Dreams
by Truly123
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe celebrate the Bellas' win, but Chloe isn't as happy as she thought she would be. And Beca finally got the courage to be with Jesse, so why does she feel like something's missing? And which of our favorite Bellas will help piece the puzzle together? Read to find out! Beca/Chloe pairing
1. We Are The Champions

**A/N: Hello, readers! Haven't written a fic in a very long time and I'm glad Pitch Perfect gave me a little inspiration to write again. But, I love this movie and more importantly, Beca and Chloe. Review, please! Another FYI, the POV will switch between characters :)**

**Disclaimer: Of course, no characters belong to me, but I certainly wish Brittany Snow did ;)**

* * *

**_Ch. 1: We Are The Champions_**

Chloe POV:

"I can't believe it!" I shrieked squeezing the life out of Aubrey as we both cried with joy. We finally won the ICCAs. The Barden Bellas were champions! Victors! I looked at Aubrey's face and it was still in shock, crying and laughing, and screaming.

"You betta' acabelieve it!" Amy rang out, doing pelvic thrusts and punching the air. Stacie held onto her boobs as she jumped up and down excitedly and for once, Cynthia Rose wasn't staring! I laughed at this crazy group of girls, and in this moment, I felt so happy. We had worked so hard to get here. We started the year as the laughing stock of Barden and now we were winners. Suck on that, Treblemakers.

"Man, ya'll we killed it up there! Let's hear it for our captains!" Cynthia Rose cheered on as Aubrey and I took a humble bow. We laughed a little more as we spotted some Trebles. I was actually surprised when they came over and congratulated us on our win. The Barden a cappella groups chatted, teased, laughed and I turned to Beca to thank her for reviving the group but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I stepped away from my friends, and then I saw Beca. Her and Jesse were making out in the center of the aisles. His hands were tangled in her brown hair, and she seemed really into it, bringing him closer. And in this moment, it seemed that everything froze. My ears felt like ten cotton balls had been stuffed inside and my throat felt so dry and swollen. I stood there, like a complete moron, and watched my best friend mack on a Treble. Witnessing this made most of my happy, warm feelings inside go dark. But I wasn't completely sure why.

* * *

Beca POV:

_We're making out. This is actually happening. Wait, did we just win ICCAs? Wait, am I kissing Jesse?! I can't believe he was right. He knew this would happen. Man, he's a super good kisser. I didn't expect that with his goofiness. Must have been all those movies he watches._

I break the kiss for some air, and Jesse stares at me. His hands are on either side of my face, keeping me close. He smiles a big grin and kisses my forehead. I can't help but smile back. I don't know why it took me all year to realize how much I do like Jesse. Why did I fight it for so long? What the hell is wrong with me? Doesn't matter, we're together now and that's all that matter. I pull him into a big hug. My head is on his shoulder, my eyes are closed. My stomach feels fluttery. I'm so full of happiness. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

I open my eyes and they immediately make contact with Chloe's blue ones. She's standing a few yards from us. Her face is blank. I can't read it, but when I left her, she was all smiles. Now? She's looking at me... almost painfully. I contorted my face in confusion and it seems to wake her up. She gives a strange half-smile. Not a Chloe smile. That smile, her half-smile, takes away some of the warmness.

Jesse starts kissing me again, and I push away the awkward feeling brought on by my two second interaction with Chloe. I'm sure she was just embarrassed to catch us in the act. Yeah... that's it.

"Congrats, Beca. You guys deserved it," Jesse says, parting our mouths. I smile big because we did. We certainly deserved it! We won! I have Jesse, I have friends, I actually have a life outside of DJing. So why do I feel like something is still missing?

* * *

**A/N: So... What'd you think? I'm sure ya'll know where I'm going with this. But, I'll gladly try to add another chapter sometime soon. Remember, reviews keep writers going! Anything is helpful, even if it's a cheer to keep this going :) **


	2. Titanium

**A/N: I couldn't stay away from writing Bechloe. So here's another chapter. (P.S. I'm glad I'm not the only person who got the vibe these two gave in the movie...like they should have been the couple... Just sayin'). As always, please review and enjoy! :)**

**ALSO: I switched my POV style. Trying out third person. Not sure which I prefer, so bare with me :)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Titanium_

Chloe sighed, shifting around in her seat attempting to get comfortable. The Bellas were pilling onto their bus, getting ready for the drive back to Barden. Most of the girls headed straight for the back where they had brought Smirnoff Ice for celebration. Chloe already had one, and was almost finished with her second. Her feet were tucked under and she leaned against the window, watching her fellow Bellas. Everyone around her was bustling around, getting situated, eating snacks, still enjoying the victory. Every few minutes Chloe chirped in, laughing and being silly. She was still crazily excited they won, but at the same time, she felt uneasy.

The moment she saw Beca kiss Jesse, it was as if something struck her. Hard. She wasn't entirely sure why the scene had freaked her out so much. But it did. Chloe chalked it up to annoyance. Beca should be here, celebrating with her girls, instead of worrying about stupid boys. Especially a boy who's a Treble.

"Chlo, what are you doing?" Aubrey popped up over the seats in front of the redhead. Chloe looked up from the window and her bestie was clearly planning on letting loose tonight. Aubrey always blinked a lot when she was buzzed. She blinked ten times in two seconds.

"What are you doing? Drunkie?!" Chloe joked, slamming the rest of her drink.

Aubrey scoffed and attempted to swat at her ginger friend. "I am not drunk... not yet," the blonde said with a smirk. "Chloe, I just want to say thank you. I've been a jerk to you, and you've been nothing but great. You're my best friend."

"Can I get this in writing?" Chloe teased. "You're my best friend too, Brey. And I wanted this just as much as you. I'm just glad we did it together." The redhead stood up and gave her friend a hug over the seats. "CR! Two more up here!" Chloe sang out as Cynthia Rose tossed two more drinks to the friends.

"All aboard the winner's train! The champions are leaving the station!" Fat Amy bellowed out, directing her announcement at Beca. Her and Jesse were standing a little ways from the bus. Chloe rolled her eyes as she popped open her drink. Whatever freaked her out or annoyed her about Jesse, she wasn't going to let her night be ruined. She couldn't pin point why, but she's never exactly been Jesse's number one fan.

* * *

"Jesse, I have to go! They're calling me! I'm going to get left behind," Beca pouted as Jesse held onto her waist.

"So what? Just ride with me! It will be fun!" Jesse begged. His soft brown eyes stared right into Beca's and he looked so innocent.

"Ride with a bunch of...losers? No, thanks," Beca teased, biting her lip. Jesse squinted in eyes and squeezed her sides.

"Losers, eh? That's it, you're being kidnapped." With that, he whisked her up into the air over his shoulder and Beca laughed loudly, shrieking out "Jesse! Put me down! You're going to drop me!" He did.

"Fine, go be a Bella. I'll go be a Treble. I'll see you at Barden?" He questioned, looking like a love sick puppy.

"Acabitch! Get your ass over here! Room for one on the train to Drunk-ville, population: Barden Bellas! Whoo!" Aubrey rang out, her body half way hanging out the bus window.

Jesse and Beca just stared with their mouths agape. "Is she..."

"Drunk. Aubrey Posen is hammered." Beca was almost too much shock to speak. "Well, duty calls." With that, she gave Jesse a quick kiss and skipped off towards the bus.

When Beca stepped on the bus, Amy shut the bus doors and pulled away from the curb. She scanned the bus. Everyone was drinking but Amy, and a good few were already drunk. This included Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe. They were taking turns singing out of the Smirnoff ice bottle and dancing with each other. Beca just stared in awe. She never thought in a million years she would see prim and proper Aubrey Posen drunk.

Something else also caught Beca by surprise... Chloe's dance moves. Beca quietly watched from the front of the bus. Chloe was as drunk as Aubrey and Stacie but ten times more coordinated. The tiny redhead was dancing sort of silly, alternating between club grinding and disco moves. Chloe wasn't trying to be cute or pretty or sexy. But for this moment, Beca couldn't take her eyes off her ginger friend.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Beca!" Amy said from the driver's seat. "Still in a stupor from lover boy?" She laughed between her teeth. Beca rolled her eyes and giggled a little. Beca told her Tasmanian friend she was gonna grab a drink and rejoin her later. Lilly and Cynthia Rose swapped out seats with Beca. The three started beat boxing and rapping with the driver.

Beca moved towards the back of the bus to get a drink but the three drunk friends in the center stopped her.

"Beca! Finally started to join the party!" Stacie finished off another drink before grabbing another for her and Beca. Aubrey and Chloe were dancing together. Beca noticed how close the twosome were. It was like they were in their own little world, celebrating by themselves and singing along to the music. Beca felt a tiny pang of jealously.

"Becs!" Chloe grabbed the brunette into a tight squeeze. Beca loved Chloe's hugs. They were the best. Always so warm and inviting. She gladly returned the gesture. Chloe pulled back with a mischievous grin.

"Chlo...What's with the face?" Beca questioned. Chloe didn't answer but reached to the iPod changing the song. Within seconds Beca recognized the song: David Guetta's _Titanium_. Her face instinctively turned red. She tried to laugh it off, but the memory of her and Chloe in the shower only months ago was still pretty vivid.

The other girls squealed in excitement and began singing along, a cappella style. Chloe walked back towards Beca. "Becs, 'member this song?" the ginger laughed out. "Can you sing it for me?" Chloe joined the other girls in singing along, waiting for Beca's reaction. Beca caved and started singing too. She couldn't resist.

Everyone was joined in, singing along with the iPod but adding their own aca-touches. Most of the them were in the aisle of the bus, dancing silly moves and pretending to be sexy. In reality, the best dancers were Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Amy, who was dancing while driving. But of course, Chloe looked the best. She always did.

Beca was still singing at the top of her lungs with the rest of the Bellas as Chloe started dancing on her. It was meant to be friendly, but Beca's heart started beating a little faster and her stomach flipped around. Beca told herself to hold it together. Sure she was super comfortable with her friends, but Chloe was always very touchy feely and in the progressing weeks, Beca noticed it was mostly with her. Or Aubrey. But, after all, they were Chloe's besties. No biggie, right?

Chloe turned to face Beca. "_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, __fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!_" The ginger sang out loud with a huge smile on her face. She then moved close to Beca's ear and whispered, "Do you remember why I love this song?"

Beca blushed. "Yeah. It's your jam. Your _lady_ jam. And it really does build," she admitted with a shy smile. Chloe grinned ear to ear, nodding her head and kept singing.

* * *

It was funny how comfortable or uncomfortable Chloe could make people. She didn't really know what boundaries were, but she figured who needs them? Most of all, she loved messing with Beca and Aubrey because of their reactions. When Beca admitted remembering Chloe's lady jam, her face turned deep pink and she could barely look into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

Chloe used _Titanium_ as an excuse. An excuse to dance with Beca. An excuse to make Beca feel adorably uncomfortable and most of all, to hear Beca say the words 'lady jam'. Normally, Chloe wouldn't have been this outward with her intentions, but the alcohol was getting to her and she let it take her to Drunk-ville. She figured Beca would rub it off as being a silly drunk aca-girl who is celebrating dominating in the ICCAs. And that's what Chloe was doing. But she couldn't help but have a little fun with Beca. Especially after she had to endure her and Jesse sucking face half the night.

* * *

What either girl didn't realize was who had noticed their little interaction, and who had been noticing their relationship since the beginning. With witnessing this event, the cogs started turning in one of the beautiful Bella's head. It all started making sense. Maybe it was the alcohol, but a Bella certainly picked up on the vibes being exchanged between drunk Chloe and buzzed Beca. The Bella decided to not interfere... Well, not for now, at least.

* * *

**Whew! Longer than I expected! But I needed a break from studying. Anyways, hope you're enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying it. Readers, keep our Bechloe following strong. And writers, keep the Bechloe stories coming! I'll try to update soon as possible! Xoxo - Truly123**


	3. Our Lips Are Sealed

**A/N: Hello readers! So, anyone else on the Sendrick band wagon? I've just discovered it. :D Anyways, here's another update. Thank you for reading, it's a nice feeling knowing someone reads my stuff. FYI, I think I'll stick with third person narrative thanks to a very smart reviewer! Happy reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Our Lips Are Sealed_

The Barden Bellas stumbled into Aubrey and Chloe's house, giggling and teasing Aubrey for misplacing her keys. Ashley, Denise, Jessica and Lilly started mixing more drinks in the kitchen while Amy and CR set up an iPod in the living room. Aubrey fell onto the couch, exhausted and super drunk. Chloe sat on the ground in front of her and put her red hair up. Beca watched, her stance a little wobbly from the alcohol. Her phone chimed in her pocket.

_Jesse: Hey cute thang, u back at school?_

_Beca: Don't ever say 'thang' again. Haha, and no. Aubrey's _

_Jesse: Can I come pick u up?_

_Beca: We're all staying here. Rain check? :)_

_Jesse: Fiiiiine. Tmw? Date night? ;)_

_Beca: Pick me up at seven :)_

Beca smiled as she slid her phone back into her jeans. "What's got you smiling?" Fat Amy asked, bumping her hip against the tiny brunette.

"Nothing... Jesse's taking me out tomorrow night."

"Ow, ow! Date night! Use protection!" Amy teased taking a drink from Lilly. Chloe unconsciously rolled her eyes. When she turned to grab a drink from Jessica, her eye caught Aubrey's stare. Aubrey's blonde brow was raised and Chloe handed her a drink too.

For the next hour, the group celebrated their win the only way they knew how: booze, singing and dancing. Chloe and Aubrey were belting out Madonna's _Material Girl _while everyone watched and laughed. When the song was over, Lilly added some beat boxing to a Micheal Jackson song. Her skills really improved over the last few weeks. Chloe sat next to Beca on the couch. Chloe's phone went off and she checked it.

_Tom: Hey sexy, u busy?_

_Chloe: I can't tonight_

_Tom: Why not?_

_Chloe: I'm with my friends. Maybe tmw ;)_

_Tom: OK. Sounds good_

Chloe sighed. Her and Tom had been friends with benefits...well, mostly just benefits for the last few months. Sure he was great in bed, or shower, or car, but sometimes Chloe wanted to be more than somebody's lay. This made Chloe feel small. It showed on her face.

"Chloe, what's up?" Beca asked, noting her friend's change in demeanor. Chloe shook her head and tried to smile it off. Beca raised her eyebrows and nudged the ginger. "Tell me."

"Nothing, just this guy wanted to hang out."

"Hang out?" Beca knew Chloe wasn't exactly a saint when it came to sex. She knew Chloe had slept with quite a lot of guys in her years at Barden, not that she showed it off like Stacie. It seemed that Stacie liked sleeping around, whereas Chloe put up with it. It sort of pissed Beca off that guys could treat such an amazingly beautiful person like that.

"Becs, it's nothing." Chloe assured her. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Beca followed. Chloe rinsed out her glass and Beca eyed her, and did the same. Chloe had been acting weird all night. Everything was fine until after the ICCAs. There was the strange moment between Beca and Chloe when the Jesse kiss happened. Chloe acted sort of distant on the bus ride, until she got drunk enough to forget whatever was bothering her. Now, she was all giggly and fun, until she gets a text from some loser.

"Talk to me. What's going on?" Beca pleaded, keeping her voice down. "Who's this guy?"

"Just a friend, and he wanted to hang out but I'm here with you guys. It's nothing."

"Really? Hang out? Because your face tells me otherwise. Look, I just don-"

"What do you want me to say?" Chloe responded. Beca could tell by her unusually harsh tone that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. So the brunette backed off. "Just, if you wanna talk, I'm here," Beca said exiting the kitchen. Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her back. They were close, like they had been in the bus.

"You're a good friend, Beca," Chloe said quietly. Then, unexpectedly, the ginger gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to living room with the rest of the Bellas. Beca's face flushed immediately. Her cheek tingled where Chloe had kissed her. She touched it and smiled as she rejoined the Bellas.

* * *

An hour had passed, and everyone was starting to get tired. It had been a long day, but a rewarding one. Jessica, Ashley, Denise, Lilly and Stacie were sprawled out on the living room floor and Cynthia Rose was asleep in the love seat. Amy yawned. "Well, aca-bitches, I'm about ready to pass the hell out." Amy laid down on the couch and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch.

Aubrey stood to go to her room. "Oh my god. Why...How did I get so drunk?" She immediately fell back down. Chloe and Beca laughed. They gave each other a knowing look and grabbed Aubrey on either side to help her to her room.

"Never thought I would get the chance to see you this wasted, Aubrey," Beca commented as the two friends helped their captain upstairs.

"Yeah well you better enjoy it. Aubrey doesn't drink too often," Chloe replied, pulling on Aubrey's arm for a better grip.

"Hey! I let loose! You all saw it! No more shit talking!" Aubrey cried out, bearing all her weight on her friends. They made it to the blonde's room and tucked her in bed. The blonde muttered a thanks and was asleep in seconds. The two friends giggled as Chloe took a quick picture and shut the door.

"Oh, I'm so using this as her caller ID," Chloe beamed. Beca shook her head and started down stairs. "What are you doing?"

"I was gonna go crash?" Beca questioned, stopping mid-stair.

"Beca, don't be silly. You can sleep in my bed." Chloe grabbed her hand and led the smaller girl to her room. Beca soaked it all in when the ginger opened the door. Her bed had tons of pillows, her walls adorned with posters and paintings. Picture frames decorated Chloe's desk and the room felt very inviting. Beca had been here before, tons of times, but there was always stuff to look at. Beca loved Chloe's pictures. There was a bulletin board full of family photos. Beca walked over to it. She laughed, "Chlo, you were so adorable when you were a kid. I just looked weird and homely."

"Oh shut up! Your baby pictures are just as cute." Chloe was folding down the bed and plugged her phone in.

"Did you ever get teased for being a ginger when you were little?" Beca asked curiously.

"All the time. Gingers have a bad wrap... The whole no souls thing and all," Chloe chuckled, digging into her dresser drawers. She pulled out a pair of sweats and tossed them to Beca. She took her own pants off, facing away from Beca. The brunette tried her best not to noticed Chloe's perfectly shaped ass but man, it was hard not to. Even though Beca tried to hide it, Chloe knew she was looking at her. She smiled. Beca was fumbling around, trying to get her own self changed when Chloe sat on the edge of her bed and just stared. After the dark haired girl was able to change, she looked up and saw Chloe trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing," Chloe said, straightening her face, "you're just a funny drunk."

"Are you making fun of me because I don't know how to put pants on?"

"Mhmm...maybe. Definitely." Chloe threw a pillow at the brunette.

"Ah! Stop!" Beca jumped on Chloe's bed, pulling the ginger into a head lock. Thanks to a tickle fight, Chloe wiggled free and pinned Beca's arms above her head. Beca was beneath Chloe, who was sitting on her. Chloe stared into Beca's eyes, as the two calmed down. Beca's brown eyes had flecks of gold in them, and her eyelashes were so long they looked fake. Her lips were pulled into a smile.

"You're not as much as a badass as you think you are, Mitchell. Admit it," Chloe teased, leaning forward to increase her weight on Beca's arms. With her in this position, Beca got quite the view of the red head's cleavage. It took a lot not to look down. Beca wasn't sure why she kept staring at Chloe. Yes, Chloe was obviously gorgeous. But the brunette had never felt attracted to her, she admired her friend's confidence. Tonight had been another story. It's like a little voice in Beca's mind chanted "more" when Chloe got close to her. It freaked her out.

Beca shifted uncomfortably. "I'll never admit it, Beale. You know I could kick your ass."

"Aca-scuse me?" Chloe reached down and tickled Beca's sides. It gave Beca the chance to move out from under Chloe and onto her side.

"Fine! Stop! Fine! Maybe, I'm not as much as a badass. But don't tell anyone!" The brunette admitted. The friends were laying on their sides, facing each other. Chloe noticed they were still pretty close. Chloe's foot was nestled between Beca's. Chloe tucked her red hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now get some sleep, we'll have a bunch of hungover Bellas to attend to tomorrow," Chloe pulled the covers over her and Beca, switching off the light as a well.

Beca shifted to lay on her stomach, Chloe turned to be on her back. Wanting to just be touching Beca while they slept, Chloe reached for Beca's hand. "G'night Becs," the ginger whispered, squeezing Beca's hand. The younger girl whispered good night back, smiling in the dark at the gesture from her friend. Beca sighed as she fell asleep. It had been a good night. They won the ICCAs, she got together with Jesse and she celebrated with her best friends. What more could she ask for?

* * *

**Ah, I can't stay away from writing Pitch Perfect. Stay tuned for another chapter! Will Beca like her date with Jesse? Will Chloe hook up with Tom? And which Bella will help these two get a clue?! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Save Me

**A/N: Lovely readers! I simply can't stand away from writing this story. It's an addiction. Before I continue, a couple things. 1. Thank you everyone with the whole Tom the shower guy thing. I fixed it :) 2. This chapter is going to get a bit more serious. I'll be exploring some insecurities and concerns with the Bellas, just FYI. Super brief mild violence, I have to warn you but it's all in the name of getting one step closer to some Bechloe action! Right?! Blah, thanks all!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Save Me_

"Wait. Are you okay? You're still breathing? Heart still beating? Can it be true?! BECA MITCHELL IS ALIVE, LADIES AND GENTS! SHE SURVIVED THE MOVIES!" Jesse rang out, attracting an embarrassing amount of attention to the couple. The two were leaving the theatres and were headed to a restaurant downtown.

"Jesse! Jeez, people are staring!" Beca laughed, humiliated but thought it was kinda cute.

"Beca, you went and saw a sappy love story and lived to tell the tale. How does that make you feel?" Jesse pretended to hold out a microphone, TV reporter style.

"Like an idiot. Come on, I'm starving," Beca pleaded. The movie actually wasn't that bad. Sort of cute... or whatever. If that's what people are into. But mostly, she enjoyed stealing glances at Jesse. The ending was so painfully obvious, but his face lit up when the guy finally got the girl.

"Alright, alright. But this isn't our last movie date!" Jesse promised. Beca only smiled in return, linking their hands together. It was hard for Beca not to be so closed off, but she really wanted to make things work with Jesse. She wanted to put in the effort. Jesse certainly was, and she was glad she was trying too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe sat at home, and popped open a bottle of wine. Aubrey had run off with Amy and CR to the mall of all strangely weird places. None of them really had the same style, but Chloe was glad her blonde friend was bonding with the other Bellas. Chloe stayed home, she had other ideas for the night.

_Chloe: Don't forget the Dom ;)_

Chloe texted quickly. She stood in front of her dresser, trying to decide what lingerie to wear. She decided to go with a black lacy set. Nothing too fancy, but something that would come off quickly.

The current state of Chloe's mind was torn in two. One part knew having another stupid night with Tom was childish. On the other hand, Chloe kept having flashes of the Beca/Jesse make out session, and it burned her.

This morning, the two friends had woken up, still hand in hand. Chloe reveled in the moment, and secretly so did Beca. Aubrey had approached Chloe earlier today and asked her if she was okay. Chloe brushed her off. The ginger was struggling as to why she disliked Jesse so much and why she kept screwing with Beca. Maybe not screwing with her, but Chloe knew she was being extra touchy with Beca last night. It made Chloe feel happy when the brunette didn't reject her touch. After Beca had awkwardly woken up and scrambled out the door, the red haired girl couldn't help but feel she had dented their friendship. Beca probably thought she was a weirdo. And that's when Tom came into the picture, right on time.

_Tom: Anything 4 u ;) have a surprise for you also. Be there soon_

_Chloe: I love surprises, I have one for you, too ;) Let yourself in. _

Chloe dressed herself in the black undergarments. Her smokey makeup and baby pink lips looked hot. Chloe looked hot. She put on a lavender and white silky robe, waiting for Tom in her room. She played Temple Run on her phone until she heard the front door open and close from down stairs. The red head tossed her phone aside, and posed very seductively on the bed. Her robe was tied but you could see her cleavage. She lay on her side, facing the door, and saw the look on Tom's face when he opened it. Chloe hiccuped and blushed. Tom saw the bottle of red wine on the ground.

"Starting without me, I see?" He said as he took off his coat, setting a brown bag on her desk. She only nodded in response, trying to be coy. He took a bottle of Dom from the bag, popping it open and slurping the bubbles. Chloe stood up, planted a soft but sexy kiss on his cheek and slurped the bubbles before taking a big swig. It was their ritual. In fact, Chloe doesn't remember a time when Tom didn't bring her a bottle of fancy champagne.

"Where's my surprise?" Chloe asked, taking another drink. Tom took the bottle from her and did the same. He pointed to the brown bag and smiled a mischievous grin. Chloe licked some champagne off her fingers before grabbing the bag. Tom started kissing her neck and she reveled in the attention. At the bottom of the bag was a plastic baggy. It contained white powder.

"What the hell is this?" Chloe asked, backing away from Tom.

"Your surprise. I got some from a friend and it's really good. I had a little before I got here." Chloe noticed Tom's eyes were slightly dilated and he had sniffled at least six times since he arrived.

"Tom, I can't. I know I told you I tried it freshman year, but that was a long, long time ago. No drugs," Chloe reasoned, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know but trust me. Tonight's going to be amazing, for both of us," Tom begged, pulling Chloe into a tight squeeze. Over his arm, Chloe saw a picture of her and Beca. It was a candid shot, taken during practice about a month ago. In the photo, Chloe had her arms wrapped around the younger girl and the brunette was trying to escape. They were both laughing. But, thinking their friendship would probably be tainted by Jesse and Chloe's annoying habit of being clingy, the ginger put aside the voices that told her this was a bad idea.

"Fine. Just a few lines, and if you tell anyone so help you God, you'll regret it," the ginger swore. Tom nodded eagerly.

Within minutes, the bottle of Dom was almost finished and Tom had set up lines for the two. He went first, snorting three and sneezing. Chloe teased him. She bent toward her desk and took a deep breath. In. Out. Snort. Cough. Snort. Snort. Cough. Sniffling.

"Oh my... that burns. Ow," Chloe complained, holding her sinuses. She did a few yoga breaths and the burning started subsiding but the taste didn't. Tom and Chloe finished the bottle. Tom set the empty bottle on the desk, and lead Chloe to the bed. He laid her down and started kissing her neck again. Chloe closed her eyes, feeling her heart race with every passing second.

* * *

"Tell me that wasn't the best, most delicious homemade, hand tossed pizza ever! Seriously!" Jesse bragged, patting his belly. Beca just laughed and had to agree. It was very good pizza. Jesse had tried taking Beca to some snazzy, modern restaurant but she wasn't really into that whole thing so he took her to her favorite pizza parlor around the corner.

"Ah, so tell me. How's it feel?"

"How's what feel?" Beca responded. The couple walked down the street, no clear direction in mind.

"Being a champ, Million Dollar Baby?" Jesse softly hit Beca's arms.

"Feels a lot better than being a loser!" Beca teased back. The new couple walked hand in hand. "Thanks, for tonight, Jesse."

"Of course, anything for you." He said with a smile.

The pair passed a bar called Longshots and Beca immediately thought of Chloe. The ginger had taken the younger girl there for her birthday two months ago. Chloe knew the bartender and they let them in, ignoring the fact that Beca was obviously underage. It was one of the best birthdays Beca had ever had. Chloe was such a good friend. This made her think of this morning.

Beca had woken up with their hands intertwined and Chloe cuddling next to her. Beca had enjoyed it for a second, but then felt it was super intimate and remembered all the touchy feely moments the two shared the previous night. She made a lame excuse to leave and bailed before Chloe could even get out of bed. She hadn't talked to the older girl all day. She shot her a text.

_Beca: Hey Chlo, whatcha doing?_

Beca and Jesse walked around downtown, talking about a capella, movies, music, Barden, classes and family. It was nice to be a little more open with Jesse, instead of putting her walls up. After forty-five minutes, the two sat on a park bench looking over a near by. Beca checked her phone. No new messages.

* * *

The ginger's legs ached and burned. Her body was coated in a thick layer of sweat. Her head pounded. She felt like she had been hit by a ton a bricks. She looked up from her bed and her room was trashed. Tom had only been over for about two hours but the pair managed to destory Chloe's room. Her desk chair was tipped over, her blinds ripped down. Her pillows and blankets scattered, one was torn and feathers were sprinkled on the carpet. Picture frames fell from their place on the walls and everything from her desk was on the floor, too. They had sex in every corner of Chloe's room.

Tom was face down on the ground, out of breath. Chloe sat up, grabbing her head. She had hit it somewhere. A shelf maybe? Her arms and legs were covered in finger sized bruises. Tom had left a good welt on her ass. Her breasts and neck were sprinkled in hickies and her lip was swollen. Tom hit her accidentally when they were changing positions. She looked at her partner and burst into laughter.

"What?" He questioned.

"Your back!" Chloe was bent over laughing. Tom's back had streaks of red where Chloe had dragged her nails down. He had hickies and bruises too, but not as many.

"Oh, this is nice." He stood up and turned his naked body to Chloe. There was a large bite mark on his upper thigh. Chloe shrugged her shoulders, innocently. Tom reached over to the desk, grabbing the only thing that remained intact. The plastic baggy. He dipped his finger in the bag and then rubbed it onto his gums. Completely naked, Chloe stood and did the same. She winced sitting back down, in between her legs was quite sore. The twosome had did a number on each other. Tom started dressing.

"What are you doing?" Chloe questioned.

"I have to meet the guys in like twenty minutes."

"Are you fucking serious?" Chloe belted before she could stop herself. She remembered why she didn't do drugs anymore. One, they messed with her vocal cords and two, they turned her into a completely differently person. Chloe put her bath robe on, tying it tight.

"What?"

"So you're just going to fuck me and leave?"

"What did you expect? Chloe, I'm not your boyfriend. We fuck. You fuck me, I bring you alcohol and in the case of tonight some coke and then I leave." He had a 'duh' look on his face.

"You're a fucking asshole. You basically just called me a whore. Get out." Chloe felt her blood boiling to the point of no return. She grabbed his shirt and jacket and empty bottle of booze. She started shoving him out the door.

"Get out, get out. Don't ever come back. You're a prick!" The ginger fired out.

"Are you serious?! Chloe, stop. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. You're not a whore. C'mon," Tom pleaded, passively letting himself be shoved toward the front door. Chloe opened the front door and threw the rest of his clothes out the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You! You are what's wrong with me? What? I'm not good enough for you to even hang out with? I'm only good for screwing around with, right?" Chloe felt her emotions starting to surface.

"You're a crazy bitch. Remind me to never bring you coke again!" Tom retorted grabbing his clothes from the damp grass. "I'm done, I don't have to deal with your fucking insecurities."

* * *

"_I said ooh girl! Shock me like an electric eel! Oh, baby girl! Turn me on with your electric feel!" _Aubrey, Amy and Cynthia Rose sang out as the drove down the street to Aubrey's house. The three friends were jamming as they drove closer to the scene Chloe and her lover were causing. _  
_

"What in the-" CR said, turning the radio down. The Bellas watched and drove closer. They witnessed Chloe in a bath robe shouting at and with some shirtless guy, and booze bottle in her hand.

"Oh, god. No..." Aubrey said quietly, stepping on the pedal.

"Is she drunk? Who's that dude?" The blonde Aussie questioned. Just as they were almost to the drive way, the friends saw something they'd never forget. Tom kept yelling at Chloe who took the bottle and threw it at his car. Before any of the girls could run to Chloe's defense, they saw Tom reach back and slap Chloe across the face. She stumbled onto the ground. That's all it took. Aubrey hadn't even put her car into park before Amy and CR exited and headed to Tom. CR straight up decked him in the face, threatening to call the police. His nose was bleeding and he scrambled into the car. Amy tried helping Chloe up.

"Get off of me!" Chloe cried out. Her mouth was bleeding and she crawled to the front door. It felt like everything was happening on fast forward. Her sight was blurry and hot tears were streaming down her face. Blood dotted her bath robe and she fought to get to her room. She made it there before anyone could catch her and she slammed the door, locking the Bellas out.

"Chloe! Chloe, open the door! Right now, Chloe! What the fuck is going on?!" Aubrey shouted. Her voice was shaking and she was holding back tears. She hadn't seen her best friend in such bad shape in a very long time. "Amy, call Beca. NOW."

"If I ever see that guy again..." CR vented, her hand started swelling from the punch. Aubrey grabbed her hand, examining it. A tear fell from her eye. "Thank you, Cynthia Rose."

"Anytime," the Bella responded. Amy returned claiming Beca wasn't answering.

"What is happening?" Amy asked. No one had ever seen the perky ginger like this. Only Aubrey had. The tall blonde asked her two friends to wait down stairs and keep trying Beca's cell. They did so.

Aubrey sunk low to the ground. She peeked under the door and could tell by the shadow the red head was sitting or laying close to the door. Aubrey stuck her fingers under the door. "Chlo, please let me in. Let me look at you. Tell me what's going on!" The blonde pleaded, her voice cracked and tears fell from her eyes. The only sound audible was Chloe's sobs from the other side of the door. Aubrey felt the ginger touch her finger tips, letting her know she was not okay and she needed a minute. The best friends had done this a few times before when they were younger. Aubrey just leaned again the door, praying her best friend would be okay and wishing Beca would hurry her ass up. Aubrey wasn't sure if calling Beca was the best idea, but somehow Beca had become Chloe's second best friend in the short months they spent together. The captain was so unsure what to do, so she just kept her fingers under the door and softly cried.

* * *

"Jesse, one sappy movie was enough tonight. I'm not dancing with you," Beca argued.

"Come on! No one's around! Just one slow dance!"

"Oh, darn, no music," Beca pointed out.

"Damn it! Oh, wait... we are aca-people!" With that, Jesse started humming a slow tune and pulled Beca into a sloppy waltz. His goofy gestures made Beca laugh.

Beca's phone chimed for the fourth time. "I have to get it."

"We said no phones!"

"I know, it's probably just Aubrey trying to set up a practice," Beca dug around in her bag for her cell.

"You just won the ICCAs!"

"It's Aubrey." Beca said sarcastically. She pulled out the phone. She had six missed calls that she hadn't even heard. Shitty cell service. Five text messages from Amy and CR.

_1. Cynthia Rose: Yo, Beca get to Chloe's now. There's been a situation_

_2. Amy: Call me please, it's important!_

_3. Amy: Beca, we really need you here. Something happened to Chloe. _

_4. Cynthia Rose: Chloe got messed up by some guy, get over here, plz!_

_5. Amy: Please come over. Chloe's been in her room for a half hour. She might be drunk, she won't let anyone in. Not even Aubrey. _

Beca's face turned white. She didn't understand what was going on. "I have to go. Take me to Chloe's. Now," she said urgently. Jesse nodded and they ran towards the car. Beca's heart raced as did her thoughts. She had never felt more worried in her entire life. The thought of Chloe hurt and upset made her sick. She spent the whole car ride trying to get a hold of the Amy or CR or Aubrey with no luck and pressured Jesse to drive quicker the whole time.

* * *

**Whoa. Intense? Lame? Too much? Feedback please! I'm sure you all think the whole Chloe-drugs thing is out of character, but I wanted to explore a darker side of Chloe. So... what will happen when Beca reaches her friends? How will Chloe explain what happened? And isn't CR a bad ass? XP Thanks for the read! Xoxo**


	5. When I'm Small

**A/N: I couldn't wait to write more, so here we are! Thanks for the reviews and kind words. It's what keeps me interested in writing my Bechloe story... that and my obsession with Pitch Perfect! **

* * *

_Chapter 5: When I'm Small_

Chloe wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes as she sat on the ground by her door. Her free hand was placed on top of Aubrey's fingers that stuck through the space between the door and the carpet. Chloe had so many feelings coursing through her heart, it exhausted her. That and she was coming down from her cocaine high. Stupid. That's one thing she definitely felt. Stupid for using drugs, sex and alcohol as a outlet.

Humiliated. It was one thing to have her best friend see her in such a mess, but now two of her newer friends saw it too.

Ashamed. Chloe knew what she was doing was completely irresponsible. She did it anyways.

Desperate. Just to get away from her thoughts for a millisecond.

Pathetic. The Bellas just won the ICCAs, she was doing great in school, could have any guy of her choosing, had amazing friends and family.

Sorry. No friend should ever had to clean up their bestie's mess.

Disappointed. In herself for making such an idiotic decision.

Sad. The ginger kept asking herself why she would act like this. It's been a long time since Chloe Beale was a train wreck. Chloe felt all of these things. A crumbling mixture of self hatred.

Suddenly, Aubrey's fingers went missing. Chloe heard the blonde's voice through the door. "Guys, just stay downst-" The ginger couldn't make out what Amy what saying, Aubrey responded. "You did? Okay, I don't know if that's the best idea anymore. Maybe you all should just head home. Text Beca back and tell her not to come".

Chloe heard Beca's name and felt something new. Panic. She could not, would not, ever allow Beca Mitchell to see her like this. Hell, she didn't even like that Amy or CR caught a glimpse of her. No, not Beca. Not now. Chloe was thinking she could avoid the Bellas for a while, at least until any physical signs of her night with Tom faded away. How could Aubrey think calling Beca was a GOOD IDEA?!

The ginger quickly stood, feeling light headed, but swung open her bedroom door. "Brey, you called Beca?! Why would you do that?!" Chloe stated sternly. For a moment she forgot what she looked like. Aubrey, Cynthia Rose and Amy stood in front of her with their mouths agape.

Before them, Chloe's mouth was puffy and still had blood on the edges. Her chest was covered in bruises and scratches. And that's all that was visible thanks to her robe. Aubrey darted to her friend.

"Jesus, Chloe. Are you okay?" She hugged her best friend tightly. Aubrey hadn't been so worried about Chloe in an extremely long time. She held onto Chloe for dear life, feeling like if she let go she might loose Chloe forever. In the embrace, Chloe hid her face in her tall friend's shoulder. Amy and CR were still staring on trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Aubrey broke the hug.

"Chloe, we need to take you to a hospital or NextCare or something. Get dressed," Aubrey demanded.

"No, Brey, I'm fine. Beca's not allowed over here. Whoever called her, call her back and tell her not to come here," Chloe demanded louder. CR and Amy just looked at Aubrey, confused as to who they should listen to. Aubrey nodded her head. Amy began to take out her phone. "We've tried calling her earlier but no answer. I'll text her," Amy offered.

"Chlo, I need you to just listen to me. You're drunk and you're hurt," the tall blonde tried to reason, holding the shorter girl's hands.

"Aubrey. I'm not even drunk... that much... anymore." Chloe directed her voice to the two Bellas. "Look, what you saw was a misunderstanding and I know you won't speak of it to anyone. Not even Beca. Right?"

"I've dealt with assholes like that before and I'll be damned if you think this is something to just brush off," CR said.

"She's right. We care too much for you, Chloe. We all have crazy nights but..." Amy's voice trailed off.

"They're both right," Aubrey's lowered her voice, "I thought you were done doing this?"

"Jesus, I made a mistake! I get it. Tom's a jerk. I won't see him again," Chloe said, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed by her friends. She knew they were just being good friends but Chloe's feelings of embarrassment and disgust for herself ran deep.

"Let's get you in the shower, and we can ta-" Aubrey stopped mid-sentence. Chloe looked up from the ground and saw Aubrey's eyes connect with her desk. Tom forgot the surprise he left Chloe. Amy and CR cued in on Aubrey's sudden stop. All four girls were gaping at the plastic baggy of coke on Chloe's desk. The ginger's stomach dropped and she started sweating. All those feelings from before? They just amplified.

"Chloe Beale, tell me that's not what I think it is," Aubrey said, her voice cracking. The blonde's eyes started watering now, and her two Bella friends put their heads down, unsure what to do.

"Aubrey, it's not what you think..." Chloe tried to defend. It was no use.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is why you're acting like this? Are you high right now?" Aubrey yelled.

"No! I'm not, I'm... Brey... I'm sorry, I just..." Chloe stuttered. It felt like the temperature in the room had gone up thirty degrees.

"You just what? Think it's okay to fall back into old habits? Had I known this is why you've been hooking up with Tom..."

"That's not why I've been sleeping with him! It was just tonight! Brey, I swear, just tonight," Chloe had broken out into sobs.

"What do you mean 'old habits'?" Amy interrupted.

"Why don't you explain yourself, Chloe?" Aubrey suggested cruelly. Chloe's past was something neither girl liked to talk about. But, especially Chloe.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Look, all of you, it was just tonight. I made a bad decision and I regret every minute of it," Chloe pleaded, grabbing onto Aubrey who could barely look the ginger in the eyes.

"Okay, I think we're all missing the real point here. That Tom hit Chloe. What about that?" CR redirected. Chloe moved herself to sit on the bed because Aubrey was rejecting her touches. Unconsciously, Chloe winced when she sat on the bed. She was still really sore.

The wince caught they attention of everyone in the room. Chloe watched as Aubrey surveyed the bedroom. The tipped over furniture, cocaine, fallen frames and strewn blankets. Her face got really pale and now she was sobbing.

"Chloe, where else did he hurt you?" She breathed out, sitting next to her friend on her bed.

Chloe couldn't even answer. It was bad enough her friends saw Tom hit her, saw drugs in her room but now she had to admit she was so beaten up because of...sex. Her face turned bright red. It was embarrassing.

"I'm thinking the hospital idea wasn't such a bad one," Amy whispered out, her and CR stepping into the room.

"No, guys, I'm okay," Chloe pretended, pulling her robe more tightly around her.

"Take your robe off, now." Aubrey's face was stern and concerned at the same time. The red head shook her head. "If he didn't hurt you except for just now outside, then take your robe off. We all know you're not embarrassed of being naked."

"It's from sex. He didn't force himself on me. We just had sex. Really...rough sex," Chloe admitted, covering her eyes. Everyone's faces were in disbelief. Aubrey took her friend's arm, shoving the robe sleeve to the shoulder. It was spattered in a few bruises. So was the other one.

"Girls, can you give us a minute?" Aubrey said, her voiced lightened. The Bellas nodded, but CR muttered something about staying in case Tom showed up again.

* * *

"Why don't we just hit every fucking red light!" Beca leaned over Jesse, honking the horn.

"Beca, I can't control traffic, we'll get there," Jesse reassured her. "Did you get any more messages?"

"No, because my cheap, piece of shit cell phone died!"

"We'll be there in less than ten minutes. I promise," Jesse said softly. He looked at Beca's face. It was twisted into a worried expression. "Whatever happened to Chloe, she'll be better once your there."

"Yeah, and what if she's not?"

"Then I'll find out whoever did whatever and the Trebles will pay him a little visit." He tried to lightly joke. Beca wasn't having it. CR and Amy gave her no context of what happened other than there was an emergency involving a drunk Chloe being hit by a guy. "Jesse, just try to hurry."

* * *

Aubrey reached into Chloe's shower and turned it on. Chloe shut her bedroom door, leaving the two friends alone. The ginger joined the blonde in the bathroom. Aubrey's make up had smeared just as much as Chloe's.

"Robe, off," she ordered. Chloe listened and attempted to cover her lady areas but allowed Aubrey to see the damage done. The blonde surveyed her friend's skin, making sure the bruises, hickies and scratches weren't anything serious. Some were big, deep or purple but nothing worth devoting an ER trip to. Turning Chloe back to face her, Aubrey held her out at a distance. "What were you thinking?"

Chloe really lost it this time. She melted to the ground and took Aubrey with her. Aubrey was sitting crisscross, holding a broken and crying ginger in her arms and lap. The red head apologized in between sobs and tried to explain herself. Chloe gripped onto her friend, hard and didn't let go. Aubrey knew that her friend needed this moment to just let go and cry it out. Aubrey needed it too. The two besties sat, entangled within each other, weeping into each other's shoulders. The taller girl couldn't understand what would make Chloe act like this?

* * *

"Where is she?" Beca demanded as soon as she opened the front door of Aubrey and Chloe's house. She said a quick goodbye to Jesse, thanking him for understanding. Of course he understood. It was Jesse.

"Upstairs," CR started. "But wait, didn't you get my text?"

"No, what text?" Beca asked, not really caring about the answer and starting for the stairs. Amy stopped her. "Move," Beca ordered.

"Becs, you aren't supposed to be here," Amy mumbled.

"What? No, you called me a thousand times. Where's Chloe? I want to see Chloe. CHLOE!" Beca argued.

"She's upstairs, with Aubrey," Cynthia Rose confirmed. "Should we...?" The darker Bella asked the Aussie.

"Brey said not to," Amy whispered. Beca glared at her friends, who were both now blocking her from seeing Chloe.

"I don't give two shits what Aubrey said. You expect me to be cool with not seeing or talking to Chloe _tonight _after those messages I got? I don't think so. Tell me what's going on?"

"Short version? We came home. Chloe was fighting with Tom outside. She threw a bottle and he hit her. I hit him. He left. Chloe runs upstairs, Aubrey chases after her. She locked herself in her room until about fifteen minutes ago," CR admitted.

"WHAT?" Beca tried pushing through her friends. They were holding her back, but thanks to being short and small, Beca squeezed through and booked it to Chloe's room. She barged in, the other Bellas knew they couldn't and probably shouldn't stop her.

When Beca saw Chloe's room, she felt sick. It was a mess. Chloe Beale's room was never a mess. It looked like she had been robbed. But no one was here. Then, she heard cries from the bathroom. She bolted to the doorway and saw something that instantly broke her heart.

Chloe was curled into the fetal position in Aubrey's lap. Her robe was only covering small parts of her body, exposing the bruising and scratches. Beca immediately noticed her swollen lip. She also noted that not only was Chloe crying, but Aubrey was too and that neither girl had seen Beca. They were in their own little world of hurt and pain. All the air had left the room and Beca collapsed to her ground. Now, they noticed.

"Beca!" Chloe croaked. She fixed her robe and sat a little straighter but hid her face in the blonde's hair. "Please, get out".

"No," Beca argued, inching closer.

"Beca..." Aubrey said, not being able to say anymore. She looked deeply into Beca's eyes. In the moment, Beca understood what Aubrey's expression meant. It meant 'thank you for coming, Chloe and I really need you. I don't know what to do, but I know she wants you here'.

Beca reached out to Chloe who flinched at her touch. Aubrey loosened her grip on Chloe, who still clung tight, to try and let Beca in. The ginger resisted. "I said go away, Beca. I'm fine. They shouldn't have called you. I'm fine".

"You're not fine, Chloe. Just look at me," Beca begged. Chloe reluctantly obliged. Beca sat on the ground, copying Aubrey's position and pulled Chloe towards her. The ginger resisted at first, but complied after Aubrey pushed her towards their brunette friend. Once in Beca's arms, Chloe broke down again. Beca had so many questions and concerns, but by the look on Aubrey's face she decided to save them for later. Beca reached out and took Aubrey's hand. The blonde understood this gesture. It meant 'thank you for calling me. I care about Chloe too much and I'm glad you called'. The two former enemies, nodded in appreciation and held their friend as she continued to fill the bathroom with cries.

"You're safe now," Beca whispered into Chloe's ear, kissing her head softly. Aubrey had never seen the tough brunette be so soft. She was grateful that Beca had arrived but was worried too. Beca would have questions. So would the other girls. Unfortunately, Chloe would probably have to address her past and that was something the blonde knew her bestie wasn't okay with.

* * *

**Ah, so I bet you're all wondering who Chloe was in the past? Well, you'll find out soon! But other questions remain... How will Aubrey explain tonight's events if Chloe refuses? How will Beca react when she finds out the real story? And when will a Bella figure out why Chloe was so concerned about letting Beca see her? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for the reads and reviews! :)****  
**


	6. Open Your Eyes

**A/N: Readers, thank you for checkin' out my Bechloe story! I appreciate everyone's interest in showing Chloe's darker side, I was nervous everyone would think it's too out of character. But I wanted to use my story to dig deep with the Bellas. Anywho, here goes chapter 6!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Open Your Eyes_

Beca, Aubrey and Chloe spent another ten minutes on the bathroom floor. Beca took turns between turning her attention to a whimpering Chloe and a stressed Aubrey who looked like she was going to vomit any second. The ginger was tucked into the crook of Beca's shoulder, and the brunette was still completely confused as to what the hell happened. "What the fuck?" Beca mouthed to Aubrey. The blonde looked so dejected and just mouthed back "I don't know."

"Chl-Chloe, look at me." Beca took the red head's face in her hands, forcing their eyes to meet. Chloe was reluctant to give in. My, how the tables have turned, Beca thought. The brunette rubbed her finger over Chloe's swollen lip. Tears fell from Chloe's eyes.

"You shouldn't have came," the older girl whispered.

"Are you kidding me? You're my best friend, you needed me."

Chloe sighed, knowing that was true. She turned around, looked at Aubrey and grabbed her hand. "Aubrey..."

"I know, but I can't talk you out of this," Aubrey stated.

"I need you to tell me what happened," Beca begged. Chloe shook her head. "Chloe, seriously."

"Let's just forget this ever happened," Chloe asked.

"No! No, we aren't going to forget. I'm not going to keep forgetting, Chloe. God, I thought we were done with this!" Aubrey declared. She went from feeling sorry for her friend to angry. She got up from the ground, turning back to her two friends on the ground, "Chloe, I'm sorry this happened to you. And I love you, but, you've got to fix it this time." She turned and stormed out, heading downstairs.

"Aubrey!" Chloe called out. "Great, that's just great."

"Tell me what happe-"

"No! Beca, no I don't want to!"

"You don't have a choice. Chloe, you always push me to open up. To wear my heart on my sleeve and talk about myself. You're not allowed to be a hypocrite! It's not fair to me, to Aubrey or CR or Amy. We care about you and we want to know what the fuck is going on!"

"I made a mistake. A stupid mistake that I'm going to regret for the rest of my life, okay?!" Chloe buried her face in her hands. Beca pulled them away, holding them instead.

"I don't unders-"

"Yeah, you don't understand. That's just it. The only person who gets me, all of me, is Aubrey and now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, no one does. But, I want to get you, all of you. Don't you see that? I let you in, and now it's your turn."

"Fine, I'll tell you about tonight, but for tonight, that's it." Chloe compromised. Beca nodded in agreement. "Short version, is tha-"

"No, I want the full version. I got the short version. You and Tom were hooking up, you threw a bottle at him and he hit you. CR punched him and he took off. Then you barricaded yourself in your room until not that long ago. Fill me in on the other details, like how you have bruises all over your body?"

Chloe mumbled out, "Tom and I had sex." Beca made a face like 'duh'. "No, I mean that's what the bruises are from." Her face turned red again.

"Chloe, he didn't... I mean, did he?"

"No, he didn't. We both... were rough with each other," Chloe tucked her red hair behind her ears. Talking about this with Beca was just as hard as she imagined. She wasn't sure which part was worse, the embarrassingly aggressive sex or the fact that it was fueled by cocaine and booze. "Becs, there's sort of a reason why we were rough."

"Booze?"

"Worse..." Chloe sucked in a deep breath. When she exhaled, tears fell from her blue eyes. "I did coke."

"Co-cocaine?! What the fuck, Chloe! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Beca shouted.

"Before you start lecturing me, I already know what I did was wrong. I hate that I was weak and did that, but I was caught up in the moment. It's not going to happen again," Chloe's expression was sincere, but Beca was in such a state of shock and worry that she didn't know what to believe. Since Beca's known Chloe, she's never seen this side of her. Chloe was the bubbly one. The girl who was loyal to her friends and never let a rainy day get her down. Chloe brightened every room she walked into. She was a great listener and an even better friend. Even when her and Aubrey fought, Chloe still managed to be the bigger person and make amends. How had Beca missed this side of her personality?

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just tonight. I promise," Chloe said, scooting closer to Beca (like that was even possible).

"Why did Tom hit you?"

"Well, I threw a bottle of champagne at him because he called me a cheap whore," Chloe admitted.

"You're not a whore. You know that. I don't know what's going on through your head that you could even think sleeping with a dick wad like that is okay or letting him talk you into drugs is fine. It's a big deal," Beca asserted. Chloe nodded, leaning into Beca. "Chloe, you know I love you. But, if I hear that you've done this again after tonight, I can't be your friend. I won't watch someone I love make stupid decisions. I'm not as forgiving as Aubrey or as forgetful... Why didn't you want me coming over?"

"Look at me! I'm a fucking mess! I was coming down and I just gotten hit. I was embarrassed and ashamed. I still am. It was bad enough Aubrey, Amy and CR had to see my drama, but I didn't want you to have to see me like this."

"Yeah, I understand that. But, I'm glad I came anyways."

"I'm not. Now I have more people who are mad and embarrassed of me."

"Whoa, we aren't embarrassed of you. We care about you. What's going on? How could you doubt that? And I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed."

"Which is worse." Chloe stood up from Beca's arms, turned her back to the brunette, and let her robe sink to the ground. Beca got a full view of the extent of Chloe's bruises and the welt formed on her ass. Chloe stepped into the shower and let the warm water pour down her body. Beca still sat on the floor, unsure of what to do. She wasn't going to leave Chloe alone and it seemed Aubrey was too upset to deal with this. She stepped out of the bathroom to give Chloe a little privacy but left the door open. She looked at Chloe's room. Slowly, she made the bed. Then fixed the frames. One of the pictures was of her and Chloe over winter break. It was cracked down the middle. She placed it back on the desk anyways. She picked up the bag of cocaine and emptied it out Chloe's window, watching the white powder sprinkle away into the cool night air.

"You didn't have to do this," Chloe said from behind her. Beca strugged. Chloe's eyes were red and her lip had gone down. She was back in her bathrobe. Her face was clear of make up and the warm water seemed to tame the hickies and bruises. Beca pulled fresh PJs out of Chloe's dresser and turned while she dressed. For once, Chloe was concerned about how she looked naked.

Once dressed, Chloe spoke. "Beca... Becs, I'm so sorry," she cried out, tears free falling from her bright blue eyes. Beca joined her friend on the bed and held her as she cried again. "I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't. I didn't think anything would happen and it all blew up in my face."

"C-chloe. Chlo, just relax. Calm down," Beca said as soothing as possible. Beca wasn't really good at this whole comforting thing. She had never had friends like the Bellas, and especially one like Chloe. For the short extend of Chloe and Beca's friendship, it was Chloe that comforted Beca. The redhead had a natural comforting air about her and right now, she looked broken and defeated. It make Beca physically ill to see someone like this. In this moment, Beca realized how much she truly cared about Chloe. She realized how good it felt to have her in her arms. She became aware of how sweet Chloe's hair smelled and how soft her skin was. Beca wrapped her arms a little tighter and her friend leaned in closer, burying her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Beca could feel her hot tears drip down from the tip of the ginger's nose onto her own clavicle. She didn't mind. Suddenly, Chloe sat up straight. The emptiness between their bodies felt cold.

"I need to see Aubrey."

"She's downstairs, with CR and Amy. Look, they're going to wan-"

"An explanation, I know," Chloe sighed, dejected. She wiped away her tears on the back of her hand. She scoffed, "I don't even know where or how to begin."

"From the beginning?" Beca offered. Chloe shook her head. "I know you don't want to tell Amy or CR what happened, but they saw everything go down. I know they'll keep their mouths shut, if that's what your worried about."

"They're going to think I'm completely crazy."

"No, they won't. They love you. We all do,"

"Stop saying that!" Chloe stood up and walked to lean out her window. Outside, she spotted the broken champagne bottle on the street. She sympathized with the bottle because that's how she felt. Broken. "You know, this is so stupid. I don't know why everyone's making a big deal out of nothing. I'm just being emotional...PMS, maybe..." Beca disagreed immediately. Chloe turned to face her friend, the brunette's eyes holding back tears. With every passing moment, Chloe just felt worse and worse. She hated knowing she was the reason behind Beca's disappointment. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took some deep yoga breaths. Beca was right. She was going to have to give her friends some sort of better explanation for what happened. And she knew she was going to hate every minute of it. "Fuck me, fine. Alright. Let's do this. I can't get around it."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, Mitchell. I can't leave everything thinking I'm a wreck. Especially when you all have been so patient with me. But, I'm warning you, I'm probably going to break down into a sobbing mess, so..."

"I'll be right next to you, the whole time. And Chloe, only say what you want them to know. I don't know why Aubrey mentioned the past, but don't answer what you're not comfortable with. The past is between you and Aubrey," Beca offered, walking over to Chloe and squeezing her arms. Chloe laughed. "What?"

"Becs, I never thought you to be this type of person."

"Thanks," Beca said dryly, offended clearly. She was really trying here even though she felt slightly out of place.

"I didn't mean that to sound rude. You're just... tough. You know?"

"Yeah, well talking about me is for another night. Ready?" Beca asked, searching for any emotion behind Chloe's blue eyes. She couldn't see anything but exhaustion and emptiness. It pained her.

"Do I have a choice?" Chloe mumbled back, making her way towards the door, Beca in tow.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya readers! Sorry about the wait, I was on vacation :) But, I hope you're all still with me. I noticed a lot of these stories make Beca the tough guy with all sorts of problems and Chloe the victim. I wanted to switch that up a bit. This story is about both girls discovering each other's full personalities, pasts and flaws, which will eventually lead to them being together. Next chap should be up by tonight! **


	7. I'm Gonna Make It Better

**A/N: Readers! My favorite people! Here's another chapter in my story. It's basically going to consist of Chloe explaining herself and her difficulties with dipping into the past for those of you that have been wanting to know! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: I'm Gonna Make It Better_

The stairs creaked as Chloe and Beca tip toed down to the living room. Amy, CR and Aubrey were in the living room. CR was hunched over in a chair, her elbows on her knees holding a paper towel over her hand. Amy was next to Aubrey, rubbing her back. The smaller blonde was sniffling and hung her head down. Amy was the first to notice the other two.

"Hey, guys," She said quietly, her eyes growing wide. Aubrey's head shot up as did CR's.

"Hey," Beca replied quietly, an unsure look on her face. Beca was pretty good at predicting things. It's why she hated movies. But, whatever was about to happen, Beca had no clue. Beca bit her lip as Chloe stepped out from behind her. While Chloe seemed willing to open up upstairs, she was visibly nervous now. She had a blanket wrapped around her and pulled it tight before speaking, "Brey, could I talk to you... in the kitchen?" Aubrey nodded her head silently and got up to head into the kitchen. Amy and Cynthia Rose gave each other confused looks, attempting to get Beca's attention. The short friend ignored them until Chloe and Aubrey disappeared into the kitchen.

"BECA! What the hell happened to little Red?!" Amy shout-whispered, her eyes as big as beach balls. CR leaned in close, awaiting an answer.

"I'm still not even sure. She's being... vague. But she said she's really embarrassed and feels stupid about the whole situation, and wanted to explain herself. I guess she wanted to clear the air with Aubrey first."

"What's the deal with that guy? And the...ya know, drugs?" CR said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's not my place to say, but please don't pressure Chloe into saying stuff she doesn't want to." Beca pleaded with her eyes. The two friends nodded.

"What about Aubr-" They were cut off by the louder conversation coming from the kitchen. They would only hear bits and pieces, but all three grew silent trying to decode what was going on in the next room:

"...could you! I mean, seriously!..."  
"...wasn't thinking...stupid...hate myself..."  
"...don't...just please...why him?"  
"Answer me... don't keep things from me...love y-...hurt me..."  
"Tom...just...there for me...distrac-..."  
"what?...from what?" Aubrey's answers were always a bit more clear, but Beca still had trouble following their conversation.  
"Lost it for..."  
"I'll say...-ought you were don-"  
"I am...moment of weakne-"  
"Never again...I can't... not freshman anymore...figured yourself out..."  
"No...never again...Brey...gonna do?"  
"You have to be honest with them" This was heard loud and clear. Aubrey didn't seem like she was into being quiet."  
"...crazy...humiliating...Everything?"  
"No...just somethi-"  
"Bu-…just…" A big sigh. Beca worried about Chloe. She felt the need to protect her from everyone's curiosities.  
"Because of Beca?" Beca's ears perked up at the sound of her name. Amy and CR shot her a curious glance, their faces twitching with concern and interest. Beca shook her head.  
"Brey…can't help it…"  
"…talk later…come here…" There was a long silence, followed by some barely audible sniffling. Beca hadn't noticed how sweaty her palms had become.

Beca, Amy and Cynthia Rose turned their gazes to each other as the two friends came out into the kitchen. Both girls' eyes were freshly reddened and Amy moved to the ground to make room for them on the couch. Beca sat next to Chloe on arm rest, but Chloe tugged her down next to her. The five Bellas shared the most awkward of silences for what seemed like minutes. Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand.

"How's your mouth?" CR spoke first, Beca silently thanked her for breaking the ice.

"It's fine," Chloe forced a small smile. "Uhm... I'm okay. Physically. But, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and thank you. Cynthia Rose, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy you punching...Tom," This brought soft smiles on everyone's faces. Everyone could feel how tense and nervous Chloe was. And this tension and nervousness made everyone else feel tense and nervous because, well, because this was Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale didn't get uncomfortable. She didn't show shame and regret. It wasn't her. This Chloe was new.

"Anytime," CR offered with a smile, "Not the first time I've thrown a punch and certainly not the last."

Silence and then a sigh from Chloe. Her head was down and Beca saw a tear fall from her ocean blue eyes. "I'm so sorry you guys have to see me like this. I'm so embarrassed. I-I-I just c-can't...I'm sorry," Chloe choked out, trying her best to hold back her tears. Aubrey leaned close to the ginger, whispering something in her ear. Chloe nodded.

"Look, Chloe, don't be embarrassed. I've done coke before. That shit's crazy!" Amy piped in, completely serious. Everyone looked up in shock and awe. "What? I told you, I've wrestled a dingo and crocodile simultaneously You think any person in their right mind would do that sober?" The Bellas couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Anyways, the point is, that every one makes mistakes and feels stupid or humiliated afterwards, but Chloe, we're your friends. It's not like this is a regular thing...right?"

Chloe nodded her head quickly. "No, it's definitely not. I had a moment of...weakness. It won't happen again. I promise," as she said the last part she looked Aubrey directly in the eyes and the blonde nodded in acceptance.

"Has it happened before?" Amy pried, Beca shooting her a look of what-the-hell-did-I-just-say?! Amy just shrugged. It was already out there, and deep down Beca wanted to know, too.

Chloe breathed in deep and let it out slow. "Okay, I'm going to be really honest with you guys, but I just want to state for the record a few things. One, please don't tell anyone about what happened tonight," Chloe paused, while everyone shook their heads in complete agreement. "Second, is...yes. I've...acted out...before. My freshman year."

"What do you mean, 'acted out'?" Beca pushed, not even realized she said anything. She mentally kicked herself for that.

"Freshman year was kinda rough for me. Aubrey knows. She was the only person who has been there for me," Chloe paused, giving the blonde a kind look. "I met some people that were bad for me. I drank almost every weekend, and sometimes during the week. My grades were shitty, I didn't really have control over myself. I was an awful friend, and almost got kicked off Bellas. Basically, I was a mess. And without Brey, I probably wouldn't even be here right now." Chloe finished, making sure to attempt eye contact with her friends.

"Was there a reason?" Amy asked. Chloe's eyebrow twitched, not understanding. "A reason? Why you partied so hard?"

Chloe hesitated like she was going to say something, but then changed her mind, saying something else. Beca made a mental note to ask her about it later. "Just...new town. New school. New people. It didn't last long. Like, a semester?" Chloe seemed to be asking Aubrey who nodded her head in affirmation.

After a minute or so of silence, Aubrey spoke. "Well, Chloe, I think you should get some rest. Ladies, I don't think I have to remind you that as Bellas, you're sworn to keep your fellow Bella's words to yourself. Tonight is something that doesn't need to leave this house, understand?"

"No need to say anything, Brey," CR regarded, Amy pretending to zip her mouth shut and tossing the key behind her. The friends stood and Cynthia Rose and Amy pulled Chloe into a hug. Chloe whispered another 'thanks' into their ears, and the friends started for the door. "Chlo, if he comes back, just hit us up."

"Yeah, he looks way easier to take than dingoes and crocs combined," Amy said punching the air. Chloe laughed, guaranteeing them Tom wouldn't be back. "Becs, you need a ride?"

Beca stood still, forgetting Jesse had dropped her off. She was about to answer when Chloe interjected, "Actually, Beca, could you hang back for a bit?" Beca agreed and walked her friends to their car. When she stepped back into the living room, Aubrey and Chloe were in a tight embrace. Both their eyes were closed, as if they were trying to soak each other in. Aubrey rubbed her hands up and down Chloe's back as the ginger death gripped onto Aubrey's clothes. Beca shut the door, the clicking sound breaking the best friends' moment. Aubrey quickly kissed Chloe on the head, and moved towards Beca. She pulled the shorter girl into a very abrupt hug, saying a 'thanks' before scurrying upstairs. Beca just smiled. Aubrey Posen _thanking_ her? _Again_? She could get used to this.

"It's always nice to see you two getting along," Chloe said, smiling.

"Well, I have to say, I'm starting to find her less and less annoying every day." Chloe's smile got bigger. Then, it broke.

"What?"

"Nothing...uhm... Beca..." Her voice trailed off. Beca stepped forward, forcing the redhead to finish. "I wanted you to stay, 'cause I was wondering if you'd spend the night?" She sounded frail and meek, like if this question would cause either of them great pain or sorrow.

"Absolutely," Beca immediately replied, pulling Chloe upstairs.

"Really? I thought you hated sleepovers?"

"Well, this is different. I'm glad you asked, actually," Beca said. Even though tonight was full of awkwardness due to Beca not being sure how to comfort or care for Chloe, it felt good to be honest with her. Sleepovers did actually make Beca feel a little uncomfortable, but she decided to man up. Beca pulled down the blankets on Chloe's queen bed, letting Chloe slide in first. She turned off the light, but luckily, the moon flooded the room, so she didn't eat shit from the doorway to the bed. She climbed in next to Chloe. They were about a foot apart, and Beca closed her eyes. There was so many thoughts racing through her head, but she wasn't sure whether it was okay to blurt them out. Chloe was fidgeting. "What's going on?"

"I'm not comfortable...Can...," Chloe mumbled, hesitant to finish her sentence.

"Can, what?" No answer. "Chlo, what? Do you need another blanket?"

The brunette could feel Chloe shake her head no. She whispered something Beca couldn't catch. "Say it again?"

"...can you..could...would you mind..." Chloe sighed. "I just need you to hold me."

Beca giggled. Chloe sounded so distraught, like this was the worst thing ever. She heard the ginger whimper at her soft chuckle. "No, no. I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, usually you would just do something and not ask if it's okay. You never ask to hug or touch me. I'm kinda used to that by now," Beca uttered.

"That's me invading your space, and right now, I need... Never mind," Chloe turned herself to the wall. In a smooth motion, Chloe felt Beca behind her. The brunette was clumsily trying to bring Chloe in, not knowing what to do with her hands or legs.

"You need me to hold you," Beca finished, "it's okay. And just for the record, at first, I thought your touchy feely-ness was invading, but like I said, I'm used it now. It's okay with me." Beca was flush against Chloe's backside. The ginger was warm and soft. Beca's face met the back of Chloe's neck. Her arms wrapped around Chloe's waist and her legs bent to fit behind her friend's. Usually, when people tried to do this sort of cuddling thing with Beca, she hated it. Never been a big cuddler. Until Chloe. This girl had turned Badass DJ Mitchell into a softie. Well, only when Chloe was around would Beca give into her secret desire to cuddle. Chloe kept Beca's cuddling a secret, but teased her of it often. She could smell the redhead's hair again. God, it smelled amazing. Beca squeezed her tighter, her face closer to Chloe's neck. Unknowingly, and unable to control her body, Beca placed a soft kiss on Chloe's neck. The brunette didn't even realize she did it, until Chloe's body reacted. The ginger tensed momentarily and then melted into Beca. Beca's cheeks grew red at what she had just done.

* * *

Chloe's heart started racing. Beca Mitchell, the alleged anti-cuddler, actually held her. That act alone made Chloe feel ten times safer. And then, Chloe felt a light, warm kiss on the back of her neck. Her first reaction was to flinch, only because it was startled her. But then, she felt...happy. She felt the same way she had felt when Beca had spent the night previously. Happy. Safe. Content. Loved. You see, Chloe Beale was born with a terrible need for affection and an even more terrible need to give it. It was how she had always been. It had taken awhile before Beca got used to Chloe's constant hugs, arm linking, and leaning. Being on the other end of Beca's kiss, no matter how platonic or accidental, filled Chloe with peace.

She turned in Beca's arms, facing her. The two friends were only a few inches from each other. Chloe was certain this position would freak Beca out but the smaller girl stayed put. Her arms still held Chloe, and she returned Chloe's gaze. For a good few moments, Beca and Chloe lost themselves in each other's presence. Beca felt like they were in their own world. Everything else disappeared in this moment. She finally got what happened when Aubrey and Chloe had these moments. Times when nothing matter, except the girl in front of you. But, Beca couldn't help but feel _their_ moment, was just a tad different.

Both girls had thoughts running through their brains but neither could find the right words. And again, like some spastic involuntary action, Beca moved her lips to Chloe's forehead, leaving a slightly longer, warmer kiss. Beca cursed herself for doing it, feeling stupid and cheesy, but couldn't stop herself. It was like kissing Chloe made _her_ feel better. She moved to Chloe's cheek, sprinkling on two more kisses. Chloe soaked in every ounce of affection. Having Beca do this, made the ginger's stomach flutter, her heart race and her hands sweat. She gripped onto Beca. The shorter girl broke away from her trance, and muttered a sorry. "No, it's okay. It's making me feel better," Chloe breathed out, missing the contact between her skin and Beca's lips. She could feel Beca pause.

Was this how you comforted people who were sad? By holding them and kissing them? It didn't sound _that_ weird...right? Beca was so not the affectionate type, but Chloe seemed so hurt, and returning the affection Chloe had always offered seemed easy. It felt easy. Somehow, this interaction felt more natural than any type of physical interaction she had earlier that day, with Jesse. She placed another kiss on Chloe's temple. The redhead leaned into Beca's touch. She moved some of the ginger's hair from her face, placing another couple kisses. After every kiss, Beca felt... sort of... warm. All over her body. It was as if holding and kissing Chloe was something that she couldn't stop. She mentally kicked herself, and tried rationalizing this strange form of comfort but Chloe's reactions, small sighs and squeezes turned any red flags off.

Chloe reveled in the attention. She always loved attention, but lately found herself especially enjoying Beca's attention. Whatever Beca was doing, was kind of a big deal. Sure, Chloe knew Beca was a secret cuddler, but _this_ was different. This was... more... _intimate_. Chloe knew she should turn back over, break up whatever was happening, but it felt too good. It was like having Beca's most intimate affection she had ever offered was a grand prize that Chloe had won. She wanted to soak up every second, knowing another encounter like this wouldn't come around again.

Chloe tried shifting herself, noting not to completely crush Beca's arm, which she was laying on, but desperately trying to not deter Beca. As she did this, Beca was mid-planting a kiss near her jawline. Chloe and Beca's simultaneous movements caused the kiss to land on the corner of Chloe's mouth. Both girls froze. One millimeter over, Beca's lips would have been on Chloe's. The ginger winced at the thought of the lost chance. She felt the brunette's body tense, realizing the almost kiss. It took every bit of energy in Chloe to not lean forward and kiss Beca. _Wait... what? Beca's my friend! She was _just_ comforting me, and it was a mistake. Mistake, Beale. Beca wasn't trying to mack on you. You're a wreck, remember? She your best friend. Aubrey or anyone else would have done the same... But that's besides the point. Chloe Beale, you do not like Beca Mitchell. You just like the affection. Focus, Beale, before Beca freaks out! _

Chloe breaks from her thoughts and wedges herself into Beca's chest. She forces a laugh, "That was a close one, Mitchell. But thanks for calming me down."

Beca lets out an awkward laugh, "Anytime, Beale. Looks like I still suck at choreo." Chloe replied with a light giggle before whispering good night. Beca follows suit. After a few minutes of silence, Beca can feel Chloe's body completely relax and her breaths grow steady and deep.

Beca mentally face palms. She basically almost just kissed Chloe. _What the hell, Beca? What is WRONG WITH YOU? Kissing your friend, even if you're trying to be platonic and comforting, is weird. It's weird! What possessed you to think that was a good idea. Idiot. Why didn't you just stop? _Beca paused, trying to answer her own question. She couldn't. It was like her body was reacting and she was watching from the outside. She was being honest earlier when she mentioned sleepovers with Chloe were different. In fact, everything with Chloe was different. While Beca tolerated affection and attempted to enjoy Jesse's hand holding and gentle kisses, Beca didn't know how to react. She was constantly thinking what she should do next. Was doing it right? Long enough? Frequent enough? Sexy enough? _Okay, that last one was a stretch. Mitchell, you're not sexy, _Inner Beca reminded herself. She huffed. Why was affection, cuddling, touching, everything, easier with Chloe? It felt so natural. It was never forced or questioned, it just was. While Beca adored and really liked Jesse and was constantly trying to be more open with him, it was Chloe who she felt the safest with. It was Chloe who first burst into Beca's life, well, shower actually, and started tearing through her boundaries. Chloe convinced Beca to do Bellas. She brought out Beca's confidence when it came to her mixes and singing. She was there for Beca to vent to or just zone out with. Chloe brought out the secret cuddler in Beca that the brunette never even knew existed. It was Chloe who Beca cared the most for, who Beca felt more comfortable kissing.

Beca's jaw dropped at her own thought process that seemed to spiral out of control. She didn't just admit she liked and preferred kissing and cuddling her best friend over her boyfriend, right? _Right?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks, always for reading, reviewing and following :) I'm not done creating Chloe's past for those of you who aren't completely pleased. You think Beca would let Chloe get away with half-assed answers? Come on! Hope ya'll got the gist of Aubrey's and Chloe's kitchen conversation.  
I didn't want to just rush into Beca or Chloe giving into their feelings so easily. To me, their situation would be more complicated than that. Please let me know if any of you think these two are way too out of character. I'm trying to stick to their original personalities, but a girl's gotta switch it up, right? Reviews, por favor! Xoxo!**


	8. Somebody That I Used to Know

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, as always! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Somebody That I Used to Know_

Beca woke up, her skin covered in a thin layer of cool sweat. Chloe was still pasted to her body, completely sleeping through the heat. Beca tilted her head, peeking at the alarm clock. It was a little after 10 AM. Beca sighed. She ran through last night's events and it all seemed like one big, blurry dream. One minute she was having a great time with Jesse, then she's at Chloe's apartment, holding her while she sobbed on the bathroom floor. The last thing Beca consciously remembers is how strange she felt after her and Chloe's almost-kiss, and how nonchalant her friend acted.

That's how Beca should feel too. It was an accident, but she kept reliving the scene over and over in her head. The shorter girl hoped she would sleep the awkwardness off, but nope. The almost-kiss was still stuck on repeat when she opened her dark eyes this morning.

The brunette slowly slipped out from under Chloe and headed down stairs. Her racing mind gave her a headache. When she shuffled into the kitchen, Aubrey was standing at the coffee maker.

"Morning," Beca mumbled, reaching into a cabinet above the sink for some Advil. Aubrey mumbled back, "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Beca thanked, hopping onto the counter. The two Bellas stood in silence while the coffee finished. Aubrey poured both of them a cup, adding cream and sugar to perfection.

"How was she last night?" Aubrey asked freely, sipping on her drink.

Beca's mind instantly thought Aubrey sixth-sensed the almost-kiss. She shuttered out a "wh-what?"

"Chloe? Was she okay when you guys went to bed?"

"Oh! Yeah, I mean as okay as she could be. I think she still feels kinda shitty."

"She will. For a couple days, then she'll move on," Aubrey said in a confident but bitter tone. Beca needed to know more. She didn't want to push Chloe's buttons, but this whole situation really threw her off.

"Aubrey, I need you to tell me about Chloe's freshman year." Aubrey only shook her head. "Why?" the brunette pleaded.

"Because it's not my story to tell. Chloe would be furious."

"Last night, we overheard you guys in the kitchen. You said my name. Why?"

Aubrey huffed out, frustrated they had eavesdropped on their private conversation. Beca was expecting for the taller blonde to snap back, but instead she stood quietly, seemingly in contemplation. "Aubrey. Why?"

"She doesn't want you to know about that kinda stuff, Beca," Aubrey admitted. Beca gave her the why-the-hell-not look. The tall girl sighed, "Besides me, you're Chlo's best friend. She really cares about you, and she hates herself for what happened freshman year. She tries to act like it never happened, and we both decided to leave it in the past. It's for the best. She's..." her voice trailed off realizing she might have already said too much.

"She's what? Come on!"

"She's afraid you won't like what she has to say. That you won't want to be her friend anymore."

"Well, I didn't know her back then, but I know her now. I know who Chloe is, and there's nothing in her past that would make me want to stop being her friend. What's the worst that she could have done?"

"She used to have sex orgies at raves."

"WHAT?!" Beca choked on her coffee, spitting it on the kitchen floor.

Aubrey burst into laughter, slipping on the spit out coffee. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't help myself! I fibbed, she's never been in a an orgy."

"Not funny!" Beca defended, "What about the raves?"

"No, no. Chloe's not that type of girl. Although she does have a weird fetish for glow sticks..." Aubrey trailed off, smiling a little. Beca smiled too, _Chloe _would_ like glow sticks, weirdo... _

"Aubrey, come on. I just want to know," Beca asked for the thousandth time.

"Know what?" A small voice said entering the kitchen. Beca and Aubrey snapped around to see Chloe standing in the doorway. Aubrey muttered something about homework, attempting to escape the kitchen but Chloe stopped her. "Brey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Chloe, how are you feeling? Advil?" Beca asked kindly. Chloe certainly looked a lot better this morning. Her bruises and hickies calmed even more, less noticeable. Her lip had gone down, and her eyes glimmered a little brighter than they had last night. Beca did note her voice sounded a little congested. Aubrey backed into the kitchen, giving into Chloe's questioning stare, "That's all you, Beca."

"What? Uh... Nothing, we weren't talki-"

"Beca keeps asking me about... you know, freshman year." Chloe groaned in frustration. She helped herself to coffee and Advil before leaning against the sink. She crossed her arms and pouted. Beca couldn't help but think she looked really adorable this morning. Her hair was messy, and she always got to Beca when she pouted. The brunette cringed at her own thoughts, trying to shut her inner self up. The last thing she should be concentrating on is how cute the ginger was.

"Why didn't you just ask me? What'd you tell her?" Chloe directed each question at her friends.

"I didn't say anything! I swear! I said it was your story to tell," Aubrey defended.

"She didn't say anything. But, I just figured it would make you uncomfortable," Beca mentioned. Now that Chloe had pointed it out, it was kind of stupid to expect Aubrey to say anything.

"Well, not asking me directly makes me more uncomfortable. Aubrey, can you give us a sec?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go grab some bagels. I'll be back in a bit," Aubrey said excusing herself out of the kitchen and out the door.

A twinge of uneasiness overcame Beca. As much as she wanted to know the truth, she was afraid of what she would hear. She always put the ginger on a pedestal. Chloe had been such a great friend, leader and companion to Beca these past few months, and was there for her in a every way. Even when Beca pushed her away, Chloe stayed only a phone call away.

"So what do you want to know?" Chloe asked bitterly.

"We don't hav-"

"Yes, we do, apparently. Or you'll just ask Aubrey again." Chloe snapped. Beca's eyes grew big, obviously offended by Chloe's attitude. "I'm sorry, that was rude. As much as I hate talking about that stuff, I wish you would have came to me first, okay?" The ginger said in a softer tone.

"It's just you and Aubrey keep acting like you were the devil or something, and I just find it really hard to believe."

Chloe let out a light chuckle. "The devil? Probably not. But I was pretty awful." Beca made a face, urging Chloe to continue. Chloe sighed. "Okay, Becs, you get your way. As usual," she said with a smile. "Let's go in the living room."

Once situated on the couch, the two friends faced each other. Beca sat at the furthest end of the couch and Chloe took it upon herself to sit right next to Beca. Their legs were touching, and Chloe started playing with Beca's hand that was placed on a couch cushion. The redhead's hands were unimaginably soft.

"Beca, before I start confessing all my dirty laundry, you have to know that I'm not that person anymore. I know I acted like an idiot last night and did a lot I regret. I'm still really sorry you had to see that." Chloe didn't look her friend in the eyes, using their hands as a distraction. Beca squeezed the older girl's hand.

"Chloe, you already apologized. I don't even want you to apologize, really. I just don't want to see you like that again... It really scared me. I've never seen you act like that."

"I know. I was hoping you never would. I _am_ sorry for worrying you. But thank you for being there for me, even when I pushed you away."

"I always push you away, I wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity," Beca said with a grin.

The older girl returned her smile, "I really appreciate it. I know the touchy-feely, hugging, holding..." she paused, "and kissing thing isn't really your thing." The brunette's pale cheeks flushed red. She had hoped it wouldn't be brought up. But felt strangely relieved at the same time as well as embarrassed. Chloe sensed Beca's shyness and bit her lip, holding back a small laugh. "Anyways, ah. Man, I don't know... Freshman year was hard for me. It was those things I said last night. New environment, people, school. You know, out of all the people I was friends with that year, the only person I still talk to is Aubrey? She was the best friend to me when I treated her really awfully sometimes. One night, I was so drunk that I missed her birthday dinner. What kind of person does that?" Chloe hesitated. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. Out of all the things she did during that time, hurting Aubrey was what she was most ashamed of. Ever since then, Chloe's always gone all out for her bestie's birthday. Beca squeezed her hand, a soft look on her face.

"I started hanging out with this girl, Alex, towards the middle of first semester. At first, it was going to parties every once and a while, but then it seemed like she was where I spent all my time. You know, besides Bellas stuff. She introduced me to her friends, and I would hang out with them. Ditching Aubrey a lot. Ditching class even more. I started drinking more because that's what everyone else was doing. Cheesy, right? But, it got worse. I smoked and drank all the time. I sort of...started hooking up with random people or friends that I shouldn't have. I stopped caring about everything little by little. My life consisted of finding ways to not be sober, being with Alex and partying and going to Bellas practice completely hungover. Then, Alex and I tried coke. It was horrible. It's always horrible afterwards. But, then we started doing it more often an-"

"How often? Were you, like addicted?" Beca interrupted. Her blood was rushing. Her stomach was twisting. She hated hearing this.

"No! No, I mean, I did it like once a week for like... a good month and a half." Chloe admitted, letting a tear fall from her eye. Beca wiped it away with her sleeve.

"I just don't understand why," Beca wondered.

"Beca, I'll be straight with you... I used to really not like myself." Chloe let more tears fall, she brought her hands to her face, hiding behind them. Telling Beca all of these things felt so wrong. She knew that she had to be honest. It hurt to confess these stories and feelings, but Chloe knew she had to force through it. She had made Beca break down a few times, confessing problems she had with her parents, her insecurities, her anger problems. It wasn't fair to not do the same.

"I'm not going to force you to say why. But I do want to know what you think now. Of yourself," Beca said, her tone the most serious Chloe had heard it in a long time.

The redhead hesitated. It was a loaded question. She reflected for a moment and wiped her tears away. "I like myself now. Now, I'm a good friend. I'm a better student. I love the people around me. It felt empowering to be such a big part of the Bellas. I feel good now. I have for a while. The person you first met, that's who I really am. It just took me a really rough patch to get there. The girl you saw last night? That was weak. It's disgusting. And I don't want it to happen again," Chloe met Beca's eyes for the first time since the pair had sat down.

"You're beautiful, you couldn't be disgusting if you tried," Beca blurted. Her cheeks turning pink. _Jesus, Mitchell! Could you have any worse word vomit?_

Chloe laughed, enjoying Beca's blushing. "Thanks, you know how to make a girl feel special," she said with a wink.

"How'd you stop all that? I mean, when or...?"

"Aubrey. She picked my pieces up and put them back together. It was shortly after the birthday thing. I went out, blacked out, and woke up in her bed. She was on the floor sobbing. _I _did that to her. Realizing the whole situation had been repeating itself for a while, Aubrey said if I kept doing what I was doing then she couldn't be my friend anymore and that the Bellas were ready to kick me out. She said she had to get me from parties all the time because Alex would leave me. I didn't realize how terrible the people were that I hung around. It just took my best friend to point that out. Afterwards, I started trying to hang out with those people and Alex sober, but they didn't like that. They bailed on me, and I stopped seeing them. It was hard. I thought they were my friends, I thought Alex...I thought she cared about me as much as I did her. So, I stopped. And I drink now, and stuff, but I don't do drugs. And I wish I hadn't last night. I haven't been that out of control in a super long time and I don't plan on it happening again. It's not fair to me or to you, or Aubrey or anyone else. So... that's pretty much it. The crazy Chloe story." Chloe sighed. She waited for Beca's response. The smaller girl sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap. Her face was down, and her brow furrowed. "Penny for your thoughts?" Beca stayed silent. Too silent. "Beca! See! This is what I DIDN'T want!"

"No! No! Sorry, I just needed a second," Beca started. "I'm processing. I know you're being honest with me. I'm having a hard time imagining it still."

"I'm glad I didn't meet you until this year."

"I am, too, actually... Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because... I'm ashamed. Embarrassed. I hated that I was that person even if it was for a short period of time. I did a lot of stupid shit, I regret every second. I want you to just think of me like you always have," Chloe said, bringing their hands together again. "You mean a lot to me, Beca. I didn't want to risk losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Like Amy said, we all make mistakes. You know some of mine, not everything. And I'm sure there's still more details I don't know about you. But, that's okay. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But thank you, for trusting me with this."

"Thank you for not judging me and bailing," Chloe smiled. She looked as if a huge burden had been lifted. A wave of warmth flushed Beca's senses. Even though Beca was overwhelmed by past-Chloe, she knew she would never leave present-Chloe. She couldn't. Ever. The idea was a sick joke. Even thinking about it, Beca felt a little sad. She reached for Chloe and immediately, the redhead jumped into her arms. It was like Beca's head was so thrown off by Beca's heart wanting to be so near and connected to Chloe. It felt so... confusing. Why did she only feel like this around Chloe?

The older girl's skin was warm against Beca's cool flesh. Chloe was her personal electric blanket. Of course, Chloe loved this. The girl simply adored being adored. She liked it even more that she had gotten through Beca's tough exterior, or rather, that the brunette allowed her to. They stayed in this position for a moment before Chloe moved herself more into Beca's lap. The younger girl's first reaction was to push, but then, her heart reminded her what life would be like without Chloe and the only reaction Beca could express was to placed a tender kiss on the ginger's brow. _DAMN IT, STOP YOURSELF! _inner Beca screamed. Her hands grew clammy and she kept trying to think of any excuse she could use as a reason to leave. Beca was hot and cold. Part of her enjoyed this, but another part got completely freaked out. It overwhelmed her. But what really sent her over the edge is what Chloe did back. Beca's whole body tensed at the sensation of Chloe's lips on her neck. It was meant to be quick. A 'thank you' kiss. But it seemingly lasted for minutes. And because Fate really liked screwing with Beca (or so she thought), Aubrey swung open the front door right in that moment. Her mouth gaped open. From her point of view, it looked like her two friends were in a heated make out session. "UHM, am I _interrupting_ something?" Aubrey raised her voice in a what-the-fuck tone. The same tone she used to use when Beca questioned her Bellas' set list decisions.

Chloe pulled back, her face matching the color of her hair. Beca mumbled something that no one understood. Aubrey rolled her eyes and took the food into the kitchen. The ginger let out a nervous laugh, attempting to make eye contact with Beca, her face was also quite pink. The brunette bit her lip in apprehension.

"Beca? Breath," Chloe ordered. Beca hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until it was pointed out.

"Why did you do that?" Beca demanded, staring into Chloe's bright eyes.

"_Why_ did _you_?" Chloe retorted. Beca shrugged her shoulders. "Becs, it's okay. I told you that. There's nothing wrong with comforting me."

"I think I should go," Beca wondered out loud. She tried to think of anything except how amazing it felt having Chloe's mouth on her skin. Her head felt foggy, woozy, light.

The redhead could sense her friend's distress. She didn't want her to leave, but knew Beca was waiting for an 'okay' to leave. Trying to make things seem less like a big deal, Chloe leaned forward and left a quick, soft kiss on Beca's cheek. "Just text me later, okay?" With that, she got up to meet Aubrey in the kitchen. Beca scrambled to grab her bag and was out the door seconds later. The two spots where Chloe kissed her burned. They tingled, and Beca spent the entire walk wondering why she couldn't stop thinking about the redhead. Instead of home, she made her way to Jesse's.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, reviews, follows and favorites. I hope to update soon, a follow up to Aubrey's reaction :) and a bit more behind Chloe's freshman year. Xoxo!**


	9. Where Is My Mind?

**A/N: Why is this so addicting to write? Another chap! **

* * *

_Chapter 9: Where Is My Mind?_

Beca's lungs were being deprived of air. Her chest was being crushed. Why was Jesse smothering her?! She broke their kiss, taking in deep breaths. "You're crushing me!" She pushed her boyfriend off of her. He only laughed, placing a few kisses on her neck. They were supposed to be watching _Sixteen Candles. _

Beca hadn't seen Chloe in a few days. Actually, more like two weeks. They texted a bit through out the days, but Beca had to pick up extra shifts at the station. Luke was on vacation. She didn't mind. Thankfully, Jesse volunteered himself as tribute to keep Beca company during the night shifts. No, he literally said "I volunteer as tribute" pumping a fist into the air. Beca had no idea what he was talking about and he complained the entire first four hours of Beca's shift recounting _The Hunger Games _and his panic that she hadn't read the books or seen the film.

It wasn't too late, and the couple decided to go to Jesse's after her shift. Beca's mind drifted to Chloe, wondering what she was doing. It was weird not seeing Chloe daily. There weren't anymore Bellas practices, and it felt empty. She had caught lunch with Amy, even got coffee with Lilly and Stacie but couldn't force herself to see Chloe. She wasn't mad at the ginger. She just couldn't figure out how she felt. _Ugh, stupid feelings. _

She had spent every second of the last few days throwing herself into making mixes, being at the station and being with Jesse. She figured that the more time she spent being Jesse's girlfriend, the less she would spent thinking about being with Chloe. Cuddling with Chloe, comforting and kissing her.

It wasn't that she didn't like Jesse anymore. She did. In fact, spending all this time with him reminded her of why she liked him in the first place. He was dorky, but kind. Smart, and musically talented. His obsession with movies was overwhelming at times, but he compensated for it by being a really good kisser and knew when to give Beca her 'me time'. She really appreciated his kindness and understanding with her. Which is why it confused the hell out of her when she kept reverting back to that night and morning at Chloe's.

"Heeeellooo, earth to Beca! Lonely boyfriend over here!" Jesse sang out, waving his hand in front of her face. "What on your mind?"

"Chloe," Beca blurted out, turning red when she said it. _Word vomit, you'll be the death of me. _

"Chloe? You're thinking about Chloe while we're making out? That's... kinda hot," Jesse admitted, kissing his girlfriend's neck.

She smacked him. "Ew! Jesse! Weird!"

"Me? You're the one wh-"

"No, I meant, I haven't seen her, is all," Beca admitted rolling on top of Jesse, laying her head on his chest.

"Why don't you hang out with her tonight?"

"Because I work," Beca mumbled. That and she wasn't sure if she could see Chloe and act like nothing happened.

"I'll take your shift. You go have a girl's night." Jesse explained, kissing the back of Beca's hand. She peeked up at him asking if he was serious. "Yes! You've been living at the station all week. Go, on. Ditch me, it's okay," He fake pouted. Beca smiled. She laid her head back down. Anxiety slowly over came her.

She wanted to see her friend, really. But because her body and mouth decided to have minds of themselves, Beca wasn't sure if something stupid would happen. _Why are you so fucking weird? Chloe is your best friend. You obviously miss her. Besides, that night was super emotional and crazy, and everything is back to normal. Just act normal, Mitchell. _

Beca pulled herself off Jesse, getting her phone from her bag. She perched herself on the edge of Jesse's bed, debating what to write. Or more so gathering the courage to.

"What ever happened that night? You sort of never told me," Jesse asked, picking out another movie.

Beca stuttered, "Uh-It, well, I ca-can't... It was nothing."

"Really? Because it didn't sound like nothing? Something about Chloe getting drunk and hooking up with a guy?"

"There was more to it than that, but it's something she wanted to keep between us," Beca admitted, the almost-kiss flashing across her mind.

"So did he hit her?"

"Sort of... I really don't want to talk about it," Beca said sharply. Jesse sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Beca rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, you'll get mad."

"I'm going to get madder if you don't tell me," Beca gritted.

"I just heard some stuff, from some of the guys, about Chloe," Jesse tiptoed, fiddling with his computer. Beca raised her eyebrow, signalling him to continue. "I heard she gets around... with people..."

"Jesse! Really?! Chloe Beale's a slut? Is that what you're saying?" Beca felt her heart rate quicken. She was so annoyed Jesse would even think it was true.

"I didn't say that! Look, that's what I heard! I figured it wasn't true, but Bumper said she's been with..." His voice trailed off, knowing he shouldn't have opened his mouth in the first place.

"She's been with who? Bumper?!" Beca made gagging noises.

"No... no one in Treble. But, she's been with a lot of guys... and some chicks," Jesse muttered.

"WHAT? He's lying. It's Bumper. Chloe's never told me anything like that, and I've never heard anything," Beca defended.

"Just because she hasn't told you doesn't mean it's not true," Jesse reminded her.

"I gotta go," Beca got up and started gathering her things.

"See? I told you! You're mad now."

"You just accused my best friend of being a slut, so yeah. I'm not okay with that. I'll call you later," And before Jesse could respond Beca was out the door and the building. She put on her head phones and just started walking. She couldn't believe Jesse's audacity. She walked for a few minutes, spending her thoughts being angry with Jesse and then her mind started to wonder. She didn't care that maybe Chloe might have been a little promiscuous. She kind of already knew that. Chloe said so herself. It was the second part that she thought about.

The part where Jesse said Chloe had been with girls. Not only was Beca caught off guard, but it made Beca question a few things. Is that why she was so casual about their first encounter in the shower? She had seen it all before? And is that why Chloe felt so comfortable with the snuggling and sleeping so close? She was used to it? And what about the kis- _THE KISSING. Wait, Beca, why are you even doing this? If that's who Chloe is, then that's who she is. You don't care about her any less. You still are her best friend. But, why didn't she tell you? _Beca pondered. Then...BANG.

Beca's face collided with a tree. She cursed herself for being so clumsy. She touched her brow and there was a little blood. She felt a few tiny scrapes and hoped it wouldn't scar. Then again, scars are pretty badass. She checked her surroundings. She was a block from Chloe's. How she got there? No idea.

But with the blood starting to get sticky and drip a little, Beca decided Chloe's would be the best place to find a band-aid.

* * *

"Chloe, you've been on that couch for three days. Get up," Aubrey ordered.

"I've been to class every day!" Chloe argued.

"Couch, class, couch. Scoot over." Aubrey moved Chloe's legs and sat at the other end. She studied the redhead who was trying to detract herself with a musical on TV. Her favorite, _Chicago! _

"We never finished our conversation," Aubrey interrupted.

"What?"

"About that night... about Beca."

"That's not fair. I told them the truth, and I told Beca about my past. What's there to talk about?"

"Everything? Even about... Alex?"

Chloe paused. Yes, she mentioned Alex, but, "I might have left a couple things out about her..."

"Chloe," Aubrey whined. "You didn't tell her the reason you were crazy bitch was because your ex-girlfriend was psychotic?!"

"BREY! Thanks for that. Seriously. And no, I left out the part about Alex, who by the way was never my girlfriend. You know that," Chloe said, completely annoyed. Conversations like these reminded her of why she forgot the past.

"Right, but still. Beca's going to find out eventually. Why don't you just tell her..." Aubrey whispered, adding, "or show her..."

"Aca-excuse me?!"

"Chloe, I can't take it anymore. You obviously like Beca. Everyone can see it. We're not blind. Well, maybe you two are. But, I know you've had a crush on her since you pointed her out that day at the Activities Fair. It's why you didn't want her to see you all messed up. Why you didn't tell her about Alex. You two are practically joined at the hip and she adores you more than any other person. Which says a lot because it's Beca. I'm not the only one who noticed. Amy, CR and even Stacie said you guys are always flirting. So... just admit it!" Aubrey rambled out before Chloe could get a word in. The ginger simply sat with her mouth wide open. "And considering how I found you guys sleeping that morning, all cuddled together, and then later with you mouth-groping her neck, you don't even have to admit it!" Aubrey said, in a slight teasing tone.

"This isn't funny. I wouldn't like Beca, I couldn't! She's my best friend! She's like you! Well, actually, not at all. But whatever. And she's with Jesse. She's straight. I haven't dated any girl since Alex, and I probably never will. But thank you, Amy, CR and Stacie for stalking mine and Beca's friendship... And what you saw, was Beca comforting me." Chloe felt uneasy. Before it was because of the whole bringing up the past, but now it was because of Aubrey's accusations. The ginger sighed. The last two weeks without Beca had been miserable. She missed her constantly, but Beca hadn't even tried to hang out with her after their awkward morning. _Stupid station and Jesse, _Chloe thought.

"You can deny it all you want. The chemistry is there between you guys. And I know I used to hate Beca, but the little weirdo's grown on me. She makes you happy, so give it a shot?"

"There's no shot to give. Beca is with Jesse. She's my friend."

"I'm your friend and I don't kiss you on the neck when I'm the one who needed comforting," Aubrey smirked. Chloe huffed, defeated. Aubrey grabbed her friend's hand. "Chlo, teasing aside, do you like Beca?"

It was such a simple question but a complicated situation. Obviously, she loved Beca. Everything about the little alt girl. Her personality, her passion for music, her drive and willingness to open up to Chloe. And, duh, Beca was cute. Ear monstrosities, big head phones, black boots and all. Her eyes were amazing, her mouth felt amazing, and she was just... amazing. "That's a complicated question."

"Not really, you basically just answered it, but how about this: how does she make you feel?"

"Beca... makes me feel happy. She makes me feel safe, and loved." Chloe's eyes met her blonde friend's.

Aubrey raised her brow, "When she held you, did she kiss you?"

"On the head, and cheek. Shoulder, neck..."

"How was that?"

"It was sweet, and loving. It meant a lot that she was willing to step outside her comfort zone for me," Chloe admitted, her cheeks tinted pink.

"So you like her?"

Chloe bit her lip. _Fuck. _"Y-yes. God! Brey, what am I going to do?! I can't like BECA! It's basically hopeless. I'll get over it," she lied.

"You just told me that the Beca Mitchell, let you cuddle and kiss her, and you really think she doesn't have a tiny part of her that says 'I have a toner for Chloe'?"

"Beca wouldn't say 'toner'. But Brey, I don't know. I was really a mess that night. She probably would have done anything to get me to relax."

"Don't be dumb! She has a toner for you! BECA MITCHELL HAS A TONER FOR CHLOE BEALE! TOOOOOONNNNNERRRRR!" Aubrey shouted, jumping on the couch. "T-O-N-E-R! Toner, toner!" Chloe giggled at her friend, joining in on the couch jumping. Pinching Aubrey as the blonde sang out.

_Click-click-slam. _"What are you nerds doing?" Beca asked. Both friends stopped, noticing Beca's tree wound.

"Singing about toners! Guess who has one?!" Aubrey rang out, grinning ear to ear.

"AUBREY HAS A TONER FOR UNICYCLE!" Chloe blurted in panic.

Beca burst into laughter, "Oh, that is awesome. And all this time, with the whole no dating Trebles thing, when you're the one in love with Uni!"

"Shut up, Chloe! You too, Beca. You're the one dating a Treble now!" Aubrey reminded her. She caught the redhead's eye roll.

"What are you doing here? And what happened to your face?" The ginger questioned, stepping down from the couch.

"Got into a fight with a tree. Guess who won?"

"I'll get you a band-aid!" Chloe said skipping off to the bathroom. Aubrey eyed Beca suspiciously.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..." Aubrey smirked. "What _are _you doing here? Haven't seen you around since... Hmm, when _did _I see you last... Oh, yeah! When I interrupted that precious moment between you and Chlo."

Beca scoffed. "Go ahead. Crack jokes. You know it was nothing."

"Do I?"

"What do you mea-"

"Here you go. There's already Neosporin in the band-aid," Chloe handed Beca a damp paper towel and a band-aid. She thanked her friend and sat on the couch to clean herself up.

"What brings you over?"

"Geez! What is it with you guys? Can't a girl just come see her friends without them accusing her of an ulterior motive?" Beca snipped. Aubrey plopped herself onto the love seat, letting her friends share the couch. Chloe joined Beca, tucking her feet under herself.

"We just haven't seen you, is all." Aubrey mentioned.

"I know. The station, school, Jesse... Anyways, I got my shift covered at the station, so I was wondering if I could come over. But then, I just sort of ended up here instead of asking."

"You never have to ask to come over," Chloe clarified, touching Beca's hand for emphasis. Aubrey was watching them like a hawk. Inside her mind, she was hatching a plan. She knew she shouldn't meddle in her friends' friendship or relationship or whatever those two had going on but it was too tempting. Aubrey loved control. She liked being in control. She liked being right. She could feel it to her bones that Beca liked Chloe just as much as the ginger liked her. She already broke through Chloe's wall, getting her to admit it. Chloe wasn't the best at hiding who she liked. That, or maybe Aubrey just knew her too well. The real problem was getting Beca to admit it. That was going to be a struggle. The alt girl was so damned stubborn. Her and Aubrey were just starting to solidify a real friendship. The blonde didn't want to make things worse between them, or between her and Chloe. But, she couldn't help feeling a little twinge of sadness knowing how much Chloe adored, wanted and needed Beca. Chloe's insecurities had gone away for the most part, but they always resurfaced when it came to dating. Alex really screwed her up. _That bitch, _the blonde Bella thought. If she could just get Beca to even acknowledge any sort of attraction or like towards Chloe, a small implication, then the rest would be easy. Maybe.

How could Beca _not _like Chloe? She let Chloe touch her any way she wanted, something that no one else really did. Chloe had told Aubrey how Beca opened up to her. And it's not like the blonde hadn't caught Beca staring at Chloe's ass before. She just always thought it was more of a jealously of Chloe's gorgeous body more so. Plus, during the pool mash up? _Hello_, the two were eyes locked the entire time. Almost like they were singing to each other. Sure, Aubrey hated Beca in the beginning. It's no secret, but Chloe had always loved Beca. Her face lit up every time the brunette's name came up and grinned ear to ear whenever she coerced Beca into sleeping over. It all made sense. The puzzle pieces started fitting together. Aubrey knew once she could fit together the edge pieces, the middle would fill itself in.

"I have a brilliant idea. GIRL'S NIGHT! I'll call the Bellas. We haven't been together in weeks. We'll get some margarita stuff, Amy and I will go to the store," Aubrey stated.

"I'm not drinking." Chloe mumbled out. She didn't want Beca or anyone else to see her messed up again.

"Fine, but I'll run to the store now and can you guys call everyone?" With that, Aubrey grabbed her purse and was out the door in minutes. Leaving Beca and Chloe to themselves.

"So...How've you been?" Beca asked awkwardly.

"I've missed you," Chloe said quickly. Beca's heart sank. God, she missed Chloe too. It felt so good to hear her say those words aloud. She tried to fight a smile, but the ginger always got her to break.

"I missed you too, Chlo," Beca said quietly. Her mind raced. She was feeling too many things at once. It was bizarre. She had questions for Chloe. She had questions for herself. Most of them revolved around how it was possible to like Jesse so much, but adore Chloe even more. And why?

"I'm glad you're here, and don't worry about tonight."

"Have you talked to Amy or CR since?"

"Yeah, they have been over a couple of times. It was fine. I'm glad we could all move past that," Chloe bit her lip. Beca knew she wanted to say something. She encouraged her to continue. "It's just... I haven't seen you in, like, two weeks. Is it because of all the stuff I told you? Or... was it because Aubrey caught us... on the couch?"

"Jesus, I've been busy. Is that really hard to understand? I'm here now, so just stop worrying," Beca said, frustrated. She hated how Chloe could be so casual about their 'moments'.

"Okay, okay. I just want to make sure everything is good between us," Chloe said, leaning closer to Beca.

Beca leaned forward. Her face was close to Chloe's. Any closer and their noses would be touching. Wanting to be like this was so not Beca. But she was drawn in. She pulled Chloe into a hug and reassured her saying, "Everything is good between us."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Baby steps, people. I also wrote this in a hurry. But I'm looking forward to next chapter because we will hopefully encounter drunk Bellas, which is always a joy :) **


	10. I Need Your Love

**A/N: We all know what happens when we drink too much. We say silly things, do stupid things. Drunken words/actions are sober thoughts. Let's see how Margarita Night works out for our favorite a capella group :)**

* * *

_Chapter 10: I Need Your Love_

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer, DJ!" Amy shouted, almost spilling her drink on the tiny brunette. Beca shook her head.

"Have you ever even played?" Lilly asked.

"Yes! It's stupid! It's a game that makes you reveal all your secrets and embarrassing moments. No way," Beca argued.

Lilly and Amy were in the living room with Beca on the couch. Sharing the love seat was Cynthia Rose and Denise. Jessica and Ashley chatted in with them from the floor. Aubrey was making margaritas with Chloe and Stacie in the kitchen.

"What kind of secrets do ya got?" Amy teased. Beca rolled her eyes, sipping her drink.

* * *

"No, that needs way more tequila," Stacie said with certainty. Aubrey and Chloe both raised their brows. "I have a high tolerance!" Stacie grabbed the tequila bottle and heavily poured it into the blender.

"Enough, enough! I have a low tolerance!" Aubrey pushed the bottle away, put on the lid and whirled the blender.

"Yeah, we can tell," Chloe mumbled.

"Aca-scuse me? I don't see you drinking!" The blonde spat.

"You _know_ my tolerance is higher! I already said I'm not drinking," The redhead frowned. She knows she said she wasn't drinking, but everyone else was. Chloe knew her limits, she knew when to stop. The night a couple weeks ago was pure weakness. Chloe was in a great mood. She was with her friends and just wanted to have a little fun.

"High tolerance, eh? Prove it!" Stacie declared, pouring the three Bellas shots. Chloe winced. Aubrey glared at her and then burst into giggles.

"Oh, come on. Nothing's going to happen. _I promise." _It was Aubrey's incognito way of swearing Chloe wouldn't get stupid drunk.

After a moment of contemplation, Chloe gave in. The friends took the shot and chased with margarita.

"Oh... Why?! That was awful!" Chloe whined. She was more of a Jack and Coke type of a girl.

"Just a warning, tequila makes my clothes fall off," Stacie winked. Aubrey and Chloe laughed, agreeing with a 'cheers'!

The leggy brunette poured another round, and three rounds later, everyone started feeling a little more giggly and light. "Let's get these other aca-bitches on our level!" Aubrey rang out carrying the blender into the living room.

* * *

"Margarita-ville, round two!" Stacie sang, dancing her way into the living room. Everyone laughed when she tripped over the rug bringing Chloe with her. The twosome laughed wildly on the ground. Chloe landed beneath Beca, and Beca stared down at her. The brunette was about to be on drink number three.

"Have a nice trip?"

"Oh, the nicest! You should come next time!"

"No, thanks. I already had my beat down today," she pointed her the band-aid on her forehead. She pulled up Chloe, the ginger perched herself next to Beca's legs, Stacie sat next to her near Amy's legs. Aubrey handed Chloe a red cup, and the ginger sipped happily.

Beca whispered in Chloe's ear, "I thought you weren't drinking?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry, Mitchell," Chloe said with a wink. Her eyes gleamed and Beca just reassured herself that if Aubrey thought it was okay, then it probably was. While Beca distracted herself with Chloe, Amy stole the tiny girl's cup and spiked it with more booze. The Bellas never really saw the DJ drunk. They had even seen Aubrey hammered, Beca's turn was up.

Beca, unaware of the extra booze, took a big gulp. "How's that drink, Mitchell?" Amy asked. Beca looked around. Everyone else was drinking the same thing, and not wanting to seem like a complete loser, she flashed a thumbs up and forced herself to another sip.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Lilly offered.

"I'm NOT playing," Beca pouted.

"Wait, what are we playing?" Chloe asked. She bit her cheek when it was the answer was 'Never Have I Ever'. She always lost.

"I ALWAYS LOOSE!" Stacie sighed, filling up her cup. Everyone giggled.

"I'll start," Amy announced. "All right twig bitches, fingers up. We're playing seven rounds. If you put a finger down, you drink. Once you're out, you have to take a shot. Last three standing get a special prize."

"What's the prize?" CR asked, filling her cup as well.

"That's for you to find out," Amy's eyes got big and she shot Aubrey a look who only laughed. "Okay, never have I ever... had an American accent!" Everyone but Amy obviously put a finger down and drank. "Boom. Crushed it. Aubrey, go!"

"Me? Uh, okay. Let me think," Aubrey paused, her finger on her chin. "Ah, okay. Never have I ever gotten in a fist fight!"

Beca, Amy, CR, Ashley, Stacie and Chloe put a finger down as they drank. Aubrey laughed, proud of herself.

"I've got one, never have I ever had sex in public!" Ashley shouted. Fingers down and drinks up for Amy, Jessica, Chloe, Denise, CR, surprisingly Lilly and not surprisingly, Stacie. "Go, Beca!"

"Me? Uhm, I don't know... Never have I ever broken a bone?" Amy booed but put a finger down along with everyone but Lilly and Ashley.

"Lame, Beca! Okay, here's a good one. Never have I ever made out with a girl," Jessica announced. Everyone but Beca, Lilly and Amy's were down.

"AUBREY?! Damn, there's more Lezzie McGuires in this group than I thought..." She laughed out.

"Who was she?" Jessica asked.

Aubrey's face grew red. And then Beca noticed how it matched the color of Chloe's face. "I'm not telling, I was drunk when it happened. And it was a dare, so next!"

"It was Chloe!" Stacie shouted. Everyone let out a gasping laugh. Aubrey glared at the brunette, with a face that said _thanks for sharing that, bitch. _Aubrey had drunkenly told Stacie that after the two gossiped the night of ICCAs championship.

"Okay, so what? It was the summer before freshman year! Get over it! Looks like everyone has kissed a girl too!" Aubrey defended, drinking out of her cup.

Beca couldn't help but wonder if that was the only girl Chloe had ever kissed. "Kissing girls is fun when you're drunk," Stacie commented, receiving a strange stare of everyone. She shrugged her shoulders, not caring in the slightest. "Hmm... okay. Never have I ever smoked weed."

"LIE!" CR called out.

"No, seriously! The only times I've gotten high was second hand or brownies," Stacie laughed. Fingers down for everyone but Lilly and Denise.

"AUBREY AGAIN?!" Amy chortled.

"Ok, just because I've been uptight for years doesn't mean I was like that all the time during high school. I've tried it twice. Hated it," Aubrey clarified. "Chloe, your turn."

"Okay! Hmm, never have I ever..." Chloe paused. She remembered why she disliked this game. She's done everything. Well, not everything. "...had a threesome!" Stacie was the only one who put her finger down, thanking Chloe, who just laughed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the game was over. "All right, we have our champions! Beca, Lilly and Denise! Step this way to claim your prize!" Amy lead everyone into the kitchen and busied herself in the freezer. When she stepped from out behind it, she had huge plastic pineapple cups containing watermelon chunks. She handed each one to each girl. Beca raised her brows in confusion.

"Aubrey and I decided that whoever the lost at Never Have I Ever were aca-lame. Your reward is this delicious vodka watermelon prepared by yours truly," Amy said beaming. Everyone hollered, peer pressuring the three into eating the whole thing.

"Dude! No! It's too much! I'm short! I can't drink this much," Beca complained, watching Lilly and Denise try the fruit. They said they couldn't taste the booze.

"Who cares? It's just us." CR stated, stealing a piece of watermelon from Beca's cup.

The tiny brunette groaned. "Fine, but I'm only eating half." The friends crammed into the kitchen and the three ate half their cups quickly, then shared with everyone else. Beca didn't taste the alcohol too much. Then again, she was definitely drunk. She was using a lot of energy to act sober. She hiccuped. Chloe was the only one who heard, and giggled, flashing her a bright smile. The ginger was about six or seven drinks in, but her tolerance really was high so she was just a little past buzzed. Her, Stacie, Amy and CR were on the same level. Every one else was basically wasted.

* * *

A bit later, everyone had migrated back into the living room and were doing what the loved to do: sing and dance. It reminded Beca of the night when they won the ICCAs. Everyone was having a great time. But, the more the alcohol kicked in, the more silly Beca acted. Amy had gotten Beca to sing Aqua's _Barbie Girl_. Beca being Beca, she mixed it with some Spice Girls and Destiny's Child. It actually sounded really good, and eventually everyone added their own little touches. Beca was even dancing. _Willingly. _The booze gave her the confidence to just let loose. It felt good.

The Bellas put on some more 90s throwbacks. Everything from R&B to boy bands. Beca was dancing with Stacie, laughing at herself while Stacie tried to 'teach' her some moves. Aubrey was next to Chloe and watched the ginger as she watched Beca. Without a heads up, Aubrey hip checked Chloe right into Beca. Chloe shot her an embarrassed look but Beca laughed and grabbed Chloe's waist. Chloe felt her breath on her ear.

"Cuuuhh-looow. I think I'm a little drunk," Beca confessed.

"A little? I would say so!" Chloe leaned into Beca further.

" 'Member at aca-initiation and you said we'd be fast friends?" The brunette asked. Chloe nodded, smiling. "You were right."

"Well, I do love being right."

* * *

"Please text me when you get home!" Aubrey shouted out the door. Denise, Ashley, Lilly, Jessica and CR piled into a cab. "Oh, man. I never thought I'd see Lilly that drunk. She was literally shouting."

"It was a success! I mean, look at that little shorty," Amy gestured to Beca who was in a couch staring around aimlessly. Chloe and Stacie were cleaning up the kitchen.

Aubrey smirked. "Amy, help me get Beca into Chloe's room." Amy agreed, and lifted Beca easily.

"Whoa, easy. Where are we going?" Beca hiccuped.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get your little drunk ass to bed," the Aussie reassured.

Once in Chloe's room, Aubrey helped get Beca situated. Amy headed for the door, Aubrey said, "I'll be down in a sec. You know where the blankets are, will you get some for you and Stace?"

"Sure thing, Cap. Night Shawshank!" Amy called out. Beca responded with a middle finger.

"Why did I drink so much?" Beca asked.

Aubrey sat on the bed next to Beca. This was her chance. "Because you were having fun. I'm drunk too," she paused, waiting for Beca to look at her. When she did, she continued, "Becs, I'm glad you came over today. Chloe's been pretty down without you around. She really missed you."

"I missed her too, so much," Beca said. At this point, the voice inside her head that always made her concerned with what she did or said when it came to Chloe was shut off. She smiled at the thought of being in Chloe's bed again.

"Beca, I never thanked you for coming over that night. It meant a lot to Chloe, and to me."

"I would do anything for Chloe. I'm just bummed at what happened. I wish she had told me about her past," Beca frowned.

"She was embarrassed. She thought you would run away from her. And after Alex, she couldn't go through that again," Aubrey informed.

"Why would anyone ever leave Chloe?! She's the best person. What a shitty friend that Alex was," Beca said sternly.

Aubrey drew a blank stare, then softened it remembering Beca didn't know who Alex really was. "Alex broke her heart."

"I don't understand," Beca said, confused. Then she recalled what Jesse said about Chloe and girls. Her eyes grew big. "Are you saying..."

"I'm not saying anything. I'm saying, I don't want Chloe's heart to get broken again. She's too beautiful for that to happen."

"She is beautiful..." Beca word-vomited. Her cheeks turned red.

"Beca... I want you to know something. I want you to know, that whatever you feel now, right now, you should act on those feelings. You might not get a chance for a long time, and before then it will be too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know. I know I'm uptight, controlling and a bitch. But, I also know that hiding your feelings isn't worth it. When Chloe said I liked Unicycle, she was right. I've been in love with him for years but I always hide behind the oath because I was afraid. Don't be afraid, don't hide. Things might seem so complicated right now, but they won't matter later. Just something to think about, okay?" Aubrey smiled and left the room. Beca heard Aubrey and Chloe exchange 'good nights' in the hall, and the ginger came into her room. Beca was in her bed. Right where she liked her. _Stop that Chloe. It's not going to happen, no matter how much you wish you would have had the courage to kiss Beca after the ICCAs, it's not happening. It doesn't matter that Beca's affectionate with you, or sleeps close to you, because at the end of the day, she's with Jesse. _

"Hiya, short stuff?" Chloe joked climbing on to the bed. Beca glared at her. "I'm teasing!"

"Why do you always have to tease me?!" Beca whined, crossing her arms.

"Because it's so fun and easy," Chloe winked. Beca hated when she did that. Well, she actually really liked it. It was pretty cute. She eyed Chloe as the ginger got up to change into shorts. Once again, Chloe's ass was there for Beca's viewing. Beca sighed a little too loud. "You okay?"

Her cheeks flushed, "Huh? Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"You drank a lot."

"So did you."

"I have a high tolerance, Becs," Chloe reminded her sitting on the bed again. Chloe shut out the light that was on and scooted next to Beca. Before Chloe could get comfortable, Beca was bringing her close. "And Beca the Cuddle Monster awakens!"

"Shut up! I'm cold," Beca tried to act casual. But after hearing what Aubrey said, she needed to be close to Chloe. She needed to feel her warm skin. She was desperate to curl up under the redhead's neck and fall asleep smelling her hair. She wanted to feel Chloe's arms around her. Beca never needed this much physical contact from another person until right now. And it she only wanted it with Chloe.

"You're not going to vomit, are you?" Chloe said, wrapping her arm around Beca so the shorter girl could lay her head on the ginger's shoulder.

"I'm not Aubrey."

"Be nice!"

"I'm trying. You be nice!" Beca sassed.

Chloe perched herself on her elbows, and clicked her tongue. "Mitchell, don't force me to kick you ass."

"Try me," Beca played along. Before she knew it, her and Chloe were playfully fighting. The redhead was pinned under Beca. She was strong for being so small and drunk. "HA! Pinned you. Now what, Beale?! Say I'm the best DJ ever!"

"You're the best DJ ever!" Chloe laughed. She couldn't help but notice how Beca's leg rested between both of hers and how their hands were intertwined. She tried reminding herself that Beca was drunk and just playing around.

"Say I'm the coolest aca-bitch you know!" Chloe giggled, and repeated Beca's words.

"Say you'd take a flying burrito to the chest for me!" Chloe repeated again. Beca was staring right into her eyes, as if she was trying to figure something out. Her grip lightened. Her face relaxed but was serious. She almost looked sad for a moment. Chloe furrowed her brow. The redhead was trying to read her friend. She went from 60 to 0 in seconds. She was quiet, as if trying to figure out how to get the words out of her mouth. She appeared perplexed, like she was thinking one thing and not sure how to say it. Then, Beca spoke out gently. "Say that you love me."

Without any hesitation, Chloe repeated Beca's words. She meant them. She kept telling herself it was the tequila talking. Beca doesn't say the word 'love'.

"Say that I'm pretty," Beca said barely above a whisper. She said it with desperation and need.

Chloe reached up to Beca's face, tucking her dark hair behind her ears. "You're beautiful."

"Say I shouldn't do this..." Without warning, Beca leaned down and pressed her lips against Chloe's. Chloe took it all in. She knew it wasn't the alcohol that made her feel so light. So happy. So loved. So warm. It was Beca and her mouth. The kiss ended too quickly. Beca pulled back, and looked into Chloe's eyes.

"That, I won't say." Chloe grabbed the back of Beca's neck and pulled her in again. Beca let herself relax on top of Chloe's body. It felt so... comfortable. It was different than laying on Jesse. Jesse was harder, firmer and bulky. Chloe was soft, small and delicate. Chloe opened her mouth slightly, and Beca did the same. She felt the ginger's tongue run across her top lip. Beca let her tongue meet the older girl's. The brunette softly bit and sucked on Chloe's bottom lip and the girl beneath her made a soft noise. For a few minutes more, the two explored each other's lips and tongues.

Beca broke the kiss and sprinkled kisses down until she reached Chloe's neck. There, she bit slightly, and smiled against the other girl's neck. She kissed it some more, leaving a small hickey beneath Chloe's ear. She stopped to catch her breath and laid on Chloe. The ginger rubbed her hands over Beca's back, soaking her in, holding her tight afraid Beca would float away if she didn't. Beca was just starting to fall asleep before Chloe changed their position. She turned Beca around, and came up behind her. She pulled her close, kissing her neck and shoulder. Before either of them went to sleep for the night, Chloe pushed herself up on her elbow. She turned Beca's face towards her own. She smiled after Beca smiled first. She brought their lips together for a few more moments before allowing them to fall asleep. As Chloe drifted into a deep sleep, she felt two things. Fear and excitement.

She was ecstatic Beca had kissed her. It felt so right. So natural. She wasn't too pleased both of them were drunk, wondering if Beca would even remember tomorrow morning. But what ruined her thoughts, was the thought of Beca not being there when she woke up. Worried Beca would get freaked out and run away. Away to Jesse. She would deny what happened, blaming the alcohol. She feared the brunette would disown her, accuse Chloe of the entire thing. She was scared that what she felt between them tonight, wouldn't happen again. And with that thought, Chloe went to sleep with silent tears slowly running down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: So. It finally happened. How are we all feeling here? Frustrated? Good! Haha, just kidding. But I gotta leave you wanting more. Also, a confession. That's probably the most descriptive kiss I've ever written. I blushed writing it. So... yeah. :P. Anyways, stay tuned for another update. I can't tell who's more excited about where this will end up, me or you guys?! Thanks for everything! And please review on this chapter AT LEAST if you've never reviewed before. Comments, questions, concerns, anything! Sending the love to my readers! Thanks! Xoxo**


	11. Trouble

**A/N: I can't believe it's been over ten chaps already! It took a lot of thinking of how I wanted these next few scenes to play out. I try to reply to the logged in reviewers, but I want to make a shout out to those who are anon! THANK YOU! Reviews make my day ten times better :) Here we go...**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Trouble_

"Shhh! Shut up," a voice whispered.

"They're cuter than puppies laying in a bed of roses," another voice added.

"This is totally going to be Chloe's caller ID," the first voice mentioned.

"I didn't think Red was that hammered, but DJ Shorty was out of it," a familiar Australian voice shout-whispered, holding in a laugh.

Beca's head was pounding. Every word coming out of whoever's mouth echoed like thunder bolts in her brain. The light from the window streamed in, blinding her. Her stomach turned. She clutched it, but felt someone's arms around her. She felt someone's breath on her neck. She sensed someone, close to her body, behind her. She cracked open her eyes, using her hand as a shield. She turned slightly, looking into the face of a sleeping redhead. She peered up with Amy and Stacie smirking mischievously and Aubrey holding her phone in her hand, a proud look on her face. "What?" Beca growled.

"Nothing, we're just admiring how cute you two are! Who knew Badass DJ Mitchell was such a cuddler?!" Stacie said turning Beca's cheeks pink.

"I literally hate all of you," Beca groaned, gripping her head. She tried remembering how she even got here. She knew they had played Never Have I Ever, something about eating watermelon, and dancing, maybe? She couldn't remember anything. "Chloe? Chloe! CHLOE! Get off me!" Beca said pushing the sleepy ginger off of her. After Chloe backed away, her face looked distraught. Hurt. Beca gave her a 'what?' face, and the ginger just gave her sad puppy eyes. Aubrey noticed.

Without even having to ask, she knew what happened and shook her head. She wished she had known how extremely drunk Beca was. But she was drunk too, how was she supposed to know?

Beca was sitting with her head between her knees. Chloe sat awkwardly near the edge of the bed. Stacie shot Amy a look, mouthing, "What happened?" The Aussie shrugged her shoulders. Something was definitely off with Little Red. "What's wrong, Red?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, nothing. My head, I think I need some water," Chloe pouted. She knew this would happen. Or was worried it would. Beca completely forgot. How could she forget?! Beca's the one who pinned her, the one who made the first move, the one who kissed back. Realizing this, and knowing she couldn't possibly bring it up, Chloe's heart felt a little empty.

Suddenly, Beca shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Two seconds later, the four other Bellas heard an awful retching noise. Amy and Stacie laughed, joking about Beca's low tolerance. Aubrey was still concerned with Chloe.

"What happened?" Aubrey tried to whisper. Amy and Stacie tried pretending not to notice Aubrey's hushed tone.

Chloe held back a small tear, fake yawning to cover it up. She shook her head and forced a smile. Aubrey wasn't buying it. She reached over and flicked the small hickey Beca had given the older girl. "Ow!" Her reaction drew the other Bellas' eyes in as well.

"Is that from...?" Amy started, but Aubrey shot her a death glare before she could finish. Stacie looked around, trying not to show her surprise.

"It's nothing, _thanks_," Chloe seethed, now shooting her bestie a death glare. Aubrey raised her brow, pushing Chloe to say more. "It was a mistake," Chloe said quietly, getting up to help Beca, who was still vomiting in the bathroom. The other Bellas headed downstairs.

* * *

"Beca? Are you okay?"

"I just vomited watermelon. And it tastes like vodka."

"Yeah... Just let it out," Chloe offered gently. She crouched down next to Beca, slightly behind her and patted her back while Beca spat in the toilet. The simple act of touching Beca sent Chloe a flood of flashbacks of their kiss. She remembered exactly how Beca felt on top of her, how soft her lips were, how good she smelled and amazing it felt to have it finally happen. She frowned at the thoughts and uncontrollably, a couple tears fell from her eyes. Before she could wipe them away, Beca had turned just in time to see.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, nothing," Chloe lied.

Beca wiped her mouth, feeling disgusting, but pushed. "I know you, you don't just cry for no reason. Did something happen? Last night...? OH GOD, Chloe did I say something mean? Every time I drink tequila, I get a little weird. Or angry. Did I say something?"

Now that Beca had confirmed she forgotten completely about their kiss, Chloe felt frustrated, irritated and bitter. "Are you fucking kidding? Really?" Silence and surprise. Chloe never really cussed unless she was upset. "Nothing. Nothing happened. You didn't say anything." The redhead went to stand but Beca pulled her back down.

"Tell me what I said! Or whatever! Look, whatever it was I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'm so sorry," Beca pleaded, feeling really guilty at the whole thing.

"Lemme ask you this, if you said something to hurt my feelings last night do you really think I would have slept so close to you?"

"Well... no? I don't know, if you just tell me-"

"You didn't say anything. It's what you did. And I can't believe I was stupid enough to allow it to happen." Chloe said, a tear falling from her eye.

"What did I do? Chloe, just tell me! I basically blacked out last night, I don't remember shit!"

"YOU KISSED ME! Beca! You kissed me! That's what you did, and... and, I-I-I. God, forget it. This was a fucking mistake. I can't believe I thought for one second you knew what you were doing and you'd remember in the morning!"

Beca's face grew pale. Before she could stop herself, her head was in the toilet and she was vomiting more. By the time she was done, Chloe was gone and she heard the front door slam shut. She heard heavy footsteps sprint up the stairs, and moment later, the doorway was blocked by Aubrey. "What the FUCK, Beca?! What did you do to her! Don't you remember _anything _I told you last night?!"

* * *

Beca had cleaned herself up and reluctantly went down stairs to face Aubrey. The blonde demanded Beca and her talk after she brunette brushed her teeth. She shuffled downstairs, still extremely queasy, but not knowing whether it was from the vomiting or her conversation with Chloe. Her mind was everywhere.

She couldn't believe she kissed Chloe. Beca Mitchell doesn't do that. Slowly, the memories started coming back to her. She remembered wrestling with Chloe, talking, and then she just kissed her. Like that was a normal thing to do. Of course Chloe is upset... Wait. Why is she upset? Why is Beca upset? Why is everything so damn complicated?! Then, the DJ had flashbacks of talking with Aubrey. But still, only bits and pieces came through. She would have to talk to Aubrey if she was going to get anywhere, Chloe wasn't answering her phone.

Aubrey was perched on the couch, Stacie and Amy on the love seat. When Beca entered the room, she spoke. "Can we talk upstairs?"

"No! You don't get options, Mitchell. Chloe isn't answering her phone," Aubrey informed. Beca made a pained face, not wanting to carry on the conversation with an audience.

"Oh, Becs, we already know," Amy offered, shrugged her shoulders. Stacie nodded readily.

"Know what?" Beca was feeling sicker by the minute. Was her crush on Chloe that obvious? Was it even a crush? Where do you draw the line between just liking someone as a friend and liking them as more than that? _Probably when you start making out with them, _Inner Beca answered.

"About you and Chloe?" Stacie said, a 'duh' look on her face.

"Seriously? There's no 'me and Chloe', I think there was a misunderst-"

"Beca, really? Where'd that hickey on Chloe's neck come from then?"

"I don't know! I was asleep because some people decided it would be super great to get me wasted," Beca argued. She knew she was being defeated. She knew Aubrey, Amy and Stacie were forcing her to face her emotions. She hated it. Mostly, because she wasn't sure what to do, feel or think. "Why doesn't someone fill me in because I have no idea what's going on. Chloe's pissed at me and I don't know why, and I'm about two seconds from saying 'fuck it' and going home."

"Because you screwed with her! Something happened between you, I don't know if it was like two weeks ago, maybe something more? But, come on Beca. Face the facts. There's something between you two, and whatever it is, you need to fix it."

"First, mine and Chloe's friendship is no one's business. Second, why is this all my fault? Whatever you think happened, didn't happen. I don't have to sit here and listen to you lecture me. I'm going home," Beca fought back. Before she could make it to the door, Amy and Stacie blocked her in. She tried to push past, but no use. Aubrey grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the living room, Beca bitching under her breath the whole time while the tall blonde forced her into the couch.

"What'd you do, Mitchell?" Aubrey ordered.

"Nothing!"

"What'd you do?"

"I don't know, nothing!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Aubrey shouted. The pressure was overwhelming Beca. She was sweating. Her head was spinning. It felt like a dream. She broke.

"I KISSED HER!" She let out, covering her mouth after she said it. Stacie, Amy and Aubrey gasped. Beca put her head in her hands, embarrassed, frustrated and confused as ever. "I didn't remember until she said something. She got mad because I didn't remember." Beca whimpered out. She was fighting tears, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Oh, Beca..." Amy said sympathetically. Stacie sat next to Beca and rubbed her back.

Aubrey bit her lip. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She would feel like this unless she said something, "Beca, it's not _just_ your fault." The brunette looked up confused. "Last night, Amy and I put you in Chloe's room. You could have stayed on the couch, but after what Chloe said... I mean, I wanted you to sleep in her bed. I thought you would say something to her, tell her you liked her if you got a little encouragement. I didn't think you'd ever make a move. I didn't know you were so drunk, and I just want Chloe to be happy. And you make her so happy, and she cares about you so much." Aubrey finished, on the brink of tears.

"Why would you do that?! You should have left me here! I wouldn't have done anything! And what did Chloe say?" Aubrey stayed silent, knowing she shouldn't say a word about Chloe liking Beca. "AUBREY! You owe me, you set me up. You have to tell me," Beca argued, getting fed up with this whole stupid situation.

"I didn't set you up! I was trying to help!" Aubrey said, hurt.

"Jesus, it's obvious! Chloe likes you, she always has. Everyone knows, well, at least everyone here. She adores you, Beca. It's that simple. If you two could stop denying it, then we wouldn't be sitting here arguing over stupid shit that no one can change," Stacie chimed in. Why were her friends so naive!?

"I-I'm not... I can't deal with this," Beca stood up and headed for the door. No one stopped her this time. As she turned the handle, Aubrey spoke out.

"Beca, I'm sorry things happened this way. But what I said last night was true. Don't hide, don't be afraid."

With that, Beca slammed the door. She walked down the street, tears stinging her eyes. She hated herself. She was so upset for so many reasons. She tried listing them out:

1. She kissed Chloe.  
2. She made Chloe upset.  
3. Aubrey set her up.  
4. Amy, Stacie and whoever else thought something was going on between them.  
5. She technically cheated on Jesse.  
6. She kept comparing Jesse and Chloe.  
7. She barely remembered last night.  
8. She didn't know how she felt about Chloe.  
9. Part of her knew how she felt about Chloe, but she struggled to admit it.  
10. She had absolutely no idea what to do.

There it was. Ten reasons why Beca Mitchell was a fuck up. This is why she never had relationships, let alone friends. Things were too complicated when feelings got involved.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnd, that's it for this chapter! Thanks for visiting my story! :)**


	12. All Mixed Up

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. It's been hard deciding how I want everything to go down with this story. So many possibilities. But for this chap, we're going to do a little exploring and see what our Bellas think about Chloe and Beca's 'incident'. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 12: All Mixed Up_

She had been here for two hours. She shut her phone off. She shut the world out. Something she only did when she was really, extremely upset.

She shifted her position, bringing her knees into her chest and hugging them tightly. She watched as a few tears fell out of her blue eyes and onto the ground beneath her. She had gone from sobbing, to crying, to just tearing up. The ginger was convinced she had maxed out her crying quota for the day. Maybe the week.

Chloe felt a lot of things, she thought a lot of things. It all seemed to revolve around Beca.

Beca Mitchell had Chloe's head spinning. She made Chloe loose her breath and seemingly her mind. She needed some fresh air. She had climbed up to her secret spot on campus, the roof of the Creative Arts Center. She had always came here when she needed a break from reality. It was private, quiet. Had a beautiful view of Barden. The gardening club was the only other people Chloe ever saw up here. They had a greenhouse, and a few plants in pots scattered around. But, it was rare for them to show up on a weekend. This was the only place Chloe liked being completely alone in.

She felt so extremely stupid. She should have pushed Beca away. She shouldn't have let Beca play with her like that. Torture her. Dangling hope in front of her, only to pretend it never existed the next morning. Beca was with Jesse. The DJ would never be with Chloe, let alone admit kissing her. For God's sake, she vomited the moment the ginger brought up the kiss. _If that's not a sign, then what is?_

Chloe cursed herself for allowing this to happen. Again. She promised herself she wouldn't get this attached to a girl after Alex. Guys were easy to figure out, girls weren't. Sure, she had hooked up with a couple girls since Alex but she had always been intoxicated. And she never got attached.

Then something clicked, sending Chloe into another crying fit. Things between her and Beca would never be the same. If the kiss hadn't happened, Chloe would have forced herself to get over Beca to maintain their friendship. Chloe loved Beca, and adored her companionship. Yes, getting over a girl like Beca would be hard, and she wasn't sure she would ever truly get over the DJ, but she would try. To keep their friendship alive. Now? Well, now, it seemed impossible.

Her head throbbed with regret and her heart ached. The thoughts of never getting coffee with Beca, never hearing her mixes, or visiting her at work, never being able to hear her voice or laughter, never being able to snuggle or hug the brunette again struck Chloe like a tsunami. It had been a long time since the Bella felt such self-loathing.

She stood, walking slowly to the edge of the building. A four feet high wall, bordering the building roof, separated her from the air in front of her. She ran her hands along the wall, and leaned into it, pressing the side of her face against the cool bricks. She inhaled. Exhaled. For the first time in almost four years, Chloe Beale hated every bit of herself.

* * *

Aubrey took a long shower. She spent most of the shower crying. She cried for Chloe, she cried for Beca (something she NEVER thought she would do), she cried for herself. She was full of regret. She shouldn't have meddled. It wasn't her place, but if Beca wasn't so damn oblivious, she wouldn't have had to step in!

She had called Chloe about a hundred times and no answer. The blonde had a good idea of where she was, _probably the rooftop of the Creative Arts Center_. It was her favorite alone-spot.

The former captain had no idea how she was going to apologize for what happened. Sure, Beca had been the one to kiss Chloe. But, she probably never would have if Aubrey didn't tell her to. She dreaded having this conversation with Chloe. She prayed the ginger would try to understand that she was only trying to help, and genuinely thinking the two had a future.

But in reality, Aubrey should have known better. She knew Chloe like the back of her hand. But Beca? Aubrey was still getting to know Beca. And what she did know should have been a sign. Beca Mitchell didn't do the emotions, talking things out, hugging thing. BUT, she _did _do them with Chloe. Aubrey had all rights to think maybe Beca would man up and admit she had a raging toner for the redhead. Right?

Aubrey had spent the entire year watching Chloe and Beca's friendship develop. Besides Chloe bringing Beca out of her shell, there were other things the former captain had noticed. She noticed how Beca's face lit up at the mentioning of Chloe's name or sound of her voice. She saw the lingering stares Beca gave the ginger while she taught them choreography. And while Beca acted annoyed at Chloe's close and touchy help with their dance moves, she never forced the older girl away. Beca let Chloe touch her. She let Chloe in. So why was she so adamant about pushing her away now?

Aubrey had a few ideas about that too. For one, she believed Beca had never been with a girl. It's understandable, to be nervous or scared. Jesse was also a factor, she presumed. From Aubrey's perspective, it had seemed like Beca was settling with Jesse to give him a whirl. Try him on. Let herself practice with Jesse until there was someone the brunette really wanted to be with. Then, there was the whole Badass DJ Mitchell thing. Beca put up a thick wall with a tiny door, and only opened it every now and then.

_BUT THIS IS CHLOE_. Beca admitted she kissed her and seemed sincerely distraught about the whole thing when Aubrey finally broke her down. _Drunken actions are sober thoughts, _Aubrey thought. There had to be a reason why Beca would kiss Chloe. Why she allowed Chloe in, why she allowed Chloe to touch her, hug her, kiss her. Why her eyes lingered on the ginger's body during practice, why her smile extended from ear to ear when the older girl was around. Why she stopped pushing Chloe away and started letting her in. Why she cared so much about Chloe two weeks ago. Cared enough to bail on Jesse and spend the entire night holding her sobbing friend.

There had to be a reason. And Aubrey was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Beca laid on her bed, a pillow over her face. "Why does everything have to suck?" She said aloud to no one. She thanked the heavens Kimmy Jin wasn't here.

As the minutes passed, Beca started remembering more bits and pieces of the previous night. The more she remembered, the more she hated herself.

The kiss became more clear. Like watching a video. She remembered wrestling Chloe, being on top of her. She remembered how nice it felt lying on top of her friend. She liked the way her leg rested between Chloe's and how she felt the other girl's breasts pressed against hers. Chloe's face was right below hers, her lips, full and inviting. Beca scoffs at the cheesy lines she vaguely recalls saying, but revels in the moment she made the bold move to match Chloe's lips with her own. She remembers Chloe's soft lips, they were softer than Jesse's. Her tongue was stronger, and the soft moans more appealing. Chloe kissed her back, and it was amazing. At the time, it was great. Beca remembered feeling both needed and loved while Chloe's hands caressed her body. She remembered leaving a hickey on Chloe's neck and falling asleep with the ginger wrapped around her.

She felt like a complete dick for yelling at Chloe that morning to get away from her. It explained why Chloe woke up, acting so weird. But, she wasn't acting weird at all. It was a perfectly normal reaction for someone who had been treated so poorly.

While Beca reminisced, she soon realized she was crying. Beca Badass DJ Mitchell, was crying. _WHAT THE HELL_. The more Beca thought about the kiss, the more she started thinking about Chloe in general. How she secretly liked the way Chloe's arms fit around her waist. The way Chloe's hair smelled when she stepped out of the shower. Her cute, but sometimes pervy smile she constantly teased Beca with. Sometimes, Chloe made Beca feel like she was the only person on the planet that mattered. She made Beca feel important, adored. It was something Beca had never really received from anyone before. Not like this. Not even from Jesse. Chloe boosted Beca's ego sky high, pushed her to be a better person and understood more than anyone why Beca was the way she was.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Beca screamed into the pillow after those thoughts raced through her mind. Chloe was the best, most beautiful person Beca had ever met. Why would she intentionally or accidentally hurt her? How could she?

* * *

"I hope Little Red is gonna come home soon," Amy breathed out, flicking through the boring American TV shows.

"I think she just needs some alone time, ya know? Beca did a pretty shitty thing. Like, why are they so... stubborn?!" Stacie said, frustrated with her friends.

"But Beca was really, _really, _drunk. Not that that's an appropriate excuse, but, cut DJ Shorty some slack," Amy defended her friend. She knew Beca would never mean to hurt Chloe. The whole thing was just a big mess, really.

"Still, she kissed Chloe. Something we've all been waiting for, and then runs. I just don't understand why they can't just grow a pair, confess their obvious love, and be happily ever after," Stacie whined, taking the remote from Amy to switch on the E! Network.

"Beca's... Well, you know how she is. Chloe's like me, an open book," Amy offered, then remembered two weeks ago when she had been shocked to find out about Chloe's hidden past. "Well, almost an open book. But, Beca's tough. She's too ornery to admit her feelings for Chloe, and I think Chloe doesn't want to get hurt. Which she already has. I just wish I could help," Amy finished.

"It's just so unbelievably obvious that they are, like, totally in love. You know, I know, CR, Lilly, everyone knows. Don't say anything, but even a couple guys from the Trebles were teasing Jesse about it the other night," Stacie whispered. They were still at Aubrey's, waiting for the blonde to get out of the shower and give them a ride back to campus.

"Shut up! What did they say?! Wait, why were you with the Trebles?" Amy questioned.

"They invited me to a party! I didn't hook up with anyone, don't worry. But, I was talking to Donald and Lilly, she came with me, and I overheard Uni, Bumper, and that weird guy Tommy shit talking Jesse," Stacie said, making sure her voice was low. Amy encouraged her to continue. "Well, I kept hearing Beca and Chloe's names, so I started eavesdropping. Bumper was saying something about how Chloe got around and got with anyone. I was about to slap him, but then Uni was like 'yeah, Jesse, you better keep a good eye on Beca unless you want Chloe to steal her from you'."

"What'd Jesse say?!" Amy exclaimed.

"He told him to shut up, and said they were lying about Chloe liking girls. Bumper said their freshman year he was at a party, and walked in on Chloe... having sex... with a girl in the bathroom. Of course, I was not super surprised. Chloe always gave that sort of a-little-too-flirty-with-girls vibe, but this was like confirming, ya know? Anyways, so I kept listening, and Jesse said something about Chloe and Beca spending so much time together and Tommy said they were always being touchy feely when he saw them at parties. I tried to look at them, and Jesse's face was, like, broken. He was like genuinely pissed or scared, or something. And I was thinking, 'Well if anyone's gonna take Beca away, it should be Chloe', right?"

"Definitely."

"So, then Uni, Bumper and Tommy wouldn't stop talking about how hot it would be if Jesse could convince Beca and Chloe to have a threesome, and he got totally pissed and left."

"Aca-awkward. But, ya know, I for sure thought Chloe and Beca were going to get together that night at the ICCAs."

"SO DID I! Lilly and I had a freakin' bet going and I lost. I was out fifty bucks," Stacie pouted.

"You can't bet on our friends!"

"Why not? Wanna bet now? I bet you fifty bucks, Beca and Chloe will end up together," Stacie offered, her brow raised.

"No, that's not right... Let's make it fifty with a box of wine. But that bet's not fair, 'cause I want them to be together, too. Hmm... okay, do you think Beca will break up with Jesse and then get with Chloe?"

"She already got with Chloe," Stacie reminded her.

"Fine, okay. Time line. When do you think they will finally get their shit together?"

"Soon, I hope. But, hmm... Realistically? I say a month."

"Whoa, way to be a non-romantic! I give it two weeks."

"I give it a week," A voice said coming down stairs. Aubrey entered the room, her face puffy from crying but a half smile on her face. "Beca's an idiot if she lets Chloe go. They need to talk."

"They won't. They're too stubborn," Stacie said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait. This bitch has an idea. We'll MAKE THEM talk! Kidnap the little buggers and force them into a room together. Like an intervention."

"I already meddled before, and look where that got us? How am I supposed to explain that to Chloe? I still don't know how," Aubrey said, feeling her throat tighten at the thought. She knew she shouldn't keep investing herself in other people's business, but Stacie was right. Beca and Chloe were obvious. Aubrey had witnessed it the most out of everyone.

"It wasn't your fault, Brey. Yes, putting Beca in Chloe's bed wasn't the best idea, but I helped. Everyone knows they love each other and should be together, except them. What's wrong with giving it a little push?"

* * *

**A/N: Welp, hope ya'll enjoyed it. There's so many ways this could go, it's tough to figure out which way I think is best. Or rather, the most interesting and drama filled, 'cause we all love that. Haha, ah. Hope I'm keeping everyone interested. Thanks for the reads and reviews :)**


	13. All I Wanted

_Chapter 13: All I Wanted_

"BECAW!" Jesse rang out before opening his girlfriend's dorm door. When he entered the room, he saw Beca lying on her back in her bed, headphones covering her ears and a pillow over her face. He snuck up and yanked the pillow away.

"AH! Jesse! Jesus, don't do that!" Beca screamed out, grabbing the pillow and clinging it to her chest. She took off her headphones as Jesse plopped himself on her bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. But, guess who has a boot leg copy of _Django Unchained_?! Becs, even you'll like this movie," he started, taking his laptop from his bag. When he looked up, he noticed Beca's eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks had bits of mascara on them and her pillow had smudges of black. "Whoa, Beca. Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Beca lied, taking her sleeve to wipe her face.

"You've been crying, you're not fine." Jesse set his bag and computer on the ground, he reached out to Beca who leaned away.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beca growled. She appreciated his sensitivity, but wasn't sure telling him the reason she was upset was because she made out with Chloe would blow over so well. It wasn't that Jesse hated Chloe, but he certainly wasn't her number one fan after Beca ditched him time and time again to be with the bubbly ginger.

"We don't have to, but come here," Jesse said gently. He pulled Beca towards him. She resisted at first, and would never admit it, but she really needed a hug right now. "Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay, whatever it is. I'm here for you. You know that right?" Beca nodded her head, feeling incredibly guilty about her thoughts and actions with Chloe.

Jesse had pulled Beca into him as much as he could. He had no idea why his girl was crying, not wanting to push her away like he had previously with his caring. He figured Beca would tell him eventually. Everything with Beca was eventually.

"Let's just watch your stupid movie, and don't you dare tell anyone I was crying," Beca offered. The guilt of kissing someone else while dating another washed over Beca repeatedly. It pounded her heart like a million stones, each a painful reminder of her drunken actions. Beca didn't necessarily regret kissing Chloe (which she reluctantly admitted to herself after an hour of crying), it was regretful because she had a boyfriend. A really wonderful boyfriend. Beca cared so much about Jesse, but her romantic feelings towards him kept getting clouded by the thought of Chloe.

"Becs, we don't have to," Jesse responded, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No, I want to. I want to get my mind of off... everything."

"Okay, lemme set it up. I hear there's lots of blood and shooting, so I'm sure you'll feel better after that," Jesse teased, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Beca internally cringed at that.

* * *

A bit through _Django_, Beca was curled up in Jesse's arms. She felt really safe here. She tried to loose herself in the movie, but her mind kept reverting back to Chloe. She was trying re-position herself, when Jesse used his strength to pull her more on top of him. She froze. The last person she was on top of was Chloe.

"Relax," Jesse said quietly, bringing their lips together. It was a soft kiss, meant to comfort Beca and relax her. Even though she kissed him back, quite eagerly, Beca's mind flashed with the image of Chloe.

She couldn't keep thinking about the redhead. It would drive her crazy. It would drive Jesse away. She needed to prove to herself that her actions with Chloe, the kissing and hugging was because she secretly liked the affection. She swore that while she maybe enjoyed kissing Chloe, Jesse was the only one she should be thinking about. Beca and Chloe were friends, best friends, and Beca hated that she had tainted their relationship because she was drunk and needy. Jesse could provide her with the same things Chloe did. Jesse was gentle, he comforted Beca, adored her, and if Beca could just prove this, then the thoughts of wanting more of Chloe would subside. Or so the DJ rationalized.

Beca brought Jesse closer, and moved so they were lying down. They were kissing, alternating between rough and soft. Jesse kissed down Beca's neck, sucking and nipping gently. They switched positions, and Beca held him close while he kissed her. She could smell his cologne. It smelled musky, a little sweaty too. _Chloe never smells like this, she always smells so flowery and fresh. WAIT. Stop it, Mitchell. Focus._

She brought their faces back together and kissed him hard. She let her tongue do the work, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Jesse had placed himself between Beca's legs and she used them to grip his hips.

They heatedly made out for about ten minutes, when Beca put her hand up Jesse's shirt. He broke them apart and raised his brow, silently asking if she was sure. She nodded her head, and he removed his shirt, tossing it on the ground. She ran her hands over his body, feeling the muscles beneath his chest and his warm skin. She leaned forward, taking her shirt off when she did. Jesse sat back a little, slack jawed.

Damn, his girlfriend was beautiful.

He crawled back on top, and kissed her chest. He started to go for her breasts, and after taking too long, Beca grabbed his hands and placed them on her bra. He was surprised, but went with it. They continued kissing. Things got more hot and heavy. Jesse was grinding into her, feeling her legs, stomach and breasts while he kissed her everywhere. Beca pulled at him, encouraging his movements and returning them. After a little bit longer, she broke their kiss.

"I-I-I want to... I want you," was all she got out. Beca wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't the most graceful when it came to hooking up. She always felt awkward, not knowing where to do what and if she was doing it good enough.

"Becs, are you sure? I didn't mean for this to happen, but damn, you're just so hot," he breathed out. She nodded, feeling extremely nervous but this was the only way for Beca to remember why she cared so much for Jesse. This was the only way.

* * *

"Chloe? Chloe? CHLOE! What the hell are you doing?" A familiar voice blurted. Chloe shot up from her spot near the edge of the building.

"Brey, I really don't feel like talking about anything right now," the ginger pleaded. She wasn't surprised the blonde knew secret spot.0

Aubrey stopped a few feet away from her. She looked worried, like she had been crying. "I called you and texted you."

"I shut my phone off."

"What if there was an emergency?"

"Well, apparently, you know where to find me. What do you want, Brey?" Chloe said more harshly than she intended. She bit her lip.

"Chloe, I need to talk to you."

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I can't talk about Beca. I just-I can't."

"Then just listen. Beca knows she did wrong. I talked to her, and she remembers kissing you. She just didn't in that moment. But it's not her fault she doesn't remember," Aubrey began, inching closer to her friend.

"Wait, so now you're _defending _her?"

"Not quite. Look, there's no real easy way to put this. I think that Beca kissed you last night... was because... I sort of told her to," Aubrey admitted, moving a little closer.

"You WHAT?! Why? Brey, I told you yesterday Beca and I weren't ever going to happen. What exactly did you say to her?"

"I know, but I was drunk too! We all were. You were, don't deny it. Amy and I brought her in your room, and then I basically said that she shouldn't be afraid to be happy... with you. But I never said you liked her. I said she made you happy, and she does," Aubrey cleared up.

Chloe stepped closer to her friend. "Well... what'd she say back?"

"She said that she cared a lot about you, that she hates seeing you hurt and... that she thinks your 'so beautiful'," Aubrey smiled, using air quotes. Chloe blushed.

"Aubrey, Beca and I... there is no Beca and I. And, as much as I wish you wouldn't have meddled, I don't regret kissing her. I wish we would have been sober, and there would have been meaning behind it, but-"

"What do you mean there was no meaning behind it? Seriously, you two are so stubborn. Let me make this clear: Beca Mitchell is in like with you. She likes you. You like her. End of story. Everyone knows it."

"Brey! Just... stop. Okay? There's nothing for her and me. She's with Jesse. She's happy with Jesse," Chloe argued.

"Is she?"

"I-I... yes. Yeah, I'm sure she is. That's not the point. Did you ever hear Beca say the words? Or are you assuming?"

"Well... I'm assuming, but Stacie said it. And Beca never argued, she just got all mad and left. Typical. What's stopping you from making this happen? I see the smile she puts on your face, Chlo," Aubrey said gently, taking her friend's hand and squeezing it.

"Jesse. And our friendship. And getting hurt. That's what's stopping me. I refuse to ruin our friendship. I would rather be head over heels for Beca and forced to be only her friend, than date or whatever and not have her in my life at all. Which is seemingly how things are going to go down. And Alex. Alex really messed me up, you know that. But, with Beca... I don't think I could take it if she did that to me," Chloe said, a few tears falling down her face. Aubrey caught them with her jacket sleeve, and pulled the shorter girl in for a hug.

"I know what Alex did. But Beca is no way like Alex. Well, maybe a little. But Alex never cared for you the way I saw Beca care for you a few weeks ago. And who says that your friendship will be ruined? You have a real chance at something here Chloe, I know it and I know that I hated Beca but, the kid's grown on me. I'm gonna tell you what I told Beca. Don't be afraid, and don't hide."

Chloe pulled out of the hug, and looked Aubrey in the face. She knew she was being sincere and loved her for that. "What do I do?" She mumbled. "What if Beca wants nothing to do with me? What if she won't even talk to me?"

"Make her. This isn't the Beca Show. She can't dictate what happens. Relationships and friendships are two way streets. You've told Beca to face her emotions before, do it again. It's not fair to you or her just to leave this in the dark."

"What if she really was just drunk and being silly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know then only wonder? Say she says it was just a drunken mistake. Then you swap apologies, and do your best to keep your friendship the same. Only, I can almost guarantee that's not what will happen," Aubrey said with a soft smile. Chloe returned it.

"This is going to suck. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Think she's at her dorm?" Chloe asked. Aubrey shrugged, then nodded.

"If not there, maybe the station. But, it's worth a shot. You can't keep torturing yourself and asking 'what if'," The blonde declared.

Chloe grinned, and hugged her bestie. "Since when did you become so wise?"

Aubrey let out a small laugh, "After my best friend and a little DJ taught me to let my hair down. Come on, I'll drop you off at Beca's."

The friends left, arm in arm down to the parking lot. They got into Aubrey's car and drove to Beca's dorm in a comfortable silence. Chloe was so nervous about her conversation, she felt nauseated. Her palms were sweating and her head throbbed. Her heart beat a little faster as they got closer to the DJ's dorm.

* * *

"Oh, god. Beca... Beca, that was... oh, man." Jesse breathed out, holding his chest. The pair were naked, lying on Beca's bed. She just gave him a soft smile. "Are you... okay? I mean, it was good, right?"

"Of course, yes. You were great," Beca fibbed. She faked it. She loathed every inch of her body. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and Jesse's slobber. Neither of them were virgins, but she could safely assume Jesse wasn't too experienced. So, after a little while, she faked it waiting for him to roll off of her.

Jesse got up, throwing the condom away in a tissue in the trash. He slipped on his boxers and rejoined Beca on her bed. He tried pulling Beca towards him, but she resisted, using a pillow to cover her torso. "I'm a little hot."

"Yeah, you are," he beamed. She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. She desperately wanted to shower and wash him off of her, but she knew he would get offended because 'people in the movies never shower after sex, they cuddle'.

Jesse handed her a water bottle, which she graciously drank from, spilling some down her chin and cleavage. Jesse watched in awe of how hot his girlfriend was just drinking water. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to come towards him.

Beca complied, knowing if she cuddled him for a little bit, she could then just shower and get rid of him. She thought having sex with Jesse would prove how much she was into him. Make her forget about Chloe, but the redhead still managed to invade the DJ's thoughts.

Jesse guided Beca to sit on his lap. He kissed her neck, chest and shoulders, running his hands along her still naked body. Beca felt strange being so openly naked. Usually after hooking up, she got dressed as fast as she could. She was really trying with Jesse. She wanted to feel like she felt with Chloe, and that was when they weren't kissing naked, just hanging out on the couch. Why didn't being with Jesse feel better? And why was her mind constantly comparing the two?

Beca grabbed Jesse's face and brought their lips together. She kissed him hard, and forced herself on him more, grinding down into his lap. He was loving every second of this new side of Beca. He reached around and grabbed Beca's ass, hard. Held her hips and touched her body as she kept grinding on him.

* * *

_Okay, Beale. You can do this. It's Beca, for crying out loud. She's your best friend... and the girl you can't stop thinking about. Whatever. You just need to ask Beca what the kiss meant, and deal with whatever comes out of her mouth. Her perfect mouth... FOCUS! Deep breath. You can do this. If she says no, then you'll be friends. If she says yes, well... let's just not get ahead of ourselves, _Inner Chloe said as she walked down the hall towards Beca's room. Her body was trembling and she tucked her hair behind her ears. She was at Beca's door. She took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. This is it.

She grabbed the door handle lightly, and gently pushed it open. "Beca?" She said quietly, thinking the brunette was probably sleeping. She took a couple steps inside, and turned towards Beca's side of the room. "Oh! Oh, my god!" Chloe gasped out. Beca was completely naked and top of a naked Jesse. They were having sex. Chloe walked in on Beca fucking her boyfriend. Her heart sank deep into the pit of her stomach. _So, the kiss meant nothing. _

"Jesus! Chloe! Get out! What the fuck," Beca said, panicked as she grabbed blankets to cover her body. She was glad they weren't actually having sex, but from Chloe's point of view, it probably seemed like they were.

"Wow, knock much?" Jesse said sarcastically, putting a pillow over his lap. _Only Chloe would interrupt our first time together. Of course, _he thought.

"I-I'm sorry," Chloe muttered, leaving the room and slamming the door. She ran down the hall and out the building as quick as her legs would take her.

Beca felt tears coming on. She fucked up. Again. She got up and started getting dressed. Jesse stood up too, a shocked look on his face. "What?" She spat.

"What are you doing? Chloe caught us, so what?"

"So I need to go and, I don't know, make sure she's alright," Beca said pulling a shirt over her head.

"What for? Big deal! Chloe knows what sex is! She's practically banged half of Barden! Jesus, the one time we have sex and Chloe still manages to ruin it for me," Jesse pouted, pulling his jeans on.

"EXCUSE ME? _Banged half of Barden? _How... don't ever say that again. What are you even talking about? Why do you hate her so much?!" Beca argued.

"She always takes you away from me! You ditch me to go be with her and I'm sick of it! You're _my_ girlfriend, not hers. That's it. You're mine! Why doesn't she just back off and let us be?!" Jesse said, his blood pumping through his veins quicker and quicker.

"Yours? _Yours? _I don't belong to anyone! Not you, not Chloe, no one. God, you know what? Fuck the both of you!" Beca shouted, pointing at the door, signalling for him to leave.

Jesse grabbed his stuff, opening the door and before he left said, "Call me when you figure your shit out." _SLAM. _

Beca stood the middle of her room, half dressed. In a matter of hours, she managed to push away her best friend and her boyfriend. She was alone. Just like she was before, only now she didn't like it. Now, she just wanted someone to come over and hold her while she cried. She wanted someone to whisper that everything would be okay. Beca let out a loud cry, covering her mouth and backing into her bed. She collapsed into the mattress, her body wracking with sobs. She was upset, because of what happened with Jesse and Chloe. But she was more upset because after sleeping with Jesse and having the ginger find them, seeing Chloe's face. It was hurt. It was pained and broken. Beca broke Chloe, again today. The brunette was upset because she finally realized something. The person she wanted... was Chloe.

* * *

**A/N: Big chapter, lots going on! Leave a review and let me know what you think will happen next! The holiday might keep me from posting the next chapter, but we shall see (P.S. I didn't enjoy Jesse and Beca sleeping together, it was just a necessary part of the story. BECHLOE FOREVER!) :P**


	14. Open The Gate

_Chapter 14: Open The Gate_

Aubrey jiggled her key into the front door. The damn thing always stuck. She had an arm full of groceries and was struggling to even make it up the drive thru. With a little more work, the door finally swung open and she crashed through, rushing to put the groceries down. "Chlo, I'm home! Are you here?" No answer. The blonde shrugged her shoulders, putting away the dairy products first. After a couple minutes, and most of the groceries away, she heard a strange noise. It was a thud. Like a sack of flour being tossed around. Her face turned pale. _Chloe._

The blonde sped out of the kitchen, taking the stairs two at a time. She slammed herself into Chloe's room. The door creaked as Aubrey opened it, her eyes practically poking out of her head, scanning the room. She saw Chloe sitting beside her bed, her face in her hands. Crying.

Next to her was a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Chloe! What is going on?! I thought you wouldn't let this keep happening?!" Aubrey said angrily, picking up the bottle and swinging it around. Then she remembered. Chloe had talked to Beca earlier. After Aubrey dropped her friend off at the DJ's dorm, she went to the store. She had only been gone about an hour and a half. "No, no, no. Chloe, what'd she say?"

The taller girl crouched the ground, inching closer. She touched Chloe's leg who flinched at the sensation. The ginger peeled her hands from her face. Her face was clear of makeup, all the tears had washed it away. Her cheeks were pink and sticky, and her eyes rimmed red. They were glazed over too, and she could smell the whiskey on her breath. She was completely drunk. Aubrey looked at the bottle in her hand. More than quarter of it was gone already. She grabbed Chloe's arms and pulled her close, held her tight but the redhead laid limp in her embrace.

"Tell me what happened? What'd she say?" Aubrey questioned gently. She was already plotting revenge against Beca. Well, maybe not revenge, but boy, was she gonna tear that midget a new one.

"Sh-she d-d-didn't say... I-I c-ca-can't," Chloe sobbed out. She couldn't even speak. She was too drunk, too upset.

Aubrey broke them apart, placing each hand on the sides of Chloe's face, forcing their eyes to meet. "Deep breath," she encouraged. Her friend listened. "There you go, in and out. In and out. Just relax. I'm here now, okay? Just breath, okay?"

Chloe took a few more breaths, and wiped some sweat from her brow. She was still trembling. "Sh-she didn't say anything."

"What do you mean? Did you guys talk, at all? Did you guys... do something _else_?" Aubrey pried, praying for a 'no'.

"We didn't talk... I went in h-her room, and she was fu-fucking Jesse!" Chloe said, gasping for air. Even saying the words took her breath away. Fresh tears flooded her face.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Aubrey seethed.

"No, I saw them. And she told me to get the fuck out, and Jesse said something about knocking," Chloe cried.

"So help me, God. Jesse is... And BECA?! Oh, man. I can't believe this." Aubrey stood, pacing the room. Her blood was boiling. "Who does she think she is? God, she is so fucking selfish! I can't believe I started trusting her! I knew it! Jesus, and to think I actually thought she would pull her head out of her ass for TWO MINUTES, enough to face the facts and she goes and pulls a stunt like this!"

Chloe just sat on the ground, looking like a sad little puppy. Aubrey took one more look at Chloe and couldn't take it anymore. She opened the bottle and took a long swig. Chloe watched in awe. The blonde wiped her mouth, grimacing as the warm whiskey flowed through her throat. She got back down to the floor, taking Chloe's hands. "Okay, so... I'll let this slide. Just this once, but no more. Okay? Promise me, only today?"

Chloe nodded, attempting to smile softly. "You don't have to be that person today. You don't have to smile." Aubrey assured her. Chloe sat for a moment, surprised by her friend's tolerance for her antics. But she was grateful, too. Her smile broke into a frown and she curled up to Aubrey, letting her tears flow. She held the shorter girl until she cried herself out, then Aubrey put her in bed and laid with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

_GROUP CHAT: AUBREY POSEN, AMY WILSON, STACIE KNAPP_

_Aubrey: I'm going to murder Beca. She fucked up. AGAIN._

_Amy: Wait, what's going on?_

_Stacie: Let's not get crazy..._

_Aubrey: Chloe went to talk to her, and she walked in on Beca and Jesse having sex..._

_Aubrey: Now is it OK to get crazy?_

_Stacie: WHAT?! NO!_

_Amy: NOOOOOOOO. WHY. R U Sure?_

_Aubrey: Idk, why don't u come over and ask Chloe, who I had to put to sleep because she was so drunk by the time I got home._

_Amy: No, poor Red. Wtf..._

_Stacie: Have her and Jesse slept together b4?_

_Aubrey: Idk... Amy?_

_Amy: I don't think so... Do U think Red will be OK?_

_Aubrey: Not sure, she's really hurt. So I'm going to really hurt Beca_

_Stacie: Wait, maybe Amy & I should talk to her. Or U, Amy. She trusts U more_

_Amy: Beca's not gunna wanna talk to anyone. But I can try..._

_Aubrey: I can do it. I'll give it to her straight... in the face... with my fist_

_Stacie: Brey, it's not worth it. Maybe we should just let it be for a while..._

_Amy: See if Beca comes around?_

_Stacie: Ya, wait for Beca to figure it out. She can't keep denying her feelings towards Chloe_

_Aubrey: Ya, well, she keeps hurting my best friend and I refuse to let it happen again. Until Beca's ready to be a grown woman, face her feelings, she's not allowed here. I don't even know if Chloe would talk to her after this, to be honest._

_Amy: But Chloe really, REALLY wants to be with Beca, doesn't she?_

_Stacie: Yeah, it's obvi. But how far can she keep being pushed b4 it's too late?_

_Amy: Damn, Stace! Who're rooting for here?!_

_Stacie: Chloe, obvi... I'm just saying, I know what it's like to wait for someone and then have them never show up. It sucks_

_Aubrey: :( I'm sorry, Stace. Ugh. Idk what I'm gonna do with Chloe. I worry..._

_Amy: Want us to come over?_

_Aubrey: Maybe... depends on how she is when she wakes up. I'll keep you guys posted :/_

_Stacie: Yes, pls do! Remember, no Beca. Just take care of our girl! Xoxo_

* * *

"Alright, Barden, here's a new song from Imagine Dragons called _Radioactive,_" Beca said calmly into the microphone. She had the late shift. Again. Except this time, there was no one with her. Jesse was usually there, and every once in a while, Chloe had stopped by, but now? No one.

She had cried herself to sleep, and woke up thirty minutes before her shift. It was just past 1AM. She was going crazy. She couldn't find the nerve to talk to Chloe or Jesse, fearing the worst.

Beca Mitchell faced two problems. Actually, a fuck ton of problems but she categorized them into her 'Jesse problems' and 'Chloe problems'. Then, there was a third, the 'Beca problems', which had always been full and ever-filling. She took a note pad from the desk, and wrote 'Jesse problems' at the top.

One: She cared a lot about him. Still. And he probably hated her. Again.  
Two: She only cared about him as a friend, and it took sex and Chloe for her to realize that.  
Three: He was unbelievably pissed at her.  
Four: She didn't have the courage to cut him out. She needed him in her life.  
Five: He thought being a girlfriend meant being 'his'. Not cool.  
Six: He called Chloe a whore. Super not cool.  
Seven: The thought of breaking up with him, made her stomach churn.

She sighed deeply. She quickly set up a short playlist, so she could get back to her other list. 'Chloe problems':

One: Chloe probably hated her.  
Two: Aubrey probably hated her.  
Three: She hurt Chloe twice in one day. Both really screwed up situations.  
Four: Chloe probably would never speak to her again.  
Five: She made Chloe cry. She hated seeing her upset. She cared too deeply for her.  
Six: She's always known, deep down, she liked the ginger more than she should. Now, she really knew.  
Seven: The thought of losing Chloe tore her in half.  
Eight: She didn't know where to begin her novel-length apology. Would it even make a difference?

She put on some more tracks and sat back, examining her two lists. Almost the same length, both intertwined somehow. _Why couldn't you just be normal? Why'd you have to go and start having stupid, annoying feelings for Chloe when you have a boyfriend? A really, amazing boyfriend. Well, his bedroom skills could use some work... STOP! Not the point here. The point is, you're a fucking asshole. You screwed up, Mitchell. You lost the two people you love most, and now you have nothing. This is exactly why you and relationships don't happen. Even if things were to be fixed, what does that even mean? Does it mean breaking up with Jesse to be with Chloe? Do you want to be with Chloe? Or do you just want Chloe? Does it mean staying together with Jesse, hoping Chloe will understand, still be your best friend and go back to the way things were? No, no. Things will never go back. Ever. They can't. Man up, Mitchell. Just say it. Say what everyone knows, what you know deep inside but can't say aloud. Stop being such a chicken shit! _Beca struck her hand on the table, infuriated with herself that she couldn't even admit out loud by herself what she knew was true. For once, the Badass DJ really needed to talk to someone. She texted the only person who might have her back right now.

_Beca: Hey, R U awake?_

_Amy: Yeah, what's up?_

_Beca: Amy, I really screwed up today... Could U come to the station?_

It took five minutes, but Amy replied yes and said she would be there soon. Beca bit on the end of her pen cap waiting for the Aussie to arrive.

* * *

Twenty torturous minutes later, Amy skipped through the door, a grocery bag in hand. "Ayo, DJ!"

Beca forced a weak smile, and fist bumped the Bella. "Don't tell anyone I let you in the booth," she teased.

"Here, I got you something," Amy offered, reaching into the bag. She pulled out a cup of fresh fruit, some Cheetos, a Gatorade and a small bottle of vodka, setting them on the table as she took the seat next to Beca.

"Uh, hope that's for you, 'cause I'm working. Another forty minutes."

"It was, but I think you might need a bit. So, what's up? It's almost 2," Amy asked, but already knew the answer.

Beca took a deep breath. "Amy, I did something really bad today." She waited for her friend's encouragement to continue. The Aussie nodded. "Well, I went home and Jesse came over. We were watching a stupid movie, and one thing lead to another and... we had sex." Beca paused. Amy didn't seem surprised, she just patiently waited for Beca to continue. "Well... we were done, and just making out. But we were naked, and Chloe sort of, walked in on us. We both yelled at her, and... and... I don't know what to do," Beca whined.

"Well, DJ, I wish I could say I'm surprised but I knew this," Amy admitted, biting the inside of her cheek.

Beca wasn't surprised, "Who told you? Aubrey?" The blonde nodded her head. Beca lined up a few more tracks. "Have you seen Chloe?"

"No, but last I heard Aubrey found her wasted in her room and Brey's basically ready to kick your ass..."

"WHAT? She's drinking?! Oh, god. This is all my fault!" Beca felt hot tears falling from her eyes. "You know how she was a few weeks ago! I can't believe... Is she okay?!"

"Aubrey said she put her to sleep, so I'm sure she's still sleeping or with Aubrey. But, Becs... You gotta fix this," Amy stated, opening the vodka bottle and chasing with the Gatorade.

"Yeah? How? How could I possibly say or do anything to make Chloe forgive me? Huh? Oh, and on top of that, Jesse and I got into a fight after Chloe saw us, so that's just fucking awesome."

"What happened?"

"I started getting dressed to chase after Chloe, and he said something about me always ditching him for Chloe, and that she always comes between us. He called her a whore, and said that I was his. I was his girlfriend and not Chloe's," Beca sassed out, wiping her eyes and taking a swig of the vodka-Gatorade.

"Do you wish you were?" Amy asked quickly.

"Yes, but I'm n-not..." Her face grew pale. Her stomach churned. Her heart raced. Did she just admit to wanting to be Chloe's girlfriend? "No, that's not what I meant, I-"

"STOP! That _is _what you meant. Beca, it's okay. Just say it," Amy offered, a small smile creeping on her face.

"No! God, why is everyone trying to get involved? This is between me and Chloe, and now I have Jesse to worry about!"

"Everyone's involved because we hate seeing you two miserable because you're too chicken shit to just admit you like each other. It's not that fucking difficult Beca. And now, Chloe's wasted off her ass, sobbing all day because you couldn't remember kissing her and then you think it's your best idea to bang Jesse? Really? You're smarter than that, Beca, and better too. What is stopping you?!" Amy cursed out, reaching her breaking point with the stubborn brunette.

"EVERYTHING! Everything is stopping me! Jesse's stopping me, Chloe's stopping me! Aubrey, my parents, me! I'm stopping me, and it's for the best. God, Jesse and I have only been dating for over a month and I've already managed to fuck that up! I'm only friends with Chloe, and look how much damage I've done!" Beca raised her voice back, ignoring the streams coming down her cheeks. _Everything thinks this is so easy!_

"No! Those are just shitty excuses so you don't have to face your feelings. You know what? I've been defending you this whole time. When Aubrey and Stacie called you out on your shit, I defended you. I said you were naive, and nervous, and you would come around. But now? Now you're just being scared and stupid. You're gonna lose Chloe forever if you don't grow a pair and tell her how you feel," Amy started to stand up and walked to the booth door. "If you can't apologize to her, tell her the truth, tell Jesse the truth, then I don't see a point in talking to her at all. Becs, I really care about you. So, call me when you decide to get your shit together," That was the second time Beca had heard that phrase today. Amy walked out, starting across the station floor, when she heard Beca scream.

"WAIT! WAIT! FINE! I LIKE HER! I FUCKING LIKE HER!"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, toss your hats in the air! Beca finally admitted it! Yay! And shout out to one of my lovely reviewers for Stacie's line regarding how much can one person take until they're pushed over the edge. It's true. How much _can_ someone take? This chap was originally supposed to be wayyy longer, but I wanted to give you guys something to tide you over for now. Thanks for the reviews, as always. Xoxo**


	15. Half of Something Else

_Chapter 15: Half Of Something Else_

Amy spun on her heels, a shocked expression on her face. Beca was standing a few feet behind her, a face full of tears and pain. Her make up stained her cheeks and her hands shook. "I don't know what to do, I like her so much. And I can't fucking believe I did this to her. I can't believe I did this to Jesse, and myself. I'm a fucking wreck and neither of them even deserve my friendship, or anything more than that."

Amy stepped toward the DJ, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Shh, it's okay, Becs. Let it out." And she did. Beca cried, for a solid ten minutes before having to run and put on another set list. Amy followed her into the booth, resuming their previous positions. Beca pulled out her 'problems' lists, giving them to her friend. The blonde scanned them, and hesitated to speak. Beca nudged her with her foot. "I'm glad you said it. I think that was half the battle," Amy informed.

Beca nodded, sadly. "I'm pathetic."

"No, you're confused. And that's okay. And you're torn. Let me ask you this, did you want,_ really want_, to have sex with Jesse?"

Beca thought for a moment, then answered. "I thought I did, while it was happening, but afterwards... No, I didn't."

"Would you rather kiss Chloe once more for one minute than have sex with Jesse for ten?"

"Amy! You can't ask me that!"

"I just did! Answer!"

"... I mean... I would rather kiss Chloe." Beca's cheeks burned red. It felt embarrassing and stupid to be saying her feelings outloud, but sort of relieving.

"Are you going to break up with Jesse?"

"That's my biggest problem with him. I'm so upset with him, for what he said about me and about Chloe. But at the same time, the thought of hurting him hurts me. It's not fair. He's a good guy, and I'm the one who pursued him after the ICCAs. I couldn't just not have him around."

"Did you like it better when you were just friends?"

"Yes! It was so much easier. The first week or so of us dating was great. But the more I spent time with him, the more I thought... about Chloe. And I missed her. I tried to not ditch him anymore for her, thinking the more time I spent with him the more I would want be with him. And that's why I slept with him. I thought sex would remind me why I liked Jesse, but it didn't. It just made me want to go back to that place of us just hanging out. No kissing, or flirting. Just talking, or working together. But I technically cheated on him when I kissed Chloe. It just adds to the list of reasons why I suck," Beca admitted.

"You don't suck. It's all just confusing-"

"SO CONFUSING! I don't even know where to begin. All I want to do is make sure Chloe knows how sorry I am, but I've got Jesse. I feel like if I break up with him, he'll never want to talk to me again."

"Well, you are going to end things with him, right?" Amy asked, fearing Beca might start questioning her previous statements.

Beca sighed. "It's inevitable. At this point, even without the whole Chloe thing, I probably still would have ended it. Why do I have to choose between them? It's not fair!"

"I think what happened is this: they were both your friend at one point. After a while, you started liking one of them. The problem is, the person you thought you liked was Jesse but you've really been madly in love with Chloe, and Jesse should have been your friend the whole time and Chloe your girlfriend."

"I'm not 'madly in love' with Chloe!" Beca said, her cheeks flushing. "This is, like, serious. Neither of them are going to forgive me."

"You don't know that. You really think Chloe's over you in one day after wanting you all year?"

"How do you know she's wanted me all year?"

"I've got a knack for these things. How come it's taken you all year to realize you wanted her?"

Beca paused. She didn't know. After admitting her feelings for Chloe, she tried to think of a day when she _didn't_ like Chloe. Nothing. "Well... I guess sort of always. But I chalked it up to admiration or something. You guys know I've never had a lot of girl friends, and having someone like her was new. I thought I just liked her so much because it was different, to have a girl like her around. She was so ready to bring me into her life before she even knew me. Like, I remember this one time Chloe took me out for coffee. It was a couple days after the initiation. We spent a better part of the day just hanging out, and, I don't know, it was just really cool. She's pretty pushy, but that day, she didn't try to get in my business. She just let me be, and if I wanted to talk about something particular, we did. And if not, she didn't push. Of course, she got pushy eventually, but I got used to that, I guess. I never got how she was able to open me up like she did. I just thought she was a really great person, and an even better friend."

"Well, I'm your friend too, but I never noticed you staring at _my_ ass during practice," Amy teased, taking a swig of vodka-Gatorade.

"Amy! Shut up!" Beca scoffed, reaching over to do her night shift sign off. "Alright Barden, that's it from DJ Mitchell tonight. Call in tomorrow at noon for your chance to win a pair of tickets to see Muse in concert!" With that, Beca signed off air and began packing her things. "Dude. What do I do? Can you just tell me? What the fuck am I gonna say to Jesse? Or Chloe? What if she refuses to talk to me? She saw me and Jesse almost having sex, hours after I had already pissed her off. Why do I keep doing this?"

"Because you're afraid. And that's okay_ if_ you're willing to face your fears and take a chance. In the wise words of our leader, 'don't be afraid-"

"'-and don't hide', yeah I know. Easier said than done." Beca hesitated. "Do you think Chloe would give me a chance, even just five minutes to apologize?"

"Let's ask!" And before Beca could stop her, Amy whipped out her phone. She tapped on the screen aggressively, a wild grin on her face.

_Amy: Cap, Beca just admitted she likes little Red. Heard it with me own ears! :P _

"AMY!" Beca complained after the blonde showed her the text. They waited for a few moments before the phone dinged.

_Aubrey: FUCK. FINALLY. Took the midget long enough. But I'm still kicking her ass. _

Beca gave Amy a panicked look. "I'm screwed. Aubrey's going to tear me apart physically. Then, Chloe will emotionally. Cool."

"Stop with your dramatics!" Amy declared, smacking the shorter girl on the arm.

_Amy: Ya, ya. I know. I practically had to beat it out of her. But, what are the chances Chloe would talk to her? _

Five whole minutes passed by before the phone dinged again.

_Aubrey: Beca really messed up, Amy. _

_Amy: I know, and she does too. Where's Red?_

_Aubrey: Sitting with me on the couch. Hammered. _

_Amy: So now would be a bad time?_

_Aubrey: DO NOT BRING THAT HOBBIT OVER OR THERE WILL BE BLOOD. _

"Oh, my god. No, that means Chloe hates me. She's drinking because of me. I'm the worst human being alive," Beca started out, tears falling from her eyes. Amy hurriedly tapped on her phone.

_Amy: We're rooting for them, remember? Has Chloe said anything?_

* * *

Aubrey sighed, full of pity and irritation. She looked at Chloe, who sat across from her on their couch. The ginger's cheeks were tear stained, her curly hair pulled into a messy bun and a Jack and Coke in hand. Aubrey nudged her with her foot, bringing Chloe out of her daze from staring at the TV. "Chloe?"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me," Aubrey said, tip toeing. Chloe nodded. "I know Beca really fucked up, and I'm really pissed at her, don't get me wrong, but if she were to pop up, right here, right now, what would you do?"

"I would kiss her," Chloe said, very matter-of-fact.

"Ohhhkayyy. Lemme get that for you," Aubrey said, reaching for the ginger's drink. She handed it over without reluctance. She had been good and buzzed for a while. "Seriously, what would you do?"

"I would tell her that she hurt me. That I liked her and she knew that to some degree. She had to have known. And that it hurt me when she kissed me, forgot about it, and then fucked Jesse. Who does that? Anyways, I would tell her how much she means to me but how I want to punch her for hurting me. Well, maybe not punch. Mildly slap... with words. I would tell her about Alex, and how Alex fucked me over. I would say how I think about her all the time and love when she sleeps over just so I can be close to her, and how she makes me feel like a little part of me is missing when she's not there. Then, I would remind her of how badly she treated me today and how I don't think I could physically handle it if she were to do it again. And then I would kiss her."

Aubrey sat, slack jawed. Then she tapped quickly on her phone.

_Aubrey: Chloe still likes Beca. She's extremely hurt, but she still likes her. _

_Amy: YES! Should I bring Beca over anyways?_

_Aubrey: Chloe's too drunk. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. _

_Amy: Beca's like... sobbing over here. _

_Aubrey: Let her marinate a little more. Then, she'll remember how it feels next time she goes to hurt Chloe. _

_Amy: Ouch... Harsh, Cap. But okay. What should I tell her meanwhile?_

_Aubrey: Don't let her in on there being hope. Beca needs the harshness. She needs to figure out her Jesse shit first. _

_Amy: Aye-aye, Brey. I'll talk to you later, give Red a hug for me. _

"Are you going to say anything... or what?" Chloe said, offended by Aubrey's phone time-out.

"Sorry, I was talking to Amy."

"Where is she? It's late," Chloe said, kindly. Aubrey bit her lip. She hated lying to her friend. She was never good at it. "Brey? Where is she? Is she with Beca?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? Where are they? I want to talk to Beca, I want to see her!" Chloe whined, beginning to stand. Aubrey pulled her back down.

"You can... maybe tomorrow. Beca's gotta figure some stuff out, and I refuse to let her see you until she does. And you're drunk."

Chloe opened her mouth to argue, but she knew her friend was right. Drunk, angry Chloe talking to sober Beca would not end well. "Why did she do this to me?" Chloe asked sadly. In this moment, Aubrey saw her friend reduced to the naive girl she used to be freshman year. The ginger looked so vulnerable. Broken. Aubrey hated seeing her this way. She held out her long arms, motioning Chloe to come into them. She did, nestling herself in the crook of Aubrey's arms, her head on the blonde's chest. She listened to the taller girl's heartbeat before she answered.

"She's scared. She's scared of caring this much. She doesn't know what to do or how to go about it. So instead, Beca's pushing you away. She pushed herself into Jesse. And I think she's going to realize, sooner or later, what a tremendous mistake that was. Chloe, I know you're scared too, and that's okay, you know?"

"Why can't it just be simple? Beca just love me as much as I love her, and that's it. No Jesse, no Alex, no being scared, no hurting. Just us," Chloe cried out, spilling a few hot tears on her friend's skin.

"Love? Chloe, are you_ in love_ with Beca?" Aubrey said, her voice streaked with concern and curiosity.

Chloe hesitated. "No... I don't know. I do love her, she's my friend. My best friend, besides you. But I _could_ be in love with her, it'd be easy."

"Nothing with Beca is ever easy. She's just so short and little, she has to make everything difficult. Her twisted revenge on the world," Aubrey teased, pinching Chloe's arm.

"Hey! Be nice," Chloe poked Aubrey's side, eliciting a small giggle. "I just keep trying to picture us, together and happy. It's hard, and blurry."

"That'd be the Jack," the blonde deadpanned.

"Come on! Seriously! You can't possibly think that Beca's gonna waltz in here, tell me what I want to hear."

"And what do you want to hear?"

"That she wants to be with me and not Jesse. That she's sorry for hurting me. I want her to tell me she'd never do it again," Chloe confessed, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Well, you never know, Chlo. But, what I know is this: I refuse to let Beca over unless she's hauling an huge apology on her back. I refuse to watch you two attempt to have some sort of relationship while Jesse's still in the picture. And, sorry not sorry, but I'm still kicking her ass," the blonde retorted. Chloe shot up and gave her sad puppy eyes, but Aubrey wasn't backing down that quickly. After a few more please-don't-beat-up-the-girl-I-like stares from Chloe, Aubrey rolled her eyes. "FINE. I won't kick her ass... yet. She's on my shit list and it's going to take more than an apology to take her name off."

Chloe released a soft smile, "Fair enough." She looked up into Aubrey's eyes. They almost matched her own, maybe a bit more green. Chloe knew that Aubrey acted so reserved and demanding on the outside, but she knew the real Brey. Countless times, she had picked Chloe up from shady house parties and took care of her while she cried over Alex all night long. She held Chloe tight during drunken or drug induced freak outs. She put Chloe back together. "I don't deserve you, you know?"

"Chloe Marie Beale, don't ever say that. If you don't deserve me, then I sure as hell don't deserve you. Not after I've treated you like shit since becoming captain."

"Aubrey Nicole Posen, I've treated you much worse. You know that." Chloe scrunched her nose, trying her best to look intimidating.

Aubrey secured her arms around the girl lying on top of her. "We've treated each other badly, but at the end of the day, you're my person. I would do anything for you, no questions asked. You would do the same for me, I know it. I can't stand to see you this upset. The past is in the past, and while I'm sure we both regret treating each other like that, it's only made us closer. I wouldn't take a single day or night back that I've spent with you, Chlo. I love you so much, and I just want you to be happy with your life and with yourself."

Chloe's eyes were tearing up and on the verge of spilling over her lids. She loved having Aubrey in these moments. She loved being with Aubrey and only seeing her, being in their own little world where only each other existed. She couldn't be anymore thankful to have the blonde in her life. She was right, the past was the past. For a while, they were both damaged. At different times. For Chloe, it was freshman year. For Aubrey, it was senior year. But they had pushed through, closer than ever. "I love you, too, Brey," was all Chloe could get out before squeezing her friend into oblivion. She lifted her head quick enough to see a couple tears fall from Aubrey's eyes, her hands quick to get rid of them. "And I love your Grey's Anatomy reference," the redhead chuckled.

"What can I say? You're the Meredith to my Cristina," Aubrey laughed back. The two friends stayed put for a little while longer. Chloe laid on top of Aubrey, her eyes getting heavy as the blonde tickled her back until she completely fell asleep.

* * *

"This is fucking torture," Beca whimpered out, drying her eyes.

"Sorry, Brey musta fallen asleep. It is past two," Amy lied. The secret that Chloe was still crazy about Beca was ready to burst out of her, but she knew Aubrey was right as much as it sucked.

"That or she's ignoring you because she likes seeing me suffer."

"Or that," Amy teased, offering her friend more vodkarade, a term she and Beca coined while waiting for Aubrey's reply. "When are you gonna go talk to Red?"

"I would like to do it soon. I just don't know what to say." Beca sighed, frustrated with every fiber of her being. She sipped some vodkarade, washing the Cheetos down.

"Maybe you shouldn't say anything. Make her mix!" Amy offered, giddy at the thought. "Just think, you could make her a mix. She'd love it. Then you guys would kiss and make up and live happily ever after!"

"Yeah, I wish," Beca said sarcastically.

"You're getting much better at admitting your crush, Mitchell. I'm so proud," Amy said teasingly, wiping away fake tears. Beca nudged her chair with her boot, sending the blonde back into the desk. "Whoa, just messin'! Chill out. But seriously, she loves your mixes in general and making one just for her would be totally unexpected."

Beca was quiet. Amy gave her the what-are-you-hiding look before the brunette spoke,"what if, maybe, by chance, I've already made her a couple... is that weird?"

"YOU HAVE?! Oh, god, this romance. My fat heart can't take it," Amy said, clutching her chest. "Tell me more! Jesus, and it's taken you _how _long to realize you've got the red hots for Red Hot?"

"Shut up! I didn't even think anything when I made them. There's only, like, five. I made them after a few times we hung out or when a song reminded me of her. I meant to give them to her, but then I thought it was weird. So I just kept them to myself. Besides, there's not really any mix I could make that says 'hey, sorry I crushed your soul by making out with you while wasted, ignored that it happened and then fucked my boyfriend'."

"No, but that's what your big girl words are for. But maybe put it a bit more nicely than that," Amy said, popping a watermelon chunk in her mouth. "Okay, so tell me more about these mixes. No choice, otherwise I'll rat you out!"

Beca groaned, "Fine. One is a mix of _No Diggity_ I made after the riff off. Uhm, then I made one of Queen, because Freddie Mercury's basically her hero. She told me that when we had coffee the first time. Another, is a mash up of _Just The Way You Are _and _Just A Dream_, 'cause you know, the pool thing-"

"Right, when you guys were serenading each other?"

Beca squinted her eyes, "_Anyways_, then there's a mix of The Cure and... that's it."

"You said there were five, what's the fifth?"

"What? No, that's it," Beca said quickly.

Amy wasn't buying it. "I've got Posen on speed dial."

"FINE. But you can't make fun of me, promise?" Beca urged. Amy nodded, excitedly. "It's a mash up of _Wild Ones, If We Ever Meet Again _and _Teenage Dream. _I made it after we first met, and I didn't really realize I made it with Chloe in mind until after we got into the Bellas. But that one is definitely too embarrassing for human ears so I put that deep in the recesses of my hard drive where it shall collect dust with the others."

Amy was silent, her eyes wide. Then she broke into a huge grin. "That is the... CUTEST thing I've ever heard! You have to give them to her! But I need listen to them first!"

"No, nope. Not happening."

"Puuuhhhh-leaseee, DJ! I wanna hear what they sound like! I bet their aca-amazing!"

"Yeah, I'd like to hear them too," A deeper, familiar voice sounded out from behind Beca.

Beca's hair stood on her neck. Her back was to the booth door, and judging by Amy's shocked and uncomfortable expression, it was exactly who she thought it was. She whipped around, her heart immediately racing and her hands clammy. "_Jesse. _How long have you been standing there?" She said, panicked as a thousand thoughts raced through her mind.

"Long enough, Beca," He said dryly, teeth grit together. His eyes were glassy, and his hands in fists to stop them from shaking.

* * *

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN! Whoa, how's Beca gonna get herself outta this one? Better keep reading to find out! As always, thanks for the reviews and comments. They basically make my shitty days a thousand times better :) Xoxo**


	16. Time is Running Out

**A/N: Sorry about the heavy cursing. Can't help it. :P**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Time is Running Out_

_BANG-BANG-BANG. _Aubrey jumped out of a deep sleep interrupted by someone's obnoxious knocking on her front door. She gently but forcefully pushed Chloe off of her, covering the ginger with a blanket. She stepped towards her door, rubbing her arm where the redhead had laid on it all night. She spied through the peep hole and saw a frazzled Amy and Stacie.

Aubrey barely opened the door before Amy and Stacie barged their way in. "Jesus, Brey! We've been calling you for the last hour!" The leggy brunette whined, wiping sweat from her brow.

"I've been sleeping! What is it? Why are you guys all sweating and gross?"

"We practically vertically ran all the way here, I need water," Amy gasped out.

"Kitchen, what's going on?" Aubrey asked, immediately sensing an urgency in her friends' arrival. She led them into her kitchen, reminding them of a sleeping Chloe on the couch. "Spill."

"Last night, I was with Beca at the station-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, she admitted liking Chloe. So what?"

"Let her finish!" Stacie said, almost giddy with excitement.

"So, we were talking about Chloe and how Beca has a secret stash of mixes she's made for Chloe but never gave her-"

"SHUT UP. How has it taken her this long to realize she likes Chloe?"

"We said the same thing," Stacie informed, pouring water for herself and the blonde.

"Stop interrupting me! Anyways, so I kept naggin' her to let me listen and then Jesse showed up. He heard everything Beca said about Chloe, about the mixes, about her not wanting to sleep with him, about her liking Chloe and wanting to break up with him. Everything." Amy finished, taking a long drink of water.

"Oh, god. What'd he do? What'd Beca do?" Aubrey pried. She couldn't believe it. _Beca has the worst timing_, she thought. The three friends gathered around the kitchen island while Amy told the story.

* * *

_Last night_

_"Jesse! Stop! I'm sorry, please!" Beca rang out, following him through the station. He angrily paced around the floor, randomly knocking over stacks of CDs. _

_"Are you serious Beca? What is this? A game for you! You're so fucked up! I can't believe I actually thought you liked me, that you cared."_

_"I do care! Just... I do care about you," Beca cried out. Amy stood awkwardly in the doorway, fearing she shouldn't leave Beca alone. Jesse didn't look quite right. _

_"So what, this whole thing a product of you being bored, Chloe rejecting you? Sex with me was out of spite or pity? I was there for you! Through everything! When Chloe didn't defend you against Aubrey, who did? Me! ME! Not her! I'm not the town whore fucking anything that moves and having mental fucking break downs every two seconds! That's her, not me. I'm the guy who takes care of you, who cares about you, Beca!"_

_"Shut up, Jesse! Don't say another fucking thing about her, do you understand? This isn't about Chloe, this is about me and you!"_

_"Really? Then why would you make her mixes and you rarely even let me listen to yours? You ditch me for her, and now I find out you hooked up with her? I should have listened to Bumper. He said Chloe was a slut who stole people's girlfriends, and he was right."_

_"Fuck you!" Beca shouted, her blood boiling. She reached for a CD nearest her and flung it at him. He ducked, and laughed. _

_"You know, before I thought I was just jealous of her because you wanted to hang out with her more than me, and now I know it's because you wanted her more than me. Don't you see how fucked up that is? Why did you even kiss me after the ICCAs if that's what you wanted? Huh? Because this whole shit show could have been avoided! Now I know that not only are you a shitty friend and girlfriend, but a liar and a cheater. Perfect," Jesse spat back, a disgusted look on his face. _

_Amy cowered into the doorway, shooting Stacie a text that she and Beca might need a ride. _

_Beca cried into her hands, her heart sinking further and further into darkness. "I know! Okay! I fucking know I'm a wreck and I don't deserve either of you, but I can't help it if that's how I feel! What would you have wanted, me to pretend I was happy being your girlfriend? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. Jesse, please," Beca begged, almost pathetically. _

_"Please what? Please be okay with this? Act like it never happened? No, it happened," Jesse stepped up to Beca. He was close, too close. He grabbed her by her arms and brought her even closer. She could smell alcohol on his breath. "I fucking hope you realize what a bitch you are. I hope Chloe breaks your fucking soul into a million pieces. She's a whore and you're nothing but a worthless, heartless cunt." These last few words took Beca's breath away. She never would have thought Jesse to have so much anger and resentment. She broke into sobs, trying to shrug herself from his hold. Then, out of nowhere, Jesse was hit in the face by Amy's fist. _

_"You! Out! Get away from her! Get your pathetic ass out of here before I call campus security!" Amy barked. He grabbed his jaw, a painful expression on his face. He was shocked, but so was Beca. _

_Jesse started out the door, but said one last thing. "We're not done here, Beca." And slammed the station door. Beca almost collapsed to the ground, her body shaking. Amy crouched next to her, and held her head while she cried. _

_"He's fucking right. I'm nothing, I don't deserve anyone. I'm too fucked up for relationships or friendships. I should have never kissed Chloe and I should have never fucked Jesse, I should have never even came here!" She sobbed out, her makeup running down her face. _

_"Beca, don't listen to him. You deserve everything, your job, your music, your friends, and Chloe. You deserve each other," Amy said, holding back tears of her own. She never cried, but seeing the little DJ broke her heart. Beca just cried louder, her words inaudible. _

* * *

"So, Stacie picked us up about ten minutes later and we spent the night at her place," Amy finished, her heart heavy at remembering Beca's broken face.

The three stayed quiet for a moment, before Stacie spoke out. "Well, I'm glad you were there Amy. I mean what would have happened to Beca had you not stepped in?"

"She's right. You're a good friend, but now I wish I would have had you bring her here. At least she wouldn't have gone through that," Aubrey said dejected. She hadn't felt any sympathy for the trouble Beca had gotten herself into until right now. No one deserved to have that happen.

"I'm glad too, but even bringing her here, that would have been a disaster too."

"So, are they... broken up?" Aubrey pushed.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "There was never a clear cut 'we are broken up' statement, but I sure as hell hope so. If anything, it might make it easier for Beca to get rid of him but..."

"But what?" Stacie questioned. "He could have really hurt her last night, and the things he called her? He shouldn't be forgiven, ever."

"Before all that, Beca was worried about keeping Jesse in her life. I know she loves him, as a friend, and that's what gets to her the most, I think."

Before Amy could say something, the kitchen door opened. A flash of red hair came in, joining them around the island. Chloe leaned on Aubrey, stealing some of Stacie's water. She quickly picked up on how quiet her friends were. "Yes, I look like a mess. What else is new?"

The three Bellas awkwardly laughed. Amy and Aubrey tried to communicate with their eyes about mentioning last night's incident but before they could decide, Stacie chimed in. "Well, are you going to tell her?" She said lowly.

"Tell me what?" Chloe asked, "What's going on? You guys are acting kind of weird."

Aubrey shook her head, "nothing, Chlo. We should all go get breakfast!"

"No, tell me. Whatever it is."

"Right! Maxine's or that new Mexican place?" Amy tried to distract.

"BREY. What is it? It's obviously about Beca," Chloe figured. Her throat tightened at the mentioning of the brunette's name.

"She's going to find out anyways!" Stacie pointed out. Aubrey huffed, knowing they shouldn't say a word. Amy looked to Aubrey for the green light. Chloe grabbed her friend's arm, and stared into her eyes, pleading for information. "Oh, my god. You guys? Look Chloe, Amy saw Beca and Jesse get into a really big fight last night. He yelled at her pretty bad."

"Can't say I'm not glad. What'd they fight over, what movie to watch?" Chloe said sarcastically.

"You. They fought over you," Aubrey informed, surprised at Chloe's bitterness.

"What? What do you mean?" Chloe asked, feeling a bit guilty from her momentary enjoyment.

"It's really not our place to say, but Jesse found out about yours and Beca's kiss and he freaked out. Called you and Becs every dirty name in the book," Amy covered. She knew the one thing she couldn't say was about Beca admitting her feelings about the red head. That was Beca's job.

"Me? What'd he say about me?" Chloe said, defensive.

"That's not really importa-"

"That you're a slut who steals people's girlfriends," Stacie blurted.

"WHAT?! What a fucking asshole! God, I hate him. I knew there was a reason I hated him. He doesn't even know me!" Chloe said, her hands balling into fists.

"_Nice, _Stace," Aubrey said annoyed. Stacie shrugged her shoulders.

"What'd he say to Beca?" Chloe turned her attention to Amy.

"He...well... sort of called her a heartless, worthless cunt unable to care or be a good friend," Amy summarized. Chloe's jaw dropped. The thought of _anyone _saying that to Beca fueled her with rage. "Look, that's not the point. Those are just words. The point is, Beca's really feeling badly about everything. Herself, Jesse, you. She's really hating on herself."

As much as Chloe wanted to find Beca, hug and hold her, kiss her and tell her everything was okay, there was an underlying part of her that was still hurt, broken, angry and sad. "Yeah, well she can join the club. That sucks about Jesse, but I always knew he was a closet dick wad."

"Chloe, that's not fair. You don't certainly pick winners," Aubrey spat, irritated with Chloe's sudden change in attitude. "What's your deal? We thought you'd be happy they broke up!"

"They... broke up?" Chloe said, regretting her previous words.

"Well, not definitely, but I don't think they're together really. Beca was really torn up last night," Stacie stated, a sad look in her eyes.

"Because she lost Jesse?"

"No, because she thinks she lost you too," Aubrey said, a 'duh' look on her face. "Don't you want to talk to her?"

"Not if she's going to be crying about Jesse! I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry for her but I-I can't. She's clearly not ready to talk," Chloe pouted.

"I think she's more ready than you think," Amy offered, trying not to give away too much.

"What does that mean?" Chloe wished her friends would stop beating around the bush.

"It means you're gonna have to be your typical pushy self and push her to talk to you. Even if she acts like she doesn't want to, we know she does." Aubrey clarified.

Chloe let out a heavy sigh. This was all too much. She thought she was ready to talk to Beca, maybe even do it today. Confess her feelings and face the inevitable rejection. But now, she doubted the DJ would want to talk after the Jesse thing. "I'm gonna go shower," Chloe said, excusing herself from the kitchen. Each step up the stairs felt heavier. She walked into the bathroom, turned on the hot water and undressed. She stepped inside, and sank to the bottom. The warm water enveloped her body and relaxed her a bit.

On one hand, she was glad that everyone saw Jesse's true colors. She knew he had a jealous, controlling streak in him. She was angry with him, for calling her and Beca all those awful and completely untrue things. Beca didn't deserve that. But on the other hand, sober Chloe had been feeling more angry-hurt towards Beca than drunk-Chloe who was leaning towards the sad-hurt side. She desperately needed to talk to the brunette and tell her how she felt, but she had no idea how Beca would react. And right now, Chloe couldn't stand the thought of rejection. She loathed the idea that Beca would tell her the kiss meant nothing, as proven by her sexual escapades with Jesse, and that her true love was the Treble boy whom she's decided to forgive. It made her shudder. Chloe sat on the shower floor, hugging her knees, on the verge of tears for the fiftieth time and still unsure what to do.

Little did Chloe know, that Barden's best DJ woke up with a broken and heavy heart but one thought on her mind: what songs should she add to Chloe's growing list of mixes.

* * *

**A/N: That awkward moment when you should be working on your lit review but decide to write Bechloe fan fiction instead... Ah, we're inching closer and closer to the big talk! Xoxo**


	17. Someday

**A/N: Here's what you've been waiting for... Drum roll please! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 17: Someday_

Beca wrote on the freshly made CD that popped out of her computer. She tried thinking of a clever title but after not being able to come up with anything, she simply wrote _Chloe's Mixes. _She bit the end of she Sharpie, her stomach in knots. Today was the day.

It was late Tuesday afternoon. She hadn't talked to Chloe since Saturday morning, after the redhead stormed out of the house angered at the DJ for forgetting the kiss. Scratch that, she hadn't even _seen _Chloe since the awkward encounter of Saturday afternoon consisting of an even more awkwardly positioned naked Beca-Jesse duo. She had been tempted to text the ginger since then, but couldn't find the courage to do so knowing cyber words wouldn't do her real words justice. It would seem uncaring and the last thing Beca wanted to be was uncaring. Chloe turned her into wanting to be a person who cares. Jesse did too, but she wasn't sure where her and her possibly-ex-boyfriend stood.

She hadn't taken any of Jesse's persistent calls or texts, and she knew he feared just showing up on her door step. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since Saturday night (well technically Sunday morning). She couldn't. She was too hurt by his words, and although she knew they'd have to face each other eventually, she wasn't ready to. Not yet. _One thing at a time_, she told herself.

Although Beca hated the idea of losing Jesse as a friend, she hated the idea of losing Chloe, whether romantically or platonically, even more. It haunted her dreams the last few nights, and her heart raced just thinking about it.

Beca had spent the last couple days with a crowded mind. Even her music couldn't distract her from her problems, and she spent quite a bit of time just crying it out. She hated crying, and preferred crying in the shower where no one could hear or see her. She had showered about 15 times. Kimmy Jin called her a 'germaphobe'. _Bitch. _

But, thanks to her ever so wise friends, namely Amy and Stacie, Beca started to understand what the real problems were here. She was finally able to admit, out loud, her attraction and desire to be with Chloe. She recognized the damage she had caused by being with Jesse and ignoring her feelings that had long been present. She feared rejection, humiliation and knew it was a risk to put herself out there. Through a little coercing and a bit of wine, Beca discussed these things with her friends. And it wasn't easy. By God, it was hard. She sucked at feelings. But the two Bellas were able to pull things out of Beca in a way she had only experienced before... with Chloe.

So when Beca asked Amy and Stacie to meet her in the quad, the Bellas were anxious to hear what Beca was going to tell them. It seemed that every time they brought up talking to Chloe, Beca side stepped the topic claiming she wasn't ready or that Chloe wouldn't give her the time of day. But, the two friends did do as Aubrey instructed: "don't tell Beca Chloe still likes her".

Beca put the marker away, taking her headphones off as the Aussie and brunette approached her.

"Hiya Becs, got you a tea," Stacie offered kindly. She perched herself next to Beca handing her a iced tea as Amy sat across from them. "Whatcha up do?"

"Thanks, and not much. Just working on some mixes," Beca said blankly. She hated asking for any ounce of help, fearing it made her look weak, but she pushed away her rebellious ego when she texted the pair to meet her here.

"They wouldn't happen to be Little Red's mixes, would they?" Amy lightly joked, expecting this meeting to go as the others had with Beca not ready to talk.

Beca paused, then flashed them Chloe's CD. "Actually, I just finished hers. I made a few more."

Both Amy and Stacie shared a shocked look, Amy almost ready to cry with pride for the little DJ. "They're probably really stupid and cheesy, but it was make mixes or drown my sorrows in some sort of mixture of food, drugs and alcohol." Beca said quickly, becoming self-conscious by the silence.

"NO! I bet they're amazing, can we listen to them? Please!" Amy begged, her hands clasped together. Stacie pouted her lips, nodding in agreement.

"Later, I want her to listen to them first," Beca clarified.

"Fiiiiine," Amy complained, "But I'll hold you to that, Mitchell. So... does this mean you're gonna talk to her?"

Beca sighed. "I don't even know where to begin. We haven't spoke in days, and what if-"

"Okay, seriously? Stop with the 'what ifs, the whys, and the buts'. Just do it, Beca! Don't you think she's been wondering when you were going to show your face? What about her? You don't try to figure out what to say or how to do it, you just do it. You go to her house, make her talk to you. Tell her how you feel, and for God's sake apologize, as many times as it takes and make her listen to your CD. Boom, that's how you get shit done," Stacie said, fake popping her collar and adding a smile.

Beca groaned and put her head on the table, "Ihatemylife," she mumbled before Amy pulled her hair.

"DJ Shorty, if you just agree to it, we will help you get started. But you have to agree first," Amy said, her brow raised and wild grin on her face.

Beca hesitated but finally complied. Amy took out her phone and shot over a few speedy texts. "Who's that your texting? Don't tell me you texted Chloe!"

"No, no. I texted Aubrey, told her we're coming over. She said Chloe's not home but will be after her last class which isn't for a couple hours. But she wants us over now... _she_ wants to talk to you," Amy said nonchalantly.

"Oh, she wants to beat my ass? Cool, cool. Yeah, that's not happening," Beca said sarcastically, but with a panicked look on her face. Stacie couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Brey's harmless! Besides, you already agreed. No choice. Come on, get your shit, we're going over there," Amy instructed. Beca didn't budge. Stacie took out her phone and typed a quick message. Within seconds, Beca's phone chimed. Her face grew pale when Stacie smirked.

_Aubrey: Mitchell, get over here now. If you want to talk to Chloe, you're gonna have to get through me first. Now or never, Beca. _

"Oh, this possibly can't end well," Beca complained as she gathered her things, putting Chloe's CD in a sleeve and tucking it in her bag.

* * *

Amy and Stacie rang the doorbell, Beca hiding behind them. Within a moment, Aubrey opened the door, a stern look already upon her face. She didn't say anything to the other Bellas, focusing all her glares and attention on the shorter girl who now felt incomparably small next to the towering blonde.

"Couch, Mitchell," Aubrey ordered forcefully. Beca rolled her eyes and complied, perching herself on the couch arm. She bit her lip, expecting the worst and doing her best to not lose her shit and yell at Aubrey or worse... start crying.

"Chloe will be home in about an hour and a half. I expect you have an apology ready?"

"Sort of. I made her a CD," Beca stated, showing the blonde the CD.

Aubrey took it, reading the title. "How precious, if only a CD could solve world peace! You're gonna have to do better than some lame ass CD, Beca."

"Brey, Beca mixed that CD," Amy defended. Beca mumbled something else. "What was that?" Amy asked.

"...I sang on it, too," Beca restated, feeling the flushing come to her cheeks.

"Whatever. Have you decided to pull your head out of your ass? I hear you're finally admitting the truth?" Aubrey lectured. Beca nodded. She hated letting Aubrey talk to her like this, but she knew she should just bite her tongue. "Great. And in case they haven't informed you, you fucked up good, Mitchell. Chloe's been drinking and crying non-stop for the last three days," the former captain dramatized. "You broke Chloe in a way I haven't seen since freshman year. And sleeping with Jesse? Well, that was just icing on the cake. What the hell, Beca? I told you to go for Chloe, not for Jesse! I didn't just make these things up. Don't you think there's a reason I would say that? I trusted you and so did she. God, you're so selfish."

"Hey! First of all, sorry that I wasn't able to come to terms with things as quickly as every one would have liked. Second, sleeping with Jesse was a mistake. I get that. I'm paying for it now, and I'm sure Amy and Stacie filled you in on what happened between us at the station, so can you just cut me some slack? I'm trying here and you know what, it's fucking hard. But I'm fucking trying!" Beca snapped back. She was so bitter against everyone reminding her of how much an asshole she was.

Aubrey went to open her mouth, then shut it. She paused. Being with the hobbit was what Chloe wanted, and Aubrey just wanted Chloe to be happy. She did a few quick yoga breaths before continuing. "Okay. You're right," She started. Beca raised her brow, previously expecting this to evolve into a yelling match. "I know you're trying, and I know it's not easy. Amy and Stacie kept me updated on you, I didn't want to talk to or text you myself. I thought you wouldn't reply. I know you're trying, Beca. And I'm grateful for that. I just need to know some things."

"I probably wouldn't have replied. But, now I just want to fix things. So, what do you want to know?" Beca opened up.

Aubrey stepped closer to her, maintaining strong eye contact. "I need to know that you won't do this again. You won't confess to liking Chloe only to deny it when you get all self-conscious or if Jesse pops up. I need to know that, if instead you're choosing a friendship with her, that you be straight forward about that. If all you want is a friend in her, then tell her and act like a friend. No kissing, sober or drunk. It's not fair to mess with her like that. She's already done that years ago and it practically killed her. If you want Chloe, then you have to want to be with her and want all of her. You can't pick and choose which days to love her more than others, and you can't shut her out, retreat into your little Beca cave to hide. You can't make this the Beca show, it has to be her show too. Chloe's my soulmate, my sister, and I refuse to let you get away unscathed if you ever screw her up again. Do you understand?" Aubrey was serious. Scary serious. It was surreal.

Beca sat quietly, thinking over Aubrey's words. Was this what she wanted? Would she regret getting romantically involved with Chloe? Would she miss Jesse's presence, his touch, his taste or voice? She looked to Amy, who's face showed nervousness. Stacie, tapped her foot impatiently. Beca met Aubrey's eyes, they burned with concern and love for Chloe. And possible hatred for Beca if she didn't comply to the blonde's terms.

"I don't want to be her friend anymore," Beca began, then saw the blonde's brow twitch indicating she said the wrong thing. "No, that's not what I mean. I do want to be her friend, but... not just her friend. I don't want to mess up anymore. I want to keep trying, and I want her forgiveness. I do want all of her and to be with her, I'm just not good with words. You guys know that. That's why I made the CD, to help me out."

Before she could react, Beca was being swallowed by Aubrey's arms. "I'm so glad I don't have to kick your ass for this Beca! Not that I wouldn't enjoy that a little, but Chloe's going to be so happy to hear you say that. Don't worry about what you're going to say, just say anything. Just be honest and clear. That's all she needs!" Aubrey said, almost in tears. Beca was unsure what to do, so she patted the blonde's back, a lazy grin on her face. Amy and Stacie squealed in excitement.

Before Aubrey could break away from the Beca, the door quickly opened and shut. "What's going on?" A soft voice wondered.

Aubrey tore herself from Beca, and panicked. _Chloe. _"What are you doing home? Why aren't you in class?!"

"Class was cancelled, teacher's sick. What are _you_ doing here?" Her last question directed at Beca. Her voice was stern, unreadable. She clutched her laptop case in hand, an a Circle K bag in the other. Aubrey could barely make out a fifth of Jack and a bottle of Coca Cola.

Beca swallowed. Her throat was dry and tight. She tried to form words, but stuttered.

"You know, I really don't have the energy or patience to deal with your bullshit, or any of yours to be honest. I'll be in my room, feel free not to bother me, Brey. Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Beca." Chloe said harshly, rolling her eyes. It hurt to speak to Beca like this, but the audacity of Brey allowing Beca, Amy and Stacie over to conduct whatever secret meeting they were having irritated her beyond belief. She started up stairs, when Aubrey called out.

"Have you been drinking today?!" She barked.

"Not yet," Chloe said nonchalantly, continuing to her room.

Beca didn't know what came over her, but seeing Chloe in the flesh, clearly hurt and angry did something to her. It flicked a switch. It gave her a boost of both confidence and concern. She grabbed her bag, and took the stairs two at a time closing in on the redhead.

"Beca, I said leave!" Chloe began, but Beca wasn't having it. She pushed Chloe into her bedroom door, turning the handle, sending both of them stumbling in. She quickly reached around, slamming the door shut and locking it. "Beca! Go home! Leave me alone!" Chloe cried out, dropping her things and getting in Beca's face. "Just leave me alone! Go away!" She said, a little weaker. She could feel tears brimming along her eyes and fought to hold them in. Beca stood still, her back against the door, not moving. She tossed her bag near Chloe's and held her place. They were inches apart, Chloe could feel the brunette's breath on her. She could smell her shampoo. She took her hand and banged it against the door next to Beca's head. "Didn't you hear me? I said get out! I don't want to see you!"

Beca reached up, attempting to touch Chloe's arm resulting in her flinching. "Please... Chloe, just talk to me, I know I messed up and-"

"And nothing! NO! I don't want hear your bullshit excuses! Just leave!" Chloe argued. It was word vomit. Of course she missed Beca and wanted to see her, but the broken, angry side of her took over and had total control.

Beca suddenly reached for Chloe's face, her other arm grabbing the ginger's forearm. She brought them together with force, their lips almost touching. But instead of kissing Chloe, Beca let their foreheads meet. In milliseconds Chloe's anger and pain reared it's ugly head again. In a motion quicker than lightening, the ginger's hand met Beca's cheek with an audible sound. _  
_

It was like a cannon ball hit Chloe in the gut. She just _hit_ Beca. Across the face, not super hard, but hard enough. Beca immediately let go of Chloe, and touched her now pink and stinging cheek. Without the ability to control it, tears fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. Chloe's breath hitched, and she grabbed her chest, realizing what she did. "Oh, god. Beca! No, I'm sorry. I-I-I- please, I'm sorry," she whimpered out, tears now falling from her eyes.

"Stop. It's okay, I deserved that. I deserve worse for what I did to you. But now, you need to just listen to me. Okay?"

"Beca, I can't do this right-"

"Then when? Huh? No, it's taken me days to gather up the courage to come over here and face what I did to you, so you're just gonna listen. I fucked up, Chloe. I really screwed you over, and I need you know how incredibly sorry I am," Beca stepped towards the ginger, who retreated back. "I am sorry, and I will be sorry for however long it takes. The things I've been doing, I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have teased you... and kissed you, it wasn't fair."

"No, it wasn't. It was mean, but I should have stopped you. I knew better," Chloe added, her heart sinking a little. "You're with Jesse, and it doesn't matter anymo-"

"Don't do that! Don't pretend like none of this matters because I tried that and it didn't fucking work!" Beca said, her voice raising a little. Chloe was never the difficult one. _Man, is this how it is dealing with me?_ Inner Beca wondered. Chloe was ignoring Beca's glare. "Look at me!"

"No! Don't tell me what to do! You don't get to do that, not after all the shit you put me through. You knew Beca... and you didn't care," Chloe said, angry tears spilling onto her face.

"Knew what?!"

"Knew that I liked you! Sit there and tell me you didn't suspect!" Chloe yelled back, her fists clenched tight.

"I didn't know! Jesus, I didn't know that _I_ liked you, okay? That night Aubrey gave me her drunken speech about being afraid and whatever, and when we were in bed... I just don't know what came over me, but I had to kiss you. I couldn't help myself. I can't help the way you made me feel that night, and yes, the next morning I didn't remember. But now I do, and I'll never fucking forget again!" Beca said back, her voice weaker. She put her hands over her eyes and stifled a sob.

Chloe sat in silence. She didn't know what to do. Did Beca really just admit to liking her? Or did she use past tense on purpose? As much as it made her heart flutter with excitement, it also boiled her blood. "Then why'd you fuck Jesse? Why are you even dating him?"

"I'm not! Not anymore! I was confused and scared, which isn't an excuse but it's a reason. I thought if made I tried to connect more with Jesse then it would prove that liking you the way I did was some stupid girly crush that didn't mean anything-"

"And?"

"And it didn't work! I went to chase after you when you saw us, but him and I got into a fight. He was angry and jealous, and I couldn't take it. So I didn't do anything. I didn't know what to do and I still d-"

"Why did it take you so long to come over?" Chloe interrogated. She was desperate to find out every thought running through the DJ's mind.

"Because I couldn't face it. I couldn't face you, knowing what I did. I knew you were drinking, and it made me sick to my stomach that I did that. I hurt you, and it killed me knowing that I was capable of causing someone I cared so much for so much pain. But I also knew I couldn't come over until I figured my shit out and realize the truth." Beca said, wiping her eyes. Man, she hated crying. And she hated that she was crying way more than Chloe was. Chloe cried all the time. Sometimes during cheesy movies or at puppies in the pound. But now, her cheeks only wore dried stains of tears. Maybe Chloe cried herself out.

The two stood a foot or so apart, when Chloe finally fell back onto her bed. "So what is the truth, Beca?"

Beca stepped over and joined her on the bed, making her to keep an appropriate distance. She sighed, and Chloe's heart raced waiting for the answer.

"The truth? The truth is that after we first met, I made you a mix. I didn't even think I had made it specifically for you until I listened to it. Then, we started hanging out after aca-initiation. We really did become fast friends, and I was so extremely glad to have met you. I'd never had a girl best friend and having one was so new and interesting to me. So when I started wanting your hugs and tolerated your lack of boundaries, I thought I just admired you. I looked up to you, I presumed. And every so often, something would happen that made me want to make you another mix.

You listened to me, and cared for me in a way no one really had before. And I really loved that about you. You took me for who I was and dealt with me when I was a pain in the ass. After a bit longer, I just... I adored you. I started noticing other things, like how your hair always smelled like flowers, how warm and soft you felt when we snuggled... how beautiful I thought you were. But my mind tricked me into thinking that those thoughts and feelings were weird. And it scared me, and I pushed it away like I did everything. I did like Jesse, for a little bit, but I think I liked the idea of having him than actually enjoying having him. So I poured my energy into getting him, figuring I would stop being all weird and having this stupid girl crush on you if I was with him. And it worked, for like five days..." Beca said, sniffling. Her eyes tried to find Chloe's but the ginger broke away her stare, biting her lip. She had no idea where Beca was going with this, but she prayed it was the way she was hoping for.

"...And so then, that night when the Tom thing happened, I saw you and it hurt. It hurt me to see you so upset a-and I hated that I went out with Jesse when I could have spent the night with you. That night, I just wanted to protect you against everything, your past, Tom, and then two weeks later I treat you like this. But the point is, that night and even that next day... when I kissed your face, held you close... when you kissed me on the neck, I knew those presumptions of admiration and adoration didn't explain what I felt... because I enjoyed it too much. I freaked out. I completely freaked the fuck out. And I kept it to myself. I-I-I poured myself into J-Jesse, and tried to get back to the place of liking him and wanting to be his girlfriend. That's why I wasn't around that much, but as the days passed I missed y-you more and more-"

"I missed you too," Chloe couldn't help but quietly interrupt. Her heart fluttered faster. She just needed to hear Beca say she was still interested. She _had_ to hear her say it.

Beca gave her a forced and hurried smile before continuing, "Then, we all got drunk Friday. Aubrey's talk just gave me this fake confidence, and you know that part. So then, I slept with Jesse. Again, I thought it would remind me of what I was supposed to feel instead of what I actually felt. Then you walked in on us, and we weren't actually having sex, but not important... When I saw your face, after yelling at you to get out, I knew. And then Jesse and I fought, and the things he said only reinforced my thoughts but I was still too weak and stupid to admit them. So I was working late that night, Amy came over and basically called me out on my shit. She told me how pissed Aubrey was at me and how upset I made you. She told me if I couldn't even apologize then I shouldn't even bother speaking to you again. And that's what it took. It took the thought of me losing you forever, even as a friend, to realize I couldn't even function without you in my life. That you mattered more than all my stupid fears and that I needed to just man up and face the truth. So, Chloe, the truth is... I've liked you for a while now. I was so ignorant, selfish and scared to realize that I don't just want you, but I want to be with you," Beca paused, looking down at her hands in her lap. She felt so overwhelmingly sad. Chloe had barely shown an ounce of emotion. She sat there, like a stone statue, only looking Beca in the eyes every so often. She knew Chloe would reject her. But, at the same time, it felt so unbelievably relieving to say these things out loud. "And I completely understand if you hate me, or want nothing to do with me. I would ask only for your friendship, but I don't expect anything of you. I just... needed to tell you this. And here," Beca walked across the room and reached into her bag. She held the CD in her fingers and dropped it onto the bed before sitting back down. "These are all your mixes."

Chloe pulled the CD out of the cover, reading the title. "You made me a CD?" Her tone was... almost pleased.

"Wha-uh, yeah." Beca shuttered, she was still waiting for Chloe to acknowledge anything she said. Instead, Chloe got up to put the CD in her old high school stereo. A piano played, it's soft melody floating out of the speakers, Beca's palms began to sweat. _Fuck, this was stupid. _Chloe recognized the tune immediately once the lyrics began.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

The song continued, the brunette kept her head down but she shot up when she heard Chloe choke out a sob. She got up quickly, dashing the redhead's side. Chloe covered her eyes, but tears slipped through as she cried.

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

"No, no. I'm sorry, Chloe! I didn't mean... shit, you don't have to listen to it!" Beca regretted, reaching for the 'off' button. Chloe removed the hand that covered her face, stopping the DJ.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start _

"This is you singing?" Chloe questioned, letting her tears fall freely. Her heart ached, but this time with joy. It was a bittersweet song Beca had chosen, and she had done an acoustic cover just for Chloe. Beca nodded her head, still unsure of Chloe's reaction.

___I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
__Pulling the puzzles apart  
__Questions of science, science and progress  
__Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Chloe slowly reached for Beca's hands, and the DJ let her. Her touch was soft and gentle, like they had always been. She carefully pulled Beca closer, the brunette's heart practically beating out of her chest. "You did hurt me. A lot. I'm still hurt, and I'll forgive you, fully, when I'm ready. But, damn it Beca... I can't go back to the way things were... just being your friend. It's not enough anymore," the redhead whimpered out, giving Beca her undivided eye contact.

_But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are _

"I don't expect you to forgive me over night, I just need you to know I'm sorry," Beca whispered. It was like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. She was constricted. She couldn't move. But she was okay with that.

"I know you're sorry. And I'm sorry too," Chloe replied softly. She ran her hands a little higher on Beca's arms, feeling them like she had many times before. Beca took a step closer, their faces now inches apart. She tenderly placed her hands on Chloe's waist and when Chloe didn't move away she pulled the ginger in. She felt Chloe's breath, felt the warmth radiating from her body. She loved that feeling of warmth and comfort.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
_

She moved one hand, resting it on Chloe's cheek. She ran her hand to the nape of Chloe's neck, touching their foreheads together like she did before. The older girl mimicked Beca's actions. Beca closed her eyes, took a short breath, and opened them. A pair a sparkling blue eyes was staring back at her, a smile on the other girl's lips. Beca returned the smile as she brought her own lips to Chloe's.

_Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
__I'm going back to the start _

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnnd... YAY! Man, this was a toughie to write. Could have gone a lot of ways, but I think it turned out alright... right? Again, I desperately ask for your reviews, this chap was important to me and I want to know what everyone's thoughts are: good, bad, medium (hopefully good :P). **

**And just FYI, I wanted to have this start with Chloe angry, because let's face it, Beca screwed up. Chloe's allowed to be angry (so no one hate on her for the slap, we'll get to that). But then, I wanted her to soften up as Beca explained her insecurities and true feelings. Guys, Beca finally grew a heart *tear* well, her heart had _always_ been there for _Chloe_, but ya know... :)**

**Also, if you didn't catch on, the song Beca recorded (_how sweet_) for Chloe was The Scientist by Coldplay. And anyone who's wondering, this story definitely isn't over yet. I'm having way to much fun with it. So keep an eye out to see what happens next! Xoxo!**


	18. Crave You

**A/N: This one was a challenge! Lots of feelings, so prepare yourself :) BIG SHOUTOUT to Lizzy4Bechloe who helped me tremendously with the flow and some dialogue of this chap. Couldn't have done it without ya! Anyways, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Crave You_

"Do you think they're okay?" Stacie wondered out loud. The three Bellas stayed down stairs after watching Beca chase Chloe. For a long while, they grimaced while hearing their friends' yell. They couldn't exactly make out what Beca and Chloe were saying, but it sounded...sad. Angry.

"I don't know, it got really quiet," Aubrey noted, her eyes directed at the stairs.

"Maybe they're having make up sex," Amy chortled out. She stifled her laughter when Aubrey shot her a deadly glare.

"Lucky," Stacie huffed out. It had been a week or so since she last got any action.

"I'm sure they're talking... Finally. I can't keep watching Chloe cry and drink herself to sleep every night. It's fucking depressing," Aubrey said. She knew it sounded selfish, but in reality, it just broke her heart to see her best friend in such pain. "Has Beca talked to Jesse?"

"No, she's been ignoring him. I don't blame her, he was really an asshole that night," Stacie mentioned, rolling her eyes.

"You don't think that she'll get back with him, right?" Aubrey worried.

"No, Brey. Beca's made it clear to me and Stace that she doesn't want to be with Jesse. She said she would want to be friends, but he hurt her so she isn't even sure if that was possible," Amy reassured.

"Yeah, and she said if it came down to it, which it sort of did already, she would pick Chloe over Jesse any day," Stacie smiled. This relaxed Aubrey. She was happy the midget was coming around to her feelings, but she wouldn't believe it until she saw it. She knew Chloe might be willing to trust Beca right off the bat, but she felt it was her job as Chloe's friend to remain skeptical until the DJ could prove otherwise. But for now, she was relieved Beca could put on her big girl panties long enough to come over today.

* * *

The song changed over to Beca's mix of Queen starting off with _You're My Best Friend_ and would end with _Somebody To Love_.

Beca ran her hands down from Chloe's neck to her arms, and then her waist. The ginger's soft curves felt amazing under her hands. She sucked on Chloe's lower lip for a moment, before attempting to open their mouths with her tongue. For a split second, Chloe allowed their tongues to meet, reveling in the taste of the brunette, but then pulled away quickly, blushing. Their kiss didn't last as long as the drunken one, but it certainly felt more real.

"I'm sorry," Beca whispered out, still clinging on to the older girl. Chloe moved her hands from Beca's face to her shoulders. The brunette's navy eyes seemed so full of regret and sorrow, it almost made the redhead start crying. Again. Chloe backed away slightly, a pained expression on Beca's face. Had she screwed up yet again?!

"No, it's okay. I just... I'm still really upset with you, and I appreciate everything you've said and making me this CD. But I can't let this go, not this easily."

"I don't expect you to, I just... I really miss you, Chlo. I miss being close to you, and talking to you, and being without you these last two weeks-"

"That wasn't me! That was you, pushing me away. Like always," Chloe defended.

"I know! I just- I don't know what else I can say to make this better. If you want me to go..." Beca took a step towards the door, her heart slowly cracking. Chloe reached out and stopped her.

"No, I don't want to go... Can we just stay," Chloe pulled her close, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. She nestled her head in the crook of Beca's neck, allowing the brunette's hair to cover her face. "just stay like this, for a minute?"

Chloe's request almost sounded desperate, and Beca wasn't going to let her go. Not this time. "Yeah, we can." The pair stayed, holding each other. Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's back, squeezing ever so often.

Chloe's mind was everywhere. There was so much she wanted to tell the DJ, but she wasn't even sure where she should start. If Beca 'I don't do feelings' Mitchell could say something, then Chloe 'no boundaries' Beale should meet her halfway. It would only be fair. She lifted her head from Beca's shoulder, and wiped her eyes. It took a lot of will power to not kiss Beca again, so she backed away and sat on her bed. She was exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically.

"I don't even know what to say to you," the redhead began.

"Anything, please. Anything! Whatever you need to. Yell at me if you have to, just say anything," Beca pleaded, joining her friend on the bed. The song switched over to a remixed version of Flight Facilities' _Crave You_. Chloe smiled at the song.

"You're a good DJ, Mitchell," Chloe said gently, reaching across to touch the younger girl's hand. Beca took it and held it tightly, her eyes begging for words.

Chloe sighed. Fuck, this was hard. But she had to try. "I hate that you screwed Jesse, and hate even more that it was after we kissed. But I'm mad because I can't even be that upset about it-"

"No, you can. That was a shitty, stupid mistake that I completely wish to take back-"

"Beca, stop. Let me finish. I'm mad because you slept with Jesse for basically the same reason I slept with Tom two weeks ago." She admitted, her skin burning with disgust at herself. Beca looked confused and as it sank in, she felt hurt by Chloe for the first time. "I was the same as you, all year long. At first, I flirted with you because I liked how uncomfortable it made you. I thought it was cute, and I was determined to get through those walls of yours. But then when you stopped fighting me, started tolerating me and opening up, I loved it. You know I love affection, and I soaked it up. It felt great knowing I was one of the few people you allowed yourself to act a certain way around. It was selfish.

Brey would sometimes mention things to me about how I was with you, mostly teasing when we were alone, but then it started sinking in. After sectionals you left us, and I was upset because it felt like you were leaving me but I couldn't stop talking to you, even when everyone else did. Then, the weeks leading up to the finals, we worked really close together doing choreo and you showed me how you mixed songs. And you mentioned putting that song in for Jesse, and I probably complained to Brey for, like, a whole day how I thought that was stupid. It wasn't stupid, it was amazing. I didn't like how it was for him though. Brey said I was too jealous of him, for someone who's just your friend," Chloe breathed out. She knew she was talking super fast but couldn't stop. It was like her mind was a lightening-quick freight train, her mouth trying to shovel in more coal to keep up.

"Then, I saw you two kiss after finals, and that's when I knew. That's when it actually clicked that I liked you. A lot. And I had for a while. But seeing you guys kiss and how happy you were, I knew I could never say anything so I tried to get over you. And that's when Tom came into the picture..." Chloe said quietly, clearly regretful and embarrassed.

Beca sighed, and bit her lip. "So... this is how this feels then."

Chloe shot her a look, almost in disbelief but then softened it. "Yeah, it fucking sucks. But, Beca I didn't think what happened between Tom would ever effect you. I was just using him to distract me, and-"

"Yeah and then you drank, did coke and he hit you!" Beca said harshly. "Dude, he's a fucking prick! Like, what?! He hurt you so badly, and you didn't think that wouldn't effect me?"

"I didn't think you would care! I didn't even want you to find out!" Chloe argued back.

"WHY does every one think I'm such a heartless bitch?!_ Of course_ I care Chloe! Don't you see what this is all about? This is about me trying to tell you just how much I care! I know I don't show it and I do stupid things to contradict that, but I do care about you, I always have and I always will. And knowing I'm the reason you hooked up with that douche bag hurts."

"I'm not trying to blame you. You had your reason for hooking up with Jesse, and that's my reason I hooked up with Tom. I wanted to forget and get over whatever feelings I had for you, and like you, it didn't work. Then, you ignored me for two weeks, so what was I supposed to think? I thought my past freaked you out. I didn't want to ruin whatever was left of our friendship by harassing you, so I waited and hoped you would come to me. And maybe that was a mistake but whatever," Chloe spoke out quickly.

"Chloe, slow down. Okay? Breathe, you're talking too fast," Beca asked politely. She gripped the redhead's hand, signalling she wasn't going to leave. Chloe did as Beca said, and did two yoga breaths. "Just keep talking."

"Okay... I just wish you would have called me, or came over. I missed not seeing you, too. I feel like I can't even be mad at you anymore. I knew I liked you, and I pushed that away. You didn't even know-"

"I just told you, I knew. We both did. And apparently everyone else did too," Beca said, laughing lightly. Chloe quietly giggled. "Come on, tell me more. Why didn't you just... I don't know. Jump me after practice one day?" Beca teased again.

Chloe smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that would have gone over wonderfully. No, I don't know. I didn't know you... liked girls."

"I don't. Just you," Beca said before spontaneously reaching over and planting a kiss on Chloe's lips. The redhead held her there for a moment, before Beca returned to her spot.

"I thought you just wanted Jesse," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I thought I did too. We were both wrong," Beca hesitated, nervous to ask her next question. Chloe nodded, encouraging her. "Does Alex have anything to do with this?"

Chloe's face fell. She dreaded this moment. "I can't talk about her right now. I will eventually, just not right now. Okay? But yes, me not telling you how I felt was partly because of her."

"That's okay," The brunette questioned. The CD turned to the next song, the Cure mash up. She was desperate to find out more about Alex, but considering the pain both her and Chloe were feeling she didn't want to dig up old pain. She took Chloe's hand and pulled it, causing the redhead to lean closer. Chloe shifted herself next to the brunette. Beca laid back, and Chloe followed allowing herself to halfway lay on Beca's chest. The brunette intertwined their fingers, kissing Chloe's head. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"I'm sorry too. I guess we're both a couple of idiots, huh?" Chloe teased, snuggling herself closer to Beca. Beca laughed out, agreeing. Chloe sat up on her elbow, looking the brunette in the eye. "This is nice, us here. But I can't -and I know you can't- just let this go. Right?" Beca nodded, sadly. "But for now, can we put all that on hold, take a break?"

"And just lay here and listen to the amazing mix I made you? Yes," Beca smiled. She used one hand to bring Chloe in, their lips together. The DJ's lips fit perfectly with Chloe's. They were just as soft and loving as Chloe remembered. They kissed for a few more moments, before Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she listened as the music floated through the room.

Both girls had a lot to talk about, but they just needed a break. There was time to spare, and it was exhausting to bicker back and forth about who did what to whom. Chloe had realized that while yes, Beca indeed crush her heart, she had done damage too. She knew from the get go that she used Tom to distract her from her Beca-feelings. It wasn't right. But then again, the two hadn't even kissed at that moment. There were those few intimate moments after when Beca spent time 'comforting' Chloe...followed by two weeks of no phone calls or texts. Did that count just as much as the drunken five minute make out session followed by the Jesse-thing? Chloe couldn't decide which was worse, Tom or Jesse. So she chalked it up to a tie. With that, she felt a bit more understanding about Beca's freak out. But not enough to forgive her right then and there.

As much as Chloe wanted to declare how much she wanted Beca and only Beca, everything was still too fresh. The hurt, the confessions, the feelings and mistakes. She was grateful for Beca's courage and realizations, but it still stung.

Beca laid still, relaxed and holding Chloe. While she was thoroughly enjoying having the girl in her arms, she couldn't help but freak out on the inside. She didn't truly understand how badly she fucked Chloe over until Chloe made it clear she tried using Tom to get over Beca. That hurt; it fucking burned. And she only imagined that Chloe felt ten times worse. Sure screwing Tom and the coke thing was bad, but Beca knew she did worse. She teased Chloe with the comforting after the Tom-thing, then ignored her out of fear and confusion, then made out with her, then screwed Jesse. _It's settled, you're the bigger asshole, no matter what, _Inner Beca assured. She squeezed Chloe tighter, who squeezed back.

Hearing about how Chloe had acted the past few days was more reassurance that Beca had seriously screwed up. If Chloe was resorting to drinking and crying all the time like she had years ago, she must be hurting bad. And Beca did that. Beca hated herself for doing that. She held back tears that formed in the corners of her eyes, she was so disgusted with herself. She never wanted either of them to feel this way again, and she was determined to make things right.

"Chloe, what can I do... to make this better?" Beca questioned honestly.

"There's nothing to really do, Beca. I just need time, okay? You've said you're sorry, and-"

"I still feel like I'm not getting you. Like I'm not getting the whole picture here," Beca picked her head up to look into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe groaned and sat up. "What's there to get? I'm hurt because you ignored me for two weeks. I'm hurt that you kissed me when you were hammered, but I was too, so... Anyways, you forgot so I told you and you slept with Jesse!"

"What would you have wanted me to do?!" Beca retorted.

Chloe sat up. "Not sleep with him! You should have came after me! I've been chasing you, Beca, this whole time. I've been chased you to audition, to be your friend. I chased you after sectionals. I've been chasing you to open up to me and let me in, and the one time you should have chased me instead, you go to him. How do you think that makes me feel?" Chloe started feeling more frustrated.

"Like I don't care," Beca said dejectedly.

"Exactly! Then, I go into your room and see you naked on top of him and it's like proof that the kiss didn't mean anything to you!"

"You know that's not true now! It did mean something, I was just afraid of what it meant and I tried chasing after you, but then Jesse-"

"Yeah, and then you didn't. You let him get in the way. Do you understand how your actions or sometimes lack thereof have made me feel? Yes, I flirted with you. A lot. But you teased me, too. You can't give me that kind of affection and expect me not to want more," Chloe stated.

Beca was quite for a moment. She avoided looking at Chloe, knowing if she did she'd probably break into tears. "Yes, I think I understand now. And I don't know what it will take for you to see how hard I'm trying, but I am. I wish we both would have realized this earlier, and I regret being with Jesse. But there's nothing either of us can do about it. I really wish you wouldn't slept with Tom, did coke and drank all weekend, but you did. And I'm upset at you for that! You never do stuff like that. You don't drown your feelings in bad habits, it's not like you, Chloe," Beca deferred.

"So I should be punished for my actions? I was coping, Beca! I was coping with the fact that I'd never have you and that you didn't like me the way I liked you! Yes, those were all stupid and immature ways to go about it, but I was coping and I didn't know how else to deal with it!" Chloe huffed out.

"No, I'm just saying. I- fuck. I just don't want to see you do that anymore-"

"You can't tell me what to do; you're not my mother, my older sister, Aubrey or my girlfriend!" Chloe spat harshly.

"No, but I would be if you'd let me! And, besides, I'm your best fucking friend at least. You said that night you'd never do any of that shit again, as a friend it's my job to make sure you keep your promises!" Beca lamented.

Chloe sat, taken aback by Beca's words. She looked at Beca. The younger girl wore her typical dark jeans, with a tank top and plaid button down. Her converse were untied, and nails painted black. A lot of her make up washed away, but her mascara wasn't gone. _Waterproof, _Chloe knew. In this moment, Chloe thought Beca seemed so... young. Naive. Desperate. Vulnerable. She reminded Chloe how she appeared freshman year. She decided to get to the bottom of things. "Beca, what do you want from me?"

The DJ responded immediately, "I don't want anything from you, I just want you."

"Really? You just want me? Ju-just like that?" Chloe snapped her fingers. "It's not that easy."

"I know! Why are you doing this? I'm trying to pour my fucking heart out to you! I want you, Chloe. I want all of you, I want to be with you. What more do you need to hear?"

"I need to hear that you're not going tell me all these beautiful, sweet things and then a week later tell me it was a mistake and go back to Jesse. I don't want to be someone's play thing. That's what I was to Alex and if you're here just to fuck around and try me on, then we should stop right now. You're... so _young. _I've done the college thing, and the hooking up with random people, getting wasted all weekend, not giving two shits about other people thing, and I regret it. I refuse to let you treat me the way Alex did. She broke my fucking heart and could have cared less about me or my well-being. She always told me how much she cared, and loved me and wanted me, just like you are. But after seeing her fuck every person she came across, I realized she was just in it for fun," Chloe started, her eyes clouding with tears.

"I'm not like her! Chloe, I want-"

"I'm not saying you're like Alex, or that you'll treat me as horribly as she did. I'm saying that I care way more about you than I ever did her, and it scares me. Beca, I'm a senior. I'm about to graduate and I'm 22 years old. I don't want to do the casual dating thing, I'm over it. I want something real and serious," Chloe finished. Beca shifted in her spot, she bit her lip. She felt like the ginger was putting her on the spot. She started feeling hot and flushed. Her mouth dried up. Chloe being Chloe sensed this immediately. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend. I get this whole thing is new to you. But, if you don't think that one tiny part of you will want to have some sort of future with me then I need to know. I don't want to invest my feelings and love into a relationship that's not going anywhere. I'm not asking you to think in terms of forever, but if your mind is thinking in terms of weeks, then tell me now. I won't hate you, I'll be extremely hurt and upset, but I'll still be your friend."

Beca sat, staring blankly at Chloe. This was a lot to take in. She wasn't necessarily expecting their conversation to go down this road, not yet anyways. But the truth was she had thought about being in a relationship with Chloe... long-term. It scared her senseless but also put a smile on her face. She had mulled it over the last day or so, and as much as she despised commitment, she was willing to change for Chloe Beale. "You said it before. You can't go back to just being friends because it isn't enough, and that wouldn't be enough for me either. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Yes, I'm super immature and the thought of commitment makes me want to run in the other direction, but the thought of you is what keeps me here. I don't necessarily know what I'll want down the road, a year from now... Hell, I don't even know what I'll want in a month or a week from now. But the only thing I know is that I want to be with you. I should have realized it long ago, but now that I have, I can't stop thinking about you. About the idea of you and I. Being with you comes easily and naturally. It's never forced or difficult, and I've never had that with someone. Ever. I've never been so fucking scared and excited at the same time."

"You promise you're being honest?" Chloe asked delicately.

"Yes, I promise. And I'm tired of being mad, sad and upset. I'm tired of seeing you upset and hurt. I'm not saying you have to forget what I did, or I'll forget about what you did. I think we should just move on, lessons learned. Fighting isn't getting us anywhere and it's stopping us from going somewhere I think we both want to go. I've been angry most of my life, and you've taught me to let that go. So right now, I'm letting go and moving on. And if you can't do that right now, then that's okay because I'll wait. You're worth the wait."

"I don't want to do this anymore either. The fighting. I also can't help but be so proud of you, Beca. For doing this, I know it's not easy for you-"

"It's not easy for you either-"

"Yeah, but you're right. We need to move on. And I'm going to try really hard not to hold this against you, and just leave it in the past. I want to trust you, and you to trust me, like we did before. It sucks what brought us to this point, to admit our feelings for each other, but maybe that's just the way it had to be. We're both stubborn asses," Chloe joked lightly.

Beca smiled, and nodded her head. "Yeah, we are. So... now what?"

"Now, I think we should take things slow. I think it's best for both of us," Chloe assured.

"Whatever you want, Beale," Beca smiled. She reached forward and grabbed the back of Chloe's neck to bring her in. Their lips crashed together, passionately and gently. Chloe was the one this time to run her tongue along Beca's lip, and Beca opened her mouth slightly. She felt the older girl's tongue, and her heart fluttered. She sucked on Chloe's full lips, and the ginger did it back. They slowed down after a minute, needed a breather. Beca kept their heads together, for a moment before trailing Chloe's cheeks with soft kisses. She sprinkled them along her jawline, and then to her neck. She sucked, just a bit, on her neck forcing a small sound from the ginger.

"That tickles," Chloe whispered out, smiling.

"Good to know," Beca said back, bringing Chloe into a tight squeeze.

* * *

**Yayayayay for them being together. I already have something super adorable planned for next chapter, and don't worry, then Jesse drama isn't over yet. Him and Beca have a long way to go. Thanks for the reviews and all the love I got from the last chapter. Means a lot :) Hope everyone enjoyed this as well. **


	19. With Me

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Love the feedback! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 19: With Me_

"You're so... _dirty_! You totally made this after I stalked you in the shower!" Chloe squealed out, laughing hysterically at Beca's flushed face.

"What! No, I just... Like, I was bored at the station, and it came on and I thought of you," Beca mumbled out, her cheeks burning.

"Yeah, thought of me naked in the shower!" Chloe winked. Chloe was knelt near Beca. The brunette reclined back and her hands covered her face, completely embarrassed. She forgot she had put the Titanium mix on the CD. She would never hear the end of this. _  
_

"Oh, my god. Please stop," Beca pleaded.

"You made a mix of my lady jam, that's so sweet. But, I'll stop teasing you if you tell me one thing," Chloe said persuasively. She crawled over to Beca, and without warning straddled the DJ. The sudden movement startled Beca. Chloe was inches from her face. Beca smiled nervously, and tried not to look the older girl in the eye. She averted her gaze elsewhere. Elsewhere being the perfect view of Chloe's breasts in a pink push-up bra. _Thank God for baggy shirts_, Beca thought.

"You just looked at my cleavage!" Chloe giggled out.

"No! I didn't, I was looking at your necklace!"

"Liar!" She leaned down, giving Beca a slow kiss. "You can look now, it's okay. Well, technically, you could do more but all in good time."

Beca blushed a little redder at the thought. "Beale, you said you'd stop teasing if I told you one thing. What's it gonna take?"

"Alright Mitchell, I'll stop if you tell me... what _your_ lady jam is!" The ginger bit her lip to stop her from laughing, knowing the question would make Beca squirm.

"I don't have one! I'm not a weirdo like you!"

"Oh, please. Every girl has a lady jam. Come on, what's yours?" Chloe got closer to Beca's neck as she finished her sentence. She was able to whisper the last part in the shorter girl's ear. She emphasized her point by lightly nipping at Beca's lobe, making her way to the girl's neck, sucking and nibbling. Waiting for an answer.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Beca teased back. Chloe shot up and gave her puppy dog eyes. Beca just laughed.

"Then, I'll be forced to make fun of you. Every day." Chloe reminded her. Beca just shrugged before pulling the redhead in for another kiss. The broke apart when Beca's phone chimed. She groaned and pulled it out of her pocket. She read the text as Chloe returned to showing her neck some more affection.

_Luke: Jesse called in sick, need you to cover tonight. Be here in 30. Thx. _

"Fuck, dude," Beca complained. Chloe stopped and Beca showed her the message. She rolled off of Beca, clearly irritated more than the DJ. "I'm sorry, I have to go in. Luke'll have me stacking CDs all week unless I do. Are you mad?"

"No, not that you have to go in. It's just... Jesse's not even here and he still manages to ruin my time with you," she pouted, crossing her arms and staring at the ceiling. Beca recalled when Jesse was saying the same thing about Chloe, but decided to keep that to herself.

"Well, look, I'll definitely be off tomorrow and we can hang out then?" Beca wondered.

Chloe sighed, but agreed. The two worked out a time and Beca got up to get her things. She turned back towards the bed and Chloe was on her back, her tanned legs bent slightly. She was perched on her elbows, and stuck out her lower lip. Beca's heart practically beat out of her chest. Chloe was too adorable for words. She dropped her bag, and climbed on top of Chloe. The ginger laughed out, as Beca kissed her as many times as she could. It was light, and silly. Both girls smiled each time their lips met. Beca forced herself to climb off, and huffed out as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She started towards the door and turned around. "What, you're not gonna walk me out? What kind of _lady_ are you?"

Chloe hopped up and pretended to be offended. "Lady? I am most definitely a lady. Afraid to face those vultures down there by yourself?"

"I can never tell if Aubrey's going to hit me or hug me and it's scary 'cause I don't know which is worse."

"Brey's just being protective. Always has been. That's why I love her. And because my no boundaries thing has seemed to rub off on everyone, they're going to want to know... ya know, about us."

"I know, but could we just tell them the gist of it? There are things I want to keep between us," Beca said seriously.

Chloe nodded in agreement. She kissed Beca once more before they opened the door.

* * *

"You're lying, that never happened!" Aubrey fired out.

"I swear on my country, it happened," the Aussie said, putting her hand over her heart.

"So you're telling us you rescued Ryan Gosling from a near-death shark attack when he was vacationing in Sydney? I call bullshit." Stacie argued.

"Yes I did! Okay, maybe it wasn't the Ryan Gosling, but it was his cousin who is practically his twin," Amy clarified. The two other Bellas laughed but stopped once they heard Chloe's bedroom door open. They exchanged looks, as the two headed downstairs.

Beca and Chloe reached the bottom steps, and held back any facial expressions. "Uh, Stacie could you give me a ride to the station? Luke called me in," She said flatly. Stacie and Amy froze, looking to their older friend for direction. Aubrey raised her brow, signalling the green light.

Stacie rose, car keys in hand. "Sure, Becs. Amy, are you coming?"

"Am I coming?" Amy asked her former captain, who flashed her the 'duh' look. "Yes, I am coming!" Beca opened the door, letting Stacie lead the way to her car. Amy followed, saying goodbye to Aubrey and Chloe, who smiled back. Chloe took the door from Beca, the brunette stepped outside. The ginger grinned as Beca discreetly squeezed her hand before leaving.

Chloe shut the door quietly, turning to face Aubrey. Before Aubrey could form a question, Chloe threw herself into blonde, nestling herself in the taller girl's welcoming arms. "Oh, god. No... Chloe, I'm going to end her!" Aubrey could feel the bile forming in her stomach.

She felt Chloe giggle and pushed her away. "Why are you laughing? You've obviously been crying. What happened?"

"You're so quick to protect me!"

"If I don't, who will?" Aubrey said knowing the answer was 'no one'.

"Calm down, killer," Chloe climbed off of Aubrey, settling herself next to the blonde on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me what went on? We heard a lot of yelling, and then it got quiet. I almost went up there to kick her ass, but luckily Amy talked me out of it."

"It was... emotional. We both cried, a lot. I think Beca cried more than me actually-"

"Good."

"Brey." The blonde mumbled a sorry. "She apologized for the Jesse thing, and I told her about me sleeping with Tom to distract me from her. She told me that she's liked me for a while but was scared to admit that. She said she didn't want to hurt me anymore, and she wants to be with me," Chloe informed.

"So... What'd you say back?"

"I said I liked her for a long time too, and that if she's not into having a serious relationship then to tell me now. But she said she was ready, and so I think we're going to take it slow and I just really hope it works out, because I really care about her, Brey."

"OH, THANK GOD. As much as I would have enjoyed taking her down, I'm actually relieved I don't have to," Aubrey said, smiling.

"I hit her," Chloe admitted, sadly.

"WHAT!"

"I didn't mean to, but I was so angry at first and she kept trying to hug me or kiss me or something and it was a reaction. But I said I was sorry, and she said she deserved it-"

"She kinda did," the blonde pointed out.

"I told her about Alex though." The ginger deflected. The taller girl made a motion with her hand for Chloe to keep going. "I said that Alex fucked me over, and broke my heart and if Beca did the same then I couldn't stand it. She understood. That's basically it."

"So how are you feeling about this whole thing?"

"Relieved. I was angry for a bit, and she was too. But then, after talking, we both thought holding that against each other wouldn't get us anywhere we wanted to be. I'm glad she wants me back. She drives me crazy, but she really makes me happy, Brey. Even before when we were just friends, but now, I think it's gonna be better," Chloe said, feeling the best she had been in days.

"I'm happy for you, Chlo. That's all I wanted, for you to be happy. And if Beca's the one that does the trick, then I'm glad she's around. I just hope she doesn't fuck up again, because-"

"Yeah, I know, you'll kick her ass. She's aware of that too, Brey." Chloe laughed. "And... we kissed. A lot."

"Oh, okay. That's great. Don't need to hear-"

"She's such a good kisser, her lips are so amaz-"

"NOPE! Don't wanna know!"

"And her tong-"

"CHLOE! I really don't want to hear about Beca Mitchell's kissing techniques. I might vomit."

Chloe burst into a fit of giggles, she loved telling Aubrey these kinds of details knowing it made her uncomfortable. "There was a point where I was over her, and I caught her looking at my boobs," Chloe said proudly.

"Are you serious? If I had a nickel for every time I caught Beca staring at your tits or your ass or you in general, I could buy a small island." The blonde deadpanned.

"I can't help it if I'm so damn good looking," Chloe said, pushing up her chest to examine her own cleavage.

"Or so cocky?" Aubrey teased.

"Confident, I prefer," Chloe corrected. She stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Brey, thank you for everything. For taking care of me, and not hurting Beca. I know you played a part in making this happen, and I appreciate it. Beca means a lot to me, but you do too. I love you, you know... You're my person," Chloe said lovingly.

"I know, you're mine too. And I guess I love you also..." Aubrey teased. She was so ecstatic to finally see a smile on her best friend's face that nothing else really mattered right then. "Come on, let's celebrate with some brownies!" Chloe nodded eagerly and followed the blonde into the kitchen.

* * *

"Yeah, so we're gonna take it slow and I'm gonna really try not to screw up anymore," Beca finished. They were almost at the station by the time Beca finished giving her two friends a brief account of the talk her and the ginger had.

Amy and Stacie had been silent the whole time, soaking in every word the brunette said. They shared a quick look before screaming out. Beca laughed, shaking her head.

"YAY! OH, BECA! THIS IS ACA-AWESOME!" Amy rang out.

"No, but really. We were all rooting for you guys! So now what? Are you guys like girlfriend-girlfriend?" Stacie asked.

"Dude, I just said we were taking it slow. I still feel guilty about everything and I just need to do something great to prove to Chloe that I'm serious about this thing," Beca mentioned as Stacie pulled into the station parking lot.

"Like a date?" Amy added.

"Yeah, I guess. That's probably a good start. But it can't just be dinner and a movie. It has to be better," Beca clarified.

"Are you aiming for romantic or fun?" Stacie put the car into park.

"Can't it be both?" The shorter girl asked. She never really planned a date before.

"Just do something she likes," Stacie shrugged. "Do you have any ideas?" She directed to Amy who just shook her head.

"Well, I sort of have an idea, but I'm gonna need your guys' help. And Aubrey's." Beca said, hoping her idea wasn't too lame. The two Bellas nodded eagerly, waiting for Beca's grand plan. "Okay, first we're gonna need _at least_ a hundred glowsticks," Beca began, the two girls growing giddy as Beca dished out more details on her and Chloe's first date.

* * *

**A/N: So, their date is the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this one. It's a bit short, but I wanted to get something out there today. Adios!**


	20. Your Woman

**A/N: Readers! I haven't abandoned this fic! Just had a hellish school week and I finally have some down time. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Your Woman

Jesse's stomach turned as he started walking to the center of the quad. Beca had text him late the previous night requesting they meet in between their classes today. He had been trying to contact her via phone call or text, but couldn't work up the courage to go to her room. He was nervous for many reasons. The main reason being that he knew Beca was breaking up with him. Or finishing what she started. Or he started... Actually, he had no idea who sort of broke up with whom or exactly to where they stood with each other. Considering the cold shoulder he'd been receiving he figured this conversation would end up with him having his heart broken. Again.

Jesse had spent the remainder of Saturday night/Sunday morning vomiting, crying and regretting his words and actions towards Beca. While the whole radio station scene had been a blur, he remembered all the things he said and did. It wasn't right. But, then again, Beca did technically cheat on him... with Chloe Beale.

He should have known there was something between her and Chloe. Beca tolerated so much from Chloe: hugs, touching, teasing. Jesse had always been jealous of Chloe and the connection she and Beca shared.

He wondered how things had escalated so quickly from Beca seemingly being really into his girlfriend to completely not at all. It wasn't fair. Jesse had done everything by the books to get Beca, and in the end she was leaving him... for a chick. _Bumper was right, _he thought.

The closer Jesse got to the quad, he could make out Beca propped under a tree, headphones on of course. He took and deep breath, approaching the DJ slowly. As he neared the brunette, his heart sank knowing the inevitable was about to happen. He dropped to the ground, and Beca took her headphones off as she saw him. She had a blank look on her face.

"Hi," was all he could muster out. His mouth was dry and he felt a little sweaty. Anger, despair and confusion were raging a war inside his head and he didn't know if he should apologize or start yelling.

"Hi, Jesse. How are you?"

"Shitty. You?"

"I'm... I don't know. That doesn't matter. Uhm, I don't really know what to say, but..."

"Yeah, me either," Jesse sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Before he could stop his word vomit, it spilled out. "Why? Why would you even bother with m-why did you pretend with me?"

"Jesse, I didn't kno-"

"No! You had to have known! Don't tell me that this- you and _her_- just happened, 'cause shit like that doesn't happen over night, Beca. I don't understand what she could possibly have to offer you! You know how much _I_ care about you! For God's sake, I bailed you out of _jail_! Where was _she_ when that happened? Huh? I don't get how you could do this to me after you made it seem like you cared so much at finals-"

"I did care! Jesse! This isn't a matter of me not caring for you. It's a matter of me not caring for you... or loving you, in the way that you want me to. And I'm sorry! Yes, being with Chlo-"

"Don't say her name," Jesse mumbled out, feeling defeated.

"Seriously? You're going to be that childish? Whatever. I'm trying to apologize for kissing her. It wasn't right but I was drunk and confused! This isn't easy for me! I've never done this thing before, with her or you and I handled it like a complete moron!" Beca's voice cracked slightly at the end, and she fought to hold her temper.

"Isn't easy for you? My girlfriend is breaking up with me for a girl. Do you know how embarrassing that is?! Especially someone lik-"

"Like Chloe? Oh, I forgot. She's a whore and I'm a heartless cunt," Beca seethed.

"I was drunk too! We fought and I went out with the Trebles. I came to the station to walk you home and to make up for shit-talking her earlier, but then I walk in on you professing your _love_ for her! How was I supposed to react?!"

"Not like a fucking psychopath! You scared me! You scared Amy!" Beca cried out, her eyes starting to tear up at the memory.

Jesse put his head in his hands and held back a sob. He remembered how aggressive he had gotten and it killed him. He deserved getting decked by Fat Amy, no doubt. "Beca, I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you, I just... I love you so much, and hearing you have feelings for someone else, someone that I could never compete with, even on a friendship level... broke me. I was drunk and angry because I knew there was nothing I could do to change your mind. I want to be the one you want, I always have. It's not fair to me. I thought you wanted the same."

Beca's tears feel from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away while he wasn't paying attention. Her heart was aching. She didn't fully realize how Jesse was feeling until now. What she did was messed up. "I thought I did too. And I shouldn't have rushed into things with you, that wasn't fair to either of us. And I'm sorry this happened because, I love you but not in that way. I wish things were easier, but it's complicated and confusing. I hate that I'm such a fuck up all time who doesn't know what to do or say. That said, the things you said really cut deep."

"Cut deep? What cuts deep is having a girlfriend who pretends to like you! _That_ cuts deep and that's what you did!" Jesse defended, looking Beca in the eyes. His eyes were foggy with tears but he held them back.

"Jesse! I didn't know! Yes, Chloe and I had a weird relationship from the get go, but neither of us really knew we were... _interested_ in each other until you and I got together. It's screwed up. It's unfair to you and I wish it didn't happen that way, and I don't know how else to explain how sorry I am!" Beca spat back. Her throat was tight. This was too much. There was no way he would ever understand. Then again, she didn't blame him. The twosome sat in silence for a moment before Jesse opened his mouth.

"Bumper warned me about this. Even before we started dating. That's where I heard the rumors about her. He said she stole people's girlfriends. I guess he was right," he whispered out, the words sprinkled with hatred.

"Look, be pissed at me. Hate me if you need to, but don't keep saying things about Chloe! This isn't her fault. I kissed her, I initiated it!"

"That's not making me feel better," Jesse spat.

"I don't know what I could possible say that would make this better! Jesse, I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight. Yes, I hurt you and you hurt me. It was wrong to make a move on Chloe and then sleep with you, I get that. But, I didn't want to shut you out forever. You're kind of a big part of my life, and it fucking sucks knowing I'm causing you this much pain! I'm trying here, trying to fix things!" Beca let a few tears fall before using her sleeve to wipe them away. Seeing this, Jesse had to wipe his own eyes before the tears even had time to fall out.

"I don't want to do this either. It's not how this is supposed to work! But, I'm angry, and bitter. I can't help but hate Chloe because she gets you and not me! I can't hate you, Beca. I love you too much. So I have to hate her and I don't think I can sit here and wish you two the best of luck, because I would be lying. So I won't say anything except I'm sorry. I'm sorry you cheated on me, lied to me. I'm sorry I scared you and hurt you back. But most of all, I'm sorry we have to break up because I wasn't good enough for you," Jesse said clearly, his own voice cracking this time. With that, he reached forward and kissed Beca on the cheek. He went to stand, but Beca pulled him down.

She forcefully wrapped her arms around him. "Don't say that! That's not why!"

Jesse tried pulling her off, but the little DJ was strong and deep down he missed the contact. "Yes, it is. It's okay, I'm not who you want, I'm not good enough! I have to go. I can't-"

Beca pulled him tighter. "I still want to be friends!"

He wiggled himself out of her grip, and dried his eyes. Their faces were inches apart, and Beca sniffled. He forced a soft smile, using his thumb to dry her cheeks and whispered, "Maybe in the future, but I can't right now. Because right now I want to kiss you and it's taking every part of me to not to. And until that feeling goes away, I can't be around you. I'm sorry, Becs." He got up quickly, slinging his bag over his shoulder and speeding off.

Beca put her hand over her mouth to cover the sounds coming out. She was sobbing. In public. She packed her things and hurried to anywhere but in the middle of the quad.

* * *

Aubrey Posen was leaving the library, her backpack budging with books. She tried reminding herself why criminal justice was her major and was mid thought when someone crashed into her. She neared fell over backwards with her heavy load, but steadied her footing. "Watch where you're going!" She screamed out.

The small body looked up from the ground and Aubrey was surprised to see it was Beca. Her dark makeup was streaming down her face and her cheeks puffy and tear stained. "Beca?! Oh, god. What's going on?!" Aubrey couldn't help but feel a little, tiny soft spot for the DJ since she was able to bring a smile her to bestie's face.

Beca tried explaining herself but was babbling and Aubrey had no idea what she was talking about. She grabbed the DJ's hand and brought her to her feet. People were starting to stare, so Aubrey lead the pair around the side of the library building. There was an outside fire escape tucked near the back where the blonde knew they could get some privacy. She sat Beca on the stairs, setting both of their heavy bags on the ground. She stood in front of Beca, her hands on her hips. "Beca, stop crying! What is going on?! Is it Chloe?"

Beca shook her head no. Aubrey sighed and gave the DJ a few tissues from her bag. She tried again, "Mitchell, pull your shit together. Tell me what's wrong! You better not be second guessing your feelings for Chloe!"

Beca shook her head and attempted to speak. "I-I-I me-met with Je-Jess-sse. We br-broke up. He hates me!" She sobbed out, her body shaking violently.

The former captain was confused. "I thought that's what you wanted, so you could be with Chloe?"

"I do, but he's so so so mad, and I c-cheated on him! He said he h-h-hates Ch-Chloe. He hates me," Beca cried out harder.

"He hates Chloe? Oh that's real mature. Idiot. Look, Beca. You're better off with Chloe. Don't let him make you second guess yourself!" Aubrey prayed Beca and Jesse's official break up wouldn't deter Beca from her future with the ginger.

"I love him! He's my friend! I did horrible things to him, and it's not fair! He's hurt and he should be!"

Aubrey paused. Beca was teetering on a fine fence, and the blonde wasn't sure where this was going. "But you love him as a _friend_, right?" Beca nodded her head immediately. Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, what did he say?"

Beca took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. "He said that he loves me too much to be my friend right now. He hates Chloe because she'll have me instead of him and I broke him. I lied, cheated and pretended to care, but that last part's not true! He thinks he wasn't good enough, and that's not even it!"

"Then what is 'it'?"

"Fuck! I don't know! I can't even explain it. I just want Chloe, I need her and love her," Beca cheeks reddened when she realized she said 'love', "love as a friend, not that other kind... yet. But what if he never wants to see me again? He's my best friend!"

Aubrey perched herself next to Beca. The DJ looked so sad and young in this moment. "Beca, I know you love Chloe, whichever way you mean, and that's all I care about. However, I know Jesse is important to you, too. I think you should just give him some space. A lot has happened in the past few days, and his emotions are just as high as yours. He's insecure and that's understandable. Think about it, his girlfriend left him for a girl. He probably feels emasculated. But, if he's your true friend, he will look past that. If he loves you as much as you think he does, then he just needs time to understand. Right now, you need to be selfish because there is a very pretty redhead at home waiting to see you. She really needs you, Beca. You need her too, so be selfish. Screw everybody else. What have I told you before?"

"Don't be afraid, don't hide," Beca mumbled, playing with the dirty tissue in her hand. She knew Aubrey was right, it was just hard to imagine life without Jesse. Without warning, Aubrey slid her hand around Beca's shoulders, pulling her into a comforting hug. At first Beca resisted, but it felt so nice to have the support she leaned into the taller girl, letting her tears fall free. They sat for a few minutes, Aubrey holding Beca as the younger girl cried into the tissue.

Beca murmured something, causing Aubrey to ask for clarification. "You better not tell anyone I'm crying, Posen," Beca whispered louder.

Aubrey laughed, "Don't give me a reason to use it as blackmail, Mitchell. Come on now! Let's talk about something that I know makes you happy: Chloe."

Beca sat up, dried her eyes and smiled a little. Then, she frowned. "Is it a good idea to see her after this? What if I'm still feeling like crap when I'm supposed to hang out with her later? Crying about Jesse isn't a good way to start things..."

Aubrey frowned too. She was right. The last person Chloe would want to talk about is the Treblemaker. Quickly, she took out her phone and snapped a picture of herself. Her face was contorted into a silly grin.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, thinking Aubrey had finally lost her mind. The only time Aubrey made a weird face was when she was drunk or going to vomit.

"You'll see!" Aubrey beamed, and a second later her phone chimed. She laughed after tapping on the screen. Beca leaned over to see. It was a picture of Chloe making almost the same face as Aubrey, and a caption saying "_Bring me lunch!_" Aubrey took another silly photo of herself, using her finger to push up her nose and crossing her eyes. She showed Beca, who actually giggled, and a few seconds later Chloe sent the same one back. Before Beca could fully hide her face, Aubrey snapped a picture of her. "Eh, kinda blurry but those ear monstrosities will rat you out!"

"Don't send that! I look awful!" It was too late. And a few seconds later, Aubrey's phone chimed out. She opened it, and rolled her eyes. It was a picture of Chloe blowing a kiss and the caption read "_This is for Beca, xoxo_"

Beca cheeks flushed pink, and Aubrey gave her a teasing pinch. "See? All you need is a little Chloe to brighten your day!"

Beca agreed, and let out a small thank you. Aubrey nodded, appreciating Beca's gratitude. The duo sat in silence for a moment before Beca broke it. "Bet you never thought this would happen, huh?"

"Not exactly. Chloe isn't the best at hiding who her crushes are though, and considering the aggressive amount of eye-fucking between you two, neither are you!"

"_AUBREY_!"

"Sorry! I'm teasing, but really. I just want Chloe to be happy, she deserves that," Aubrey reassured.

"So do you," Beca replied. Aubrey was clearly taken aback. "You know? Unicycle. You said you liked him. Why don't you go for it?"

Aubrey stuttered out, "I coul-I mean I wouldn't. It's Uni! He's a Treble. And we're barely friends, he probably doesn't even know my last name."

"Yeah, he does. Everyone in a Capella does. Aubrey, if you like him, go for it. What's his real name, anyways? How'd you two meet?"

"It's Michael. We're both criminal justice majors. We've basically had every class together since sophomore year," Aubrey said, zoning out.

"So you _were_ talking about your toner for him that one day!" Beca laughed out. She grimacing internally for using the word 'toner'_. Blech. _

"Actually, we were talking about Chloe's toner for you! She threw me under the bus to cover her own ass," Aubrey grinned out. Beca flushed, annoyed she couldn't tease Aubrey further.

"Well, whatever. You've helped me with Chloe, so I'm here, if you need anything."

"Thanks, Beca... So are you and Chloe just hanging out, or is tonight a date?" Aubrey shifted in her spot, the metal stairs starting to numb her butt. It was strange having these conversations with the DJ, but also, weirdly nice. A little part of her trusted Beca a bit more. But, just a little.

"I want to make it a date, and I sort of have an idea. Remember when you told me she had a weird obsession with glowsticks?" Beca wondered aloud, the blonde's head nodding. "Well, I was thinking of decorating either my room or hers with a bunch of them and getting her favorites candies and snacks, and just keeping it sort of mellow. Stupid?"

"NO! That is aca-awesome! She will probably go into cardiac arrest, she'll be so happy about the glow sticks. But I have a better place for you to decorate," Aubrey offered with a smile. Beca nodded eagerly, taking in any piece of advice she could to ensure her and Chloe's first date would be perfect. It's the least she could do for the girl who brought such warmth and happiness to her life.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sure everyone was expecting the date to be now, but after mulling it over, Jesse and Beca needed to break up for good. **  
**I really love Aubrey as Chloe's friend, and that's why I'm involving her so much. I felt her and Beca needed to have a moment, too. A couple hints: Beca and Chloe's date is next, Aubrey might work up the courage to talk to Uni and we haven't seen the last of Jesse! Stay tuned. :) **

**P.S. Realizing how much cursing I use, and hope it's not offending anyone. Curse words are good for emphasizing things. Or that's my justification :P**


	21. Starlight

**A/N: Shoutout to Lizzy4Bechloe for her kind words and awesome input! And as always, thanks for your patience and amazingly encouraging words! Let's see if Beca can pull off this whole 'date' thing for Chloe! Xoxo :)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Starlight

"Damn it! Why does this keep happening?!" Stacie whined, wiping the neon glow stick liquid on her jeans.

"No one said you had to use your man powers to break them," Amy offered, smiling widely.

"Yeah, stop breaking them! Just keep hanging them," Beca requested. She was linking glow bracelets together into a chain that would be hung along the brick wall. She checked her watch. Chloe would be showing up at the Arts Center in less than thirty minutes.

"Okay, thanks for the orders. I'm helping you and ruining my clothes at the same time, so be nice, Mitchell," Stacie smiled as she flicked the hot pink liquid on the cement roof.

"Yeah, and I agreed to let you give me a make over, so we're even," Beca said sarcastically. There's no way she was going to be able to pull this date off without her friends' help. Since Stacie and Amy were fairly up to date on where Beca stood with Chloe, she reluctantly agreed to their terms: they help her with the date, and Stacie gets to make Beca over. She shuddered at the thought knowing something pink and flowery was in her near future. She strung up the chain of glowing bracelets, standing back to get a good view.

The chain lit up the area Beca had arranged for her and Chloe's first date. It was sandwiched between the gardening club's potted trees, greenhouse and the wall bordering the roof. Amy picked it out, saying it was secluded enough in case they wanted to "get it on". There was a thick blanket on the ground and a couple stolen couch cushions (thank you again, Barden Garden Gang!). Amy was tying loose glow sticks onto the potted trees, while Stacie wove more chains between the plants.

As Beca examined the glowing picnic area, her stomach turned into knots. "Oh... my... god. THIS WAS THE STUPIDEST IDEA EVER! This sucks! She is going to think this is the shittiest date ever. Like, what?! I couldn't just take her on a movie-dinner date like a normal person!?"

Beca felt the Aussie grab her arms and shake her. "DJ MITCHELL! Pull yourself together! Chloe's going to love this!"

"Yeah, I've been busting my ass and busting these stupid sticks open all over myself, she better like it!" Stacie chimed in, smearing liquid on her cheek. She grimaced at the smell.

"Dude. No. This is so cheesy and lame, she's going to think I'm an idiot!" Beca pouted, holding her temples. The other two Bellas stepped beside her and looked around. No, it wasn't perfectly designed but it was homey. Comfortable. Beca had a stash of Chloe's favorite snacks, her laptop (for reluctant movie watching), and a blanket in case Chloe got cold.

Amy whipped out her phone to snap a picture. Beca raised her brow, but Amy showed that she sent it to Aubrey. "Being in this place was Aubrey's idea, she'll be honest with you."

Beca nodded, her head directing the Bellas to finish the glow stick job. There was still more to do and the minutes were ticking down.

* * *

Aubrey's cell chimed and she picked it up. Amy sent her a picture of the scene they had set up for Chloe. It was a bit hard to see, but there were plenty of glow sticks. She smiled and wrote back:

_Aubrey: It's good, Chloe will love it. But hurry!_

_Amy: You got it, Cap. Does she know you're dropping her off?_

_Aubrey: Not yet! But she will. See you guys in a bit! _

"CHLOE!" Aubrey rang out from the living room. No response. She shouted the ginger's name again, but again, no reply. She crept upstairs and let herself through Chloe's bedroom door. "I was calling y- what's wrong?"

The ginger had been applying her makeup, but then started pacing around her room. She was practicing her deep breathing and shaking the bad energy from her hands. "I can't do this."

"WHAT do you mean you can't do this?"

"THIS! With Beca!" Chloe looked panic stricken.

Aubrey marched over to her and smacked her on the head. "Chloe Beale, if you are telling me that after Beca poured her heart out to you that you don't want to be with her, then I'm literally going to kill you. What is going on?"

"No, no! It's not that... I'm... nervous. We got interrupted last night and now I've had a whole day to think about everything, and before it was just, whatever, we hang out. Now, it's different and I don't know what to do or say, and I've changed maybe six times! I'm freaking out!"

Aubrey laughed out, "Does Miss Beale have the pre-date jitters?"

Chloe's face fell, annoyed. "This isn't funny, Brey. I don't know how to do this thing with her."

"You don't 'do this thing'. You just be Chloe, and she'll be awkward-angsty-full-of-herself-Beca, and it will be fine. You're trying too hard. You look gorgeous as always. Beca's seen you with no make on, hell. She's seen you with no clothes on!"

"Aubrey!"

"It's true! I'm just saying to relax and just act like you normally would. You know?"

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm still nervous," Chloe said, biting her lip. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing dark red leggings, a grey sweater dress and boots. Her makeup was light but smoky, and her hair in natural curly waves. "I look okay, right? I should leave soon, Beca's probably at her dorm waiting for me."

"Yes, you look great. But, I'm actually dropping you off," Aubrey mentioned casually. She received a confused look from Chloe, and decided to clarify. "Beca told me where to take you, so I'm dropping you off. She wanted it to be a surprise. So... let's go!"

"A surprise? Where? Am I dressed okay?" Chloe breathed out quickly, fixing her makeup. The thought that Beca was surprising her with something put a little more pressure on the ginger.

"Oh, dear Lord... Yes. You look FINE. I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise so let's get going, Beale," Aubrey ordered, a brow raised. The ginger complied and Aubrey offered her a kind, reassuring smile before the two friends headed to the car.

* * *

Chloe's mind was wandering with questions. Aubrey wouldn't say a word, and it was driving her crazy. After a few short minutes, Chloe stared out the car window, recognizing their surroundings. They were driving near Barden, but not close to Beca's dorm. Aubrey started slowing down, carefully pulling into a parking lot. "The Arts Center? Why are we- where's Beca?"

Aubrey just smiled and pointed towards the roof, "Up there, waiting for you." An uncontrollable grin made its way across Chloe's face. "Hope you don't mind, but I told her about your secret spot." The red head shook her head, too giddy for words. She reached over and gave her friend a long hug.

"Thank you, Brey. You know I love it there. I'm so nervous... and excited, I could explode!" Chloe giggled out. She checked herself out once more before her door was being swung open.

Stacie looked more than exhausted and was covered in a glowing neon substance. A chuckling Amy was crawling in the back, and before Aubrey or Chloe could ask, Stacie spoke out. "Beale, it will be too soon if I NEVER see another glow stick. So, you're welcome. She's on the roof, just follow my trail of glow-y shit."

Aubrey giggled when Chloe shot her the holy-crap-glow-sticks-are-near look. Her eyes and mouth were big and it was a look of pure excitement. Chloe hopped out of the car, giving Stacie a light squeeze before heading into the building.

Sure enough, there were glowing foot prints and drops dotting the floor to the elevator. She stepped inside and pushed the button to the top floor. With a 'ding' the door opened and Chloe made her way down the hall slowly, enjoying the soft neon glow. She reached the stairway leading to the rooftop. She took a deep breath and started up the stairs. With a loud creak, the door opened and Chloe's face lit up when she saw Beca.

The brunette looked up from her seated position on an extremely large pot and grinned. She stood and spoke, "Hi."

"Hi yourself. Looks like you found my secret spot?"

"Aubrey might have told me," the DJ admitted, walking closer to Chloe. Before Beca could figure out the proper way to greet the older girl, Chloe pulled her into a strong hug. She mumbled that she had missed Beca, the DJ replied with a laugh and said, "I missed you, too. But, I hope Aubrey didn't give you any clues..."

"I begged but she refused. But Stacie did say something about glow sticks?" Chloe said, almost jumping for joy. She peered around and saw a soft glow from across the roof.

"Yup. Here," Beca pulled a big glow stick from her back pocket, snapping it and handing it to Chloe. It glowed a bright purple. "Light the way." She reached for Chloe's hand who readily complied with a squeeze and a quick kiss on the cheek. Beca lead Chloe around the corner, and laughed lightly when she heard Chloe gasp.

The ginger stared in awe when she saw a glow stick lit pathway in front of her. There were chains of glow bracelets strung between trees, and smaller sticks sprinkled on the ground. Some sticks were tied to the bigger trees, hanging down in beautiful glowing glory. "Oh, Beca!"

"Aubrey told me you had a thing for them," Beca said, nudging Chloe forward. The redhead nodded quickly, and stepped into the lit path. She gently touched the colored party favors as she took her time walking. She was reveling in this moment. It was perfect.

"Beca, this is amazing. I don't even know what to say!" Chloe squealed.

"Just keep walking," The DJ smiled. She walked next to the older girl, who was taking her time, admiring all of the hard work. Without even thinking, Beca reached down and linked their hands together. It felt so natural and automatic, she surprised herself. At the feeling of contact, Chloe broke her gaze from her surroundings and beamed at the DJ. Her bright blue eyes had twinkling neon reflections in them. Beca froze at the sight of Chloe's eyes. Again, automatically, she placed a soft kiss on Chloe's cheek. Her skin was warm, as usual, and her hair still smelled like flowers. The red head grinned ear to ear.

Chloe could barely contain her excitement. Her mind and body were over stimulated. One, there was about a hundred glow sticks any way she looked. Two, no one had ever, ever gone and done something this special for her. Three, that person was Beca Mitchell. Every once an a while, she had to remind herself that this wasn't a dream. She bit her lip, and tugged Beca forward, anxious to get to the end of this little path.

A little jump in her step, Chloe discovered the end. She gasped at the sight. Again. There were blankets and pillows beneath a glow stick aura. It was truly beautiful.

Beca's heart practically beat out of her chest. Seemingly, Chloe liked the glow stick thing. It was like watching a little kid stare at fireworks on Fourth of July. Chloe was completely mesmerized. She dropped Beca's hand, exploring their little area. She couldn't force away her smile, even if she tried. Then, her chest got tight and tears stung her eyes. She brought her hand to her mouth, stifling a small whimper.

"Chlo? Oh, no. I'm sorry, I thou-"

"No, no. I-I..." was all the ginger could stutter out. She turned her back to Beca, who came up quickly and hugged her from behind. The brunette tried apologizing once more, but Chloe turned in her arms and faced her. Her eyes held back tears, and her lips were turned into a smile. "Stop. I love it. I love it so much I'm being reduced to tears. It's perfect, Becs."

Beca tried to speak again, but Chloe's lips stopped her. Their lips met, and Beca could feel Chloe's smile. Chloe's lips were full as Beca tasted them again. Beca liked how their lips fit together. It wasn't something she had ever thought about when kissing people. But whether their lips were pressed top-to-top and bottom-to-bottom, or mis-matched like a couple puzzle pieces (Chloe's bottom lip between Beca's lips or vice versa), it worked. It was electrifying. Beca pressed her mouth harder, opening it and silently asking for Chloe to do the same. She did, letting her tongue explore the DJ's. The red head sucked lightly on Beca's bottom lip before breaking the kiss. She put their foreheads together, "It's amazing, and I can't believe you'd go through all this trouble."

"I had a little help," Beca admitted, planting a soft kiss. "But, I wanted us to start off right. You deserve the best, and I haven't been the best, but I want to be. I didn't do this to impress you, I did it because I wanted to show you that I really want to try to be a better friend. I care about you, and I usually don't know how to show it, so I figured maybe this would be a good way to start."

Chloe stepped back, taking both hands to tuck Beca's brunette hair behind her eyes. "I already know that. I want the same thing. You're not the only one who screwed up, and I shouldn't be getting all emotional, for like, the hundredth time... but, no one has ever done anything like this for me. It means a lot to me."

Beca grinned, feeling the satisfaction of a job well done. "Well, in that case, we're still not done! Come here." She pointed to the cushioned area and Chloe sat criss cross, her stomach doing flips in excitement. Beca bought out a small cooler and opened it. "I got some stuff for us," She started, catching Chloe's contagious grin and put out the objects one by one. "Bubble Tape gum, kettle corn, Jones' lemon berry soda, Pop chips, watermelon, Skittles, and even though I might regret it, I brought my laptop logged into Amy's Netflix if you wanted to watch a movie."

Chloe sat. Frozen. When Beca's smile started fading, it brought her out of her trance. "I-I... Gah, Beca! How did you do this? This is all of my favorite stuff... and the glow sticks... How?" She bit her lip, struggling to contain her excitement.

"Aubrey told me about your creepy glow stick fetish," Beca teased, breaking open a bundle of glow stick necklaces. She started weaving a pink, blue and purple crown. "And Stacie and Amy helped with putting them everywhere if I agreed to their terms. The other stuff I already knew just from being your friend."

"You're not just my friend anymore," Chloe winked.

Beca blushed, and placed the finished crown on Chloe's head. Their faces lined up, and Chloe noticed something. "Blue."

"What?"

"Your eyes, I thought they were brown this whole time. They're blue. Navy blue."

"I always called it black, but navy blue works," Beca said sarcastically. The twosome stared and appreciated each other's eyes for a moment, before Chloe pushed Beca backwards. She got on her knees to straddle the younger girl. Beca didn't even have time to register what was happening before Chloe started kissing her again. She felt the red head's warmth covering her body, her lips leaving little trails over her neck and collarbones. Beca wrapped her arms around the ginger, trying to memorize every curve of her body. Beca's breath hitched when she felt Chloe press into her body harder. She felt the older girl's chest against her own and Chloe's thighs tightening around her waist. She felt Chloe's breath near her ear.

"You feel good under me," Chloe said, a bit sexier than she intended. She blushed a little.

Beca squirmed remembering that she had never been with... a girl. Chloe felt good on top of her, but the thought of doing more than this overwhelmed her immensely. Chloe sensed this. "It's okay, I don't expect anything from you. I just wanted to let you know... I like being this close to you. I always have."

Beca laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, I shoulda figured... ever since that day in the shower."

Chloe giggled. "You just can't stop thinking about me naked, can you? That's okay... I can't either. But, I'm a lady and I don't screw around on the first date, Mitchell." She said, trying to be serious as she leaned over the younger girl.

Beca reached down to Chloe's legs, hesitant at first, but then ran her hands slowly up the ginger's thighs. She moved them up and down, squeezing slightly. The movement made Chloe shudder. She sat up on her knees, freezing Beca's hands. The DJ shot her a deer in the headlights look, and Chloe returned it with a reassuring smile. "If you keep doing that, you're going to make me want to break the first date rule."

Beca smirked, enjoying this feeling of control. It made her feel bolder. She sat up, meeting Chloe. The ginger was still on her lap and Beca ran her hands along her long legs again almost reaching around to Chloe's ass, but stopped. "Wouldn't wanna tarnish your golden reputation," Beca teased.

Chloe squinted her eyes and pouted. "Fine, just feed me already!" She removed herself from Beca's lap and opened the Pop chips. Beca shook her head, opening the sodas for them.

"So what are these alleged terms you agreed to?" Chloe wondered, moving on to the Skittles, going for the yellow ones first.

Beca groaned, "Stacie said they would only help me if I let her... give me a make over."

Chloe couldn't contain it. She burst out laughing. "Oh, my... Stacie is literally going to take you shopping in her closet. You'll so be forced to wear something low cut. Which, I'm really okay with." She gave Beca a flirty smile, popping the yellow Skittles in her mouth.

"Funny, Beale. I'm not her Barbie doll. I draw the line at anything pink. No pink comes near this body," Beca warned, taking a sip of soda.

"Well, what do I do with all my pink bras and panties?"

Beca coughed out the soda, Chloe fully enjoying the new level of uncomfortable she could make the DJ. _More flirtatious sexual innuendos? Score. _

"I almost choked!" Beca cried out, wiping her mouth.

"Awh, I'm sorry," Chloe whined teasingly. She leaned towards Beca, kissing the corners of her mouth, tasting a bit the sinfully sweet soda. "However, I am CPR certified... you know, mouth to mouth."

"You don't stop, do you?" Beca laughed lightly.

"You just make it so easy, Mitchell. You sit there, with your pretend badass attitude, combat boots and 'ear monstrosities'," Chloe air quotes Aubrey, "and I can't help but know the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Beca scoffed.

Chloe pulled Beca towards her, holding her firmly in her hands as her mouth neared her ear. Beca felt the ginger's hot breath running along her neck and ear as she whispered out, "that you're just a big softie who likes to cuddle and kiss just as much as I do." Chloe sat back and giggled.

Beca narrowed her eyes, but smiled. She also knew it was slightly true. She would never admit it, but she had grown accustomed to Chloe's constant need to be close and touching. When there was no physical connection between them, Beca thought it was weird. She laughed internally, thinking she would have never been the type of girl to want that much affection. She decided to play around back. "Okay, fine. Insult me. I don't need your hugs."

"And my kisses?"

"Nope, don't need 'em."

Chloe pouted, Beca held in a laugh. "Are you... sure?"

Beca nodded her head, trying to keep a straight face. "I've been going this long without them."

"Ouch, Mitchell. Too far," Chloe murmured, fiddling with the Skittles bag.

_Shit. Shit, seriously, Beca? Come on! _Inner Beca lectured. She practically leapt at the ginger, wrapping her arms around her and pressing their faces close. She kisses along Chloe's jawline as the red head inched away. "No, I'm teasing. I do need them. Come on, Chlo."

Chloe faced Beca, and it was a second of genuine hurt feelings, before she broke into a wild smile. "HA! Told ya!"

Beca rolled her eyes, pushing away a laughing Chloe. She brought her knees up to her chest, putting her arms around them. She didn't like being defeated and she liked it better when she felt a little control over the ginger. Boosted her confidence a bit.

"Don't get all butt hurt, Becs. I'm just screwing with you," Chloe drawled out. She grabbed Beca's leg, forcing the younger girl out of her previous position. Beca rolled her eyes, but Chloe kept tugging at her. "Stop being a big baby, and come here!"

Beca huffed out, but complied. She couldn't help it. How was she supposed to say no to the beautiful red head with gorgeous blue eyes? She didn't. Because the way Chloe was staring at her, it would have taken more effort to stay away. She scooted closer to Chloe, watching the ginger lay back and make herself comfortable. Once in a good spot, she opened her arms signalling Beca to move into them. The brunette did, reaching by her feet for the blanket. She covered herself and Chloe, letting her head rest on Chloe's shoulder. Again, that lovely feeling came up, and Beca couldn't help but bring herself closer. She really let her inner snuggle-monster take over, fitting her arm around Chloe's waist and latching her leg over Chloe's. She closed her eyes and breathed in Chloe's perfume.

Chloe bit her lip. Having Beca this near to her was driving her wild. She cursed her future self to always, _always_ cherish this moment. She told Future Chloe whenever her and Beca fought (which was inevitable), to remember this moment. Beca was feeding Chloe so much affection, and the ginger lapped up every bit. She liked the way the smaller girl had tucked herself into her arms, feeling comfortable enough to slightly drape her body on the older girl's. But, she also had to tell Present Chloe to cool her jets. All the touching and kissing made Chloe feel slightly warmer in certain areas of her body. She pushed the rated R thoughts out of her mind in attempt to enjoy the PG-13 night they were having. _You said it yourself, all in good time, _Inner Chloe scolded.

Chloe lazily glanced up, feeling as light and glowy as the sticks swaying gently above them. She ran her hand along Beca's back, tickling it softly and intertwining her other hand with the DJ's who immediately responded with a kiss on the cheek. All this attention from Beca made Chloe's mind wonder. "Beca, can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm."

"How come you were never like this before? With Jesse? Were you ever this affectionate towards your boyfriends?" Chloe asked carefully.

Beca laughed lightly. "Please, you know I didn't have that many boyfriends. But, I guess not really, no. And I think you know why it was hard for me to be like this with Jesse... Something inside me always wished it was you, and now it is. So now, it just feels natural."

Chloe beamed, "Beca, you being able to be like this... it means so much to me. I always thought you just tolerated my no boundaries policy."

Beca shook her head. "I did, at first. But then, I sorta started liking it. And before I knew it, I really, _really_ liked it." Beca brought their hands up to her face, kissing Chloe's hand.

Beca felt Chloe take a deep breath, a breath intended to be used to say something but then it stopped and dissipated. "Ask away, Chlo," Beca offered.

"Have you talked to Jesse?" Chloe breathed out quickly, nervous for the answer.

Beca sighed, knowing this would come eventually. "Yeah, today actually," she paused. She could feel the ginger's body tense up, anxious for answers. "And we officially broke up... I'm not going to lie to you, it was a really hard. Not because I wanted him still, but because I hurt him so bad."

Chloe lifted her head slightly, getting a better view of Beca's face. "Becs, he was an asshole! I know the things he said about you _and_ me. It's not okay for him to treat you that way."

"Beale, you gotta cut him some slack. How you felt when you _saw_ him and I together is how he felt when he _heard_ about you and I together. He apologized, and I don't know, we were crying and it was ju- he was so-"

"I'm sorry, Beca. But I can't let him manipulate you like this," Chloe said, in a very surprisingly stern tone.

Beca felt defensive. She perched up on her elbow, staring down into Chloe's eyes. "I fucked him over. I fucked you over. By nature's law, I shouldn't be with either of you. I'm lucky enough to have you, but he's my best friend too, and now he won't even look at or talk to me."

Chloe huffed out an irritated breath. "I get that, but he also thinks I'm some super slut girlfriend stealer, so-"

"So yeah, I told him to stop talking about you. Look, don't worry about Jesse. He's my best friend, my problem. But, you know I can't not be his friend, right?"

Chloe paused and bit her lip. She knew that of course, but she was hoping she would be enough for Beca. "Yes, unfortunately."

"You're acting like I have to pick between you two, and that's what it feels like and it's not fair."

"What's not fair is having to watch him chase you around all year and have you to himself!" Chloe pouted. She knew she was being immature, but man, she seriously couldn't stand the Treble.

"Really, Chlo? Who's with me right now? You. In whatever fantasy battle that's been going on between you and Jesse, you won. So get over it," Beca stated harshly.

Chloe felt a tad guilty at her enjoyment of the words 'you won'. She could tell by Beca's facial expression the breakup was hard on her. She pushed away the romantic feelings for Beca to try and bring out the best friend. "I don't mean to be so... jealous. I'm glad you're with me, but what's really bothering you about this?"

"I lost my best friend, and I don't know if he'll ever forgive me," Beca said, fighting the tears in her eyes.

For once, Chloe didn't know what to say. The idea of Jesse being out of the picture didn't seem too bad, but she knew that Beca was being torn apart by the friendship breakup. She rubbed the DJ's arm in a comforting fashion. "Becs, I want you to be happy. If Jesse's friendship is that important to you, then I'll just bite my tongue and try to understand. Okay?"

Beca nodded her head, offering a small smile. "Thanks... but there's something else."

Chloe's stomach flipped. Her nerves jolted. "Uh, what's that?"

"Him and I are officially over, and I'm single... but I don't want to date anyone but you," Beca said almost too softly. It was a bittersweet tone.

"Well, neither do I..." Chloe's voice trailed off, unsure of where this was going.

"And if we could keep it on the down low, just for a little bit..."

"Wha-what are you getting at?"

"I know we said we would go slow, and I still want to, I just want to know that we're dating only each other." Beca said, a bit more confidently.

"Okay, that's fine with me. I told you, I'm done with the whole single girl dating game. I'm old, remember?" Chloe teased. She was waiting for Beca to say it first.

"So... then, I'm not sure how this goes... but... if you want to, if you are okay with it, I'm all yours. If you'll have me," Beca whispered, almost too nervous to ask.

Chloe giggled at Beca's sweet nervousness. She pulled their faces together, pressing her lips into Beca's. She gently bit Beca's lower lip, sliding her tongue into the younger girl's mouth, reveling at the feeling of Beca's tongue against her own. Beca sucked on her lips as well, leaning into the kiss with her whole body. Chloe tangled her hands in the brunette's hair, Beca's hands and leg wrapping snugly around the ginger's body. Chloe separated them, a big grin on her face. "Of course I'll have you. You be mine and I'll be yours, too." They sealed the deal with another long, passionate kiss.

* * *

Chloe silently turned the key into the door handle, trying not to smack the door with her purse and shoes. She stepped soft as possible on the wooden floors, attempting not to wake her roommate. Just before she can hang her purse on the hook by the door, the lights flick on and a scream echoes through the apartment.

"CHLOE! Jesus! You scared me half to death! Oh, god. I thought someone was breaking in because I left the alarm off hoping you'd set it when you got home and... and are you just getting home?!" Aubrey rang out, a smirk growing on her face.

Chloe hung her bag, dropping the shoes to the ground. "Maybe..."

"MAYBE?! CHLOE MARIE BEALE! It's almost six in the morning!"

"I know," the shorter girl said sheepishly.

"Uhm, Walk of Shame much?" The blonde laughed out, "Oh, man. I don't think I've seen you do Walk of Shame since that summer we visited by cousin in Florida! I miss your Walks of Shame!"

"Shut up, Brey!" Chloe narrowed her eyes, throwing her post-make out messy hair into a bun.

"Lemme guess, you took Mitchell's 'girl' virginity?!" Aubrey laughed out harder. She almost had to wipe the tears out of her eyes, she was enjoying watching Chloe squirm. She then noticed that there was no answer. She put a serious face on, and practically gasped out, "OH MY GOD. YOU DID! FOR SERIOUS, YOU SLEPT TOGETHER ON THE FIRST DATE!?"

Now Chloe was the giggling one. She shook her head, "No, Brey. We didn't sleep together. We just talked, hung out, made out." Chloe winked.

"That's it? No first date sex?" Aubrey questioned.

"No sex. We're taking it slow, so we just talked."

"All night?"

"Yup. And I've literally never been on a better date than tonight. Beca was so sweet, and she got me all this stuff. I practically died when I saw the glow sticks. God, it was just so... perfect. We talked about everything and when we didn't talk it wasn't awkward. And kissing her gets better every time, I don't know how but it does. Brey, she's so... ugh, I don't even know!" Chloe beamed, almost jumping out of her skin in awe.

Aubrey smirked curiously. "Oh, my God. You love her!"

"What?! Brey... It was the first date! She just swept me off my feet a-and-"

"Yeah, and now you're totally head over heels for her!" Aubrey mused, happy to see such a genuine smile on Chloe's face.

Chloe shook her head, pretending to be annoyed. Aubrey wasn't about to let it go. "Chloe and Beca sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes glow sticks-"

"That's not even the song!" Chloe defended.

"Whatever, just admit it. Your toner has turned into true love!" Aubrey laughed.

Chloe inhaled deeply before letting out the next sentence in a rush. "I think she's my girlfriend."

Aubrey stopped mid-laugh. "Aca-scuse me?! You two are, like, official?! She just broke up with Jesse TODAY!"

"I know she told me everything. And how you helped her a lot. That was really sweet of you, Brey. I was wondering why you sent me that picture of her! But, was the word 'girlfriend' ever mentioned? No, but she said she doesn't want to date anyone else, and neither do I. So I think... that means something, right?"

"It means you have a girlfriend," Aubrey said automatically.

Chloe couldn't contain her grin. It was so contagious, Aubrey had to smile too. "This feels so right, Brey. We're still taking it slow, not exactly advertising our thing, so feel free not to call her out."

Aubrey gave her an understanding look. "Alright, well, you've had quite the night. You should get some sleep. We both have class in five hours." Aubrey's inner mom came shining through.

Chloe showed her best puppy dog look. Aubrey rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Come snuggle with me? Please? I'll go to sleep quicker," Chloe bargained.

"Sure your girlfriend won't mind?" Aubrey jabbed the ginger's side, already following her upstairs.

"Please, Brey. She knows your my sister," Chloe yawned out. "I'm going to desperately need Starbucks tomorrow."

Aubrey agreed, as the two crept into Chloe's bed. Aubrey flicked the light off and before she could fully get situated, Chloe was already snuggled next to her and almost asleep. The blonde smiled, kissed Chloe on the head and breathed a little easier that night knowing she wouldn't have to beat Beca's ass any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY. Please... reviews on reviews on reviews = motivation to write quicker. Thanks for waiting :)**

**P.S. anyone else want a glow stick rooftop picnic date? Yeah... thought it was too good to be true... DAMN! **


	22. I Kissed a Girl

_Chapter 21: I Kissed A Girl_

* * *

The next day was fairly busy. Beca was forced to picked up Jesse's night shift at the station. He called out sick. It was actually annoying to have to stack CDs twice in one day. But, Luke was being more and more lenient with letting Beca run parts of the show.

Beca hadn't seen Chloe since their date Wednesday. They texted all day long Thursday, trying to make plans but Chloe had a presentation, a Skype interview with some grad school out west, and two classes. Beca had three classes, but didn't make it to her 9AM class. She came back from their date and passed out, sleeping right through it. With a Redbull, she managed to stay awake in her other two classes but couldn't get her mind off of Chloe. She was in her last class, then would have to run across campus to make it to her station shift. With an half hour left, she decided to shoot the red head a text.

_Beca: Tell me again why I'm taking Art History and the Cinema?_

She slouched in her seat, listening to her professor drone on about Dali and symbolism. Beca didn't particularly hate the professor or the class itself, but two hours twice a week was a bit much. Her phone vibrated.

_Chloe: Because being cultured is sexy ;) are you sure you have to work tonight? _

_Beca: :) thanks... and ya, unfortunately_

_Chloe: Well, what are the chances I could swing by the station later? After my last class?_

_Beca: If you play your cards right, you might be allowed in... _

_Chloe: Mitchell, I didn't know playing hard to get was your favorite game...?_

_Beca: Isn't it everyone's favorite game? _

Beca smiled. Her and Chloe's texting had gotten a lot more playful, but Chloe was usually better at flirting with words. She looked forward to seeing Chloe tonight, even if it would only be for a bit. She knew the ginger had had a long day and was probably exhausted. Beca checked the time. Another twenty-six minutes. She groaned internally.

* * *

Beca had already been at the station for a few hours and was organizing CDs. Luke was running the show and said he was going out for Thirsty Thursday so Beca could run the last two hours of it. She hadn't heard from Chloe, knowing she was in class and hoped she'd see the red head soon.

"Alright Becky, I'm out. Booth's all yours, you know the rules. See you later then!" Luke mumbled quickly, anxious to get to the bars.

Beca thanked the heavens, as she moved her things into the booth. She got herself comfortable and spoke into the mic, "Heya, Barden. DJ Mitchell here, ready to get your Thirsty Thursday started the right way: with some awesome mixes. First up, Macklemore's Thrift Shop!"

A little over a half an hour passed when she heard the station door open and footsteps approach. She saw a flash of red before an adorable ginger appeared in the doorway. "Hi, DJ Mitchell. Miss me?" She said coolly.

Beca spun around in her chair, a smirk on her face. "Eh, not much."

Chloe stuck out her lip, moving in closer. She was dressed in her gym clothes, barely any makeup on. She looked beautiful. "Really? Not much, huh... Did you miss this?" With that she climbed onto Beca's lap, grabbing the DJ's shirt collar roughly. She let a little tension build between them, before planting a forceful kiss on Beca's lips. They kissed fervently, letting their tongues and lips meet again. In a uncontrollable moment of excitement, she ground down on Beca's lap. Beca let out a little noise, her breath hitching. Chloe cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Sorry, I just missed you."

Beca laughed awkwardly, her heart beating quicker underneath Chloe. "It's fine, I missed you too. I'm glad you swung by."

"Of course! I needed to go on a quick run, zone out for a bit beforehand. Hope you don't mind my nasty, post-gym self."

"Nasty? Please. You look... kinda cute, actually." Beca planted a soft kiss on Chloe's lips, using her arms to bring her in tighter. Chloe beamed at the compliment.

"So, I was thinking you should come over tomorrow?" Chloe asked, tracing Beca's jawline with kisses. Beca rubbed her hands up the ginger's legs, thankful for the shorts she was wearing. It felt good to touch Chloe's bare skin.

"I will, if Stacie let's me. She wants to do the makeover tomorrow and if I don't look like a complete idiot, I'll come over afterwards."

"It's tomorrow! Oh, I can't wait to see this! I bet you're gonna look super hot," Chloe giggled out.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Don't count on it. I never said I was coming over in the makeover attire."

Chloe pinched Beca's arm. "Not fair! You have to! I'll make sure Stacie brings you right afterwards."

"Ow! Fine, fine. But you're not allowed to make fun of me," Beca begged. Chloe complied, grinning wildly. She stared into the younger girl's navy eyes, her stomach fluttering. She still had trouble believing this was all real, and almost broke into tears at the thought. Having Beca this way was something she thought would never happen but having the DJ under her, returning her kisses, reminded her that it was real.

The pair sat in the same position for a while, before Chloe's legs started tingling from lack of circulation. She got down, sitting in a chair next to Beca. She watched as the DJ worked her magic with a prepared set list. No matter how many songs Beca turned out, Chloe was always enthralled by each one.

Beca and Chloe spent the majority of the shift talking about their days, and a good amount of time making out. As Beca's shift came to an end, Chloe offered to give Beca a ride home. She thanked her as she locked up, enjoying the comfortable silence the two shared in the car. Chloe kissed Beca good night before watching her get into her dorm safety. As she drove home, getting more tired by the second, she turned on the radio and listened as Coldplay's The Scientist float through the car speakers. Beca's mix was definitely better.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and Beca was at Stacie's. Stacie lived off campus in an open studio apartment. She said the reason she lived there was solely based on the closet alone. She was an enormous walk-in and there was every color of the rainbow there. Beca had never seen so many clothes outside of a department store. She ran her fingers along them, wondering what Stacie was going to do to her.

"Alright, which inappropriate outfit are you going to squeeze me into?"

"Outfit? Oh, no. Full makeover. Let's start the with basics. Brows, nails, facial. Then, we can do hair and makeup. Clothes comes last," Stacie informed seriously. She loved beauty and had actually learned a lot from her older sister who worked at a salon back home. "Mitchell, no backing out. Besides, I bet Chloe has been dying to see you in a dress."

"Well, lucky for you, she has. I'll allow this full makeover, but I'll be complaining. The whole time." Beca smirked.

Stacie directed Beca to her vanity, gesturing her to the chair. Beca sat, and Stacie stared at her through the mirror. She was mentally planning on how to go about this makeover. Her goal was to show up at wine night with Beca and completely stun everyone. She was doubtful Beca was aware that another one of their wine nights was happening, knowing the shorter girl would refuse to show off her makeover to everyone. Beca was under the impression that once the makeover was complete, Stacie would drive them to Chloe's where she would let Chloe see her before hopping in the shower.

"Okay, first thing's first. Go wash off all your makeup, take out all your earrings and let's get that black polish off. Who are you, a Kurt Cobain wannabe?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. You're going to put me into something pink, aren't you?"

"It's a possibility. You'll have to wait and see," Stacie grinned mischievously. Beca groaned as she made her way into the bathroom to kick start the makeover.

* * *

"And... done! Mascara is something you always do last, even after lipstick. Or that's what my sister told me. But, mascara and lipstick are always the last thing you do ever, even after getting dressed. It ties everything together," Stacie lectured. She had refused to let Beca see herself, even after getting dressed.

"Can you please let me look now? I've been squeezed into this dress for God knows how long," Beca whined, curious to see herself.

Stacie nodded eagerly as she took the sheet off her vanity mirror she had put up. She turned Beca around, and Beca's jaw dropped as her reflection stared back at her. The person in the mirror was not Beca Mitchell.

Beca Mitchell didn't have legs that ran for days, she was only five feel tall. She didn't wear red lipstick with light shadow and liquid liner. She never wore her hair straight down, allowing it to cascade over her shoulders. Her nails were never anything but black, or sometimes dark blue, but the French tip manicure made her hands look lady-like. This dress? This wasn't a dress Beca Mitchell would wear. Beca would never have the guts to sport such a dress. Granted, Stacie put her in some very sheer black tights, but the back was cut so low Beca wondered how it even stayed on her body.

"Chloe's gonna die when she sees you. You look really hot, Beca," Stacie said giggling. She was proud of her work.

"It doesn't even look like me," Beca said softly, feeling the material along her sides.

"That's the point of a makeover! Ready to show off?" Stacie asked, grabbing her purse and keys. Beca, still semi-speechless, nodded her head and followed Stacie out the door.

* * *

The Bellas were in Aubrey and Chloe's living room, joking around and drinking wine. Normally, Aubrey would have opposed to drinking wine from a box, calling it tacky, but Amy had showed up with it in tow and she figured she'd give it try.

She was happy to see Chloe smiling, knowing the ginger had had a rough week, and was grateful things with Beca were working out. They were about to play King's Cup, when they heard voices outside. Everyone quieted down, knowing it was Stacie and Beca.

"No! You never said anyone else was gonna be here!" Beca panicked from outside the door. The Bellas giggled at her tone. Chloe smiled in anticipation for her big reveal. She liked how Beca looked normally, but was curious to see what Stacie did to her.

"Who cares? They're your friends! It's not like we're at a rager, besides you're hot!" Stacie said loudly. Chloe's stomach flipped in excitement.

A groan was heard from Beca, as Stacie opened the door. "Hey, aca-bitches! Starting without us, I see?"

"Well, it took you long enough! Where's Beca?" Amy asked, handing Stacie a red cup of wine. The door was wide open but no one saw the DJ.

"Ugh, Beca. Stop being a baby and come inside!" Stacie encouraged, directing her voice towards the open door.

The other Bellas shouted out, begging to see Beca. Before she let herself in, she warned them, "Don't laugh, or I'll seriously kick all of your asses. This is all Stacie's doing!"

Chloe sat a little straighter, when she heard Beca step closer. Her mouth dropped when she saw the brunette walk across the threshold. The DJ stepped lightly, feeling awkward with all eyes on her. The rest of the Bellas mimicked Chloe's reaction: jaw dropped, eyes wide, and silent.

"BECA MITCHELL, YOU SEXY BITCH!" Amy laughed out first, giving her friend a thumbs-up.

Everyone laughed lightly at Beca's awkwardness, but complimented her immensely. They loved her dress, her makeup, everything. Stacie chimed in, reminding them that she was the one who did it and they complimented her as well asking if they could all have makeovers. Stacie lapped up the attention. Beca sarcastically complimented herself, saying things like 'I know, I look bangin'' and 'I've always been this hot'.

Chloe sat back, barely able to contain herself. Her heart beat harder inside her chest the longer she stared at Beca. The brunette wore a short dark red and black dress with see-through tights and black wedges. The dress hugged every curve of her body, and dipped low on her back. It pushed her breasts high, cleavage very prominent. It took every part of her to not push the Bellas out of the way, and take Beca right then and there. Instead, she smiled giving the DJ a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone relax. This might be the only time you see me in a dress, so cherish it. Chlo, can I put my stuff in your room?" Beca asked.

Chloe just nodded, and Beca headed upstairs. She waited a moment, watching the buzz die down as she sneaked away to her room.

Once inside, she shut the door quietly. Beca had her back towards her, and was plugging her phone in near the ginger's bed. She smiled when she felt familiar arms wrap around her.

"How am I supposed to hang out with our friends, when I can think of so many better things I'd rather be doing with you?" Chloe said huskily in Beca's ear. Her voice made goosebumps on Beca's skin.

Beca turned around in the ginger's arms, putting her own around Chloe's neck. "You're just gonna have to deal," Beca said quietly, her lips trailing kisses along Chloe's neck.

"Beca, you look so sexy," Chloe's breath hitched when Beca sucked on her neck.

"That was the plan."

"Remind me to thank Stacie later," Chloe breathed out before pushing Beca on her bed. Beca laughed before pulling Chloe down, and changing their positions so she was on top. Beca usually wasn't an on-top kinda girl, but the combination of her new look and the way Chloe reacted empowered her.

"You really like this?" Beca sat up, straddling the ginger.

Chloe grinned, "Yes, but I always like how you look. You're beautiful... and sexy... and hot. Always."

Beca blushed immediately, "Well, great minds think alike 'cause I feel the same way about you." She leaned forward, pressing their bodies together. They kissed deeply, Beca uncontrollably letting out a soft whimper when she felt Chloe's hands on her bare back. She let her tongue slide into the ginger's mouth, the girl beneath her reveling in the touch. The kissed a little longer, Chloe feeling up and down Beca's sides before her hands reached the DJ's ass. Beca broke their kiss and Chloe felt stupid.

"Sorry, I just- I couldn't help it. We can stop," Chloe offered gently.

Beca smiled, grateful for Chloe's patience. "It's fine, but I have a feeling everyone's waiting downstairs. If you play nice, I might let you grope me tonight when we go to bed."

"Are you spending the night?!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Would you rather have me walk home hammered on cheap wine looking like this?"

"Never ever. You can spend the whole weekend here, if you want, of course," Chloe said. Her tone was generous, but her eyes pleaded Beca to say yes.

Beca let their lips meet again, and smiled as they pulled apart. She nodded, and got up, tugging Chloe with her. The red head reluctantly got up but figured it was for the best considering how warm her body was feeling. Before she opened the door, Beca stopped them. Chloe gave her a confused look.

"I think I'm ready to tell them, you know, about us. If you are," Beca said, her hands slightly trembling.

Chloe took her hands, kissing them softly. "If you want to, then I want to. Up to you. If you need more time, then that's okay too."

Beca paused, thinking over Chloe's words. "Hmm, well, maybe we'll just play it by ear."

Chloe agreed with a kiss, then Beca lead them downstairs to join their friends. Amy and Stacie exchanged knowing looks, as Aubrey handed a cup to Beca.

"You do look kinda normal without all that makeup and earrings," Aubrey complimented.

Beca thanked her sarcastically before clinking their plastic cups together. Chloe made herself comfortable next to Beca on the couch, but was careful not to make it overly obvious they were together. She wanted Beca to make the decision, knowing it was newer to her. She smiled to herself, watching Beca socialize with their friends. Her laughter was too adorable for words, and her back muscles were tauntingly present. _It's gonna be a long night, Beale,_ Chloe thought to herself.

* * *

An hour or so had passed and Beca was feeling pretty drunk. Chloe noticed because Beca got a little more bold with each cup of wine. The brunette would absentmindedly touch Chloe's leg or lean against her, almost kissing her but would stop. She was enjoying herself, but Chloe was careful that Beca wouldn't do something she'd regret. The rest of the Bellas were tipsy, and a few of them as drunk as Beca. _Light weights, _Chloe thought. She was barely buzzed but was having fun. Jessica suggested they play truth or dare, and everyone eagerly agreed, even Beca.

"Okay, okay. I'll go first. Stacie, truth or dare?" Jessica asked, laughing into her cup before taking a drink.

"Dare, always!" Stacie said proudly.

"I dare you to take a body shot off of Aubrey!" Jessica giggled out, noting Aubrey's suddenly reddened face.

"We don't even have liquor," Aubrey shot off quickly.

"Ah, well that's why you bitches keep me around!" Amy sang out, pulling tequila out of her purse. CR reached into her backpack, revealing a grocery bag with pre-cut limes and packages of salt. Stacie smiled widely. Her and the other girls loved messing with Aubrey and putting her into uncomfortable situations just as they loved doing it to Beca. Their reactions were always so priceless.

Aubrey started shaking her head, awkwardly laughing. Stacie ran to the kitchen and returned with shot glass. She filled it, and took the lime and salt from Amy. "Okay, Posen, open your mouth."

"What?!"

"Aubrey's never done body shots," Chloe smirked, loving how embarrassed Aubrey was growing. She made a mental note to try body shots off Beca later.

"Put the lime in your mouth like this," Stacie showed her. Aubrey reluctantly held the lime between her teeth, letting it stick out a bit. Stacie held the shot in her hand and without warning quickly licked the side of Aubrey's neck who jumped at the contact. "I have to put salt on it, don't move." Stacie open the packet with her teeth, sprinkling salt over Aubrey's wet skin. The blonde rolled her eyes when everyone started giggling. "Ready?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey just nodded, leaning her head to the side so Stacie could reach her neck. Amy shouted go, and Stacie teasingly licked the salt off Aubrey's neck, swallowing the shot in one swig and grabbed Aubrey's face. She opened her mouth wide, taking the lime from the blonde's teeth but letting their lips touch just long enough to really turn the older girl's cheeks red.

"Stacie!" Aubrey said, embarrassed. She drank her wine, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, please, you liked it," the leggy brunette laughed out. The Bellas made cat calls, teasing Aubrey. The blonde tried to pull herself together, using her sleeve to wipe off any extra salt but held back a smile.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" Stacie asked, over the whole body shot thing. If she had a nickel for every body shot moment she'd had, she'd be rich.

"Truth!" Lilly squeaked out.

"Why'd you do a turn at county?" Stacie asked, hoping the question wasn't too personal.

"I got accused of stealing a car in high school."

"WHAT?!" Amy said, shocked.

"It was a misunderstanding and I wasn't really there that long. I took my uncle's Beemer when he was on business in France. The cops thought I stole it, and they couldn't get a hold of him. Anyways, I had to wait until he came back to America. It wasn't that scary," Lilly clarified.

The Bellas squealed in laughter at Lilly's story, each taking turns asking her about it. As it died down, Lilly was up. "Hmm, Amy, truth or dare?"

"Dare! It's like you don't even know me," Amy scoffed.

"I dare you to... text Bumper saying you want him!" Lilly chuckled.

"Done and done." Amy quickly tapped on her phone, showing the girls her message.

_Amy: Hey aca-loser, text me before midnight if you're ready to have your world rocked. _Almost immediately her phone chimed.

_Bumper: My house. 12:30. _

"See? He can't help but want my sexy bod!" Amy said confidently, filling up her empty cup.

"Have you guys already hooked up?!" Aubrey asked.

"Uh... Aubrey, it's not your turn! Anyways, Chloe. Truth or dare?" Amy said, changing the subject quickly.

"Uhm, dare I guess," Chloe said. She knew Amy wouldn't make her do anything too crazy.

"Run down the street and back naked!" Amy laughed out. Well, scratch that. Of course it was something crazy.

Chloe's cheeks turned pink. She was never self-conscious about her body, and most of the Bellas had already seen her naked by accident, but things were different now. "No! I'm not doing that!"

"Why? You live your life naked, what's the big deal?" Jessica asked.

Amy clued in, remembering Beca's presence. She glanced at the DJ who seemed too drunk to care if Chloe ran around naked. "Yeah, what's the big deal?" Beca repeated. Chloe gave her a shocked face, wondering if this was a test.

"I'll do with you," Stacie offered taking her shirt off and heading for the door. Chloe laughed at her friend's boldness, and everyone got up to stand in the front yard. Stacie was stripped down to her underwear, holding her boobs in her hands encouraging Chloe. The redhead rolled her eyes, drinking her wine in one gulp. She went to remove her shirt, but discreetly whispered in Beca's ear first. "Don't look too much."

"No promises." The DJ retorted quickly. The Bellas hollered as Chloe hurriedly shed her clothing, keeping her undies on and holding herself like Stacie.

"Let's see how fast you aca-bitches can go!" Amy shouted, using her phone as a timer. "First one back gets a shot of tequila!"

With that, the two friends spend to the end of the block which wasn't that long anyways. The street was dim, only lit by one streetlight and the moon. Beca watched as Chloe raced Stacie down the street. Her boy shorts were cut high, revealing her perfectly tanned ass. She felt someone bump her hip, and looked up to see Aubrey smiling. "Looking for something, Mitchell?"

"Very funny. I couldn't help but notice how much you liked Stacie's body shot," Beca said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I did not!" Aubrey defended, crossing her arms. The two naked Bellas were on their way back, and the closer they got everyone could see a panicked look on their faces.

"That was fast!" Amy said surprised.

The racing Bellas grabbed their chests and quickly picked up their clothes before yelling out, "COPS! There's a cop down there!"

The friends pushed each other inside, all hysterically laughing, asking if the officers saw them. Chloe clutched her clothes to her body, collapsing on the couch next to Stacie who was doing the same thing. "I don't think so, but I'm never streaking again!" Stacie asserted. Chloe agreed.

Still catching her breath, Chloe saw out of the corner of her eye Beca staring at her. The lights were on but no one was home as Beca stared at any part of Chloe that was showing. Aubrey walked by and jabbed Beca's sides, her face turning a light shade of pink as Chloe gave her wink. Stacie and Chloe disappeared into the kitchen, quickly dressing before returned to the game.

"So, who's faster?" Stacie inquired.

"Me! I totally got there before you!" Chloe confirmed.

"You saw the cops before me and bailed!" Stacie bickered, pouring them both a shot of tequila. The Bellas all refilled their cups and were ready to continue.

"Ah, okay. Who should I pick on... Beca! Truth or dare?" Chloe grinned widely.

"Uh... truth?"

"No, you want dare. I dare you to sing for us, I get to pick the song," Chloe ordered, sipping her wine.

"I said truth!" Beca complained.

"Just play along, Becs!" CR said, playfully punching Beca in the arm.

Beca groaned as Chloe motioned for her to stand. Chloe showed Aubrey the song, who burst into giggles and put the music on the stereo. Within seconds, Beca realized what song Chloe selected: Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl.

She quickly took a swig out of the tequila bottle that Stacie was holding and let out a breath. She sang loudly with the lyrics, letting her inhibitions go.

_This was never the way I planned_  
_Not my intention_  
_I got so brave, drink in hand_  
_Lost my discretion_  
_It's not what, I'm used to_  
_Just wanna try you on_  
_I'm curious for you_  
_Caught my attention _

Chloe thought about the lyrics, laughing to herself as Beca belted them out. The lyrics really applied to their situation and it made Chloe smile bigger. Cynthia Rose stood up and joined Beca, singing along and giggling when Stacie stood too. Always looking for a moment to bring Aubrey to the point of blazing red cheeks, Stacie pointed at her before sexily walking over and straddling her former captain.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_The taste of her cherry chapstick_  
_I kissed a girl just to try it_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_  
_It felt so wrong_  
_It felt so right_  
_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
_I liked it t_

Aubrey's face burned with embarrassment as the brunette danced on her, attempting to push her away but was laughing too hard to get her off. Denise and Jessica joined the singing, and then Chloe was surprised. Beca copied Stacie and hopped on Chloe's lap, singing loudly.

_No, I don't even know your name_  
_It doesn't matter, _  
_You're my experimental game_  
_Just human nature, _  
_It's not what, _  
_Good girls do_  
_Not how they should behave_  
_My head gets so confused_  
_Hard to obey _

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged a strange look before bursting into giggles and joining their friends in the singing. Stacie was trying way more than Beca to be sexy, but Beca was being playful. Chloe knew Beca didn't mean anything by dancing on her, but she couldn't help the heat that sunk below her waistline. She discreetly squeezed Beca's ass, the brunette's face lighting up. The song finished, everyone enjoying the show Stacie and Beca put on. It was rare to get Beca this open and silly, so any opportunity that presented itself, the Bellas soaked it up. Beca removed herself from Chloe's lap, and plopped herself down next to the red head who was thinking she might need a cold shower.

The friends played a bit longer, each teasing one another and laughing at the silly dares and truths. When it was Denise's turn, she asked Aubrey.

"Uh..."

"Dare, she wants dare," Chloe answered for her friend.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, figuring it couldn't be any worse than what had previously happened. "Fine, dare."

"I dare you to go with Amy when she goes to Bumper's place... Uni's his roommate!" Denise laughed out. Everyone hollered and Aubrey started saying no.

"Come, Brey! Live a little, besides if I go alone, Bumper will probably try to keep me as his sex slave," Amy gave her puppy dog eyes. It was just after midnight and Amy was ready to dial a cab.

"He... I-I couldn't. It's Uni! And I wasn't invited," Aubrey informed, nervous at the thought.

"No problem!" The Aussie assured. She tapped on her phone and showed Aubrey the text.

_Amy: Aubrey's coming. Is Uni home?_

_Bumper: Duh. Yeah, bring her over as long as she doesn't puke everywhere ;)_

_Amy: Don't be an asshole or she will. _

_Bumper: Tell her to bring her suit. _

_Amy: Swim suit? What for?_

_Bumper: No, birthday suit ;) _

The conversation was speedy, and Aubrey was trying to talk herself out of not going. She made excuse after excuse but when the cab honked outside, the blonde was bring dragged out the door by the Aussie. Chloe waved, telling her to have fun and Bellas hollered after her. The laughter died down, and the wine was almost out.

"So now what?" Ashley asked, hiccuping.

"I'm sleepy," Stacie said, yawning.

Beca reached down and linked her hands with Chloe's. She looked into the ginger's eyes, silently signalling she was ready. Chloe nodded her head and smiled. "Uhm, before you guys go to bed, there's something I have to say..."

The tone of her voice caught everyone's attention, all eyes on her again. "So, long story short... I broke up with Jesse a few days ago 'cause I wanted to be with Chloe... and we're together, so... just FYI." Her heart was beating and Chloe gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The other Bellas exchanged looks, before giggling like school girls. Beca and Chloe had confused looks on their faces.

"Beca, we know. We actually thought you guys started dating a while ago, then it threw us all off when you dated Jesse," Lilly clarified.

"Yeah, we thought that you two broke up so you went for Jesse instead," Ashley added.

Beca was still confused, "How? The only people who knew about us was Stacie, Amy and Aubrey. Like three days ago."

"I think your guys' flirting was way more obvious then you thought," CR chuckled out.

"See? I told you, everyone knew but you two!" Stacie said proudly, knowing she helped her friends.

"Yeah, we definitely did. And we don't care, we love you both and love that you're happy together. Finally. You couldn't cut the sexual tension with hot knife," Jessica said kindly.

"And actually, I have something to say too," CR mentioned. "Denise and I are together. We have been, shortly before finals, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it." CR smiled at Denise who winked back.

"Oh, my god. I'm surrounded by lesbians!" Stacie squealed.

"Mhm, pretty sure you liked hitting on Aubrey a little too much," Jessica teased. Stacie just winked and said she was sleeping in the blonde's bed. Jessica invited herself to share, and Denise, CR, Ashley and Lilly said they were gonna cab it back to campus. The girls hugged Beca and Chloe goodbye, congratulating them on their new relationship and Chloe locked the door behind them, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Okay, I'm too drunk. Jess, you coming?" Stacie offered a hand and Jessica followed, the pair stumbling up the stairs. Beca was still on the couch when Chloe approached her. She put her hands on Beca's thighs and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Ready for bed?" Chloe said sweetly.

"Are _you_?" Beca teased, placing a quick kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"Come on, drunkie," Chloe said pulling the DJ by the hands. Beca wasn't afraid to put her weight on Chloe as the walked up stairs. Chloe directed them to her room, where Beca collapsed on the bed.

"Get these heels off of me. I'm dying, I don't even know how I'm still wearing them!" Beca complained, her feet aching.

Chloe laughed lightly, and got down on her knees to remove the heels. As she took off the last shoe, she gently ran her hands up Beca's legs, not forgetting how hot the brunette looked. As she got closer to her inner thighs, Beca drew in a sharp breath. "You shouldn't do that..."

"Yeah? Why not?" Chloe said, placing two light kisses on each of Beca's knees. She rose and made herself comfortable on top of Beca.

"'Cause I get these weird feelings and they make me want to do stuff," Beca said. She was definitely drunk and incredibly tempted to have Chloe do more but the voice in the back of her head told her to wait.

"Feelings, huh? Are you trying to tell me I turn you on?" Chloe breathed out, smiling wildly as she placed kisses along Beca's collarbone. She kissed further until her lips met the tops of Beca's breasts. She sucked just for a moment, when she heard Beca whimper beneath her.

Suddenly, Beca used her arms to grab a hold of Chloe's thighs, pulling upwards to bring their faces back together. Their lips crashed and tongues met. Chloe moaned into the kiss, causing Beca to finally cave and run her hands up Chloe's ass, squeezing lightly. Beca felt Chloe's leg between her own and it took a lot of will power to not grind down. She broke their kiss, "Can you get me some sleep clothes?"

"Huh? Wh- uhm, yeah of course," Chloe stuttered out. She thought their make out session would get a little heavier, but realized she shouldn't expect so much from Beca in such a short amount of time. She removed herself from Beca's body, and began digging through her dresser. Beca quietly removed the tights, and undid the zipper in the back. She was basically naked with the dress pressed against her front when Chloe turned around, her jaw dropping a little.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the way Chloe looked at her, but whatever it was gave Beca a boost of confidence. She walked closer to Chloe, their bodies inches away. She took the big t-shirt out of the red head's hands and dropped the dress to the ground. She stood, in only her underwear for a few moments. Chloe's eyes immediately darted to the naked girl in front of her. Involuntarily, she reached out and touched Beca's stomach. Beca didn't move a muscle, waiting to see what Chloe would do. Taking Beca's lack of movement as a sign, Chloe reached up higher on Beca's sides. She briefly felt the sides of Beca's breasts, making sure not to cross a line. Beca allowed Chloe to touch her, watching Chloe's eyes attempt to memorized every inch of her skin. Chloe looked like a little kid in a candy store. Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Chloe said, worried something wasn't right.

"Nothing, you act like you've never seen me naked before."

"I haven't, not like this," Chloe whispered. She placed her hands on Beca's hips and pulled her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around Beca's bare skin, feeling her all over. "You feel so good, Becs."

"You do too," Beca said almost too quietly as she stuck her hands up Chloe's shirt. She felt the older girl's warm skin and started kissing her neck.

Chloe couldn't do this. If they didn't stop, it was going to lead to sex and she knew Beca wasn't ready. She placed a few tender kisses on Beca's shoulder. "We should get to bed."

Beca nodded, understanding the meaning behind Chloe's tone. Her normally bright blue eyes were darkened by dilated pupils, and Beca knew she had struck something in the older girl. "Are you going to change?" Beca asked, slipping the shirt over her head.

"Uh, yeah. Will you get the lights and plug my phone in?" Chloe asked politely. Beca did as she said and got into bed. She watched Chloe deliberately this time, waiting to get a glimpse of the older girl's body for the second time that night. Chloe felt eyes on her and turned around before changing. "See something you like, Mitchell?"

"Yeah, you." Beca said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Beca, don't do this to me. You're making me think inappropriate things," Chloe whined.

"So? Are you going to change or do you need help?" Beca said slyly. Chloe stuck out her tongue, and shimmied out of her shorts. She took her shirt off, and was standing in only a bra and underwear.

"I might need a little help," Chloe said, testing the waters.

Beca motioned for her to come closer and Chloe sat on the edge of the bed. She felt Beca unclasp her bra and slide it down her arms. Beca rubbed her hands along Chloe's muscular back, and around her stomach. She wanted to touch higher but suddenly felt shy. The only boobs she had ever felt were her own.

"It's okay, Becs," Chloe mumbled sweetly. She turned her head to kiss Beca on the lips before slipping the shirt over her head. Chloe crawled into bed and saw that something wasn't right with Beca. "What's going on?"

"I want to touch you," Beca said sadly.

"Then touch me."

"I can't yet."

"Well, when you're ready to, you can. When you want me to touch you, then I will. No pressure, Beca. It's me, remember?" Chloe said with love in her voice.

"Okay... can we snuggle?" Beca whispered.

"Of course! You know snuggling is my favorite!" Chloe beamed. She pulled Beca in and gave her sloppy kisses, eliciting laughter from the younger girl. Chloe nuzzled her head in the crook of Beca's neck, she kissed her gently and spoke softly. "I can't believe how things have changed this week. Last Friday, we were doing the same thing, but we were only friends."

"I don't think we've ever only just been friends, Chlo," Beca said lazily. She was starting to drift off.

"I cried after you kissed me. When I held you afterwards," Chloe admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think it would ever happen again and it made me sad."

Beca turned so they were facing each other. She kissed Chloe's lips, her cheeks and her forehead. "Don't be sad anymore, I'm here and I told you: I'm not going anywhere. I want us to work."

"I do too," Chloe smiled. "Get some sleep, Becs."

Beca smiled, kissing the girl once more before turning on her back and holding Chloe. The redhead felt the DJ's breaths become deeper and slower as the minutes passed by. Chloe whispered, "Beca? Becs?"

No answer. She was out for count. Chloe sighed, and kissed Beca's skin. "God, Beca, I think I'm falling for you."

Her voice was barely audible, but Chloe felt it when Beca breathed out, "Me too, Beale..."

* * *

**A/N: Your patience is always appreciated! Hope everyone liked this chapter. Again, reviews? Please? Helps me know if I'm on the right track with this. Hope this will tide you guys over while I finish up the next chapter. Love you, reviewers! XOXO**

**P.S.: What do we think happened when Aubrey and Amy went to visit the Trebles? Stay tuned! ;P**


	23. Cry, Cry

A/N: This chapter might take you for a surprise... Gotta throw some drama back into the mix, right? This should be interesting...

* * *

_Chapter 22: Cry, Cry_

Aubrey slid the key into her front door, gritting her teeth as the damn thing creaked open. She tip toed inside, careful not to step on that one wooden floor board that always squeaked. She was about to sneak into her room noticed, when Beca and Chloe came running out of the kitchen.

"Chloe! No! I don't want your burnt pancakes!" Beca giggled, jumping on the couch. Both girls paused when they saw Aubrey. They exchanged knowing looks before doubling over with laughter.

"YOU SHACKER! Now who's doing the Walk of Shame?!" Chloe squealed, tossing a burnt pancake at the blonde.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, feeling a flush creep onto her face. In all her years at Barden, she had never ever done the Walk of Shame. That was Chloe's thing. Until now. She plopped on the couch, holding her pounding head.

"Shacker?" Beca inquired.

"Go on, Brey. Tell Beca what a shacker is!" Chloe teased, making herself comfortable on Beca's lap.

Aubrey groaned, "A shacker is someone who sleeps over at some else's house."

"Correction: a shacker is a girl who gets super duper hammered and decides to go to some guy's place to hook up then comes home the next day looking like hell. But you don't look too bad, Brey!" Chloe giggled.

She received a death glare from Aubrey. "I'm going to shower."

Before the blonde could stand, Chloe gripped her belt loops, bringing her back to the couch. "No, no. You've never shacked or walk of shamed it. Spill. What happened? Was Uni there? Did Amy and Bumper hook up? What happened?!"

"Chloe, you're so immature." The blonde said bluntly.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on! Don't make me text Donald, he'll tell me anything," Chloe stated. Donald was one of the few Trebles besides Uni and a couple others she could actually tolerate or be friendly to. Actually, the only Trebles she wasn't fond of was Bumper and now Jesse.

"Come on, Aubrey. Play fair!" Beca added. Another death glare.

"FINE. Whatever, it's not that big of a deal. You act like I'm a virgin-"

"You're not a virgin?" Beca said, clearly shocked.

"Thanks, Mitchell. But no, jeez. Look, we went over and drank a lot... more. Then, Michael and I maybe... went in the hot tub... and we maybe made out, maybe a little more, whatever-"

"AUBREY POSEN! You shady lady!" Chloe laughed wildly. "Now who broke the first date rule?"

"Oh, 'cause you totally have room to talk?" Aubrey spat.

"Yeah, I'm a super slut. We know, but so then what happened?" Chloe brushed off. She was... flirtatious. It wasn't something she denied, but it was something she didn't prefer to be called by other people. _Especially Jesse..._

"You're not a slut," Beca quietly whispered, kissing Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe smiled, turning and giving Beca a small kiss.

"Ew, stop. Still not used to _this_ whole thing," Aubrey grumbled, gesturing to the cuddling couple. "Well, I was going to cab it home but he said I was too drunk, so I just spent the night. He didn't try anything really, so we just slept and then just dropped me off-"

"Did you kiss goodbye?"

"Well... yes."

"OHMYGOD. This is adorable. I can't take it." Chloe gushed. Aubrey laughed, and shrugged it off. She went to her bathroom to shower, leaving Beca and Chloe on the couch.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Chloe mumbled something. "So you don't want my pancakes?"

"Absolutely not. But there's something else I want," Beca said, kissing Chloe's cheek.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"To lay in bed with you all day."

Chloe grinned, "_That_, I _can_ do." With that, her and Beca raced upstairs and into Chloe's bed where the ginger forced Beca to watch cheesy Netflix movies the rest of the day. Beca complied, knowing there's no one else she'd rather be forced to Netflix a day away with than the adorable ginger.

* * *

The next evening, Beca and Chloe were on the couch, listening to a few of Beca's mixes and joking around. Chloe convinced the younger girl to spend the night again even though it was Sunday and they both had classes the next day. They sat at either end of the couch, their legs intertwined in the middle. Every once and a while, Chloe would take her leg and run it up Beca's. She was teasing the younger girl, and liked seeing her reaction when she got higher up on her thigh.

"Stop that! Your feet are freezing!" Beca whined, pushing Chloe's legs aside.

"Exactly, warm them up!" Chloe giggled, forcing her feet under Beca's thighs.

They heard a scoff, soon to be followed by an annoyed Aubrey. "Chloe, how many times do I have to remind you to get tampons? We've been living together for FOUR years, and you always forget until it's too late and we have none!"

"Do you need one right now?" Chloe asked, used to Aubrey's reminders. It was true, Chloe always forgot to get tampons until she desperately needed them. By that time, Aubrey usually needing them too, so the blonde was often the buyer of tampons.

"Are you stashing some in your bathroom because I checked," Aubrey held her sides. _Cramps, _she internally groaned.

Beca reached into her large bag and tossed a tampon at Aubrey. "Here, this should tide you over while you go to the store."

Aubrey mumbled a thanks but wasn't done lecturing. "For serious, all I ask is that you buy tampons before either of us get our periods. What have you been using? Rags like medieval times?!"

"I'm not on my period, but thanks." Chloe said, growing slightly annoyed. Beca tried hiding a small grin, noting how cute the ginger looked.

"Yes, you are. We're on the same cycle!" Aubrey asserted, "I just started yesterday, then we ran out and..."

"Yeah, and then I forgot to restock, got it."

"Are you really not on your period?" Aubrey asked, her tone changing. Beca turned to get a look at Aubrey who's face fell flat. Chloe shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "When's the last time you had it?" Aubrey asked, forgetting Beca was there.

Chloe thought for a moment, "I don't know, whenever you had yours, I guess."

"Which was a month ago. Exactly." Aubrey said, her cramps hurting a bit more. Chloe grumbled something about being late, still not getting what Aubrey was saying.

Aubrey was about to pull Chloe into the other room, but Beca figured it out before her. "Are you _pregnant_?!" The brunette's hands were sweating, her voice caught in her throat.

"WHAT?! NO!" Chloe defended. "No, there's no way! I haven't..." Then she remembered. _Tom. _"I couldn'-I'm just late!"

"Yes, you could! You had sex with that stupid frat guy!" Beca said, forgetting that she and Chloe were together for a moment.

"We used protection!"

"Are you sure?" Aubrey chimed in. Now her hands were clammy, thoughts racing.

Chloe stuttered. "Wh-what? Y-yes! I always do-"

"Are you on birth control?" Beca said harshly.

"No, I-I-there's no way!" Chloe cried out, feeling ambushed. Her stomach was turning and she could feel bile rising from her stomach. She unconsciously gripping her stomach, but Beca saw. "Beca, I-"

"Dude, how could you be so fucking irresponsible? Really?" Beca spat angrily. It was bad enough knowing Tom had been with Chloe in that way, but she loathed the idea of Chloe possibly carrying his child. It made her want to go out and beat the hell out of him.

"No! Tom always wore a condom, I swear. I wouldn-"

"Condoms break Chloe! Besides, you drank your weight in booze and did coke, do you even remember anything about that night?!" Beca said, her blood boiling.

"Beca, that's enough!" Aubrey shouted. She saw the tears forming in Chloe's eyes.

"You're okay with this? Why am I the only one freaking out?" Beca retorted. She looked at Aubrey who looked like she might vomit any second, and then at Chloe who looked like someone just ran over her puppy dog.

"This isn't about you, Beca!" Aubrey seethed back. _Of course, Beca would turn this around to be about her._

"Uhm, I'm not making it about me, _Aubrey_. I'm just wondering how _Chloe_ could let this happen and not notice?!"

At these words, Chloe broke. She let out a stiffled sob, and started trembling. She couldn't be pregnant. There's no way. She and Tom always used protection. They were always careful, no matter how drunk they were. She thought hard about that night and sobbed again when she definitely didn't remember the entire night. It was blurry with missing spots. Did they use a condom? Could she actually be pregnant with his baby? Would she loose Beca? _Yeah, you're probably going to loose her, you idiot._

Chloe was barely able to choke out her words. "B-Beca, p-please." Beca froze, not knowing what to do. She had a crying Chloe in front of her and a fuming Aubrey behind her. She was trapped.

"Beca, a word with you. In the kitchen. NOW." Aubrey demanded. Beca complied immediately, feeling that, for once, dealing with Aubrey would be easier.

The two entered the kitchen, Aubrey immediately locking the door behind them. She let Beca take one step forward before punching her in the arm. "Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell was that, Beca?!"

"Ow! Are you on crack? Chloe could be pregnant! Why aren't you freaking out?!" Beca whined.

"Because, I'm worried about Chloe. Not myself. Don't you think she's freaking out? Jesus, she's in there fucking _sobbing_ because you're an asshole! She's scared! Oh, and newsflash, she might actually be late! We don't know-"

"Late? You seemed pretty freaking sure that your guys' gross cycles were perfectly lined up!"

"They usually are! But, she's been stressed lately! She still waiting to hear back from all the grad schools, and well, all the shit that went on between you two. Finals, graduation... Don't be stupid, Beca."

Beca went to speak, but then held her tongue. She thought for a moment, and realized Aubrey was... right. She was still angry at the whole prospect of it all, but Chloe needed her and she couldn't just disappear as much as she wanted to. "Well, what do we do?"

"You're going to go in there and comfort her like a normal human being, I'm going to get a pregnancy test. So help me, Beca, if you say anything else to her that's bad, I'm going to tear you a new one. Reassure her that everything will be okay, no matter what happens and that you'll be here for her. Don't be her jealous girlfriend, be her best friend. That's what she needs. Got it?"

Beca paused, but Aubrey hit her again. Same spot. "Yes, yes. I got it! Just hurry back."

Aubrey forced a sarcastic smile, before leading them into the living room. They saw an empty couch, and Chloe's purse missing from the hook it usually hung on. They both looked at each other with the same worried look. Chloe was gone.

* * *

Aubrey had already stress-vomited when she rejoined Beca on the couch, her cell in her hands. "Did she answer?"

"No... Why would she just leave? And take your keys?!" Beca groaned, her head in her hands. She felt guilty up to her ears. She should have never talked to Chloe like that.

"Because she's scared! And it didn't help that you were lecturing her! She obviously didn't want us to look for her," Aubrey checked her watch. It had been over an hour or so since Chloe had slipped out of the apartment. Her mind raced, wondering what they would do if Chloe really was pregnant. The idea alone made her nauseous. "Beca, I need to know something."

Beca peeked up at the blonde girl who sat back on the couch, a grim look on her face. Beca nodded, giving her the go ahead.

"If Chloe's pregnant, what are you going to do?"

Beca took a deep breath. It's not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind, it was the thought was terrifying. "What's Chloe going to do?"

"I didn't ask that, I asked about you. Are you going to break up with her?"

Beca's heart ached at the thought. "I don't even think I could... What if she's pregnant and wants to break up with me for Tom?"

"Are you fucking _kidding_? No, she wouldn't do that. _Ever_."

"Okay, fine. Well, shit, Aubrey. I don't know. Would this plan include me, like... being apart of... this baby's life or..." Beca spoke, fishing for some advice.

"Becs, I really don't know," Aubrey said solemnly. She never called the DJ 'Becs'. She reached over and squeezed Beca's hand. "Let's just cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

Chloe had been crying and driving since she left their apartment. She knew she had to eventually go to the store but every time she passed a Walgreens she couldn't force herself to park, go inside and discover the truth. She was afraid the truth might ruin her life. Well, maybe not ruin but certainly interrupt. Put on hold? Halt? Whatever it was, it was fucking terrifying.

There were so many scenarios bouncing around in her head. The first was that she wasn't pregnant all. If she wasn't, then Beca would hopefully forgive her for her irresponsibility and they'd get over this speed bump. Or, the reality of impending adulthood would tear them apart. While their maturity levels didn't differ too much, the reality of it was they were both at very different places in their lives.

The second was that she is pregnant. Then, there were more scenarios. Some involved Tom, some involved Beca. Or both. Some involved a baby and some involved a Planned Parenthood appointment. Chloe believed in pro-choice, but never thought she would have to make a decision like that for herself. If push came to shove, could she? Would she? She didn't know.

Whatever scenario she played out in her head, Beca always was wedged into the picture. She couldn't imagine life without the little munchkin, and after their weekend together, Beca seemed a little... changed. Her touches were more loving, her stares more longing, and Chloe soaked it up. The thought of those things disappearing scared the hell out of her. She loved Beca. But, did Beca feel the same? Did she feel strong enough to stick around if Chloe's test came out positive?

_NO. You can't expect that of her, Chloe. That's cruel. Beca's just a kid. Fuck, you're just a kid. A child having a child. No, you can't be pregnant. Fuck._

She passed her favorite liquor store, tempted to dull her confusion with booze, but knew resorting to alcohol would drive Aubrey up a wall. She had to get a test. She passed another Walgreens, and pulled into a parking spot. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Her makeup stained her puffy face, and she had almost given herself a bloody lip from gnawing on it so hard. She hit the steering wheel, forcing back a sob.

She had no idea what she was going to do if that test came out positive. Should she call Tom? Make him be apart of the baby's life? Or keep the baby to herself and hope Beca would at least remain her friend? Would Beca completely freak out, like she had been, and just bail? Part of her said she wouldn't, but the other part reminded her of Beca's fear for commitment.

At least if she was going to have a baby, she'd be a college graduate... wait, so then grad school would be put on hold. _Fuck._

_Grad school. Graduation. Finals. What? You're supposed to be having the time of your life! You're finally graduating! _She felt her heart beat harder as those factors started surfacing. She didn't have time to worry about a baby. She groaned loudly, "I just fucking struggled to win the ICCAs, had the hardest year of my life with the Bellas, Aubrey's bullshit, a joke of a course load, and had fucking surgery on my nodes! What now? What could you possibly do to me more?! I thought this was done... I just got Beca, and now I'm going to loose her. It's not fucking fair," Chloe screamed out. She hadn't been a particularly religious person since she came to Barden, but blaming God was a lot easier than blaming herself.

She heavily laid her head on the steering wheel, staring at her lap. She wasn't sure what happened, but Chloe felt it stop. Everything. Perhaps her mind was working too hard or her heart beating too rapidly, but everything went silent. There was nothing. No thoughts, no feelings, no stress. She was still breathing, her heart still going, her muscles able to move. But every conscious moment suddenly dimmed. She broke her brain. Chloe had over thought into oblivion. It was almost like the master of her mind put her on time out, removing emotions from her body and placing them on hold. It said, "Chloe, get your pregnancy test. Stop worrying about all this shit, and get the goddamned test so we'll know for sure. Then, I'll let you freak out. For now, grow a pair and get the fucking test".

With that, Chloe opened her car door and trudged into the Walgreens. She shuffled around, heading to the women's aisle. She skimmed the shelves until the wall of doom faced her. It all looked the same. What kind of test do you even buy? If its more expensive does that mean it works better? Some have different times; does that make a difference? She reached out to grab any pink box with some fake happy woman on it before she heard an all too familiar voice ring out.

"Well, well, well. Look who's in treble?"

She sighed a sigh of distaste as she realized who the voice belonged to. _Bumper._

She whipped around and put on her best Chloe Beale smile. For Amy's sake, she would attempt to be cordial. "Hi, Bumper. Heard you had a pretty scandalous night last night?"

"Maybe, but it seems like you're having one right now?" He grinned a I-caught-you grin.

"I don't know what Amy sees in you, you're disgusting," She spat. Annnnd cordial attempt gone.

"Ask her about what's in my pants, then you'll understand. Then again, maybe not. Little Bird told me you're slut stealing again?"

Chloe folded her arms, scoffing. "Lemme guess, that Little Bird would be Jesse? You're a piece of work, you know that? In case you forgot, that was four fucking years ago. Get over it, Bumper." She went to leave the aisle but he put his arm up, stopping her.

"Pregnancy test, huh? Does Beca know you're carrying some random dude's bastard child?" He said it with a cruel tone in his voice and she could practically taste the cheap rum coming from his breath.

"Fuck you," was all she could muster out before tears started flowing from her eyes. She skipped to the register as quickly as possible, slapping a twenty on the counter and bolting out the door.

She jumped into the car and the sobs came out loudly. _Fuck Bumper. He's such a prick! Chloe Marie Beale, you are not pregnant. You are not carrying anyone's child. You are going to make it through finals. You will get into grad school. You will graduate. Without child. You will graduate with Aubrey by your side, with your family, the Bellas and Beca in the stands cheering you on. You survived a year of hell plus nodes. You are not pregnant._

She buckled herself in, and wiped away her tears as she finally headed home.

* * *

Beca splashed cool water on her face, trying to calm down. They hadn't heard from Chloe in over an hour and she was really starting to worry. She wished for her safety and just wanted her home again. Once Aubrey pointed out how much of a dick she had been, Beca felt like she had felt last weekend. She didn't want to keep hurting Chloe. She wanted to get better! Why couldn't she just stop being a selfish idiot?

She pulled her hair back and shuffled back to the couch to join Aubrey. They sat in silence for another ten minutes before Aubrey spoke up. "Beca, I know I already sort of asked you, but what do you want with Chloe, for the future?"

"I don't know." Beca did know. She had mulled over it for the last hour. She just felt too insecure to say it. And too afraid that her words wouldn't matter if the test came out positive.

"That's not a good enough answer."

"What do you want from me? I've never done this whole thing before, and while the few days we've actually gotten along have been amazing and wonderful, it's been less than two weeks and I've managed to screw up this much. I can't keep going back and forth like this. It's not fair for her." Beca slid further into the couch, wanting the couch to suck her up for forever.

"Mitchell, Chloe's my best friend, and I would not ever allow her to be with someone who I didn't think was right for her. She'd do the same for me. Don't you think there's a reason I haven't kicked your ass yet?" Aubrey said sincerely.

Beca eyed her through the hands that covered her face. "Because you know I'd win?"

"Beca!"

"Fine, fine. I don't know," she paused. "It just sucks. Like this whole thing throws a wench into what we were trying to start. And then there's everything else you said, graduation... grad school. I know she's been looking at a few schools on the West Coast, and it just really fucking sucks, dude." She pouted, feeling weaker as the minutes passed.

"Becs, I get that you want this to work. I can hear it in your voice when you talk about her and I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. This is it, Beca. Chloe and I are at the point where we need to think about the future. It's not that we necessarily are wanted to jump on the bandwagon, plan our weddings and pop out a few kids, but that's the reality. No one at our age wants to waste months or years emotionally investing into a relationship if it's not going to be serious and have the chance to grow into something that might last much longer-"

"So I'm just a stupid kid who's holding her back?" Beca felt defensive.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Let me put it this way, do you see yourself with her a year from now, put aside the whole baby thing-"

"I love her." Beca blurted out, feeling uneasy when she actually heard it aloud.

"Wh-what? You love her?! Beca!"

"I know... Fuck, I know it's literally been a week and probably the worst week of her life, but how could I not? She so fucking perfect, and I just- Yes, a year from now, I want to be with her and the year after that, with or without baby. I just... I am a stupid kid. I can't take care of myself, and I don't want her to have to take care of me and deal with my stupid mistakes-"

"But you're willing to deal with hers?"

"Any time, any day. I know I freaked out, and yes, having a baby would be weird for her and me and everyone... If she needed me to be her friend, I would. If she wants more, then I'm game for that too. I'm emotionally stunted but I don't want to be. I'm better with her, and even though it's fucking scary and a big deal if she's pregnant, I'm still not going anywhere. I couldn't and I won't."

"Beca, I've never been happier to know you than I do right now," Aubrey said, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had seen the midget grow so quickly and so maturely over the last year. In this moment, she was ready to trust Beca with Chloe's heart.


	24. In Your Arms

**A/N: That super awkward moment when you have to re-post a chapter because you posted the un-edited version instead. So... yeah. Only a few minor tweaks, but I much prefer this one and I think you guys will too. **

**Sorry, my pre-finals brain is making me lazy and crazy. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 24: In Your Arms_

Chloe turned down her street, trying to figure out how she felt. Sure, she was scared, nervous, worried, all that stuff. But the closer she got to home the more she felt numb. It scared the ginger when she felt that way. She believed feeling any type of emotion, no matter how small, was better than feeling nothing. She parked her car in the drive way, and took a deep breath as she stepped up to her apartment.

She turned the handle, and immediately saw Beca and Aubrey jump up. "Where have you been?!" Aubrey scolded.

Instead of answering, Chloe pulled the pregnancy test out of her bag. Beca noticed her tear-stained face and had to do something.

"Chloe, did you already take it?" The ginger shook her head. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Beca asked delicately.

Chloe was about to say no, but something about Beca's tone changed her mind. She nodded and started heading upstairs, Beca in tow. Aubrey watched and gave Beca a death glare, hissing the words "_Come down afterwards_!"

Once in Chloe's room, the ginger sighed heavily. She turned to face Beca who stood by the door, looking as if she had witnessed a murder. "What, Beca?"

Without saying anything, the DJ lunged at Chloe, gripping her body tightly. She cried out, "I'm so sorry, Chloe. What I did was a dick move, and it was totally uncalled for. I don't care if you're pregnant-"

"Yes, you do," Chloe said dryly. She stood still, not hugging back. Beca's words from earlier still stung. Add in Bumper's words, and that really burned deep.

"No, really. All I care about is you! And if you're pregnant, and still want me as your girlfriend, then I want that too. I'll do whatever I have to. I'll support you, and help you with anything and-"

"Beca, slow down. You're talking crazy," Chloe said weakly, pulling herself away from the brunette. "You're gonna be a sophomore in college, you can barely support yourself. Besides, I haven't taken the test yet-"

"I know! I'm saying, I'm here for you. No matter what. I can't... be without you. It's too hard. I'm not loosing you again," Beca said, hanging her head low.

"You're not loosing me, okay? I'm scared and I'm sorry that I'm putting myself, you and Aubrey through this. I shouldn't have been so irresponsible, you were right about that. But, I'm going to take the test and just face the cards I've been dealt," Chloe said maturely. She grabbed Beca's face, forcing the DJ to meet her eyes. "Thank you, for saying those things. It makes me happy to know that you'd be there for me." The red head forced a smile before planting a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Chloe instructed Beca to bring up Aubrey while she took the test.

Aubrey took the stairs two at a time, and came into Chloe's room. The bathroom door was shut and Beca was sitting nervously on the bed. Aubrey joined her. The pair looked up when Chloe came out of the bathroom. "We have to wait two minutes."

The girls nodded, while Chloe stood in the bathroom doorway. Everyone felt the tension as the slow seconds ticked away. Aubrey couldn't handle it. "Chloe, don't worry about anything. Beca and I are here, we'll take care of you no matter what."

Chloe offered a small, forced smile, silently thanking her best friend. One minute passed. Another to go. This time it was Beca who did something. She stood up, walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her into her arms. Chloe started sniffling, softly crying. Bumper's words echoed through her head again while the clock on her wall ticked on. Each agonizing second was a reminder that reality did exist, and it just might bite her in the ass. She gripped onto Beca harder, feeling like the smaller girl in front of her was the only thing keeping her grounded.

Aubrey couldn't bare it, and joined the two Bellas in a group hug. There, Aubrey felt a few of her own tears fall. The blonde and brunette held Chloe tight while the last minute counted down.

Chloe separated herself from the girls, and wiped her eyes. "I think it's ready." She felt a little out of breath, the air warmer each time she breathed in.

"What do you want us to do?" Aubrey asked politely.

"Stay. Brey, I want you to look at it. I don't think I can," Chloe requested. Aubrey nodded her head and went inside the bathroom. Beca lead Chloe to her bed, sitting her down.

Inside the bathroom, Aubrey looked at the stick. A lump formed in her throat when she saw the results. She choked out a sob.

Chloe's eyes shot up when she heard the sound from the bathroom. Immediately, she started hyperventilating. Her throat tightened and every muscle seemed to tense and relax and start all over again. Beca felt faint, latching onto Chloe to keep herself upright.

Aubrey emerged from the bathroom, and shouted. "IT'S NEGATIVE! YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!" A sigh of relief came from Beca's mouth as she kissed Chloe on the cheek.

Chloe stopped mid-breath. She tried forming words as Aubrey showed her the stick. Sure enough, a blue negative sign appeared in the little window. She almost blacked out. It was surreal. She wasn't pregnant with Tom's baby. She felt Beca attached to her body and Aubrey's hands on her back. She didn't react. She just stopped crying, stopped moving. She froze, trying to sort out what she was feeling.

"Chloe? Chloe, breathe. It's okay, you're not pregnant. Everything's going to be fine," Beca whispered, almost needing to say it to reassure herself. She instantly knew something wasn't right.

In a very un-Chloe-like manner, the ginger tore herself from their grips, and walked silently to the bathroom where she proceeded to slam and lock the door shut. Inside, she sunk to the ground. She covered her mouth, pressing hard as she tried to sob quietly. She turned on the tub to drown out her cries. Her knees were tucked close and her eyes filling with tears. She was still hyperventilating, her body shaking, and sweating. The sobs caught in her throat, and she lifted her head when she heard banging on the door.

"Chloe, let us in. Everything's going to be fine! You're okay," Aubrey said kindly, a stroke of optimism in her voice. Chloe ignored her best friend, her hands gripping her head harder as the more tears fell.

She heard arguing outside the door, and tried her best to focus on her breathing. She didn't understand what was going on. She should be happy she's not pregnant. _Pull your shit together, Beale. What the FUCK is wrong with you!? Tom is a complete dick head, and you aren't carrying his child. You should be celebrating... with your fucking girlfriend who looked like she was going to sob tears of joy and you're hiding in the bathroom? Who are you?! _

Before Chloe could continue her thoughts, the door handle jiggled roughly before the door came flying open. Beca emerged inside finding Chloe a mess on the bathroom floor, almost in the same way she had a few weeks ago. Chloe was breathing too fast, she was visibly sweating and her face red. It only took Beca seconds to switch the faucet to the shower, the warm water steaming the bathroom.

"Beca, get out!" Chloe protested, angered that the brunette would interrupt the time she needed to think. Aubrey watched helplessly from the bathroom doorway. "Aubrey, get her out!"

"Shut up, Chloe! Get in the shower. _Now_," Beca seethed. Chloe looked at her, dumbfounded. She had seen Beca angry. She had seen Beca yell and shout and call people mean things. But she had never heard this tone in the DJ's voice and it scared her. Chloe sat, frozen. Thinking she wasn't going to move, Beca did what had been done to her many times before: she gripped Chloe's arms forcing her to stand and started pushing her into the shower.

"Beca, stop it! What the fuck- Leave me alo- Beca!" Chloe cried out. She became weaker and weaker with each word, slowly realizing Beca wasn't giving up. She looked to Aubrey for help, but the blonde mouthed the words 'go on', before removing herself from the door frame and shutting the door.

Chloe still had a little fight in her, but was completely surprised when Beca hopped in the shower herself and pulled Chloe in after her. "What are you doing?!" Chloe screamed.

"Stop it! Stop fighting me!" Beca said as she grabbed Chloe's wrists. She pushed the older girl furthest back into the shower she could, careful not to hurt her. They were both soaking wet now, completely dressed as the water poured down on them. Beca grabbed Chloe's face, almost forcing her into a kiss but Chloe pushed her back with resistance.

"Please, stop," Chloe begged as tears fell down her face. She wasn't sure what Beca was getting at, why she was being so rough or why the hell they were in the shower in wet clothes.

Beca sighed angrily, and briskly turned Chloe around with ease. For being so little, the DJ was pretty strong. Chloe's hands and face met the cold tile, a contradicting sensation to the warmth she felt behind her with Beca pressed against her back. She felt Beca wrap her arms around her and squeezing really tight. Beca's voice was barely loud enough to hear over the shower. "It's okay. It's just me. Let it go, Chloe. Just let everything go."

With these words, Chloe understood what Beca was doing. She was comforting her. In her own, strange Beca Mitchell way, she was comforting her. Chloe let out a deep breath, one she didn't realize she had been holding. Tears traced down her face, and sobs shook her body. She leaned against the tile but her weight was supported by Beca, holding her from behind. Her breathing was rapid and she pressed her face closer to the wall, trying to cool down. She cried harder the longer she stood, and every once in a while would feel Beca kiss her softly on the shoulder.

Chloe started feeling antsy, the steam and Beca's grasp were constricting. Her heart beat fiercely. She pulled at her clothes, feeling weighed down by them. She started unzipping the light jacket she was wearing, Beca helped in removing it, tossing it to the other side of the shower. The weight was still there, so Chloe started removing her shirt. Beca helped with that too. Chloe moved on to her bottoms and kicked them away as best she could as her body still vibrated with tears. She put her hands over her face and cried heavily into them. She kept her back to Beca, but felt the younger girl slide her hands around her.

"Shh, it's okay, Chlo. I'm here. I'm right here," Beca whispered out, tightening her grip. Chloe only replied with a choked out frustrated cries.

This went on for almost twenty minutes before Chloe was finally able to catch her breath. Beca had remained motionless, her grip firm on the girl in front of her. Chloe practiced her yoga breaths, before turning around. She faced Beca and immediately realized that she had been crying too. She whimpered, and tried to meet her lips with the DJ's but Beca pulled away. Chloe put on a confused face, hurt instantly. She needed a kiss from Beca. She needed to a reminder that she didn't scare the younger girl away.

Beca paused for a moment, assessing the situation. She knew what happened, it had happened to her tons of times. She watched as Chloe dipped her head down, clearly ashamed. The warm water cascaded down Chloe's skin, hugging every curve of her bra-clad breasts, toned stomach and further south. She took her thumb, gently running it across Chloe's bottom lip before replacing it with her mouth. Chloe gripped onto Beca, trying to bring her closer than ever. It felt strange having Beca's clothed body against her own naked self. It was rough and not as warm as skin to skin contact. Beca broke the kiss and stared into Chloe's clouded eyes. "I think you had a panic attack."

"What?" The statement brought Chloe out of her daze.

"A panic attack," Beca repeated. She tucked Chloe's hair behind her ears. "I used to have them when I was younger. A lot actually. My parents used to put me in the shower when they happened at home. If we weren't home, my therapist told them to hug me really tight. It's supposed to calm people down. My dad used to be the one to hold me before he left."

"What- why? I've never had one, I-I-"

"I used to get really stressed out, which seems kinda silly considering I was like, in high school... Anyways, believe it or not, I used to be even more closed off. I would let all my worries and issues pile up and then I would have a panic attack. It was like clock work. I think maybe something like that is happening right now, with you, maybe..." Beca's voice trailed off and she let go of Chloe for the first time since forcing them in the shower and sat down on the tub floor with a soft thud. She looked up at Chloe, and motioned for her to sit down. The ginger made herself comfortable in between Beca's legs, her back to Beca's front. She reclined back, closing her eyes.

"What do you do about them?"

"The panic attacks? I've tried a few different meds, but I hate taking them. So I learned to cope."

"Do you still get them?" Chloe started feeling a little more relaxed. The water was still showering on her body keeping her warm and she felt safe with Beca's arms around her. It was an awkward situation they were in, Beca totally dressed and soaking wet holding an almost naked Chloe.

"I haven't since... after semifinals. But before then, I hadn't had one in a few months." Beca consoled, linking her hands with Chloe's across the older girl's stomach.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about them?" Chloe asked, wondering how she never knew this before.

"It's not something I pride myself on. Just because I'm good at coping with my anxiety doesn't mean I'm proud of it," Beca said, remembering how different she felt when she was first diagnosed.

Chloe sat silently. She wanted to know more. "Is it bad?"

"Not as much as it used to be. It died down a lot senior year of high school. The more I poured myself into my music, the easier it got to manage. Obviously, I'm still a long ways away from being totally anxiety free, but that's apart of life," Beca said calmly. She felt extremely vulnerable talking about her panic attacks, not exactly emphasizing how much they used to effect her life, but she didn't want to worry about her right now. This was about Chloe. "Are you sure you've never experienced this before?"

Chloe nodded her head. "I don't know what came over me..."

"I have a feeling we both know what's been stressing you out, unless there's something else that's bothering you?" Beca kissed her shoulders, and then her cheek. Chloe shook her head. "Then, do you want to talk about it? I mean, you're not pregnant... Did you want to be?"

"Beca! No! I did not _want_ to be pregnant! I'm fucking 22 years old and a _child_! God!" Chloe scoffed out, clearly offended. She started pulling herself from Beca's grip, but the brunette resisted.

"Chloe, I'm just asking! I didn't mean to offend you, but you got so worked up after Aubrey acted like it was positive, then completely shut down when she said it was negative-"

"You said it yourself, I had a panic attack! God! It's everything, Beca. This whole year I've been pushing myself to be a good co-captain so Aubrey and I could redeem ourselves from puke gate; I've been studying my ass off to keep my high GPA so I might actually have a chance at grad school, none of which have bothered to call me back; My mother is harassing me about my stupid graduation party, which I don't want to have; I have three final papers due in less than two weeks, and another final project, and then there's you." Chloe felt Beca tense underneath her. Chloe softened her tone, "I didn't mean it that way, Becs. This thing between us got off on the wrong foot, and then the cherry on top of it all is me almost being pregnant. It's too overwhelming and exhausting, and real."

Beca knew from previous experience it was best to focus on one issue at a time. Or that's what her therapist had told her. She tried to redirect Chloe, knowing that the pregnancy scare was an easier subject for both of them to tackle at the moment. The scare would be forgotten, but Chloe's other incessant worries would be there tomorrow. "Tell me what you felt, from the moment you realized it was a possibility until right now." It was a request, but the tone made it seem like a command.

"At first, I was scared. I-I-my biggest worry was that you'd hate me if I was and that's all I cared about," Chloe started, feeling Beca rest her head on her shoulder. "Then, I heard you and Aubrey arguing and I just got up and left. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I was at the store, standing in front of all the pregnancy tests. Then, stupid Bumper saw me and couldn't resist making me feel like complete shit-"

"Bumper? What'd he say?"

"I think Jesse's been telling people about us, you and I. Believe or not, Bumper probably hates me more than he hates Aubrey."

"How come?"

"I'll spare you the details, but I met Alex through Bumper. They weren't technically dating, but he has this secret vendetta against me because he thinks I stole her. If I knew she's would have screwed me so badly, I wouldn't have gone for it," Chloe paused, dwelling on the past for a moment before getting back to the point. "Anyways, so I told him to fuck off and I just blindly grabbed a test and paid for it-"

"You told Bumper to fuck off? Oh, that is awesome! Sorry, keep going." Beca fought to hold a tiny smirk back. _Chloe, one; Bumper, zero._

"So, I drove back and I thought I was going to cry more, but I didn't. I felt nothing. I hate that I felt nothing. And then I was angry at you and Aubrey, and I just wanted to get it over with. I was nervous and scared again, then my heart started beating really hard, it was hot and I felt dizzy when I heard Aubrey in the bathroom. I thought it was positive and my head was pounding, and then she said it wasn't, and I don't know what happened. It felt like a bowling ball hit me in the chest and then there was nothing, again. That's why I came in here." Chloe spoke lazily, feeling exhausted.

"I'm not trying to be an authority on anxiety or stress, but I think this has been building for a while, Chloe. You just needed to let it out. This whole pregnancy thing was your breaking point, and I'm sorry it came down to this. But I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry if I've only added to it all-"

"Stop. Beca, yes, we've been through a lot together, but I don't care. I'm glad I'm not pregnant, but you're right. Everything is just a bit much and... I needed this. I needed you. Just like this," Chloe said softly. She re-positioned herself to face Beca. She leaned forward and gently kissed the DJ. After a moment, she whispered out, "take off your clothes."

Beca sat straighter, shaking her head. "No, this isn't how I want our first time to be. I didn't mean-"

"No, I know. I just want to feel you. Besides, you're freezing cold," Chloe said. Her face showed she was serious by what she meant and Beca cautiously complied. She pulled her shirt from over her head and took her bottoms off with little difficulty. It was true, she was cold. Her body was freckled in goosebumps and skin cool to the touch. While Chloe had recently seen her fairly naked the night before last, in this moment she felt self-conscious. She crossed her arms, unsure what to do. Chloe smiled softly, and unfolded her arms slipping her body onto Beca's.

Beca inhaled sharply. She had felt Chloe's skin on hers before, always warm and inviting, but now it was hot. It was a new sensation, factoring in the water. It took a few minutes before she could get used to having Chloe on her in a different way. She tried to relax herself into Chloe's embrace, kissing the ginger on the forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Better now," Chloe smiled against her neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Becs." This thing that her and Beca were doing was strangely amazing. She had gone through a thousand emotions within the past hour or so, and now in this moment, she felt at peace. Whatever her and Beca were doing, was extremely intimate. Not sexually intimate, but just intimate. To be almost naked, laying close together, under a shower... it was something, a bond maybe, Chloe had never experienced before.

It had been a roller coaster of a ride, but everything Beca said made sense. It was her most stressful year. There was so much going on, and she was constantly busy. Her body, mind and spirit were being tested as the year came to a close. She was graduating from a place that had been her home for four years. She was leaving a group of girls that she had grown to love so dearly. She was growing up, and it worried her that the two most important people in her life wouldn't be there if she grew up.

"Me either," Beca replied, bringing Chloe out of thought.

"I'm sorry if I scared you again." Chloe referred to the infamous Tom incident.

"There's no scaring me away, I love you too much," Beca word-vomited out. She tensed when she realized what she said.

Chloe picked her head up, and eyed Beca curiously. "You do?"

Beca's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't mean to tell Chloe she loved her. Obviously, it was true, but did she mean it in the way Chloe wanted? "I've always loved you, as my friend. I always will, no matter what-"

"Oh," Chloe voice was sprinkled with sadness.

"But, yes. I love you, very much. Chloe, I'm... in love with you. I know it hasn't been that long since-"

"I love you too!" Chloe smiled, the first time since the whole pregnancy fiasco began. She leaned forward and kissed Beca hard. Beca welcome the kiss, smiling underneath it.

She practically had to force Chloe's lips away, but she needed to clear something up. "We wanted to go slow, are you sure we're not going too fast?"

"I thought you meant slow as in... sex. Which, we've seen quite a bit of each other naked this weekend and managed to put a leash on it, so I thought that was taking it slow. Beca, I've always cared about you, from day one. I think I've gone from loving you as my friend to much more, and I'm not the type of girl to keep that in. Despite whatever mental break down I had tonight, this isn't me just saying those words to you. I've felt them longer than I can remember, and I mean them."

Beca grinned before pulling Chloe in for another kiss. They kissed for a while longer. Not making out, no aggressive tongue. Sweet, meaningful kisses. It felt like Beca was truly kissing Chloe for the first time, convinced her lips tasted ten times better than before. Quickly, they broke apart when the bathroom door opened.

"Is everythi-OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!" Aubrey shrieked out, covering her eyes, almost smacking her head on the door frame. She really had the worst timing.

Chloe burst into laughter, as Beca beamed up at her. While Chloe only 'had a mental breakdown' for less than two hours, not seeing her smile that entire time was painfully unbearable. Hearing her giggling was the best thing Beca had heard all day.

"I think we should probably get up," Beca sighed, rubbing Chloe's back. The water was starting to get lukewarm and she didn't want to be responsible for either of them getting sick. Chloe kissed her once more, before bringing herself out of the bottom of the shower. She helped Beca up and got towels for both of them. Beca wrapped herself tightly, her teeth starting to chatter.

Chloe got them both pajama pants and shirts, and the girls quickly dressed, the air becoming colder. Chloe couldn't help but sneak another look at Beca when the younger girl took off her wet under garments. She smiled to herself. Once dressed, they both threw their hair up and Chloe plopped herself on her bed. She sighed, picking up the negative pregnancy test from the night stand. Beca joined her, crawling over to place kisses on her cheek and shoulder. "I think I'm going to make an appointment with my obgyn just to be sure."

"Okay," was all Beca said, nuzzling her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. "I think you should talk to Aubrey."

"Yeah? What were you guys arguing about before you broke down my door?" Chloe partially teased. She hoped her antics didn't drive a wedge between them.

"I didn't break it! I picked the lock! But, nothing. I kept trying to come in and she said I should give you your space, but then I told her I thought you were having a panic attack and she backed off," Beca said coolly, now facing her again.

Chloe nodded, kissing Beca's nose. "AUBREY! COME HERE!" She yelled out, giggling as Beca held her ears.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Chloe told her to come in and Aubrey peeked around before allowing herself to step inside. Her cheeks were flushed. "I just wanted to see if you were okay-"

"I'm okay now. We weren't doing anything," Chloe informed, patting the bed for Aubrey to join them.

Aubrey stepped lightly across the room, settling herself. "Well, that's not what it looked like."

"Well, whatever. It's not like you haven't seen me way more naked than that-"

"Yeah, but I try not to see the little midget that naked-"

"WHOA! Right here, Aubrey!" Beca called out, offended.

Aubrey and Chloe just laughed. The blonde took a deep breath and felt a little more relaxed. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Chloe took it upon herself to lean her body into Aubrey's, forcing the blonde to hold her. "Yes, I'll survive. Thanks, Brey."

"Great, good to hear. You know you can talk to me about anything. Both of us, we're here for you. We love you," Aubrey reassured, speaking on Beca's behalf who nodded in agreement. Chloe hadn't felt this loved in a long time. It was warm, and her body felt tingly all over. "Now, please throw that nasty pee stick away!"

Chloe waved it at Aubrey, grossing her out before tossing it across the room into her waste basket. Aubrey rolled her eyes at Chloe's immaturity, but jabbed her in the side before speaking. "Hey, you know, the good thing about you and Beca being together is neither of you can get each other pregnant!"

"AUBREY!" Both girls shouted, their cheeks simultaneously tinting pink.

Aubrey pushed Chloe off her and stood up. She bent over and kissed Chloe on the head. "It's true. Thank God. The world isn't ready for either of you guys to reproduce, especially you, Beca," the blonde teased, turning to leave. She swung the door close, saying good night.

Beca furrowed her brow. "My kids would be musical prodigies."

Chloe let out a light laugh, "Oh yeah? How do you know?"

Beca wrinkled her nose, "Look at me, Beale. Come on."

All Chloe could do was laugh at her girlfriend's cockiness. She reached for Beca, pulling her close. The pair stared for a while, tracing each other's faces with their eyes. Chloe spoke first, "I love you, Beca Mitchell." Her voice was laced with sweetness and kindness.

Beca kissed her gently, "I love you too, Chloe Beale."

They got under the covers, Chloe reached over to shut off the light. Beca snuggled up behind her. She smiled as the brunette wrapped her arms tight around her waist. Chloe fell asleep slowly, her mind quieting down and emotions coming into peace. It had been a rough night, but also a revealing one. She had been desperate to tell Beca her love, but was too afraid to scare the younger girl away. She breathed easier, thinking about Beca and their future together before falling into a deep sleep within the DJ's arms.

* * *

**A/N: As always, REVIEWS keep me motivated. I wanted these last two chapters to be perfect, or semi-make sense, but thanks for your patience :)**  
**Hope everyone enjoyed a bit of scandal, and don't worry, this fic is far from being over any time soon ;) AND sorry again for the repost.. Whoops.  
**


	25. Looking Hot

_Chapter 25: Looking Hot_

Chloe sat straight up, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as her breath caught in her chest. She trembled slightly, using her shirt to dry her face. She checked her alarm clock. It was almost five in the morning. She felt the girl beside her stir.

She stood carefully, tip toeing to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. She took a deep breath before heading back to bed where she saw Beca perched on her elbow, eyes puffy from being awoken. "You okay?" She grumbled out. _God, she's adorable. _

"Yeah, just a weird dream I guess," Chloe said quietly, forcing a smile. She crawled back into bed, laying on her back.

Beca eyed her curiously. "About what?"

"Nothing, it's fine, Becs. Go back to sleep."

"You're one of the deepest sleepers I've ever met, so if a dream wakes you up..." She yawned. Her eyes were fixated on Chloe, silently begging for details.

Chloe groaned, "It was stupid. I don't even remember much... There was stupid Tom with a baby and he kept following me, yelling. I kept trying to find you but I couldn't and... it makes me sick."

Beca scooted closer to the shuddering ginger and placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "It was just a dream. I'm right here." Beca leaned forward and kissed Chloe delicately. "Everything's gonna be okay, remember?"

"I hope so," Chloe breathed out. She faced Beca, the brunette's eyes only half open. "Go to sleep, you have class in four hours."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes! Beca, it's the last day of classes. You need to go," Chloe argued.

Beca huffed, "I wish I was graduating with you..."

"Yeah, me too. But if I can make it this far, you can too."

"Yeah right! You're, like, a genius. You're going to be Indiana Jones." Beca pouted, cuddling closer to Chloe.

Chloe laughed lightly, "Hardly. I'll be lucky if I ever get to go anywhere with my degree. Not many job offers for Arch-Classics majors."

"Then why'd you do it?" Beca asked. Her and Chloe had never spent a lot of time talking about school. Beca was undeclared. She had thought about business and music mostly, but couldn't commit to either.

"Because I love it. You know that." Chloe responded. "Now, it's going to be a hectic week-"

"Again."

"Yes, again. But finals will be over soon enough-"

"And then you're graduating," Beca said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Chloe kissed her on the head, "I know... Becs, we can talk about that another time. Just close your eyes. Wake me before you leave for class, okay?" Chloe was actually desperate to talk to Beca about their future. It was a lingering thought that invaded her mind every moment and while they had admitted their love, a part of her still worried about Beca's commitment issues. It was too much to discuss at five in the morning.

Beca simply nodded and held Chloe a little tighter as she drifted back into sleep. The ginger rested easier feeling the brunette in her arms, and soon enough, she fell asleep too.

* * *

A day later, Chloe stood in the mirror completely frustrated. "I look like an idiot. Phone interviews are easy... this... is too much. It's going to be a travesty!"

Aubrey scoffed from across the room, "Stop. You look totally amazing, as usual. Very professional. Barden wouldn't be inviting you for an interview if they didn't know how awesome you are!"

"Yeah, but other people applying have been on actual digs in Europe and I've only been to Mexico... On vacation. There's no way in hell they'll have me," Chloe frowned, debating on which earrings to wear. She was wearing a dark grey pantsuit with a light peach button down underneath. Her small-heeled shoes made a clicky noise on the floor when she walked and her hair was pulled back into the perfect sock bun. Her makeup was light, but highlighted her blue eyes perfected. In other words, Chloe Beale was dressed to impress. She grabbed her phone when she heard it ring out.

_Beca: Hey, can I come over after my shift? _

_Chloe: Sure! I should be home by then, just let yourself in _

Chloe hadn't told Beca about the interview. Barden had one of the most successful, difficult yet opportunistic archaeology-classics programs in the entire US. People who graduated from the arch-classics grad school here became some of the top experts in the field, ranging from the times of the Neanderthals up until Fall of the Roman Empire. Basically, Barden's grad program was the cream of the crop meaning they only accepted the best.

Aubrey sighed when she saw Chloe fiddling with her hair. _Again. _"Chlo, stop. You look fine. You've wanted this for four years, so just relax. Every grad school you've talked to has loved you-"

"Oh, yeah, which is why I've received all those call backs," Chloe said sarcastically.

"We both know grad schools don't get back to anyone until after graduation," Aubrey offered.

"Yeah, says the girl with the acceptance to grad school," Chloe reminded the blonde.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. It was true. Every grad school had offered Aubrey a spot, including Barden but Aubrey declined each one after receiving the best paid internship in the south. She would spend the next year working for the greatest District Attorney this side of the east coast. It was a spot offered only to three criminal justice majors and she had gotten it. It was definitely an achievement even her father was proud of.

"I'm not even going to grad school! Look, you want this? You got it. I know you. People love you. Just show up, tell 'em why you love what you do, and about all that research you've done on boats and tree ring stuff-"

"Dendrochronology. It's going to change the dating ways!" Chloe said proudly. That part was pretty unique about Chloe's experience. She had spent the last two years helping one of her beloved professors develop a dendro lab at Barden with samples coming from all over the world. While other people thought it was boring or lame, Chloe loved it. Ole marine times were her favorite thing to study.

"See? You've got this. No worries. Want me to take you?" Aubrey said, standing to straighten Chloe's jacket. Chloe let out a small breath, and nodded. "Beca knows you're trying to stay here, right?"

"Well, we haven't really talked about that. It's all still... new. But, she mentioned something yesterday morning about me graduating... and she might have dropped the L bomb-"

"LOVE?! I knew it! Damn, I am so good, I don't even know what to do with myself sometimes. I knew you two loved each other!" Aubrey squealed out. "Oh, Chloe, she's going to be so so so happy when she hears you're staying!"

"If I'm staying-"

"You. Are. Staying. End of story. So there. You hear that, Universe?! Chloe Marie Beale is staying at Barden because she doesn't then I'm going to officially jump off the deep end!" Aubrey rang out, cursing the skies.

Chloe only laughed in response. She loved when she caught Brey being weird or goofy since it didn't happen often. "Alright, calm down. Let's get going. My interview's in a half an hour."

Aubrey winked, "You got this." With that, the best friends headed out the door to Chloe's interview. Aubrey promised to get her friend an hour later and wished her well as she watched the redhead saunter through the Arch Department's doors. She prayed internally that the Chloe Beale she knew would shine and breeze through the interview. The thought of not having Chloe after graduation terrified her. The pair had been through so much together and the reality of Chloe going to some stupid school on the west coast just sounded plain sucky. She crossed her fingers as she drove back home.

* * *

Beca strode to the front door of Chloe's apartment, letting herself in like usual. She had a rough time at the station, in particular, an awkward conversation with a certain ex-boyfriend-friend. What she needed most was a hug from her girlfriend. When she stepped inside, Aubrey was laying on the couch, flipping through a magazine. "Hey, is Chloe here?"

"She's at her interview," Aubrey replied without looking up.

"What interview?" Beca asked.

"Her interview with Barden? The Arch-Classics grad program AKA the biggest interview of her life?" Aubrey said with a 'duh' tone.

"WHAT? She didn't even tell me! I wouldn't have gone into the station! Shit-"

"Well, she might have not wanted you to know," Aubrey clarified, sitting up so Beca could join her.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's scary. We're graduating and I don't think she wanted to get her hopes up at staying here. It's a really tough program-"

"So you don't think she'll get it?" Beca frowned.

"No, no. I know she'll get it. But, I think it's something she needed to kinda do on her own. You know?" Aubrey smiled gently.

"Yeah, I guess. I hope she's okay," Beca wished.

"She will be. She's the best at interviews! But, anyways, what's up with you? You seem kinda down," Aubrey asked kindly. It was strange asking Beca how she was but at the same time, it was comfortable.

"Well, today kind of sucked. I saw Jesse," Beca mumbled, sinking further into the couch. "He wouldn't even look at me. He just kept saying 'I need more time' and 'Nothing will ever be the same, you broke my heart' and now I feel like the worst person ever."

"Well, you're not. Also, he is hurt but, Beca, you can't feel bad for doing what your heart wants. Don't feel guilty for loving Chloe, she's a good person to love."

Beca just nodded, feeling a slight stinging in her eyes from determined tears. She remembered the encounter very vividly.

_Beca was walking out of the station, scrambling to pull her tangled headphones from her bag when she slammed into someone. She looked up and it was Jesse. "Oh, sorry. Uh, hi."_

_"Hey," Jesse forced, attempting to push past her. She stopped him. _

_"Dude, why haven't you returned my messages?" Beca questioned. She hadn't told anyone, but she had been sending him texts every now and then since the break up. He hadn't replied to a single one. _

_"Busy. My shift starts now," he grumbled. _

_"Jesse, come on. It's been almost a week-"_

_"A week? I'm supposed to get over you in a week? Are you fucking kidding? I chase you all year, don't do a damn thing to you and you break my heart. Chloe screws up in less than a week and she's forgiven. No, it's gonna take more than one fucking week."_

_"Why do you always bring her up?! She hasn't done anything!"_

_"Oh, so that's why Bumper saw her buying a pregnancy test on Sunday? Already cheating on you, I see-"_

_"Fuck you, Jesse! That's no one's business except mine and hers! Not yours, not Bumpers. That prick. I expect Bumper to be an asshole, but I never expected it from you." Beca grit her teeth together, trying to keep her cool. _

_Jesse's face got extremely close to Beca's before he whispered out, "Well, maybe all it takes it the right girl to make someone an asshole. I'm going to work now." He pushed past her finally, slamming the door behind him. Beca stood on the street, completely speechless and like her heart had taken another beating. She could feel tears forming but forced them away, securing her headphones around her ears before heading to Chloe's. _

Beca wondered if Jesse would ever forgive her but as the days passed, it seemed less and less likely. They sat silently for a moment, Beca fiddled with her shirt buttons. She decided to change the conversation, "So what are you guys doing for graduation? A party, right?"

"Oh, I'm not even sure. Our mothers have decided to take that into their own hands. I think there's going to be some joint celebration at some hotel. Lots of embarrassing baby pictures and stories of us growing up. I'm just demanding an open bar and Chloe's demands include a dance floor," Aubrey whined out.

"You mean you haven't taken control of the whole thing? Very un-Posen like!" Beca teased, forcing a grin from the blonde.

"Not when the head Posen is in control, then I've got no say in anything. I'm just hoping that it won't be tacky and so help me if I hear the Electric Slide, there will be blood-"

"I could DJ for you," Beca said quietly, unsure of Aubrey's reaction.

The blonde's blue eyes lit up. "BECA! That's literally the best idea you've had... ever! Oh, please, you have to. Everyone already loves your music, and Chloe would obviously be thrilled! Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. As long as your mom doesn't care either." If Aubrey indicated (even slightly) that her mother was worse than her, then Mrs. Posen was the last person Beca wanted to get upset.

"Nope, she doesn't even know where to find a good DJ, so you're in. It's the night before graduation, I'll give you the other details when she tells me!" Aubrey said, clapping her hands.

"Is Uni invited?" Beca said.

"Huh? Well... I mean yes, he's part of my criminal justice group of friends, or whatever, so yeah. But I don't know if he would even go-"

"Of course he would! Brey, he definitely likes you. Remember, don't hide and don't be afraid," Beca repeated the same lines Aubrey had told her so many times before.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but we'll see. I'm not holding him to anything, he is a Treble after all," Aubrey pointed out. "Speaking of, this Friday is Inauguration Night. Kinda slipped my mind, but I'll be sending everyone a text."

"Inauguration Night? Like Initiation Night?" Beca had never heard of Inauguration Night.

"Sort of, same basic principles. But Friday, Chloe and I will be selecting the new Bellas' captains. It's like Hood Night Part 2, all of the a cappella groups have Inauguration Night the same night so we can celebrate the new captains' positions and the graduating seniors. It's usually... bittersweet. But, super fun." Aubrey's expression went from frowning to smiling. A very bittersweet expression indeed.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, great. That'll be cool. Do we get Boone's farm ag-" Beca was interrupted by the abrupt opening and closing of the front door.

A flash of red joined the friends on the couch. Chloe closed her eyes and spoke out, "That was the longest hour of my life."

"How'd it go?!" Aubrey asked giddily.

"Why didn't you tell me your interview with Barden today?" Beca interrupted.

Chloe opened one eye at her, "'Cause you had your math final, how was it?"

"I got a B. But I woulda came over anyways," Beca redirected.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but Aubrey grabbed her arm. "Chloe, the interview? How'd it go?"

Chloe sighed, trying to think of the right words to express her thoughts. Her interview didn't go the way she thought it would. Particularly, because it went extremely well. The two interviewers absolutely adored her and loved that she had such a big role in Barden's dendro lab. They praised her good GPA and her involvement with the Bellas, congratulating her recent ICCA win. They chatted about their own research and exciting travels abroad (most of which Chloe had Googled beforehand). She bit her lip, "It well fairly well. Long, but good. I think. They said they'll get back to me by the end of the week or so."

"OHMYGOD! Chloe, that's awesome! I'm sure you rocked it. I can't wait for them to get back to you!" Aubrey clapped her hands together excitedly. Her phone chimed and she reached around to the side table to retrieve it. She furrowed her brow as she read it.

"What?" Beca and Chloe said simultaneously. Chloe flashed Beca a small smile and the DJ returned the notion by intertwining their fingers.

"It's Amy, she said her, Lilly and CR are cracked out on Adderall for their chem test on Thursday. Well, duty calls. I'll catch you guys later. Congrats, Chloe," Aubrey said warmly as she gathered her bag from the hook near the door.

"I didn't get it yet!" Chloe sang out, but Aubrey waved her off as she exited the apartment.

Beca sat quietly, running her thumb over the back of Chloe's hand. Chloe let out a small sigh, internally debating if she should initiate the 'talk' between her and Beca. It sounded too exhausting though.

"You look really pretty," Beca said sweetly, her eyes fixated on their hands. Chloe smiled and kissed the younger girl on the cheek. She stood, and pulled Beca up.

"Can we take a power nap?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded, letting the ginger lead them upstairs.

Once upstairs, Beca collapsed into the redhead's bed face down. She said something but had to repeat it when Chloe didn't understand. "Aubrey told me about Inauguration Night on Friday." She turned her face to Chloe who was standing near her closet.

The ginger took all the bobby pins out of her hair and shook it to ensure they were completely out. Her red curls cascaded down her shoulders, and she tucked her hair behind her ears. She slipped off her jacket. "Yeah, I got the same email as her. Are you excited?" She kicked off her heels absentmindedly.

Beca moved her body to face Chloe, watching as the older girl shed the business attire. She couldn't help but ogle her. She wasn't trying to be appetizing or interesting, but Chloe just was... Chloe. Always something to desire. "Yeah, I guess. Not too excited to see Jesse or Bumper though."

Chloe rolled her eyes, nodding her head in agreement. She shimmied out of her slacks, placing them neatly on her computer chair. Underneath, her stockings fell just under her knees. The peach button down was wrinkled from being tucked in, but now covered just past her hips revealing nude lace underwear. Beca sighed loudly.

"You okay?" Chloe giggled recognizing Beca's I've-got-the-hots-for-you face.

Beca blinked a few times, and waved her hand, brushing her embarrassment off. "Yup, just sleepy." She forced a yawn but her breath caught in her throat when a sudden weight was felt on top of her.

Chloe straddled her, placing her hands on Beca's stomach. "Sleepy, huh? That's too bad 'cause I really just brought you up here to make out with you."

Beca's face turned light pink, and she tried holding back a smirk. "Using me now, are we? Ouch, Beale. Ouch." She ran her hands along Chloe's arms, disliking the fabric that was covering them. "In that case, I don't like this shirt."

"I love this shirt! But it_ is_ kinda warm in here." Chloe's voice dropped at least an octave, sounding a little raspier than before. Beca noted how her blue eyes were getting darker as the ginger slowly unbuttoned her shirt. It only took a second or so before her shirt was open revealing a matching nude bra.

Beca inhaled sharply as her own eyes darted from Chloe's to the cleavage and toned stomach in front of her. _God, she's so... hot, _Inner Beca confirmed. Beca reached inside her shirt, lightly touching her stomach, letting her fingers graze the edge of Chloe's bra.

It took every fiber of control in Chloe to not strip completely down and take Beca right there. But she held still, letting Beca do whatever she wanted. The brunette tugged at the shirt, and the older girl shrugged it off. Chloe was almost completely naked on top of Beca.

The DJ sat forward, and began placing light kisses on Chloe's skin. The ginger immediately got shivers up her spine at the touch of Beca's lips. She closed her eyes, soaking up every touch and kiss. She held in a moan when Beca grabbed her ass. She wasn't sure what got Beca into the mood, but wasn't about to stop her either. She tangled her hands in Beca's dark locks, forcing the younger girl to look at her. She went in for a kiss, but Beca dodged it and kissed her chest instead. Confused, but_ so_ turned on, she let it slide.

Beca trailed kiss after kiss on Chloe's chest and neck. Nervous, but curious, she kissed the top of Chloe's breast. The ginger let out a small sound signalling to continue, so she did. Beca kissed a little harder and a second later opened her mouth and bit down lightly. Fighting her nerves, she reached up and cupped Chloe's breast in her hand. Chloe verbalized another moan, snaking her hands around Beca.

Beca squeezed a little harder, liking Chloe's reactions. She alternated between breasts, kissing one and squeezing the other. She always thought it would be hard and scary to be this way with Chloe, but the more she did it... well, it made her want more.

Involuntarily, Chloe ground into Beca's lap. This was starting to be a bit much, if Beca did any more then Chloe would definitely want to-

_Click-click. _Chloe felt her bra loosen and the straps go limp. She retracted from Beca, grabbing her chest before the bra slipped off. She furrowed her brow at the girl underneath her.

Beca's face turned red and she put her head down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Chloe used her free hand and cupped Beca's face, "Don't be sorry. I just want you to be sure." She placed a soft, lingering kiss on Beca's lips, feeling the nervous vibe coming from the younger, inexperienced girl. _Well, for being inexperienced she sure knows how to get me going... _

"I don't think... all the way... right now... today," Beca mumbled feeling completely foolish. She shouldn't have initiated sex if she wasn't going to follow through.

"That's okay, so let's keep it PG-13 at second base?" Chloe smiled kindly, trying to lighten the mood.

Beca nodded but fell back onto the bed. She covered her eyes. "Sorry I'm so awkward." She felt Chloe lay on top of her and Beca wrapped her arms around the older girl.

Chloe kissed Beca's neck, and when she came near her ear she whispered gently, "Hooking up with someone the first time is always awkward... when you're sober."

Beca was about to speak again when she noticed something. She didn't feel Chloe's bra on her back and opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw the bra laying next to her on the other pillow. Her gaze turned back to Chloe, who was grinning mischievously. "You've seen it all before, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"Easy for you to say," Beca squirmed.

"Do you want to stop?"

Beca hesitated. She didn't want to stop, but she couldn't go all the way. Not today. But she was desperate to feel Chloe's skin on her own. "No, let's just stop talking," she stuttered quickly forcing their lips together. Chloe went with it, putting her tongue to work in Beca's mouth. She sneakily crept her hands underneath Beca's shirt and felt Beca tense and relax under her touch. Quickly, she pushed Beca's shirt all the way up revealing a plain grey bra. She latched her mouth to any inch of Beca's skin she could find, licking and tickling the girl under her. She felt her chest pressed against Beca's bare stomach and it sent chills down her spine.

Beca knotted her hands in Chloe's hair, feeling her pulse beating a little harder with every kiss. Chloe's fast hands undid Beca's bra before the DJ could realize and her breath hitched in anxiousness. Chloe gave her a hard kiss as she slowly pulled the garment away. Beca's eyes were squeezed shut, her breathing starting to pick up pace. "Relax, Beca," Chloe whispered into her ear. Their naked torsos met, sending adrenaline through both their veins.

Chloe ran her hands all over Beca, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. She wasn't going to force sex onto Beca, she never would. She wasn't exactly sure why Beca had been so confident the previous weekend with nudity but now flinched under every caress. Chloe chalked it up to the absence of alcohol and continued to massage the younger girl's body with her soft hands. She forced Beca to look at her before kissing her gently. "I know I look pretty hot right now, and this whole thing is kinda turning me on, but if it's too much, we'll stop."

Beca suddenly flipped them over, pressed her body firmly into Chloe's. She ran her hands up Chloe's velvety soft legs, staring intensely into the blue eyes before her. "I don't want to stop yet."

* * *

The next day...

Beca and Amy were in the quad, eating a sandwiches after they finished their art history final. Amy sipped on her tea before talking. "So Brey told you about Inauguration Night? You know you're gonna be the new captain, right?"

Beca rolled her eyes. She was fairly certain she had a good chance at the position but had no idea who their former captains were planning on making her co-captain. "You could be one too, Amy."

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes. Stacie, CR and even Lilly have just as good as shot as me," She frowned lightly.

"I'll put in a good word for you," Beca teased, finishing her sandwich.

"You gonna rig the votes 'cause you're screwing one of the captains?" Amy teased back.

Beca lightly smacked her. "Amy! Inappropriate!"

"What? It's true!"

"Dude, so not true!" Beca defended.

"So you guys haven't done your lady sex thing?" Amy laughed out.

Beca narrowed her eyes. "For your FYI, no we haven't-"

"WHAT? Why not? Damn, DJ, I woulda hit that weeks ago!" Amy laughed harder. "Ah, no, I only bat for the boys' team."

"UHM, thanks. No, we said we'd take it slow so..."

"So you haven't done _anything_?"

"I didn't say _that_... We sorta hooked up yesterday, pants on. Well my pants were, but that's besides the point," Beca rambled. Her cheeks stung slightly, she knew she was blushing.

"Eh, all in good time," Her expression changed before she asked, "So what if I heard a rumor about maybe some you know maybe buying a pregnancy test? Would this maybe be true?"

Beca huffed, knowing exactly who had started that rumor. "First, Bumper's an asshole and I don't know why you hang around him. Second, yes, Chloe thought she was pregnant because of the whole Tom thing. Bumper humiliated her in the store, she came home had a fucking panic attack and the test came out negative. End of story."

"Whoa, okay. I'm just asking. And I know he's an asshole, but there's just _something_ about him that I need to figure out. But, if you want me to stop talking to him, I will. For the Bellas." Amy declared loyally.

"You don't have to do that. Last thing we need is to rekindle the Bellas-Trebles rivalry. Just be careful with him. He's like a sneaky little ferret, ruining people's days one by one." Beca explained. Amy laughed, because she knew it was true. Rarely would Bumper ever cross Amy though. Secretly, he was afraid of her. In good and bad ways. "Okay, also, I have an idea that I wanted your opinion on."

Amy sipped the last of her tea, "Shoot."

"So Aubrey asked me to DJ at their grad party, and I was thinking it'd be kinda cool if we could do a little aca-performance for them. Like a present or something. Lame?"

"No, Beca! That would be really fun, but we'd have to get it down soon. Their party's next Thursday. What songs do you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet, maybe something from the old set list. Kinda a little dig at Aubrey, but then do some other good stuff. Wanna come over later tonight and we can figure out a set list?"

"Yeah, for sure, DJ. I'll text the other Bellas and tell them. We should start doing choreo tomorrow. Stacie, CR and I can come up with the moves if you get the music." Amy commented.

Beca grinned, she knew Chloe would love seeing them perform at her grad party. It was a perfect idea. She was thinking about the set list momentarily before Amy brought her out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Beca said.

"Present? For Chloe? For graduation?"

"Oh, as in am I getting her one? Yeah... well, I guess I haven't thought about it," Beca admitted.

"I know what you can get her. You naked in bed with a bow. Boom, best present you could get her," Amy giggled.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Oh, you're no help! I'll think of something." But in her mind, Beca Mitchell was thinking that Amy's idea maybe wasn't so bad after all. The friends departed, Amy to the library for a last minute chem cram sesh, and Beca to the station for her afternoon shift of CD stacking and hopefully an hour of DJing.

What Beca was unaware of, was the intense argument happening on the other side of campus between two people she knew very, very well.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, sorry for lack of updates. Feeling like a loser. But finals after over, I survived my semester of hell and hopefully will update again soon. Xoxo**


	26. Summertime Sadness

_Chapter 26: Summertime Sadness_

Chloe's head was starting to pound. She pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed out an angry breath. "How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't do this on purpose?! It just happened!"

"Oh, right. So you liked Beca this whole fucking year and right after she gets with me, you decide to act? Do you get some sort of joy from breaking up people's relationships?" Jesse scoffed, rolling his eyes. He had ran into (literally, he was out for a jog) Chloe Beale behind the Arts Center. It was ironic in a way because he had picked up jogging to get his mind off Beca, and then he runs into and knocks his ex-girlfriend's girlfriend to the ground.

"How dare you judge me! I never did anything to you! Did I ever like you? No. Did I purposely break you two apart? Abso-fucking-lutely not. So maybe pull your head out of your ass because Beca still really cares about you! And despite me wanting to punch you in the fucking face for all of the hurtful things you said to her, maybe you should-"

"Who's judging who? So what, I'm not good enough for Beca? That's horseshit, and you know it. Yeah, I said some shitty things. But newsflash, she cheated on me! With you!" Jesse could feel his heart beat harder with every word. After knocking Chloe down, he laughed and started walking away but she grabbed his ankle sending him down as well. After a few choice curse words, they eventually starting arguing about Beca, the cheating, the alleged 'stealing', and it had been a downward spiral since.

"It wasn't planned! Besides, she slept with you the next day!" Chloe bit her lip, regretting those words. It wasn't helping the situation.

"Oh, right, 'cause her fucking me makes up for her fucking you and breaking up with me. Gotcha." Jesse spat back sarcastically.

"You're so immature! Why can't you just get over what happened, apologize for treating Beca like shit because I know she's apologized to you a thousand times!" Chloe attempted to redirect the conversation.

"Why can't you admit you're a slut who steals girlfriends?" Jesse quipped.

That's all it took. Chloe snapped. She reached back and felt a sting as her hand met Jesse's face. "Why don't you get off Bumper's dick for one minute and get the real story?"

Jesse just stood there, shocked and not sure what to do. Sort of worried Chloe might punch him if he moved, he just stood still.

"Freshman year: I used to be friends with Bumper. He introduced me to this girl, Alex. Bumper wanted Alex, I wanted Alex, and she chose me. But she screwed me over the _entire_ year. She changed schools sophomore year and Bumper's never let it go. I never 'stole' her from him. She picked me. Just like Beca. When I saw you guys that day, I fully expected Beca to reject me. I was prepared for it-"

"Well she rejected me instead," Jesse said, shoulder slumped and cheek still burning. He felt a little stupid for believing Bumper's lies but wasn't willing to admit that.

Chloe sighed. "Jesse, I don't really know what to say. Part of me hates you, and part of me feels sorry for you. I'm sorry Beca broke your heart. I know how you feel, and I wish there was a better way this would've worked out. But what's done is done. Like I said, Beca still cares about you so when you stop acting like a dick, feel free to give her a call." Chloe spun on her heels, and walked away quickly, not giving Jesse the chance to spit out anymore insults. She got inside her car and checked her phone. She had a missed call the Arch Department.

* * *

Two days later, Friday...

"This is coming together nicely. _Why_?" Beca questioned to no one in particular. The Bellas were having a rehearsal minus their two soon-to-be former captains. Amy had sent out a mass text to the Bellas, and everyone responded positively. They had been practicing for only two days, but everyone was blending together the music and dance moves super well. Tonight was Inauguration Night and Aubrey and Chloe's joint grad party was actually Wednesday. Graduation was Thursday.

Beca and Chloe had spent their free time together. Or as much as their schedules allowed. Chloe was tying up loose ends at Barden. Interviews, final projects and papers, while Beca just finished up her finals and spent her non-Chloe free time finding music for the grad party mash up. Mostly, their time spent was in the evening, either of them too tired to really do anything else but lay in bed, talk or listen to music. Both had been avoiding the whole Chloe's-graduating-so-what-does-that-mean-for-us conversation. Chloe had also avoided her interaction with Jesse or her call from the Arch Department.

"It's coming together because we're awesome, duh!" Stacie commented, wiping sweat from her brow. She and Amy had come up with more of the choreo and Beca and CR focused on blending the songs.

"I guess, I just didn't think we'd have it down this easy," The DJ wondered allowed. "The songs... the songs are good, right?"

"The songs are perfect, Becs! We've got a little bit of everything in there, but what if perhaps I made a slight suggestion?" Amy asked in a high pitched voice.

"Absolutely, whatcha got?" Beca inquired.

Before Amy could answer, a few familiar faces walked into their practice room. Amy was talking a mile a minute, hoping Beca wouldn't be pissed at her. Soon enough, many voices were talking at once. Some skeptical, some thrilled about Amy's idea. Beca put two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly. "Look, it's not gonna be easy to incorporate this new material and everyone's gonna have to bust their asses before the grad party. But, I think Aubrey and Chloe would like it, and it's about them. We could really make this work guys, so we'll rework the set and tweak the choreo. Alright?"

Everyone agreed, letting out little hollers and high-fives. Beca had her doubts, but Amy's idea would be something totally unexpected and unique. She just mentally crossed her fingers that everything would keep running smoothly. She also hoped Inauguration Night would be as fun as Aubrey mentioned, and not full of Bumper/Jesse drama like she was expecting. "Alright, so let's take five and then it's back to the drawing board!" Beca announced, taking a swig of water.

"Thanks for being so cool with this," a deep voice said behind her.

"She's gonna love it," Beca assured, inviting the acquaintance to talk set list with her and CR.

* * *

Later that night...

"I'm surprised they didn't put bags over our heads again," Cynthia Rose commented as the Bellas headed to their usual practice area.

"I tried asking Donald for details on Inauguration Night but he refused to tell me anything. _Jerk_." Stacie responded, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure we're in for some cheesy ritual. Also, everyone remember: no one say anything about our plans for their grad party. Alright?" Beca was really counting on their performance at the grad party to be a complete surprise. Chloe loved the idea of Beca DJing, but Beca was hoping to make their night super special.

Amy came up and linked arms with the brunette. "Figure out what you're gonna get Chloe?"

Beca bit her lip. "Sort of. Is a necklace too lame?"

"Depends. What's it look like?" Amy inquired.

"It's just a silver heart, but I was thinking of getting it engraved with something-"

"Chloe and Beca forever?" Amy laughed out.

Beca slapped her lightly. "No! Something to do with the Bellas. I mean, if it wasn't for Chloe or the Bellas, we never would have met or-"

"Fallen madly in love?" Stacie chimed in, fluttering her eyelashes teasingly.

"Whatever. What should I write?"

"You should engrave 'Always a Bella'," Amy offered.

"If you're getting that for Chloe, we should really get one for Aubrey, too." Stacie said thoughtfully.

"Did you think about the _other _present I told you to give her?" Amy winked.

"What's that?" Stacie asked, nudging Beca's hip with her own.

"We're so not talking about this!" Beca broke away from her friends, and opened the door, ushering everyone inside. Amy and Stacie went right before Beca, making kissy faces before the shorter girl gave them a shove.

The Bellas turned the corner and saw a darkened room, lit only by candlelight. In the middle, stood Chloe and Aubrey. The blonde was securing the ginger's Bella scarf around her neck. Beca had noticed _it_, as she had several times before.

_It_ was the Aubrey-Chloe-world. The twosome hadn't noticed the others, and spoke quietly among themselves. Aubrey giggled lightly at something Chloe said, and the redhead smiled brightly. Beca could almost make out the words 'I love you, Brey' as Chloe uttered softly to her best friend. Aubrey responded with a bittersweet smile and repeated the words back to the ginger. It was only after this exchange that the captains noticed their fellow Bellas had appeared. Aubrey wiped the smile from her face quickly, and Chloe followed suit. The redhead didn't make eye contact with Beca or even glance in her direction, making the brunette incredibly uneasy. It wasn't like Chloe to ignore her.

Aubrey cleared her throat before opening her mouth to speak. "Four years ago, Chloe and I auditioned for the best all-female a cappella group in the nation: the Barden Bellas. These women had the highest reputation for tradition, grace, and dedication. They were the poster children for poise and perfection. Chloe and I became friends at our first Initiation Night, and believe it or not, we were the odd men out. But after weeks of hard work, the older Bellas eventually came around and took us under their wing. However, we never made it to nationals until our junior year and we all know how that went-" Aubrey paused and turned to Chloe who forced a tight smile.

From what little details Aubrey mentioned, Beca thought Inauguration Night was supposed to be fun. Not serious speeches and the cold shoulder from her girlfriend. Beca forced herself to instead draw her attention to the table before them which she hadn't inspected before now.

Before them, there were tons of candles and two bejeweled wine glasses filled with liquid. Boone's Farm, Beca guessed. There was a tattered old book and framed photographs of their ICCA win along with the ICCA trophy. Aubrey had instructed previously for everyone to don their Bella scarf, and they did. But it was only Chloe and Aubrey who wore it on their necks.

"After that night, the Bellas turned on us. They reluctantly initiated us as captains and they were convinced we'd never be able to lead another group to the ICCAs on our own," Chloe added.

Aubrey stepped in. "And they were right. Chloe and I couldn't have lead anyone to the ICCAs without all of you," she smiled warmly. Beca felt the tension ease out of the air. "Yes, the year started out rough. There were plenty of obstacles, but in the end, we did it. We are both so incredibly proud of the work you've all put into our group and into yourselves."

"We've seen many changes in all of you, and your drive to take us to the top. So, no. We didn't lead a group by ourselves to nationals. We did it together, and we couldn't have asked for a more memorable experience. But, all good things must end. After four aca-awesome years, it is our Bella duty to formally inaugurate two ladies to take our place as captains." Chloe beamed. Beca could almost detect the redhead's eyes watering.

"It was a hard decision to select captains. But after many hours of debate and reasoning, we've chosen who to leave the Bellas to. So, without further adieu, will Amy Wilson and Beca Mitchell please step forward." Aubrey said proudly.

Beca didn't move. Did she sort of maybe suspect she would be nominated for captain? Yes. Did actually being inaugurated make it seem a lot more real? Definitely.

"Beca, come on!" Amy whispered excitedly. Her grin stretched ear to ear and her eyes were big as saucers as she pulled Beca forward. Beca glanced behind her and saw only smiling faces, a clear indication that everyone agreed with Aubrey and Chloe's decision.

Still dumbfounded, Beca stood next to Amy, in front of Aubrey. The tall blonde reached behind her and brought forward the tattered book. She and Chloe both held it between them. "For years, the Bella values were tradition, grace and dedication. But, this year and this group have ushered the Bellas into a new era. With that, a new set of values were in order. Beca and Amy, we've selected you two to lead the Bellas as co-captains. Do you accept these positions?"

Both Beca and Amy nodded. Beca kept glancing from Aubrey to Chloe, but still the redhead refused eye contact.

"Place your right hand on the book and repeat after me: I, sing your name," Aubrey started. They followed suit. "promise to uphold the new Bella values of strength, loyalty, and more importantly, creativity." They repeated the lines, Beca smiling at the creativity part. "I promise to have the group's best intentions at heart at all times. I will collaborate with my co-captain and fellow Bellas. I will never be afraid of a challenge or hide from an opportunity," Aubrey took this moment to wink at Beca. Beca repeated the words wholeheartedly.

"Hold the book," Aubrey instructed. She and Chloe began untying the scarves from their necks and put them on the girls in front of them. "So, by the power vested in Chloe and I by the aca-gods, we happily announce your new Bella co-captains, Amy and Beca!"

Amy and Beca turned to face the other girls who hollered and clapped their hands. Aubrey and Chloe handed them each a glass and the they drank from it quickly before the other girls started drinking too. Congratulations were passed around and Beca was happy. She immediately began thinking of set lists until she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, Beca," Aubrey said warmly. She pulled Beca into a tight hug before teasingly saying, "Don't screw it up."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Aubrey. This means a lot. Next year's not really gonna be same without you bossing me around and ordering cardio all the time."

"Well, I'll still be in town, so don't be surprised if I pop in unannounced during practice."

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Beca said genuinely. She held the book out in front of her. "Why haven't I seen this before?" She asked before opening it. It creaked open and black and white photos littered the pages as she turned them gently.

"It's every Bella captain, co-captain and member there ever was. It's our history. See?" Aubrey reached over and turned to the back. There was a picture of their group, taken so long ago Beca almost forgot it existed. There were two solo shots of Chloe and Aubrey, their titles written in perfect penmanship. Below the year, "Strength, Loyalty and Creativity" was written in bold letters. "You'll be in here, too."

"We'll do you proud," Beca reassured. Her voice dropped low and she leaned into to Aubrey's ear. "Is Chloe mad at me? She hasn't looked at me since I got here."

The others were busy talking about the celebration with the other aca-groups and Chloe was one of them. Aubrey pulled back a little, but kept her voice low. "This is hard for us, Becs. The Bellas have been our life, and it's hard to see it go. But we're glad to see it go to you and Amy. You both deserve it. We're gonna walk over to the celebration, pull back and talk to her on our way over. Okay?" Beca nodded, and Aubrey directed her voice to the group. "Okay, ladies, let's get over the celebration. Afterwards, sleepover at our house!" Everyone cheered and headed for the door. Beca placed the book on the table and grabbed Chloe's arm before she started to leave.

Before Chloe could say anything, Beca spoke out. "Aubrey, we'll be right behind you." The blonde nodded understandingly. Beca redirected her attention to Chloe, who was playing with the ring on her finger. "What's going on?" The DJ said softly.

"What?"

"You've been ignoring me since I got here," Beca lead.

"No, I haven't," Chloe defended, taking a step backwards.

Beca narrowed her eyes. She stepped forward and took Chloe's hand. "Yes, you have. Are you okay? I mean, we're _supposed_ to be having fun tonight."

Chloe yanked her hand away. "_You're_ going to be having fun."

"Not if you aren't," Beca said. Chloe's voice wavered on tears or anger and Beca wasn't sure why or what was going to happen. She tugged at Chloe, inching them closer. She placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "Tell me what's wrong, Chlo."

"I'm not ready to give this up. The Bellas has been my life for so long, and now I'm done. I'm going to miss it. I'm going to miss singing and dancing all the time, and holding auditions, Hood Nights, competitions, practices. I'm gonna miss the girls, and Aubrey... and you," Chloe whined out. She couldn't help it, but a tear had fallen but Beca was there to catch it.

"Slow down, you act like you're moving to the Mars. Just because you're graduating, doesn't mean you aren't a Bella. You are. You always will be. I know Aubrey plans on invading our practices next year, and I only expect you by her side. I know you. You'll never stop dancing or singing. And you don't have to miss the girls, Aubrey or me because nothing's going to happen-"

"Barden called me a couple days ago. They've accepted me into their grad program-"

"CHLOE! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! See? You're staying, I'm not going to LA, Aubrey's staying." Beca was filled with more joy than she ever thought possible at the news of Chloe's acceptance. She cupped Chloe's face with both hands. "So, stop looking so sad." She leaned forward and delicately kissed the ginger.

Chloe kissed back. It was half forced. Mostly because she hadn't been able to tell Beca the details, the conditions, of her acceptance. Frankly, she didn't know how. So she just kissed her back, and forced another smile. Beca led them out of the building, catching up to the others.

* * *

An hour later, all of Barden's aca-groups had gathered. There were only a few seniors, all of them standing out by their gold crowns. Tommy was passing them out, so Chloe just went with it. She had shaken off her feelings of guilt, sadness and angst, once they got there. She was starting to feel a little buzzed. She scanned the area for Beca, whom she hadn't seen for a little bit. She saw the brunette talking excitedly with Donald, Uni and Jessica. Suddenly, she felt her arm being yanked on.

"Chlo, you look _so pretty_ in your crown," a very drunk Aubrey Posen laughed out. Amy was holding her waist and Lilly followed close by.

"You do too, Brey," Chloe couldn't help but giggle. She lead Aubrey to a bench, and sat down first. Instead of taking the seat next to her, Aubrey choose to sit on her friend's lap, tapping the bench for Amy and Lilly to join them. Chloe wrapped her arm around Aubrey's waist in an attempt to keep her balanced. She drank with her free hand, hugging the blonde.

"Chlo, I was telling them 'bout that one time when the Bellas had that car wash, and your top got stuck in someone's windshield wipers!" Aubrey said, doubling over with laughter.

"We didn't believe her! That true, Red?" Amy asked.

"It came completely off. I was mortified." Chloe said, smiling and shaking her head.

Aubrey was still laughing, "Oh, my... tell them the time when the Bellas went to that stupid carnival!"

Chloe laughed at the memory and began telling her story.

* * *

Across the way, Beca had left Jessica with Donald and Uni and sought after Cynthia Rose. She spotted her leaving the keg with a full cup of beer and decided to pull her aside.

"'Sup, Cynthia," Beca tried asking casually.

"Not much, captain. Congrats again, Beca! Next year is going to be so awesome!" CR said happily.

Beca forced a smile, and bit her lip. She was feeling fairly tipsy. CR noticed Beca's semi-odd behavior. "Uhm, something you need Beca? 'Cause I promised this drink to Denise so..."

"I need to ask you something." Beca blurted. CR nodded, giving her the go ahead. Beca sighed, her voice low. "So, I wanted to... ask you.. w-well, you see, Chloe and I-I haven't, uhm... we have yet to... you know, and I never have with...a girl, so I just d-don't really- I mean I'm not sure how to-"

"Are you asking me for sex advice because you and Chloe haven't slept together and you've never had sex with a girl?" CR said blatantly.

"Shh! Not so loud, and jeez, yes. You know what? Never mind. This is weird. I'll just Google it," Beca turned to leave but CR grabbed her.

"Sorry! Look, nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm not super good at this, in fact you might want to get Stacie's opinion, but I'll say this. You know what feels good to you, and chances are it's the same for Chloe. So just do to her what makes you feel good, and I'm sure she'll fill you in on anything else," CR said quieter.

"Stacie? Has she... with-"

"Not with me, but I know she's had some lady experiences, so it might be worth a shot. If not, then Google it," CR teased, stealing a sip of Denise's beer. She left Beca alone to find her girlfriend and the DJ stood awkwardly, wondering if she should trust Google or Stacie more. She looked around for the leggy brunette before she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw Jesse.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He said glancing around. He was keeping an eye out for Chloe, nervous that if she was around Beca wouldn't agree to speak to him. He had been avoiding Beca and any other Bella the entire night, but found the courage to talk to his ex after a couple beers. Beca nodded and headed up the amphitheater stairs so they could talk in a more private place.

Once out of sight, Jesse started. "Beca, I love you and-"

"Whoa, dude. I can't-"

"No, just let me finish. I do love you, and I think I always have. For a while, I thought I was in love with you, and looking back, I'm not sure if I was more in love with you or in love with the _idea_ of chasing and winning you over-"

For some reason, these words stung a little, but Beca kept silent.

"I get that I was a jerk. I get that I said really shitty things to you, and about Chloe, but I'm still hurt. I know you're sorry, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry too." Jesse mumbled out, running his hands through his hair.

Beca's heart sank. Despite him being a complete ass hat, she still cared. And she _did_ cheat on him. "Jess, it's good to hear you say that. I understand why you're so upset with me, but the way you went about it wasn't cool. But I want to forgive you, and I want you to forgive me so we can put this behind us and move on-"

"Becs, I said I'm sorry, I didn't say I could be your friend. What I said earlier this week was true. I need time. I just wanted to say I was sorry. And that I still care about you. So maybe, one day, I can look at you without wanting to kiss you, but for now-"

"You can't. Got it," Beca finished for him. It hurt that Jesse was still being so stubborn, but in the end, she couldn't really blame him. Jesse nodded, sighed and headed back down to the party. Beca watched him leave. From the top of the stairs, she could see everything. She saw him go back to the Trebles, joking and grabbing another drink. She saw Denise, CR and Ashley hovering over the computer to play another song. Stacie was dancing with some hot guy. She saw Aubrey on Chloe's lap, engaging the other Bellas in some sort of story and laughing wildly. The brunette finished her drink and decided to join her friends. After all, it was supposed to be a night of celebration. Right?

* * *

The Bellas crashed into Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, giggling and shh-ing each other. There was a blow up mattress already made up on the floor, and everyone started calling spots. CR and Denise shared the couch. Jessica curled up on the love seat, and Amy and Ashley made themselves at home on the blow up mattress.

"Tomorrow, your new captains are going to make everyone pancakes," Aubrey sang out as Stacie ushered her to her room. Beca and Amy said 'no' simultaneously.

"Come on, drunkie, up to bed," Stacie laughed. Beca and Chloe were behind them, hand in hand.

Aubrey stopped abruptly, turning to face the three friends behind her. "Stace, are you trying to get me into bed with _you_?"

Stacie slapped Aubrey's ass, making the blonde scramble upstairs. "Don't tempt me, Posen," she said as she lead the blonde to her room. Stacie turned down the bed as Chloe began getting pajamas for her best friend. Beca watched from the doorway, a smirk on her face. Seeing Aubrey this drunk was always quite the show.

"Beca, I really do want pancakes tomorrow," Aubrey called out as Chloe slipped a shirt over her head. Stacie took it upon herself to borrow a sleep shirt and changed as well.

"Well, there's a Denny's down the street, Posen," Beca teased.

"Beca... stop sucking! Don't be sucky and just promise me some freaking pancakes," Aubrey pouted, plopping in bed next to Stacie. Chloe giggled lightly, and pulled the covers under Aubrey's chin.

"I'll make you pancakes, Brey," Chloe offered. Aubrey responded by pulling her in tight.

"You're the best friend ever... What am I gonna do without you?" Aubrey said, sniffling a little.

"Brey..." Chloe warned.

"Why can't you just stay here?" Aubrey asked in a child-like voice. Stacie noticed the confused look cross Beca's face as the DJ came inside the room a little more.

"Brey, just go to sleep, okay?" Chloe tried to distract, attempting to untangle herself from Aubrey's grasp.

Aubrey held onto Chloe's arms tightly. She stared into the redhead's bright blue eyes, wanting to memorize them. "It's too long, and too far away."

"What is she talking about?" Beca said, her voice streaked with concern.

Chloe turned to her girlfriend and smiled her thousandth forced grin of the evening. "Nothing, Becs. She's drunk, just go get changed, I'll be there in a sec."

Beca didn't budge. She narrowed her eyes. Her stomach twisted. Chloe had been acting weird all night when she was around Beca, and the brunette couldn't figure out why. So without hesitation, she spoke. "Aubrey, where's Chloe going?"

Aubrey hiccuped before answering, "Italy."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA for a bit. I had trouble developing my story line, but I think I've got it back where I want it. Hope you've liked this chap. Stay tuned to see what happens next! As always, I LOVE reviews :)**


	27. Stay

__**A/N: Short chapter - writer's block, ladies and gents. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 27: Stay_

Beca burst into Chloe's room, her cheeks hot with anger. She paced around the room and looked up when Chloe entered, shutting the door behind her. "Italy? When the _fuck_ were you going to tell me about _ITALY_?!"

"Becs, it's not what it seems," Chloe began, trying to keep her voice calm even though she had already started trembling.

"Well, gee, I'd sure like a freaking explanation!" Beca spat. She felt her heart beat harder with every passing second. How could Chloe just not mention something like this?! Since they started dating, Beca had sworn to herself that she would be honest with Chloe. And for the most part she had. Minus the Jesse stuff but that wouldn't be helpful in _any_ situation.

"Babe, just calm down-"

"Babe? Calm down? No. I'm not going to do anything! I have to hear from a third party that you're _leaving_?!" While Beca was good in an argument, she hated when people tried to use pet names or tell her to do or think anything. This time was no different.

"Beca, I'm not leaving! Aubrey's really drunk and doesn't realize-"

"So she's lying? Give me a break, Chloe," Beca scoffed moving to the window and opening it. She started feeling flushed and constricted.

"Can you stop fucking cutting me off and let me talk?!" Chloe raised her voice unintentionally, getting Beca's attention.

The brunette perched herself on the window ledge, letting out a forced breath. "Talk."

Chloe reached to grab her desk chair, her hands shaking. She tried to compose herself as she sat, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Barden called me and said I was accepted to their program but there are some conditions. They love the work I've done with my professors for the dendro lab and really want to expand upon it. They want me to have a big role in this thing. However, accepting the position means I need to travel. They want me to have more field experience."

Beca sighed softly. She was transitioning from white hot anger to panic. The idea of Chloe not being around had plagued her even before they had dated. Beca knew Chloe had applied to schools on the west coast, and knew she would be accepted; the girl is brilliant. But now that they were dating, the concept of Chloe moving away terrified Beca, and Beca being Beca, her only reaction was anger to cover the fear. A reaction that had stemmed from her parent's divorce and the unfortunate characteristic of being emotionally unavailable. She just nodded her head, indicating she was listening.

Chloe gripped the chair's arms, trying to get her body to stop reacting the way it was. She continued, focusing on maintaining a calmer tone. "Italy, and a few other places in the Mediterranean are ideal. There's plenty of field work to be done, because dendro dating and other new technologies are making it easier for researchers to collect samples from coasts and deep oceans." Chloe felt like she was getting off topic. "Anyways, Barden's offering me a full ride scholarship if I accept. They'll pay for my tuition, and travel expenses if I commit to them." Chloe worried her lip, waiting for Beca's response.

The DJ stared on the floor, hunched over and her wringing her hands. She was fighting back tears. "If? Sounds like you've already said yes."

"Well, yes, I accepted immediately. There's no way any other program would offer me these kinds of opportunities, Beca," Chloe clarified, rolling her chair a little closer.

"When do you leave?" Beca said without emotion. Beca was a facts-oriented girl. When someone told her important or big news, she just wanted to know everything.

"Nothing's been worked out yet. It's a lot of paperwork, and figuring out what we, the lab, can accommodate here and permits to bring back samples... It's a mess really, but it just depends," Chloe spoke in a lighter tone in attempt to ease the tension.

"Depends on what?" The DJ had put her walls back up immediately upon hearing the word 'Italy'. She wasn't letting Chloe through until she got all the information she wanted.

"I don't know yet, Beca. It depends on a lot of things. They've never really done anything like this, it's new for the whole department. But, the director said these types of things could be as short as a week or two," Chloe offered, scooting closer. Beca still wasn't looking her in the face. Internally, Chloe was angry with herself for putting this conversation off for so long. She should have called Beca immediately. "Becs, I know I should have told you sooner-"

"What's the longest it could be?" Beca cut her off.

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, knowing either of them wouldn't like the answer. "Three to six months... But-"

"Six MONTHS? What the actual fuck!" Beca's head shot up and a new wave of fear hit her.

At the intensity of the brunette's voice, Chloe opened her eyes. She could see Beca emotionally retreating by the second. "Anything longer than one month is so unlikely. Our department's got money, but not necessarily that much," the ginger tried to recover.

"Yeah, until some old rich dude gets interested, then funds your whole department and you stay in Italy. Great." She tangled her hands in her own hair, turning away from Chloe and massaging her scalp. She started getting that nagging feeling. The sensation that her thoughts, racing a thousand miles a minute, were overwhelming. It was so much to process, and it worried the younger girl in too many ways to count. Usually, when Beca felt like this, she ran. And the old familiar notion came across her. She turned slowly and eyed the door.

Chloe immediately took notice of this five second reaction and knew what was going through Beca's mind. _Run. She was going to run._ "Beca, no. We can figure this out, nothing's set in stone. It's all speculation." She stood and stepped toward Beca who backed away. The redhead could feel tears starting to sting her eyes.

Beca looked everywhere but at the girl standing before her. She kept her attention semi-fixated on the door, her hands gripping her head. It was starting to pound. The room got hotter despite her standing right near the open window. She felt sweat beads dance down her spine under her clothes. Her mind raced and stopped, raced and stopped, like an LA traffic jam. "Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to run. We've been together for barely over two weeks and it's seemingly been nothing but difficult, and I didn't want to throw another wrench into things. Beca, I love you-"

"Please don't say that to me. Not right now," Beca added softly. Her own navy eyes felt tears build along the brim, ready to crash over with each word Chloe spoke.

Chloe let out a frustrated breath. "I didn't want _this_ reaction from you. This, right _here_, is why I held off telling you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you first, but I don't want to keep ruining things for us, and lose you over something that I don't even know the details on."

"Lose me? I'm losing you!" Beca said, her voice cracking. "An-and I just-I... I need to go." She went to move past Chloe but the ginger wrapped her arms around Beca tightly.

"No, you don't get to do this, Beca," Chloe whimpered.

Beca stood there, staring at the door while this redheaded girl gripped her body for dear life. Aubrey's ever-so-annoying words echoed through her head. _Don't be afraid, and don't hide. _That's what Beca was good at. Hiding. She hide behind her ways, only coming out when Chloe and a few select others could coerce her to. She grit her teeth hard and took a deep breath. She forced Chloe far enough away so see the ginger's face, even though Chloe still latched on to her. "I won't leave, just let me go, just for a minute." She said more calmly than she'd anticipated. Chloe relaxed, watching as Beca locked herself in the bathroom.

Her first instinct was to call Jesse, but considering he still wasn't willing to be friends, she let that idea go quickly. Aubrey crossed her mind, but the blonde was too drunk, so that went out the window as well. _Jeez, when did you become so fucking dependent, you loner? _Inner Beca chimed in. She turned the sink on, letting the water trickle out and fill the sink slowly. She gripped the sides of the sink, and attempted to sort out her thoughts. _  
_

Obviously, she was upset about Chloe leaving. She hated that Chloe didn't have details. She was irritated the ginger hadn't told her the second she found out, but also, reluctantly understood why Chloe was distant and hesitant to tell her. That made sense. In fact, Beca was starting to feel a bit ashamed about her reaction. But, still, they're supposed to be in a relationship and telling each other stuff. Damn it!

_Yeah, you're supposed to be in a relationship. You know, that thing where no matter how badly the other person pisses you off, you still love 'em at the end of the day? You support them and care for them, tell them everything because you love them so much? Yeah, that thing, _Beca reasoned in her thoughts.

Now, the DJ was feeling guilty about how she reacted. It wasn't fair to Chloe. She shouldn't feel bad about accepting her admission. She should be proud. Beca was proud she got in. That was a fact.

As much as Chloe keeping the news from her sucked majorly, she finally boiled it down to the real problem: she didn't want to lose Chloe. The sinking feeling in her chest was the same feeling she had when her dad walked out her front door all those years ago. It was the same feeling felt when her first high school boyfriend broke up with her for her best friend. It was the exact same heartbreak she felt when Jesse said he couldn't be her friend. Beca Mitchell hated the feelings she felt when people left her. That's why she never let anyone in. While her daddy issues and string of heartbreaks messed her up pretty badly, Chloe leaving would _destroy_ her. A boulder-size lump formed in her throat as the possibility of loss swept through her. And her pounding head didn't help. Beca was kinda a baby when it came to headaches, a secret only her mother knew.

Beca opened the medicine cabinet, finding a bottle of Advil and taking two. She scooped water from the sink and washed the pills down. She splashed a little water on her face, cooling her skin and nerves. "Fuck," she said aloud to her reflection. She turned off the faucet and watched the water slowly circle the drain. She couldn't put this off any longer. It wasn't fair to her or Chloe. As much as she wanted to run until her legs gave out [easier to be the one leaving than to be the one left], she knew in her heart she had to hash things out with Chloe. She needed to make things right. So, she gathered her courage [or what little she had], and opened the bathroom door, spying Chloe on the bed.

The ginger sat criss cross with her head in her hands, sniffling and shaking slightly. This sight alone made Beca's heart sink to her stomach. She stood in the door frame and cleared her throat.

Chloe looked up, a pained expression on her face. Her usually clear blue eyes were clouded with makeup and tears. _Only Chloe could make crying so sad and beautiful at the same time. _This thought inadvertently cracked a slight smile on Beca's face as she momentarily forgot the reason for tears. Chloe knit her brow, offended by Beca's smirk. Beca, stepped out of the door frame, a hand rubbing her tense neck. "I shouldn't have acted like that," she admitted sheepishly.

Chloe sat still, her lip formed into a pout and tears still in her eyes. Beca continued, "I'm upset you didn't tell me, but I know why you didn't. And... I don't want you to leave, ever, but I know you have to. You're a genius, and I'm glad Barden accepted you 'cause then you'll still be here a lot, and I'm just being selfish. I want to keep you to all to myself," Beca said, her tone light and genuine. Definitely a tone she hadn't used with anyone but Chloe. She ginger just sniffed, her shoulders slumped still. Beca got close enough to sit on the bed, but kept her distance. "I'm sorry, and I'll go if you want me to."

Chloe faced her and shifted. She was desperate for physical affection and just wanted to hold Beca close. "I want you to stay."

Beca saw the desperation in Chloe's eyes and in her body language. She opened her arms slightly and that was all Chloe needed to lunge into her arms. She let out a soft sob, and Beca spoke again. "I'm so proud of you, Chlo. I'm being selfish, but I'll get over it. You're gonna go, and be amazing and then you'll come back and everything will be the same. I promise."

"Really?" Chloe gripped Beca's shirt tighter.

"Yes, really. And another thing, don't blame yourself for us having a rocky start. Shit happens, and let's just hope we won't have any more of it, okay? I haven't been able to trust anyone like I trust you. I mean, here I am, talking about my stupid feelings, something that makes me super uncomfortable but somehow I'm able to do it with you. Everything's better with you, and I want us to work and to be honest... Gosh, that sounds so queerballs," Beca scoffed at her own cheesiness. But, the DJ couldn't help but grin when she felt Chloe laugh sweetly against her neck. "Ugh, anyways... I worried about you leaving forever, you worried about me freaking out, so now that that's sort of taken care of-"

Chloe pulled back, looking at her girlfriend. "Sort of?"

"Just because I'm okay with you going, doesn't mean I don't still want to keep you here with me," Beca shrugged. "So, before my childish emotional walls and daddy issues interrupted-"

"Beca, don't say those things. They're not jokes," Chloe defended Beca against herself. Chloe knew Beca's attempt at making light of her 'damaged emotional goods' [as Beca called them] was a coping mechanism. She knew Beca had been burned before by people leaving and was going to do everything in her power to not make her feel abandoned.

"Fine, fine," Beca lamented, loosening her grip so they could look at each other. "My point was, I didn't even ask you about you. You know why I'm reluctant to watch you go, but...I don't know." Beca trailed off, not sure how to put into words what she was wondering.

"But, you want to know what I think?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded her head. Chloe thought for a moment before responding carefully. "Your reaction was expected, but I didn't really expect you to stay. And I'm glad you let down your walls for me. It means a lot. Becs, I don't want to be apart from you, however long the time. That is a solid fact. I would bring you with me, if that's an option - one we might have to look into," Chloe smiled, snuggling into Beca's chest. Beca replied with a kiss on the ginger's head. "But, this opportunity is something people only dream about-"

"Yeah, arch nerds," Beca couldn't help but tease.

Chloe pinched her lightly, before continuing. "It's a great chance, and I'd be stupid not to take it. Barden's offering me more than I could ask, and yeah, it's going to suck being so far apart, but I know we can make things work. Look how far we've come just to get here. Despite our rocky start, I'm kinda starting to think those obstacles were a good thing."

"Because?"

"Because, most couples don't have their first fight for months. We've had, like, ten. We're past that awkward phase of first fights. We're past the is-this-going-to-be-a-serious-relationship-or-flin g stage. You've seen me at my worst, with pregnancy scare and Tom thing. I mean, we basically cheated ourselves out of having a relationship earlier-"

"Sleeping with Jesse felt like I cheated on you," Beca added, her voice thick with emotion.

Chloe peered up at the girl holding her and kissed her chastely on the lips. "That's not true. My point is, we've been presented with so many opportunities, even before when we were just friends, to call it quits and forget each other. To move on. But we didn't then, and I don't plan on it now. It's gonna be hard to leave, and I'm not going to lie, I'm excited about this program-"

"You should be," Beca reminded her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Chloe smiled brightly, "If we can make it through all that, then we can make it through this. I'll tell you the moment Barden tells me the details, and we will work out a plan, together. Does that sound good, babe?"

Beca took a moment to think, letting Chloe's words truly sink in. And to be honest, it sounded good to her. "As long as we're together, anything sounds good to me. I love you, Chlo."

"I love you, too." Chloe kissed the younger girl deeply, feeling a true sense of relief when Beca kissed her back. It had been a long and emotionally exhausting night, but it ended in love and that's all that really matter to either girl.

* * *

**A/N: Well, did you REALLY think I would let these two lovebirds break up or something? Come on! We're all rooting for Bechloe, here! PLEASE leave reviews, like I said, writer's block kinda sucks. I'm running out of ideas so this fic might come to an end unless anyone has a specific scene they would like. If that's the case, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me! I'm open to whatever [as long as it makes sense]. Thank you for your everlasting patience, readers! Xoxo. **


	28. Lucky Ones

_Chapter 28: Lucky Ones_

The sunlight trickled through Chloe's bedroom window and right into Beca's navy eyes. She squinted them and pulled the covers over her head. A smile broke out on her face when a familiar arm tugged around her waist. "Morning, Chloe."

"Morning, babe," Chloe mumbled out, snuggling into Beca's side. Beca flung the sheet over the both of them, using her arm to bring Chloe in closer. The ginger pressed light kisses along Beca's neck, smiling as Beca laughed. Beca's neck was super sensitive and ticklish.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Chloe spoke. "Becs?"

"Mhmm?"

"You'd tell me if you were mad at me, right?"

Beca kissed Chloe on the head. "I'm not mad at you, I told you that last night. Do I still want to keep you here? Yes. Will I? Absolutely not. You're going to Italy. And I'm going to bust my ass at the station and beg my parents for money to send me to visit you." Beca changed their position so she could straddle Chloe. She linked their hands and trailed kisses up Chloe's neck and cheeks.

"Really? Us in Italy? It'd be soooo romantic," Chloe giggled out.

"Romantic? Don't set your expectations too high, Beale."

"Oh, please. You made a glow stick paradise for our first date, I know you've got a romantic side," Chloe stated, separating their hands and wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

Beca leaned into Chloe's ear and softly whispered, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my street cred."

"Mhmm, how'd I get so lucky to have such a hardcore girlfriend?" Chloe asked, while Beca kissed along her jaw. Both girls laughed lightly, and went in for a kiss but the door burst open first, three voices speaking simultaneously.

"Chloe, Beca I'm so sor- Oh, my god!" Aubrey stuttered out.

"Can we please get breakfast?" Amy whined.

"I think they already had breakfast" Stacie cackled out.

"Does anyone know how to knock?" Beca grumbled, sitting up but still on top of Chloe. Normally, she's not one for PDA but when she's with Chloe, her normal behaviors sort of go out the window.

"You can come in," Chloe invited.

The three girls stepped into the bedroom. Beca reluctantly left Chloe's lap, perching herself next to the ginger. "How's the hangover, Aubrey?" Beca asked with a smirk on her face and a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Beca, Chloe, I am so sorry about last night. Stacie told me what I said, and I didn't have any right to say anything about Italy, and I really hope I didn't-"

"Cause us to get into a fight? Well, we did. A huge fight. It got physical, Chloe smacked me around," Beca deadpanned.

Aubrey neared choked mid-sentence, Chloe lightly pinching Beca's side. "Brey, she's kidding. Bad joke, Beca," Chloe lectured. Beca smirked and shrugged but noticed Amy's quiet giggle. _Someone laughed, I'm off the hook, _Beca thought. "We worked it out, Brey. Don't worry about it. I should have told her before."

"Wait, what? Italy?" Amy asked.

"Barden accepted me and they want to send me to Italy for field work. I don't know the details yet."

"But it's kinda a huge deal and Chloe's a genius. And she gets to stay here meanwhile," Beca added in.

"Congrats, Red! That's awesome! You know, I once had an Italian boyfriend. Two actually, twin brothers. They fought over me too much though, so I had to dump 'em." Light laughter filled the room.

"Well, the girls are still downstairs, hungover and requesting pancakes courtesy of our new captains," Stacie informed smugly.

Beca rolled her eyes, and glanced over at Amy. "Well, shall we?"

"I am the best pancake maker in all of Tasmania... with thumbs," Amy smiled proudly.

"Beca, you don't have to-" Aubrey started.

"No, you said last night new captains make pancakes, so we will. Don't worry about, dude," Beca said, already up and moving towards the door with Amy in tow.

Aubrey nodded. Somehow Beca's statement about the pancakes felt like it was about last night too. Aubrey felt relieved, thanking her lucky stars the two lovebirds worked it out. Stacie followed the new captains, shouting at the other Bellas to wake up while they skipped downstairs.

Alone now, Aubrey turned to her best friend. "I really am sorry, Chloe."

Chloe responded by patted the spot next to her, the blonde crawled over and received a strong hug from the ginger. "It's fine, like I said, I shouldn't have kept it from her." She placed a quick kiss on Aubrey's head. "You're my best friend, Brey. I'm gonna miss you when I go to Italy."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Chlo," Aubrey sighed, snuggling close. She lifted her head, eyeing the ginger curiously. "These sheets _are _clean right?"

"Brey!"

"I don't know your sex life with the little hobbit," Aubrey teased.

"Well for your FYI, we're taking it slow, so yes, the sheets are clean... _For now_," Chloe laughed out, giving her friend a squeeze. Aubrey responded with a gagging noise, but their antics subsided when they heard someone come in.

"Uhm... Aubrey, you're not hitting on my girlfriend, are you?" Beca spoke out, brow raised. Aubrey pushed herself away from Chloe, stuttering to find an answer. Beca relaxed her facial expression and laughed, "I'm kidding. Just grabbing my phone." She took her cell from the night stand but couldn't help to give Chloe a slow, sloppy kiss [tongue included] just to make Aubrey squirm.

"Oh, my god. Please stop, I'm going to vomit," Aubrey gagged again. Chloe laughed, smacking Beca on the butt as she exited the room. "How am I going to put up with that all summer?"

"Oh, please! Just admit, Beca's working her charms on you!" Chloe teased, flashing her bright smile.

"The only thing Beca should be working on is her mixes, her job and making my bestie happy," Aubrey brushed off. She didn't like being all gooey and lovey, but Chloe had this effect on people. Chloe Beale could turn anyone into a softie, and after being her best friend for so long, Brey's defenses and serious attitude often dropped like an anchor around the ginger.

"Awh, Brey! You know you're such a sweetheart when you want to be. Why not use _your_ charms to make Uni your boyfriend?" Chloe stated as if it was easy as snapping your fingers.

"He hasn't even asked me on a proper date," the blonde scoffed.

"Stop being so 'proper'," Chloe said, standing to go to the bathroom. "You weren't proper when you and him went hot tubbing, were you?" She teased, jamming a toothpaste-filled toothbrush into her mouth.

"I was drunk," Aubrey clarified, sitting up. She narrowed her eyes at the ginger, crossing her arms in a defensive pose. Chloe mumbled through her toothpaste mouth. "What?"

"I said, you were drunk last night too when you asked Stacey if she was seducing you." Chloe spit into the sink, gargling with water.

"WHAT?!" Aubrey shouted louder than intended.

This sent Chloe into a fit of giggles. "I might have exaggerated. She wasn't seducing you, but I definitely think she has a crush on you."

"Well, that sucks 'cause I don't bat for the other team," Aubrey said in a flustered tone, avoiding Chloe's eye contact.

"There was the whole body shot incident. Beca said you seemed pretty unnerved by it," Chloe teased again, wondering how far she could take this until Aubrey actually got pissed.

"Maybe that's because I was drunk and never had a body shot before, Chloe." Aubrey said, moving towards the door.

"Drunken actions are sober thoughts, didn't you tell me that before?" Chloe reminded her friend.

Aubrey groaned from the door frame. There was a pang in her stomach. Either it was hunger, hangover or the fact that Aubrey had woken up spooning Stacie [a detail she had chosen to leave out]. "I like Uni. A lot. Wish he'd get a clue," She said calmly before heading downstairs.

Chloe only chuckled lightly to herself, wondering if anything would ever happen between Aubrey and Uni or even Stacie. Like the blonde, Chloe just wanted to see her friend happy. With that, she threw her hair up into a ponytail and joined the Bellas for a pancake breakfast.

* * *

_A couple days later, Monday. Two days until the Grad Party... _

"Five, six, seven, eight," Beca rang out as she directed her friends into their formation.

"_Each morning I get up, I die a little," _A strong voice started. The group went through this part of the song with ease. Until, Beca tripped over her own feet, sending her into the ground. A thud echoed through the practice room, and everyone paused. The soloist who had started them off, lifted Beca up and gave her a friendly smile before saying, "From the top, Cap?"

Beca nodded, "One more time. Then a ten minute break?" She looked to Amy for confirmation, the Aussie flashing her a thumbs up.

After their final run through of that song and dance number, Beca slumped into a chair, pulling her computer onto her lap. She had made a mash up of their grad party set list. While this process took longer than Aubrey's traditional method, it made more sense to Beca. She put her headphones on and pressed play for the thousandth time. With her eyes closed, she tapped her fingers to the beat, trying to picture the dance steps that CR and Stacie had choreographed. She felt a presence near, and opened her eyes to see Stacie over looking her computer. "Stacie?"

"Just looking. So I was talking to Jessica, and we haven't decided on wardrobe. Ideas?" Stacie informed, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Wardrobe? Shit! Uhm... Okay, let's think. Everyone, quick word before we start again!" Beca called in a panicked voice.

Everyone filtered over to where Beca and Stacie sat. "Tell me we're not changing the choreo again," Lilly and Ashley whined simultaneously.

"No, we need to figure out what we're going to wear. It completely slipped my mind," Beca groaned, shutting her laptop.

"I'm assuming it can't be low cut on the chest and high cut on the thighs?" Stacie laughed, using her current workout outfit as an example.

"With their families, former teachers and possibly children there? Good idea, Stace," Amy giggled.

"The scarves are a given," Jessica added, everyone nodding in agreement. "What about for-" Jessica motioned to their counterparts.

"Just tell us what to do," A another deep voice chimed in.

"Okay, everyone brainstorm ideas, and send it to the Facebook group. Cool?" Beca decided. They needed to rehearsal time. Even though their secret rehearsals had been going surprisingly well, Beca wanted it to be perfect. Chloe and Aubrey deserved that much.

The brunette was thankful Luke had granted her extra time off. It meant she could focus on the grad party performance and avoid Jesse at all costs. However, Barden being on the small side of student population, she had heard Jesse was basically sticking out the end of the year in his room watching his movie collection on repeat. Her heart hurt as the thought of the brunette boy crossed her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A soft voice asked. Everyone had dispersed and was grabbing a drink of water before starting the next part.

"Jesse. I just miss him, Benji," Beca said quietly, drinking from her bottle.

The goofy boy patted her on the back, "Don't worry Beca, he'll come around."

Beca forced a smile before leading her new friend to the rest of the group. "Alright, places, we're taking it from the last line of 'Somebody to Love' and Amy pick it up with your part. Ready? Five, six, seven, eight!"

A harmonious and happy tune echoed through the practice room walls. Genuine smiles were spread from person to person, and everyone had their head in the game. The songs they selected were hard to mash together. The difference beats had to be worked out, and it took everyone to make it sound like they blended together. Which, when they ran through the whole set list at the end of the day [dance numbers include], Beca could only describe it with two words: aca-awesome and aca-exhausting.

* * *

_Same day [Monday]..._

Chloe checked her phone. Beca was supposed to be at her house an hour ago. Of course the ginger texted and called, but no answer. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Calm your tits, she'll be here," Aubrey rolled her eyes, entering from the kitchen to the living room with a bowl of kettle corn. She situated herself next to Chloe, and flicked on Netflix.

"She's going to freak out."

"No, she won't. It's bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, she's DJing our party. Really think either of our parents would allow that without meeting her first?" Aubrey reasoned, crunching on the sweet kettle corn before deciding on Grey's Anatomy.

"With _your_ mother? No. I just totally feel like I screwed up again. I've known for weeks that my parents were coming, and should have told her... Brey, you've seen this episode," Chloe whined, grabbing some kettle corn.

"I think I've seen every episode twice. You love it just as much as I do. McSteamy is to die for," Aubrey pined, pouting her lip at the realization she'd never meet the actor in real life. "And I know you like seeing yourself on TV."

"I do not look like Arizona!" Chloe rolled her eyes. Aubrey always claimed how Chloe could be the hot blonde doctor's twin.

Aubrey just chuckled, but put her serious face on. "Chloe, you've gotta stop doing that."

"Eating? Uhm, you're ea-"

"No. Blaming yourself for every pebble that falls into Beca's shoe. So you didn't tell her you want her to meet your parents. Things happen. She's been preoccupied with whatever the little goblin does with her spare time-"

"Hey!" Chloe defended. She knew Aubrey only teased Beca out of love, or at least that's what she told herself.

"And you've been busy finishing finals, getting graduation stuff in order and telling all those hot shot colleges you won't be attending in fall. Speaking of, have you heard from your adviser about honors?"

"Yup! Graduating with a 3.87 GPA and fancy honors cords! They loved my thesis!" Chloe beamed. She had completely forgot about her accomplishments with all the buzz that had been happening.

"Me too! 3.92 GPA and cords as well. Aren't we lucky? Ha! A higher GPA than any of my siblings," Aubrey said proudly.

"Not luck, we busted our asses. I bet your father's going to be really proud, Brey," Chloe smiled sweetly. Aubrey forced a tight smile, hoping he would be.

After a moment of silence, Aubrey spoke out again. "Wait, when is Beca gonna tell her family? She's not "out", is she?"

Chloe frowned. "No, I'm ninety-nine percent sure I'm the only girl she's been with, and we haven't had that conversation yet. Again, why I'm anxiously awaiting her arrival. I don't want to press her though."

"She came out to all of us, and that was good. So she's..."

"Bisexual, I think. She told me she's never liked a girl until me, so I gu-"

"So you totally changed her! Wow, kudos," Aubrey laughed out.

Chloe brushed her comment off, but couldn't help feeling a little cocky. "Sometimes, all it takes is a girl with the right moves to change things. Have you talked to Stacie lately?"

"Chloe. Stop. Stacie flirts with everyone-"

"So do I."

"No, Stacie is my friend. A friend I would like to keep around. So you can stop right there," Aubrey said, annoyance clear in her tone. "Back to you, your parents aren't gonna care right? Beca's appearance can be... alarming."

"Stop being cruel and I'll stop asking about Stacie," Chloe negotiated. The blonde nodded in agreement, tossing more kettle corn in her mouth. "I think my parents will be glad that I'm telling them about Beca. I never mentioned Alex until after she broke up with me, so I think they'll appreciate meeting Beca. I'm hoping the dinner will-"

The opening and closing of a door interrupted the best friends' conversation. Exhausted Amy, Stacie and Beca appeared, each of them dropping their bags and shuffling into the living room. Amy made herself at home on the love seat, "'Sup, aca-bitches?"

"Just hanging out," Aubrey said, offering the kettle corn to her friends.

Stacie grabbed it and plopped herself next to Aubrey, throwing her legs over the blonde's lap and shoving popcorn into her face. "I needed this. I'm exhausted!"

Chloe raised her brow at Aubrey, receiving a scowl from the blonde, a silent warning to keep quiet. Before Chloe could ask, a tired, limp Beca slide halfway onto Chloe's lap. Chloe felt a light kiss on her neck, Beca's way of saying hello. Chloe comfortably wrapped her arm around the younger girl, using her other hand to hold onto Beca's legs. "What'd you guys do today?"

"Hike. We hiked," Beca lied. They were really sore and exhausted from the secret practice, but obviously couldn't offer up that information.

"Beca Mitchell hike? That's a sight I would've paid to see," Aubrey said sarcastically.

"Shut it. I'm tired but I'll still kick your ass," Beca grumbled, eliciting light laughter from Stacie and Amy. Her facial expression was one to rival Grumpy Cat.

"Could you catch me? Cardio's not really your sport-"

"Posen, so help me, I'm going to-" Beca started to sit up.

"Ah, okay. Beca, come on," Chloe stood and reached to grab Beca's hands. Beca slumped her shoulders, indicating she didn't want to move. "Come on, get up."

"Why?" The younger girl whined.

"'Cause I want to talk to you, can you just come on?" Chloe said, a little annoyance coating her tone.

Beca's face blanched, "Are you breaking up with me?" Stacie and Amy flashed each other a panicked look.

"What? No! Jesus, I just need to talk to you, in private," Chloe willed. She turned to walk upstairs and heard Beca trudging behind her slowly. "Stop acting like a sad puppy, you don't even know what I'm going to say," Chloe affirmed as she lead them into her room. She reached her bed and turned to sit when she saw Beca standing only in a sports bra and shorts. Her jaw dropped slightly. _She's hot. Too hot. _

"I'm hot, is that okay?" Beca mumbled.

"Yeah, you are," Chloe said before she could catch herself. This elicited a grin from the DJ, who took the opportunity to jump on the ginger. "Ugh, Beca! You're sweaty!" Chloe pretended to be disgusted, but really, she just wanted to strip Beca down more.

"You like it, Beale. Why don't we skip the whole talking thing, and you can help me clean up?" Beca stated confidently in a suggestive tone. Chloe almost choked on air when Beca left open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Chloe was trying to fight off Beca, but the younger girl was strong for her size and she expertly pinned Chloe underneath her. Chloe's submissive reactions only fueled Beca's confidence to see how far she could tease the older girl.

"Mhm, Chloe, I've been thinking about you all day," Beca practically moaned into her ear. The redhead whimpered below her, getting caught up in Beca's trap. "I'm thinking, we take a really long, hot shower. We haven't done that in a while." Beca licked Chloe's neck before biting it lightly. In a quick motion, she grabbed Chloe's face, forcing them to lock eyes before Beca attacked the redhead's mouth with her own. Chloe's lips and tongue was exactly what she wanted after such a long day of rehearsal. The brunette broke them apart but kept their lips almost touching. "Maybe we can sing Titanium while we shower?" At the last word of her question, Beca took chance and pressed her thigh between Chloe's legs. The moan that left Chloe's mouth made Beca forget all about being tired.

"Becs, I-I- w-we have to, uh, talk," Chloe managed to get out as Beca squeezed her ass. Beca cut her off with her lips, alternating between kissing and sucking. The heat Chloe felt between her legs was growing hotter as Beca worked her magic.

"Shh, no talking," Beca mumbled against Chloe's skin as she now kissed Chloe's stomach. Beca bit down, leaving a small mark and grinned to herself when Chloe tried to stifle her reaction. Beca slid her hands up Chloe's shirt and tugged it over her head. She latched on to the exposed skin, sucking and nibbling and every few seconds pressing harder with her thigh.

As much as Chloe was enjoying every second, she knew she would explode if Beca didn't stop. She loved the feeling of Beca's skin pressed against her own, and the sound of the DJ's breath near her ear, but the heat down under was too much to bear. "Stop, Beca, stop." It came out more like a plea than an order.

Beca groaned. "Why? I know you like it."

"Because if we keep going then I'm going to want to do more than make out, and I know you're not ready, so-"

"I'm ready."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," Beca argued, hovering over Chloe.

"Okay, then stopping teasing and fuck me," Chloe said with a smug grin. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled it between her legs, pressing herself against the brunette. The momentary contact alone almost sent Chloe over the edge, but she composed herself. She was trying to prove a point.

Panic struck through Beca like wildfire and she took her hand back. "Ugh, you're the worst!" Beca pouted, knowing she'd been defeated. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I really am showering though, and FYI, you're not invited, so there!" Beca taunted.

"You're just mad because you tried to get me all hot and bothered so you wouldn't have to talk," Chloe confirmed, following Beca to the bathroom.

Beca whipped open the shower curtain, and turned on the water. She spotted Chloe in the doorway. "Fine, can I shower and you talk?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll grab you a towel," Chloe offered while Beca undressed. The redhead returned with a towel, Beca already showering. "So, it's nothing bad, like I said downstairs. But, since it's kinda inevitable, I would like you to meet my parents tomorrow over dinner."

Silence from in the shower. Silence that lasted too long. Chloe reached the curtain back, "Uh, did you hear me?"

"Whoa, dude! I'm naked!" Beca's sad atttempt at covering up was only met with laughter from the redhead.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. So, parents? Dinner? Are you okay with that?"

Beca took the curtain and shut it again. "I said, you're not invited to this shower party, Beale," She quieted for a moment. She knew eventually that she'd have to meet Chloe's parents considering she wanted a long term relationship with the girl, but so soon? Scary. Beca hadn't even come out to her own parents, let alone someone else's. She let out a frazzled breath before speaking. "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, I'm not going to force you to go," Chloe said, sounding a little hurt from the other side of the curtain.

"I haven't even said anything about us to my parents. My dad probably thinks I'm still dating Jesse."

"Then, never mind," Chloe said, her voice sounded weak as she left the bathroom. She stared out the window, trying her best not to let her emotions overtake her. The shower stopped and small feet patted into the carpeted bedroom floor. Chloe turned to meet Beca's gaze, the DJ only a few feet away. She wrapped herself in a large towel and used a smaller one to dry her hair. "Chloe, it's not that I don't want to meet them or tell my parents. I'm just nervous," The DJ admitted.

Chloe stepped to grab Beca's hand and lead her to the bed. Sitting now, she spoke kindly. "Don't be nervous. My parents will adore you. Just as much as I do. They always tell me, they just want to see me happy and you make me happy, so we're good. They don't care that you're a girl either, but you will be the first girlfriend they've met."

"That's, uh, lot of pressure," Beca rubbed the back of her neck.

"Just be yourself," Chloe reassured.

"That's what everyone says," Beca sighed. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Of course," Chloe smiled, kissing Beca on the lips. She got her girlfriend a Barden Bobcats t-shirt and a pair of red workout shorts. Beca got dressed in the bathroom and exited, running her fingers through her damp hair. She put her shoes back on.

"What-where are you going?" The ginger said, her voice sprinkled with concern.

"I'll meet your parents, and go to dinner. The whole thing. I'll probably be sweating bullets and keep a Xanax in my bag in case of emergency, but I'll go. Text me the details, okay?" She ran to give Chloe a quick kiss but the redhead latched on to her with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you! You're the best! But, where are you going?" Chloe questioned again, planting a couple kisses on Beca's lips.

The brunette pulled away and forced a tight smile. "I'm gonna to talk to my parents."

* * *

** A/N: Had a stroke of genius, or rather enough inspiration to finish another chapter. Thank you everyone for all the suggestions, I am taking them into consideration. Sorry the updates have been taking me a while, life gets in the way, ya know? Up ahead, Beca confronts her parents, Chloe introduces hers, and the grad party with a few other things along the way. Hope you've enjoyed this one! Much love!**


	29. Basketcase

_Chapter 29: Basketcase_

_Same day, Monday..._

Beca gnawed on her bottom lip. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she tried to stop them from trembling. Her throat was dry, her chest tight and she could feel a headache creeping up on her. _Ding-dong _the doorbell rang out as Beca punched the button with her thumb. Chloe had graciously lent Beca her car for the evening. And thank goodness because despite the setting sun, it was still hot as hell outside. The brunette wiped a bit of sweat off her brow.

She heard strong footfalls near the door and she clenched her hands into fists tight inside her pockets. The door swung open and a pleasantly surprised Dr. Mitchell greeted Beca with a smile. "Well, well, this is a nice surprise, Becs," her father said warmly as she gestured her inside.

She said hello, stepping over the threshold and allowing her father to give her a brief hug. He lead them into the kitchen, making small talk on the way about finishing her finals and whatnot. She answered him softly, her nerves getting more and more wound up.

"Here ya go," Dr. Mitchell offered his daughter a glass of cold iced tea as he sat adjacent at the breakfast bar. "Well, most professors should submit final grades by the end of the week, and you'll be able to look up your GPA, but seemingly you got yourself above a 3.0. I'm really proud of you for that, Beca," her father said genuinely.

She sipped her tea. Then, with a forced smile and a shaky voice, she spoke. "D-dad, uhm, thanks. I'm proud of me too, I guess. But, I'm, uh, there's something else I needed to talk to you about. Sorta why I came over-"

"Ah, I see. Need some more of my wise advice?" Her father lightly laughed. His face fell flat when he noticed Beca's rare but serious demeanor. "What is it? Are you in some sort of trouble or something?"

"What? No, uh, thanks though for assuming so," Beca scoffed slightly.

"Becs, you _did _get arrested this year-"

"Something to cross of my bucket list," Beca said sarcastically. Her father sighed, rolling his eyes. "Before I can tell you, I need to talk to mom too... So can we FaceTime her?"

Dr. Mitchell's stomach was now the one upset. He had no idea what his daughter was going to say, but it started not to sound so good. "FaceTime? What the hell is that? I don't think your mom wants to-"

"Dad, it's video chatting, and I'm trying here, so can you try too?" Beca reluctantly said. Dr. Mitchell didn't hesitate in nodding his head in agreement. Beca pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's cell. After a couple rings, the older brunette appeared on Beca's cell.

"Beca? Hi, honey! Oh, it's been too long since we've FaceTimed! How are finals? When are you coming to visit?" Her mother blurted out in an excited voice. Dr. Mitchell held back a laugh, the woman hadn't changed a bit.

"Hi, mom. Uhm, finals were fine. I'll know my GPA at the end of the week, but I'm here at Dad's," Beca informed as she arranged her phone in the fruit basket so the other woman could see both Beca and her father.

The older woman's eyes practically bugged out of her head at the site of her ex-husband. She composed herself quickly though. "Oh, hello, Steven. How are you?"

"Just fine. And you, Anne?" Dr. Mitchell cordially responded. Anne put on a tight smile and said she was doing well. Dr. Mitchell cleared his throat and gestured towards Beca as he spoke, "So, uh, Beca said she has something she wants to talk to us about..."

"Beca, sweetheart, tell me that Jesse boy didn't knock you up!" Her mother panicked.

"Uh, whoa, Mom. No, he didn't," Beca said, clearly offended as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, okay, well thank goodness," Anne breathed out, her face relaxing. Dr. Mitchell put his elbows on the table, waiting for Beca's news.

"Right... Uhm, so I know this is kinda awkward, but I figured both of you should be present, or sorta present, when I talk to you guys," Beca said, her voice returning to its previous shakiness. "Well, I'm not with Jesse anymore. We broke up, a couple weeks ago-"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Her father offered, patting her lightly on the shoulder. She flinched away, not wanting to be touched.

"He's an idiot if he broke up with you," Her mother snipped. "Did he _cheat_ on you?"

At these words, Dr. Mitchell's face grew red with either embarrassment or anger (or both) knowing Anne's comment was a diguised dig at their divorce. "No, no. It wasn't like that, I just realized I liked him as a friend only," Beca deflected before her parents started arguing. "Uh, l-look, I-uh-I don't know how to do this, so I'm just gonna say it. I'm with someone else. An-and," Beca drew out, sighing as she finished her sentence. "her name is Chloe."

Silence. Her father didn't move. He just stared at Beca's mother through the DJ's phone. His brow was knit together, as if trying to piece together a complicated puzzle.

Her mother was intently staring back through the phone, a curious expression on her face. She was the first to say something. "Chloe... That's a girl?"

Beca felt like she was going to pass out. "Uhm, yeah. She's a girl. We've been dating for about two weeks."

"So... are you telling us that you're..." Her mother began.

"Gay? Are you gay?" Dr. Mitchell finished, emotion undetectable in his voice.

Beca felt like she was a tiny speck of bacteria being studied under a large microscope. She honestly imagined this going a lot smoother. "I-I don't know. Chloe's the first girl I've ever dated, so... bisexual, I think," Beca managed to get out. _Why is it so fucking HOT in here?! _Inner Beca complained.

"I see," Anne breathed out, her hand tucked under her chin in a wondering pose.

Beca couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, screw this. I'm going home." She went to stand but her father stopped her.

"Becs, we're processing. Give us a minute."

"Processing? No! You're either cool with it, or you're not! It's not that fucking hard," Beca argued.

"Language, Beca!" Her mother shouted from the phone.

Beca slumped back onto her stool and covered her face with her hands. She was seconds from becoming a blubbering mess. She felt her father's hand on her back and that's all it took. She let out a loud sob but attempted to stifle it with her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said repeatedly, feeling as if she somehow disappointed her parents.

Dr. Mitchell pulled his daughter into a hug, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. It had been years since he saw Beca _this_ vulnerable.

Beca's mother chirped up from the phone, her voice quivered as she was ready to cry too. She was upset she couldn't hold Beca like her father was currently doing. "Beca, honey, don't be sorry. We don't love you any less. Gay, straight, bisexual. We just want you to be happy. If this Chloe girl is good for you and treats you well, then that's honestly all I care about. Steven?"

Dr. Mitchell cleared his throat again, "I completely agree with your mother. Becs, I would be a liar if I said I wasn't a little surprised, but if this is who you are, then it's who you are, and we'll love you always. I'm proud that you've decided to tell us, and I personally, want to be here for you more. We're both here for you, and I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't have came to us sooner-"

Beca let out a soft laugh, "No, I didn't know I played for both teams until like a month ago. It hasn't been that long."

"The point is, we love you, Beca. No matter what," her mother spoke kindly from the phone. Beca turned to face her mom, and a soft smile broke onto her face.

"So you're not disappointed or disgusted with me? You're not gonna disown me?" Beca couldn't help but ask. Her tone joking, but the questions were serious.

"Never, ever," her father squeezed her.

"Beca, you could commit murder and I couldn't disown you," her mother said a little too seriously.

"I already got arrested this year, I don't plan on going back to jail too soon," Beca joked. Her muscles relaxed under her father's arms, and her lungs felt less clouded and stiff. After a moment of contented silence, Beca said, "Thank you, for understanding and being cool with this."

"We're pretty hip and cool," Dr. Mitchell said confidently.

"Yeah, you don't give us enough credit for being so cool," Anne softly chuckled. After a big sigh and dotting at her own teary eyes, she spoke up again. "So, now here comes the fun part. Tell us about Chloe."

Dr. Mitchell released his daughter, wiping the almost-dry tears from her cheeks and giving her a genuine smile. He nodded his head, indicating he also wanted details on the girl his daughter was so fond of.

"Dad, you've actually met her," Beca admitted.

"What? When?"

"Remember when you came to see me backstage at the ICCAs? You wished me and the Bellas good luck, and I was standing with that girl-"

"The redhead?"

"Yeah, that's Chloe-"

"How old is she? What's her major?" Anne rattled off.

"She's a very sweet girl, Anne," Dr. Mitchell confirmed as the memory of the polite redhead entered his mind.

Beca took a deep breath as she prepared to divulge her life with Chloe Beale to her parents. But, unexpectedly, she felt very happy to do so.

* * *

Chloe stirred as she heard her bedroom door open and close softly. She turned to see Beca, kicking off her shoes before clambering into bed beside the ginger. She laid face down and let out a long groan. "I could sleep for _days." _

Chloe rose to prop herself up on her elbow, and used her other hand to rub Beca's back. "Did everything go... okay?"

Beca turned to face her and with a small smile said, "It went well. They're totally cool with it, and my mom is already jealous my dad met you before she did."

"Really?!" Chloe squealed out, sitting up now.

Beca shifted to lay on her back, folding a pillow under her neck. "Yeah, it, uh, was hard. I kept feeling like I was going to throw up. But, I told 'em, and at first I thought they hated me but I think they were just kinda surprised."

"What else did they say?"

"The whole 'we still love you and just want you to be happy' speech," Beca brushed off, but internally, if her parents hadn't given that speech, it would have destroyed her.

"Becs, I knew they'd be supportive of you. Just like mine were," Chloe beamed.

"Then, I had to brag about you a bit, and they like that you're so smart and accomplished. My mom's hoping you'll rub off on me-"

"Rubbing is _definitely_ something I can do," Chloe said with a smirk, tickling Beca's thigh.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Perv. But speaking of, my mom tried to give me some weird, adapted version of 'the talk' but my dad interrupted her and you know what he said? He said he kinda liked that I was dating someone who couldn't get me pregnant! So embarrassing. But it got my mom to shut up, so... yeah. That was awkward."

"That's pretty awkward," Chloe admitted, wondering internally when she would get the chance to do whatever she wanted to Beca. Which at this point, was everything. "So are you still nervous about meeting my parents and brother?"

"Beale, you never said anything your brother!"

"You think Sam wouldn't fly in to see me graduate?! I thought that was kind of a given," Chloe reasoned as she scooted closer to the brunette.

"So now I get to impress the parents, the brother and I can only assume his girlfriend?"

"You remembered!"

"Rosa, right?"

"Ros_ie, _and they're dying to meet you."

"You're lucky you're attractive and charming, Beale," Beca grumbled, getting comfortable as Chloe nestled herself into her girlfriend's arms. She let Chloe tickle her arms as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Next day, Tuesday..._

"I look stupid," Beca complained, shifting awkwardly in the stupid sandals Stacie chose.

"You look hot," Stacie slapped Beca's hand away as it touched her hair.

"I'm not supposed to look hot, I'm meeting her parents!" Beca panicked.

"You look fine, we took out your scary ear spikes so we're good."

"Thanks, dick."

"Two makeovers, is this gonna be a regular thing Becs?" Amy muttered from the corner.

"NO! I just need to impress her parents," Beca explained.

"Don't sweat it, DJ. Chloe said they will love you," Amy retorted, looking through Stacie's shoe collection.

"I hope so," Beca said to herself. She had called in Stacie and Amy to help her pick out an appropriate look for the dinner tonight after secret practice, and it unfortunately involved a trip to the mall. She had managed to power through, but almost didn't make it out of Victoria's Secrets alive. Stacie had forced her to go there so she could buy something special to wear for Chloe. It was extremely cliche, but Beca put aside her sarcastic remarks long enough to make a purchase.

"Come on, we gotta drop you off," Stacie said, grabbing her purse from her bed. "You look good, Beca. I know how to dress appropriately, I just choose not to."

The two friends laughed, and followed Stacie out the door.

* * *

Chloe heard her front door open and shut, and Aubrey's voice filled the air. "It's so good to see you! It's been so long! How are you?!"

Her family had arrived. She had seen them earlier that day when their flight got in. Sam and her father spent the day at some sports bar, while her, her mother and her brother's girlfriend, Rosie, spent the day shopping and getting pedicures. Aubrey had done the same with her parents, and brother and sister. The two friends came back to get ready for family dinners. While she was excited to hang out with her family, she knew Aubrey was dreading it. She hadn't seen Beca but received a text that her girlfriend was on the way. She finished applying mascara and headed downstairs.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hiya, Kit! You look good," Sam said, hugging his sister. Sam was two years older than Chloe and they had always been extremely close. It helped that he had such a cool girlfriend like Rosie. Chloe hoped the girl would be her sister-in-law one day.

"Love the shoes, Chlo," Rosie said.

"Hi, honey," her mother said sweetly, with a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Beca?"

"Oh, she's on the way," Chloe informed.

"We can pick her up," Her father offered.

"No, it's fine, our friend Stacie is dropping her off," Chloe mentioned, gesturing her family to take a seat.

At the sound of Stacie's name, Aubrey's face flushed a little. "Well, I have to meet my parents, so I will see you guys tomorrow morning!" Aubrey said. She grabbed her bag, and hugged Chloe good-bye. "Call me later," she demanded.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Of course, Brey." The redhead's family said good-bye as Aubrey headed out the door.

"Oh, whoa. Almost didn't recognize you, hobbit." Chloe heard Aubrey laugh out. She turned to see Aubrey blocking the doorway.

"Dude, seriously? You know Stace just left, you could prob-" Beca teased back from outside.

"Save it, Mitchell. Bye," Aubrey said in a flustered tone. She left the door open for Beca, and the smaller girl stepped cautiously inside.

Chloe's jaw dropped. Beca didn't look like Beca. Well, she did, but different. She immediately knew Stacie and Amy were behind this makeover. Beca wore a cream cotton dress. The top part was sleeveless with a collar and buttons, the bottom fanned out softly and fell to just above her knees. A thin, dark green belt was sninched around her waist, and matched the sandals she wore. Her two braids were pinned back into one, and her makeup was light. Her trademark piercings were out as were her bracelets. She only wore green stud earrings and a brown leather watch. While Chloe loved always how Beca looked, she couldn't help but think Beca looked absolutely gorgeous right now. "Beca!"

"Uh, hey-Hi, Hi, I'm Beca... Mitchell," Beca said nervously. Her hands were clasped together tightly. Man, they were sweating.

Chloe's family rose from their seated positions, and stepped over all at once.

"Harrison Beale, so nice to meet you, Beca," said the older grey-haired man as he firmly shook Beca's hand, introducing himself.

"Becs, this is Charlotte, my mother," Chloe introduced a middle-aged woman who was slightly taller than Chloe. She skipped the handshake and pulled Beca into a hug.

"I'm so glad to meet you!" Charlotte Beale shrieked out. Beca just awkwardly hugged her back.

"Mom, relax," Chloe groaned, tugging at her mom's jacket. "This is my brother, Sam, and his girlfriend, Rosie."

Sam was taller than Chloe also, but had her same hair color, only a shade darker. His blonde girlfriend seemed laid back. They both seemed pretty indie. After exchanging pleasantries, Mr. Beale lead them outside to the car.

Beca, Chloe, Rosie and Sam took Chloe's car while her parents took the rental. She didn't know why, but the brunette had expected awkward silence to ensue, but she should have known better. Chloe loved to talk so it was no surprise that her brother did too.

"Kit, you should have came with Dad and me today. This stupid frat guy tried eating this six pound burger and he threw up everywhere," Sam said excitedly from the driver's seat.

Rosie slapped him, "Ew, Sam, gross. We're about to eat."

"Sammy, if I had a nickel every time I've seen some loser try to win that burger change and vomit, I'd be rich," Chloe informed. Her hand rested firmly on Beca's thigh.

"That's so disgusting!" Rosie exclaimed, almost gagging.

Chloe and Sam just laughed. "So Beca, you're a freshman, right? No bars for you, I'm assuming?"

"Uh, yeah, just finished my first year," Beca said, not sure whether Sam was teasing or what.

"Who knew Kit would be the cougar of the family," Sam joked, grinning wildly.

"Oh, you're an idiot," Chloe smacked her brother.

"What do you call her?" Beca inquired.

"Me?"

"Yeah, Kit? Where'd that come from?"

"It's always been Sammy's nickname for me," Chloe stated.

"When we were kids, there used to be this fox hole in the woods near our house. We always went to watch the foxes-"

"So stupid and dangerous," Chloe reminisced.

"Anyways, one spring the foxes had babies and a baby fox is called a kit. This one kit was way fluffier than its' siblings and Chloe used to have this wild, red mane, and so I teased her and said she looked like the kit, and I don't know, it just kinda stuck," Sam finished.

Chloe's face blushed slightly, she always knew how dorky that story was. She had been teased a hundred times about it. Especially by Aubrey.

"That's... pretty cute," Beca giggled, liking Chloe's brother a little better. Chloe only rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile too. The rest of the short car ride was mostly Chloe and Sam talking about the antics they spent in the woods as children as they pulled up to the restaurant.

Once with Chloe's parents, the group was seated and had ordered.

"So, Beca, what's your major again?" Mr. Beale asked.

"Uhm, well I was undecided but I think I'm going to major in business with a minor in music," Beca stated, hoping that that was an acceptable choice.

"What do you want to do with that?" Mrs. Beale chimed in.

"Beca's going to produce music," Chloe answered for her.

"You mean like Dr. Dre or something?" Rosie asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Beca makes her own music too, like mixes and stuff. She works at the campus radio station," Chloe tried to fill in.

"That's so cool, how did you get into that?" Sam asked.

Chloe bit her lip. She knew music was a very personal thing for Beca and that Beca didn't like sharing this much. "Uh, I got into it in high school as a hobby, and then I started learning more and here I am."

"Honey, doesn't Walt work at that one music company? Intrascope?" Charlotte Beale asked her husband.

"INTERSCOPE RECORDS?" Beca blurted in shock. She got weird looks, and had to explain her outburst. "Sorry, I- that's like the best record company. I went there once when I was in high school, well the outside of the building, and it was so cool."

"Yeah, our friend Walt does something there, at Interscope." Mr. Beale shrugged off casually. "I could probably give you his info, they have an internship program I think."

"Oh, my god. That would be so amazing," Beca almost burst at the seams. Chloe laughed at her girlfriend's inner geek.

The group chatted until their entrees came, mostly trying to find out who this Beca Mitchell was and if Chloe had made a good decision. Judging by her parents' relaxed body language and how much Sam was laughing at Beca's sarcastic jokes, it was going well. The redhead couldn't help but keep her hand on Beca's thigh most of the evening. After entrees, Dr. Beale insisted everyone get desert and delicious cups of tiramisu were passed around. Shortly after, Chloe and Rosie excused themselves to the restroom. As soon as the girls left, all Beale eyes fell on Beca. She gulped a bite of tiramisu down, her palms feeling a little clammy.

"So, the time has come," Mr. Beale stated casually.

"Harrison, leave her alone," Charlotte whined, finishing her coffee.

"It's only fair, Ma," Sam added. Beca squirmed anxiously in her chair. _What the hell is about to happen?! _

"Beca, I can't make an exception just because you're a girl. You seem like a sweetheart. Smart, driven, talented. But, I would like to know what your intentions are with our daughter," Mr. Beale explained, stirring a sugar packet into his coffee.

"Wha-uh, I-I, uhm, intentions?" Beca stuttered.

"Yes, intentions. As in where do you two plan on living once you graduate? When can we expect a wedding? Will you adopt or find a surrogate? Char and I aren't getting any younger, and this bonehead," Mr. Beale gestured to Sam, "has yet to provide us with a grandchild..." Beca's jaw dropped and she couldn't find words to spit out. _Living together? Marriage? Kids? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!_

Charlotte smacked her husband who burst into laughter along with the redheaded brother. "Beca, dear, unfortunately my husband and son have a very twisted sense of humor. They're trying to joke, so don't look so sick. We know you're good for Chloe, otherwise she wouldn't have let you meet us. I can tell you both care a lot about each other."

Beca couldn't help but let out a sigh she wasn't aware she had been holding in. "Oh, gotcha. Wow, you got me. But, to be honest, I do care a lot about Chloe. I'm not exactly the share-your-feelings-type of girl, and she's been there for me through some rough patches this year. You've both raised an amazing daughter. I'm glad to hear that you think I'm good for her, 'cause I know she's good for me." Beca felt a little cheesy saying those things to Chloe's parents, but they were the truth. Beca decided to tell Chloe's family about the surprise performance the Bellas were putting together. They all seemed ecstatic about the idea, Charlotte Beale referring to it was 'very sweet and romantic'. Beca asked Sam if he wanted to help introduce them and he jumped at the idea, saying him and Rosie would be more than glad to help. The DJ wondered allowed if Mr. and Mrs. Posen would mind, but Charlotte eased her mind telling Beca not to worry about it.

"You seem like a keeper, Beca," Sam offered with a kind smile after getting the details of Beca's Bellas performance plan. Just then, the girls came back giggling but when Chloe saw the beads of sweat that had formed on Beca's forehead from moments ago.

"Daddy, what'd you say to her?" Chloe whined, reaching for Beca's sweaty palm.

"Start picking out wedding colors and baby names," Mr. Beale joked.

"DADDY! That's not funny!" Chloe panicked. She hoped to God her parents didn't say anything to scare Beca away.

"He's teasing, Chloe," Beca laughed lightly.

"I can't take you guys anywhere!" The redhead complained dramatically, gesturing to her parents who just giggled as they finished their coffee. The couples left the restaurant, Rosie, Sam and the elder Beales heading back to the hotel while Chloe drove her and her girlfriend home.

"Are you spending the night?" Chloe inquired as she drove closer to Barden.

"Uh, I would but I have some stuff I have to take care of tomorrow morning, so I'll probably just see you at the party or something," Beca said nervously, knowing her answer would sound suspicious. Her and Chloe had basically spent the last week sleeping in the same bed.

"Seriously? What stuff?" Chloe said assertively.

"Well, I gotta take the morning shift at the station, and finish some mixes for your party, and get my equipment situated-"

"And you can't wake up early to do all that?"

"No..."

Chloe took the next right that lead to Beca's dorm. "Did meeting my parents freak you out?"

"No, no, not at all. I really like them, all of them. If you want, I'll spend the night tomorrow but maybe take tonight and spend some time with Aubrey. I've gotta finish my mixes, and get some rest, okay?"

Chloe pulled the car into a parking spot outside of Baker Hall. She forced a dramatic pout as she put the car into park. "Fiiine. At least make out with me for a few minutes before you go. You looked amazing tonight, Becs. You didn't have to suffer through another makeover for me."

Beca undid her seatbeat and quickly forced herself onto Chloe's lap who only laughed in response. "You think I'm cute?"

"I think you're incredibly beautiful." Chloe slid her hands under Beca's dress, feeling her soft, smooth legs. "But, I always think you're beautiful. With or without your eyeliner, bracelets and ear spikes."

Beca chuckled, "Yeah, well, I didn't think your parents would be too pleased if I left those in. Besides, I actually kinda like this dress."

Chloe used her hands to bring Beca close as she whispered huskily into her ear, "I like it too, but I bet I'd like it better if it was on the floor." She reached around to squeeze Beca's ass, making the smaller girl yelp in surprise. Chloe nipped at Beca's neck, alternating between biting and kissing.

"Mhm, Chlo, I don't think your parents would approve..."

"Who cares?"

"I care!" Beca faked innocently.

Chloe forced their lips together, using her tongue to signal Beca to open her mouth, massaging the DJ's tongue with her own. Beca almost melted at the feeling of Chloe sucking on her bottom lip while squeezing her thighs and ass under her dress. The redhead broke them apart. "Still care?"

"Nope." Beca didn't take another second before joining their lips again, feverishly kissing and running her hands anywhere she could put them.

After a few minutes of groping and making out in her car, Chloe tried convinced Beca to spend the night. "I can't, I'll see you tomorrow. Promise." Beca slid back to the passenger side, kissing Chloe once more before heading into her dorm building.

Chloe watched her go in, and as she put the car into drive, she couldn't help but mumble to herself, "God, Beca Mitchell, you're going to be the death of me," as she mentally forced the aching between her legs to subside.

* * *

**A/N: So Beca survived both hers and Chloe's parents! Feel free to review, whether you've stuck it out from the beginning or are just now discovering my fic. Almost done with a very special next chapter which will force me to change the rating to M, just FYI *hint hint, wink wink* Thanks for reading and reviews! Should post the next chap super soon :)**


	30. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

**A/N: Welp, we've reached the night before graduation, Aubrey and Chloe's party up ahead with a few surprises I think you all will enjoy. Heads up, ending is definitely rated M in case someone isn't a fan of all that. Regardless, this chapter was super important to me and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

_Chapter 30: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me_

_Wednesday, night of the Grad Party..._

Chloe and Aubrey linked arm in arm as they walked to the room their party was being hosted in. They had spent most of the day together, letting their parents put finishing touches on the party details. They had gotten massages and facials, decorated their graduation caps and got ready together. Chloe was wearing a one-shouldered deep purple dress, with matching shoes, her hair curled. Aubrey opted for a strapless black and white number and black heels, hair down and wavy. Both of them looked stunning. The hotel concierge open the French double doors and both of their jaws dropped at the sight.

The room was decorated in Barden's colors. Friends, family members, former colleagues, a couple professors and peers stood near the tables scattered about. Beca's DJ station was set up in front of a dance floor, which was in the center of the room. When the door opened, everyone collectively shouted "Congratulations!" and threw streamers towards the soon-to-be graduates. The girls squealed in surprise and thanked everyone, practically shouting over everyone's talking.

Appetizers were going around, and both the Posens and Beales insisted there be a bar, so drinks were going around as well. Chloe and Aubrey were forced to chit chat with everyone, making their rounds and thanking people for coming. They both noticed the table where the Bellas sat, every once in a while one of them would join Beca at the DJ booth.

After about thirty minutes, people started feeling a little looser and began dancing. Beca was so relieved people were digging her music, afraid if it had been a bust, Mrs. Posen would have had her head on a silver platter.

Chloe did her best to stop by the DJ booth, but kept getting torn away either to talk about her graduation plans to whoever was asking or being pulled onto the dance floor by any number of her slightly intoxicated friends. She kept mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Beca who just shrugged it off. The brunette had expected Chloe to be busy, she wasn't surprised so many people wanted to talk and dance with her. She was Chloe Beale after all. Beca was transitioning to her next set when the leggy brunette joined her side.

"Becs, that last song you played? I NEED IT ON MY IPOD," Stacie begged.

Beca laughed, "No problem. I'll make you a CD." The DJ kept spinning tunes, and Stacie stood beside her, both watching her computer and swaying her hips to the beat.

"I can't wait to perform," the taller girl said.

"I hope it doesn't get screwed up," Beca bit her lip.

"Whoa, no pressure," Amy called as she passed them, heading to the bar. Somehow the Aussie flirted her way into getting a drink without ID.

"I just want it to be perfect!" Beca sang out after her. "I'm not turning into a Nazi Aubrey, am I?"

Stacie chuckled, "No, trust me. It's gonna be awesome. So awesome that you'll totally get lucky tonight."

Beca faced blushed pink. "Actually, there's something I kinda wanted to ask you..."

* * *

Aubrey grabbed her vodka tonic from the bar, rested her legs as she sat at an empty table. She was growing tired of her own voice from talking so much. The cool drink refreshed her sore throat. She saw her parents talking with her distant relatives, Chloe's doing the same. Their siblings were all on the dance floor, dancing like idiots to some mix Beca made. The DJ herself was talking to Stacie at the booth, and Aubrey couldn't help but notice how red Beca's face was. She wondered what they were talking about and was about to find out, when she noticed Chloe slip out onto the balcony alone. She forgot all about Beca's possible embarrassment, ordered another drink and headed to see if Chloe was okay.

Once outside, she saw Chloe perched near the balcony railing. She stepped lightly until she was next to the redhead who already felt her presence. "I brought you a drink. Long Island, your favorite."

"Thanks, Brey. What are you doing out here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same. I saw you step out. Everything okay?" Instead of answering right away, Chloe laid her head on Aubrey's shoulder like she had done a thousand times and sipped on her drink. Aubrey kissed her on her head.

"I'm okay, yeah. It's just kinda hitting me, you know? I keep repeating my so-called big plans for after graduation, but I... I guess I'm gonna miss it. You know? Everything has been relatively the same for the last three or so years, and now everything's changing."

Aubrey reached to hold the hand that wasn't busying fumbling with a drink. "I know how you feel. But, even with me working and you busting your ass in grad school, we'll stick it out. We'll still live together, see the Bellas, be near or on campus, and I'll even go with you to football games in Fall if you'd like."

"Just promise me we'll always be friends, no matter what," Chloe said, looking into Aubrey's eyes, almost pleading.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, "No matter what. We've seen each other at our worst and best, and I wouldn't replace you with anyone, Chloe Beale. You're my best friend, and graduation, jobs, school, relationships, even distance or time wouldn't change that. So don't forget it."

Chloe nuzzled into Aubrey's embrace, knowing this was just the kind of pep talk she needed. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Best friends forever."

"Best friends forever," Aubrey repeated. The twosome chose to stay outside for a bit, to escape all the hurried conversations inside. They talked more about the future, and with each reassuring word from each other, the friends felt less scared about graduating. Once again, like many times before, Aubrey and Chloe were in their own world where in this moment, only each other mattered. It wasn't important that Aubrey would be working long hours at the DA's office or that Chloe could be forced to go to Italy at the drop of a hat. They didn't care that their days would be busier and harder as they faced true-adulthood, or how many potential arguments the future held. Instead, they reminisced. They recalled their first year at Barden [despite how crazy it had been, there were good memories there too], laughed over their favorite Bella moments and thanked God they had made it through the four years alive. They tried imagining their lives five, ten years from now. Where they would be, who'd they be with, and if they would have jobs they loved and kids they loved even more. While all questions of the future remained unanswered, both Chloe and Aubrey knew one thing for sure: they would be best friends forever.

* * *

"Chloe, your brother's asking for you," a familiar voice sounded from behind the two friends. They turned, spotting Stacie walking out onto the balcony.

Chloe nodded her head, kissed Aubrey on the cheek saying she would see her inside. The blonde couldn't help but feel contented after their conversation. However, her thoughts were interrupted when Stacie slapped her ass.

"Having fun, blondie?"

"You know I hate it when you do that," Aubrey warned.

"Mhm, you didn't mind spooning me the other night though," Stacie teased, joining alongside her blonde friend.

"I was drunk," Aubrey defended, rolling her eyes.

"That's what they all say. Next thing you know, we'll wake up next to each other naked and no recollection of how it happened." Stacie leaned in closer to the blonde before whispering, "Well, fingers crossed, anyways."

"Stacie!" Aubrey said sternly. "Stop doing that!"

Stacie kept her close proximity, "Doing what? Flirting with you?"

"Yes! You-"

"You like it. I know it gives you an ego boost, you told me so the other night... when you snuggled right into me," Stacie smirked.

"That's not funny," Aubrey stated flatly.

"I'm not trying to be funny, it's the truth."

"I like Uni," Aubrey blurted before she could stop herself.

For a split second, Stacie seemed bothered by the statement but then said coolly, "I know, but it doesn't mean I can't have fun-"

"That's exactly what it means. If I didn't know any better, it would seem like you have a crush on me and-"

"And so what if I do?"

The bluntness surprised Aubrey. "Do you?"

"If we're being honest, yeah... sort of. Beca and I get along because neither of us have had a lot of friends who are girls, but even though I flirt and tease, I wouldn't risk our friendship," Stacie explained with a playful expression but a serious tone. Aubrey shifted awkwardly. "Brey, I'll stop if you're uncomfortable."

Stacie stepped away but Aubrey grabbed her hand. "It does kinda boost my ego..." the older Bella shrugged off.

Stacie cracked a smile, "Well, if you ever have any free time, you know where to find me," she finished with a wink.

Aubrey's jaw dropped slightly, struggling to find words and internally debating if the brunette was serious or not. Before she could properly react, Stacie leaned in to plant a soft but sensual kiss on Aubrey's lips. The brunette tasted like the fruit punch that had been served earlier. The blonde remained speechless.

"There's more where that came from, but I wanted to sample in case I never get the full thing," Stacie explained casually.

"I-I-I... Y-you just-"

"STACIE ANN KNAPP!" An Australian voice rang out from the balcony doors. "Beca's calling a pre-show meeti-AH! Oh, hiya, Aubrey!" Amy caught herself before spilling the beans.

"Catch ya later, Brey," Stacie waved as she followed a hurried Amy inside.

Aubrey stood outside, still in awe of the conversation and actions of one Stacie Knapp. Did she like the compliments and flirtatious words of the brunette? Sure, anyone likes to know how good they look. Especially when the certain guy you like is lacking in the affectionate department. But did she think about Stacie as more than a friend? No, it couldn't be. She had dealt with Chloe for years, the redhead was infamous for her lack of personal space. Stacie was like another Chloe. No biggie.

Aubrey shook off her feelings of curiosity and uncertainty as she stepped back into the party. She scanned the room.

Chloe was chatting with her brother at a table tucked in the corner. Both of the almost-graduates' parents were laughing wildly at some story Mr. Beale was telling. Other groups of friends, extended family and colleagues were either dancing, eating or catching up. It was a good party. She did note that the DJ station had been abandoned and the rest of the Bellas were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"She seems really good for you, Kit," Sam said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks, Sammy. She means a lot to me, you know? It's been kinda crazy getting to this point, but I'm glad I'm here now. With everything," Chloe added before sipping her Long Island iced tea.

"Yeah, I knew you would. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna get your masters, get a good job and have a pretty hot girlfriend to top it off!"

"I don't hit on Rosie, you don't hit on Beca!" Chloe warned with a giggle. She glanced at the empty DJ station wondering where said hot girlfriend had run off to. _Bathroom break probably, _she mused.

"I heard my name?" Rosie queried as she handed Sam a fresh drink.

"Chloe thinks she could steal you from me," Sam feigned an offended expression.

"She's quite the charmer," Rosie shrugged with a sly grin.

Before Sam could defend his honor, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked and a big smile spread across his face. "Show time," he shouted over his shoulder to Rosie as she excitedly took stance at the DJ station.

Rosie didn't answer but instead started dragging Chloe to the center of the room where the dance floor met the dining area. Rosie began arranging two chairs side by side at the edge of the dance floor when Sam's voice broke out over the speaker system. "Hey, everyone, how's it going?" He started with a cool demeanor. The audience hollered and clapped. "Awesome, well I'm here to present a little something Aubrey and Chloe's friends have put together, so if everyone could clear the dance," he paused as everyone listened. Party goers lined the area around the dance floor while a few retreated back to the bar. "Thanks, uh, Kit, Aubrey, just sit-Yeah, right there," Sam instructed as Rosie gestured to the two chairs. Aubrey quickly paced from her spot at the back of the room to join Chloe in the designated chairs.

"What's going on?" The blonde questioned. Her eyes darted around, seeking any information about what was about to happen.

"No idea. Where's Beca?" Chloe responded.

Rosie sat adjacent to Chloe and told her to "Just watch."

"Great, okay, lights!" Sam called out. Almost immediately, the over head lights went out. The room was dimly lit by the bright LED lights of the DJ station and the candle centerpieces placed on the tables. It gave off just enough glow to allow people to see the outlines of each other. Aubrey and Chloe looked around, completely lost as to what was happening. "Without further adieu, it's my pleasure to welcome the Barden Bellas!" Sam said proudly, while people started clapping. He swiftly ran to join Rosie's side.

"Sam?" Chloe questioned.

"Quiet, Kit. Eyes ahead," he said giddily.

Still unable to clearly make out anything in the dimmed room, Aubrey heard footfalls cross onto the dance floor. She could trace the silhouettes of her friends making some sort of dance formation.

"Oh, my god," Aubrey let out quietly. They were performing. Right now. The blonde felt Chloe grab her hand and squeeze in excitement.

The all-too familiar sound of a pitch pipe hummed through the air, and Aubrey knew it was Beca's voice that said softly, "One, two, three, four."

Feminine voices floated through the air and Aubrey almost choked on laughter as she immediately recognized the first bars being sung: _The Sign._

Spot lights shined from the back corners of the room, lighting up the Bellas. They changed from their party outfits into pants and a variety of Barden University shirts. Some read 'Class of 2013' while others had the Bobcat on it. It was cute. The Bellas began their old choreography for the song Aubrey made them sing a thousand times. Stacie stepped forward first.

_"I, I got a new life,_  
_You would hardly recognize me, I'm so glad. _  
_How could a person like me care for you! _  
_Why do I bother when you're not the one for me, _  
_Ooh, ooh, oooh, is enough enough?"_

Stacie sang proudly while directing most of her eye contact at Aubrey.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. And when she did, so did Chloe followed by anyone else who understood the dig behind the song. Aubrey had to admit, it was weirdly hysterical to see the Bellas perform that song. It was probably the last time she would see it.

_"I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, _  
_And I am happy now living without you, _  
_You left me all alone, _  
_I saw the sign!_  
_I saw the sign!"_

Stacie finished her solo while the other girls began the intro to the next song. Here is where the new choreo Stacie and Amy came up with started.

Beca put on a smile. _First song, check. Laughter from the crowd, expected. Nervous as hell...yup._ It was her turn to shine. She stepped into position and locked eyes with an amused Chloe.

_"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, _  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong, _  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down,"_

While Beca tried to eye the crowd evenly, she couldn't help but get lost in the words of the music and her perfectly choreographed routine [which, again was going wonderfully, no tripping!]

Chloe felt her heart beat with every word Beca sang. She felt like she did during the pool mashup, like Beca was singing to just her. Her hot girlfriend was singing one of her favorite songs so it was only natural that Chloe wanted to both jump in line with the Bellas and jump Beca. She couldn't help but sing in her head with a goofy smile spread across her face. She squeezed Aubrey's hand, exchanging a school girl giggle with her best friend. Chloe knew Beca picked this song on purpose and she was glad she did.

_"Before you met me, I was alright, _  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, _  
_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine,_

_Let's go all the way tonight, _  
_No regrets, just love,_  
_We can dance until we die, _  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Beca finished her solo, hoping Chloe would catch the hint [judging by the crimson blush spreading across Chloe's cheeks... she did]. Cynthia Rose and Lilly took the lead.

_"Forever, forever young, do you really wanna live forever, forever young?"_

The group transitioned choreo, some singing Teenage Dream whilst others were designated to Jay Z's hit. CR started rapping with help from Lilly's beat boxing while the rest sung supporting vocals.

_"So we live a life like a video when the sun is always out_  
_And you never get old and the champagne's always cold_  
_And the music is always good and the pretty girls_  
_Just happen to stop by in the hood_

_And they hop their pretty ass up on the hood of that pretty ass car_  
_Without a wrinkle in today 'cause there is no tomorrow_  
_Just some picture perfect day to last a whole lifetime_  
_And it never ends 'cause all we have to do is hit rewind"_

CR stepped back and Beca stepped forward, finishing the rap with a goofy grin on her face. She knew Chloe liked it when she rapped, no matter how terrible she was.

_"So let's just stay in the moment, smoke some weed, drink some wine_  
_Reminisce, talk some shit, forever young is in your mind_  
_Leave a mark that can't erase neither space nor time_  
_So when the director yells cut, I'll be fine, I'm forever young"_

The mashup of _Teenage Dream_ and _Forever Young_ was amazing. Chloe and Aubrey had permanent grins decorating their faces. The Bellas were killing it. Everyone was loving the performance, and the performance itself was impeccable. The back beats started changing as the Bellas transitioned into the new song. They formed into two straight lines, a few took a knee on the floor as they began to sing.

It took her a second, but Aubrey realized they were singing the intro to _Somebody to Love _by Queen. One of hers and Chloe's favorites. A wild grin made its way onto her face. But when a semi-unfamiliar voice started to sing the lyrics, she quickly saw it wasn't any of the Bellas. The voice was deep. The voice belonged to a man.

_"Each morning I get up I die a little_  
_Can barely stand on my feet"_

The wall of Bellas separated as Donald, Benji and a few other Treblemakers spilled through, each grabbing a Bella and dancing wildly with them as Uni was the last to come through, passionately singing to Aubrey. Within seconds, her cheeks flushed bright red.

_"Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
_Lord what you're doing to me_  
_I have spent all my years in believing you_  
_But I just can't get no relief,_  
_Lord!_  
_Somebody, somebody_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_I work hard every day of my life_  
_I work till I ache my bones_  
_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_  
_I get down on my knees_  
_And I start to pray_  
_Till the tears run down from my eyes_  
_Lord - somebody - somebody_  
_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?"_

As he blared these last lines, he did a running slide onto his knees landing right in front of Aubrey. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Chloe was loving the cheesiness of it all. Beca was dancing with Benji as she thoroughly enjoyed making Aubrey blush. _Ha, beat that, Posen, _Beca thought as she moved into their final dance number.

Uni joined back into formation with the select Treblemakers and Bellas. This time, Fat Amy came forward.

_"As we go on, we remember_  
_All the times we had together_  
_And as our lives change, from whatever_  
_We will still be, friends forever"_

Aubrey and Chloe turned to each other. Yes, this song was the epitome of cliched graduation songs. Yes, they were still going to live together after graduation. And yes, they _would_ be friends forever. But having their friends perform for them, their families and friends near by, their caps and gowns sitting at home in their bedrooms, made it even more real. They were graduating. While some things would never change, they _were_ growing up. Chloe kissed Aubrey on the cheek and sat a little closer as Amy finished her solo. The blonde wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulder. She also might have wiped a stray tear away before anyone could see it.

_"So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money_  
_When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?_  
_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_  
_Still be trying to break every single rule_  
_Will little brainy _**Aubrey** _be the stockbroker _woman_?_  
_Can _**Chloe**_ find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_  
_And this is how it feels"_

The two a capella groups danced into an ending position, singing out to Aubrey and Chloe the last lines of their performance.

_"As we go on, we remember_  
_All the times we had together_  
_And as our lives change, from whatever_  
_We will still be, friends forever"_

Out of breath, chests heaving and sweat dripping down their faces, the two groups stood and could barely take a small bow before the two seniors lunged at them. Chloe practically tackled Beca to the ground and would have had there not been so many people standing around. She trapped Beca in a tight hug, kissing her all over her face. Beca just laughed. Everyone in the room was clapping and cheering.

Aubrey nervously thanked Uni with a chaste kiss, her smile reaching from ear to ear. She hugged the other girls, but couldn't help but hold onto Stacie a little longer than necessary. The brunette kissed her on the cheek, "Congrats, Brey."

When the blonde came to Beca, she shook her head. "You're pretty smooth, Mitchell. You guys were great."

"You like that, huh? Just wait until you see us at the ICCAs next year!" Beca said happily, still holding onto Chloe who hadn't let her go except to hastily hug her other friends. "There's something else."

Amy pulled two small jewelry boxes from her bra and handed them to Beca.

"Seriously, Amy? Gross, dude," Beca grimaced.

"What? Didn't have any pockets," The Aussie shrugged off. The other Bellas gathered in a circle to watch Aubrey and Chloe open their gifts.

Beca laughed, and gave each of the seniors a box. Confused, Chloe let go of Beca opting to return to Aubrey's side. Chloe opened the small box and saw a silver necklace inside. It was a small silver heart on a chain, very delicate and expensive looking. Engraved along the edge were the words 'Always a Bella' in cursive. Chloe looked at Aubrey's box and saw the same one. Chloe felt tears brim along her blue eyes, and her hand went to her mouth.

"They're beautiful!" was all the redhead managed to get out before hugging each of the girls again.

Everyone's smile broke when they heard Aubrey choke out a soft sob. She was smiling at the necklace, obviously surprised and touched by the gift. "You guys suck," she managed to say. She stepped forward, bringing Beca into a tight hug. "Thank you, Beca. You all mean the world to me. Even you, hobbit."

Beca hadn't ever heard Aubrey talk to anyone in this way except Chloe, so she knew the blonde meant it. "Anytime, Brey. You both deserve it. Congratulations."

"That was AWESOME" Sam rang out, Rosie by his side.

"You knew about this, didn't you?!" Chloe pinched her brother's side.

"Beca told us last night at dinner. Mom and Dad loved it, so did we. We had to help!" Sam confessed, him and Rosie giving Beca a hug.

"It was an aca-awesome performance, guys," Chloe beamed, extremely proud of how far the girls had come. "But, how did you guys do this? When?"

"It took about a week to get everything together. Then we had to re-do everything when the Trebles came into the picture," Amy offered.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Aubrey asked, as Uni wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. She only smiled in response.

"Stace and I ran into the boys at a party, and we got to talking," Amy replied. "We figured it'd be pretty memorable. The Trebles and Bellas together for the first time!"

"It was such a pleasure performing with you ladies!" Benji chirped out.

"Calm down, Benj, I can see your toner from here," Amy laughed out.

Chloe reattached herself to Beca's side, too proud for words at how hard her former teammates had worked. It was a perfect way to end their party.

* * *

"Are you sure your parents don't want you with them?" Beca asked, climbing the stairs after Chloe.

"No, they're with Aubrey's parents. Drunk. Something neither of us like to see," Chloe giggled as she lead them into her room.

Beca put her DJ stuff in the corner and Chloe threw her hair into a bun. "You want some jammies?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Will you get me something to drink though?" Beca asked nervously. She hoped Chloe wouldn't catch the tension in her voice.

"Yeah, if you'd like, I've got a bottle of wine in the fridge?" Chloe asked, completely unaware of Beca's slowly growing anxiety.

"Y-yes, that sounds good right now," Beca uttered, moving to sit on the bed.

Chloe kissed her on the lips, "Good, we'll get good and buzzed and snuggle." With that, she left the room to head into the kitchen.

* * *

Chloe returned to her room, a bottle of white wine and two wine glasses in her hands. She opened the semi-closed door, speaking out, "We were out of the red but luckily my brother got me a-whoa."

Beca turned around, dropping her phone she was trying to plug in. She shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet. She was wearing a black lace bra and matching boy shorts. A red bow was on her chest. "Uh, s-surprise?"

"Wh-what?" was all Chloe could manage to get out. She was too busy ogling Beca's hot body. The way the underwear hugged her hips, and the bra pushed her breasts together just the right way... it sent butterflies to the redhead's stomach.

"T-this is the second part of your graduation present. You've been really good to me, a-and I wanted to be good to you, n-now," Beca said, blush spreading across her face. Chloe didn't say a word, but just stood and stared with her mouth slightly open. The lack of response was starting to make Beca feel like she had made a mistake. "This was stupid. I'm gonna change."

"Don't." Was all Chloe said as she stepped forward. She placed the glasses on her bedside table, bottle in hand. "Baby, you're the best present I could ask for. But if you're not ready-"

"No, I'm ready," Beca peeled the bow off her chest, replacing it on the front of her underwear. "See? Ready. But, I _will_ take some of that wine."

Chloe giggled at her girlfriend's 'presentation' of herself. It was too cute. And sexy. Mostly sexy. She handled Beca the wine, and as the brunette took a couple swigs from the bottle, Chloe ran her hands down Beca's sides, shuddering at the smoothness of her skin.

Beca grabbed Chloe's face, forcing the redhead to tear her eyes away from Beca's boobs. "Eyes up here, Beale. I'm not naked yet," she teased.

"You will be in about one minute," Chloe said, her voice an octave lower.

Beca laughed lightly, took a couple more sips of wine before setting it down and scooting herself on Chloe's bed. She patted the spot next to her.

Chloe grinned, and before joining Beca, took her dress off quickly revealing light blue undergarments that made her fiery hair and bright blue eyes stand out that much more.

"Do you always wear matching bras and undies?!" Beca said in disbelief.

Chloe took a long swig of wine before crawling onto the bed. "You never know who you'll need to impress."

"You always impress me," Beca said as Chloe made her away on top of the shorter girl. She skipped kissing Beca on the mouth, wanting to tease the younger girl. She brought her mouth to the DJ's ear, nipping her lobe before whispering, "I'm going to make you feel so good, Beca." She licked Beca's neck, trailing kisses until she reached past her jawline and pressed a hard kiss to Beca's lips. She slipped herself between Beca's legs, already liking how the brunette immediately tightened her thighs around her waist.

Beca opened her mouth, letting Chloe's tongue dominate her own as she ran her hands up into the ginger's hair to pull it out of it's bun. Chloe pulled back, shaking her hair out. She quickly returned to Beca's lips, sucking and nibbling them with expertise.

They made out for a few more minutes before Chloe reached around to unhook Beca's bra. The brunette shifted, letting the bra slide away. Chloe immediately turned her attention to Beca's perfect breasts, massaging and squeezing. The Barden senior kissed down Beca's neck to her breast, rubbing her fingers lightly on the brunette's nipple before taking slowly into her mouth. Beca held in a moan as Chloe used her tongue on her. Loving the reaction, Chloe smiled against the DJ's skin as she gave the other breast the same attention.

Beca's mind was jello. Chloe was practically naked, grinding between her legs with her mouth currently latched onto her boobs. She was still extremely nervous about the actual sex part. They had done this before, and it was still amazing, but sex was... well, it was sex. And her lack of experience really terrified the younger girl. All she wanted to do was make Chloe feel good, and she sincerely hoped when she got there, instinct would take over so she could give Chloe the night she'd been waiting for.

"Chloe..." Beca muttered softly, her hands touching Chloe anywhere she could.

Chloe moved back to face Beca, biting her lip. Beca leaned forward, joining them in another heated kiss. "You're so beautiful, Becs. You know that, right?"

"You are too," Beca said, drunk from hormone overload.

Chloe began tracing kisses down Beca's chest, "So sexy... I bet you taste so good..."

"Oh, my god," The brunette exclaimed. Hearing these words come out of Chloe Beale's mouth was a turn on in and of itself. Her breathing picked up and Chloe's kisses got lower and lower eventually meeting at the DJ's waistline. She looked up at Beca who was watching her every move. Chloe plucked the red bow from her underwear, placing it back on Beca's chest. "I dig the bow," she laughed out, kissing Beca's lips for the thousandth time.

"It was A-A-AMY'S IDEA," Beca said, her voice picking up at the end of her sentence as Chloe gently touched between her legs. Chloe was sure not to put too much pressure there, letting the younger girl get comfortable with her.

"Amy's so smart," Chloe laughed. She used her hands to grip the sides of her girlfriend's undies, tugging them down. Beca used her legs and feet to get them all the way off, tossing them to the side. She put on a serious face, and forced Beca to look at her. With only her eyes, the redhead asked the brunette for permission. When Beca nodded her head [ready to burst from Chloe's advances, the heat between her legs growing with every touch], Chloe kissed her passionately, a silent thank you almost. Once again, she trailed kissed down Beca's body, taking a detour at her breast but then returning downward.

She slid down the bed, her upper body hovering over Beca's hips. Beca slightly opened her legs, but Chloe pushed them open further. The redhead licked and kissed her girlfriend's thighs and hips, but not touching where Beca wanted to be touched most. She heard Beca whine her name. "Patience is a virtue," Chloe teased.

"Virtues are stupid!" Beca cried out, desperate for Chloe's touch.

Chloe laughed, and without warning, dipped one finger into Beca. She pulled it out as quickly as she had put in it. She brought it to her mouth, and licked it. "See? I knew you'd taste good."

Beca melted. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but moaned Chloe's name as the older girl spoke out. "P-please..."

Chloe wasted no time. She used her fingers to gently rub Beca's clit, her open mouthed kissed getting closer and closer to her girlfriend's center. Chloe's tongue took one languid lick between Beca's folds, enjoying both the taste and feel of her girlfriend. "Mhm, Becs, you're so wet."

Beca writhed underneath her. "Oh, god... Chloe. That feels so good."

Chloe smiled against her. She changed things up, her mouth and tongue now on Beca's sensitive nub while she slowly dipped two fingers into the girl. She felt Beca's thighs tighten around her, saw the brunette's abs contract as well. Chloe focused on repeating these actions, gradually gathering both speed and pressure.

"Ch-Chlo, oh, I'm cl-close," Beca said barely above a whisper, her voice ragged and irregular.

Chloe took this chance to shove in another finger, curling and twisting them inside Beca. She sucked on her clit, and felt Beca's walls squeezed around her fingers hard. She worked them in and out as Beca rode out her orgasm.

She removed herself from between Beca's legs, the brunette slumped flat. The ginger crawled back towards the head of the bed, a smile on her face. The younger girl laid quiet, catching her breath and her eyes closed. Chloe leaned over her and kissed her, forcing her tongue into the DJ's mouth. She wanted Beca to taste herself. Chloe backed away, propping her head on her hand, waiting for Beca's reaction.

Beca stared at the ceiling now, and licked her lips. She turned to Chloe, grinning shyly. "Thank you."

Chloe just giggled, "Uh, you're welcome?"

"I didn't know what else to say."

"How about 'Chloe, that's the best sex I've ever had?'"

"Chloe, that's the best sex I've ever had... but really. It is. Is that weird?"

"No. I like being the best," Chloe offered sweetly.

Beca propped herself on her elbows and let out a quick breath. She bit her lip, looking over at Chloe. How was it humanly possible to for one person to be so gorgeously sexy?

"This isn't a museum, you're allowed to touch," Chloe advised with a smile.

Beca rolled her eyes, pushed Chloe back and got on top of her. The redhead loved nothing more than having Beca Mitchell butt naked and straddling her. She instinctively grabbed Beca's hips. "You would reference a museum, nerd."

Chloe squeezed Beca's sides, "You love it."

"I love _you_."

Chloe sat forward and joined their lips together in a hurried, hungry reaction. "I love you too, Becs."

The DJ started kissing down Chloe's neck, her tongue tracing patterns. Without warning, she bit Chloe lightly, but quickly kissing away the pain. Using her mouth as a distraction, Beca felt around to Chloe's back to unhook her bra. She peeled the light blue fabric away, immediately using both hands to squeeze Chloe's breasts. The redhead moaned out, reaching around to grab Beca's bare ass. Beca rejoined their mouths. She ran her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip, then used her teeth to nip and pull at it.

Beca went to move Chloe's hair out of her face, but the redhead grabbed them, kissing them softly. She stopped for a second, lightly holding Beca's hands in her own. "You're trembling."

Beca swallowed hard. Her hands fell to her sides, suddenly feeling a little self conscious. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be, babe. Everything you're doing feels amazing," Chloe said kindly. She was trying to be patient with Beca, for the DJ's sake, but she was so hot and bothered, she wasn't sure how long she would last without Beca's touch. So, she took it upon herself to take back Beca's hands, placed them back on her breasts, and pulled the DJ into a searing kiss.

Beca's ego felt a little better, and she continued massaging Chloe's breasts and body. After a few minutes of making out and groping, she could feel Chloe growing anxious. The redhead was fidgeting around in a poor attempt to grind up onto Beca. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut hard and pushed away her fears. She reached in between Chloe's legs and pressed her palm against her girlfriend.

"Oh, god, Beca..." Chloe said in a raspy voice.

Sensing she was doing something right, she continued her motions, stroking the redhead up and down with more pressure. Their mouths stayed together as Beca pushed them back down to the bed, placing herself between Chloe's thighs. The moans coming from Chloe's mouth indicated she wanted - no, needed- more. With a slightly shaking hand, Beca tugged at the light blue underwear before an impatient Chloe ripped them off herself, flinging them carelessly to the floor.

Chloe's hands gripped her headboard as Beca traced kisses down her front, stopping momentarily at each breast before heading down south. She opened her legs for Beca, barely able to contain her excitement. Or arousal. Well, both actually.

The sight of Chloe, writhing before her... legs open... the sounds she was making... Yep. It was definitely a turn on. And a sort of strange power trip. Beca's feelings of uncertainly washed away as a feeling of confidence washed over her instead. She wasted no time, and dove between Chloe's legs, using her tongue to elicit a loud yell from Chloe as she massaged her clit. The DJ knew she was doing the right thing.

"BECA! Oh, my... Baby, please, don't stop," Chloe said, out of breath.

Beca sucked hard on the sensitive nub, then plunged two fingers into Chloe who was more than ready for contact. The sensation of Beca inside her almost threw Chloe over the edge. But then, when the brunette started up a rhythm, it only increased her pleasure.

Chloe Beale would have been more than content if Beca just kept doing what she was doing. But then, Beca the overachiever, the girl who liked showing people up, the one who loved nothing more than to prove herself to be awesome, did something no one had ever done before. Chloe felt an electric-like shock run through her entire body when Beca, while still using her fingers and tongue to work magic, began humming. The vibrations from her voice transferred through her tongue and into Chloe's center. The tune she started humming?

_Titanium_.

Beca couldn't even get through the chorus, before she heard Chloe yelp out in pleasure and felt her girlfriend grip her dark locks. The redhead's walls clamped tightly around Beca's fingers as it got harder to move them in and out, so she dug them deep, wiggling them. She made a loud sucking noise on Chloe's clit, and the humming came to a slow stop as Chloe finished out her orgasm.

Completely out of breath, the ginger thought she was seeing stars. The tune ghosted through her ears, as she tried savoring the feeling Beca gave her. She could have stayed in this moment forever. She shut her eyes tight, unable to form a full sentence.

She heard Beca laugh and lick her fingers, before she sensed the younger girl lying next to her. "So, did I do good?"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me? How the _FUCK_ did you do that?!" Chloe yelled out, still in shock.

"It was all with my _mouth_," Beca laughed at her own joke.

"You sure you've never done that before?" Chloe asked seriously.

"Nope. But, I _am_ really good at multi-tasking," Beca shrugged, lightly tracing patterns on Chloe's bare, toned stomach.

"Uhm, yeah, you're also really good at sex," Chloe stated. She shook her head, almost scoffing.

"What?" Beca wondered, brow raised.

"You _would_ totally hum Titanium, you dirty bird. You _know_ it's my lady jam," Chloe said, snuggling closer to Beca.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, "It might be both our lady jams now." Chloe giggled, letting Beca spoon her. "I might have also asked Stacie for advice, and Google. Very helpful but awkward."

"You asked Stacie about sex?" Chloe said, surprised.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect, hence why I also let her drag me to stupid Victoria's Secrets. I've never been in that store, so, you're welcome," Beca teased.

"Awh, you're such a romantic, Becs."

"Just for you."

Chloe turned around in Beca's arms. Her light blue eyes met with Beca's navy ones. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You are too. I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too." With that, both girls feel into a deep and relaxed sleep, knowing the entire night, from the aca-awesome party to the mind-blowing sex, had been absolutely perfect.

* * *

**A/N: BA-BA-BAHHHH! The scene some of you have been waiting for. Is patience really a virtue? I think so :) **

**Anyways, all good things must come to an end, and so must this fic. Probably write up a short epilogue to finish it off so keep an eye out for that. As always, thank you for following, reading, and most of all reviews. I've gotten such awesome feedback on this fic, more than I ever hoped for and well... keep it coming :)**

**Hope y'all got the gist of the performance, I had no idea trying to put dance moves into words could be so difficult, so focus on the lyrics. Haha. I was really glad to finally make this chapter happen. **


	31. Happy Ending

Epilogue: Happy Ending

Chloe Beale stretched her arms above her head, yawning as the morning sun peeked through her curtains. Her arm instinctively reached to the other side, searching for the girl that had made her night so memorable. Her eyes shot open as her arm was met with cold sheets. She perched up on her elbows and scanned the room.

No Beca.

A flood of panic washed over her as she wrapped a sheet around her body and headed for downstairs. She could feel the lump in her throat grow bigger when she discovered the tiny brunette wasn't in the living room either. The redhead wrapped the sheet tighter, hoping she didn't scare Beca away. Beca seemed ready, she said she was ready. So why wasn't she next to Chloe when she awoke?

As Chloe opened the kitchen door, she heard two voices lightly chatting. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Beca at the stove, making pancakes. Aubrey was sitting at the island, her mouth full of pancake and a smile on her face. She noticed Chloe first.

"Oh, gross! That's why you're making breakfast, Mitchell?" The blonde teased, gesturing with her syrupy fork to Chloe's nude form under the sheet.

Beca turned around after flipping a pancake. "Shut up, Posen. Just be thankful it wasn't on your bed." She took a couple steps to Chloe tugging her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Hi, you hungry? They're blueberry."

Chloe pulled away from Beca's grip. "I thought you left."

Beca flashed a look to Aubrey, completely confused by Chloe's tone. It sounded like the older girl was about to burst into tears. Despite Beca's cry for help, Aubrey simply rose and mumbled something about her taking a shower as she exited the kitchen.

"I-I wanted to make you breakfast, before graduation," Beca offered, wondering how her making pancakes could be a mistake. "I didn't leave, I'm right here." She tried again to put her arms around Chloe, the redhead only reacted by adjusting her sheet. Sensing Chloe was uneasy, Beca knew she had to take the lead on this. "Chlo, I know I run a lot, and I'm trying to work on that. And I don't know what's going on in your head, but I'm in this. Last night was... really amazing, and I was definitely ready. More than ready. I'm sorry if you didn't wake up next to me, I just wanted to do something sweet for you."

Chloe turned her body, burying her head in the crook of Beca's neck. "Don't be sorry. I'm being weird. It's just graduation, I guess." Chloe placed light kisses on Beca's neck, the brunette rubbing her hands up and down Chloe's back. "I'm in this, too. And... you are sweet. Last night was even sweeter."

"Don't ruin my street cred," Beca teased.

Chloe lifted her head, staring into Beca's navy blue eyes. She smiled at the flour sprinkled across Beca's cheeks. Beca smiled back. It was like Chloe's heart had been filled with something magical, like Tinkerbell's fairy dust or something else cheesy. But, looking at Beca, with the flour, her navy eyes twinkling and and the barely noticeable dimples on her cheeks. Even her smudged eyeliner and messily thrown up hair was too adorable for words. Chloe's eyes glanced down. Beca was wearing one of her low-cut Barden U tees. The shirt hugged her breasts tightly, and showed where else the flour had landed.

"I know that smile. That's your pervy smile. Like what you see, Beale?" Beca bit her lip, laughing lightly.

Chloe swung her arms around Beca's neck, forcing her stare away from Beca's chest. "I can't help it. You're just too cute."

"I'm not cute!" Beca argued. She reached behind her and removed the overcooked pancake from the stove, flicking off the stove as well. "So, are you gonna eat?"

"I kinda wanted something _else_ instead of pancakes," Chloe said nonchalantly.

Beca's shoulders slumped under the weight of Chloe's arms. "Oh, well there's eggs, or waffles, fruit-"

"No, I'm not hungry for food," Chloe said, that trademark pervy smile spreading across her face.

"Oh... OH!" Beca caught on. She let a teasing smirk grow, as she reached for the bed sheet enveloping Chloe's body. She brought her lips close to Chloe's, not letting them touch as she undid the sheet, using it as a grip to yank Chloe's nude body to her own clothed form. "How long do Aubrey's showers last?"

"Long, when it's an important day," Chloe stepped back to hop on the island, not caring about the sheet that pooled around her waist on the counter-top. She leaned back on her hands, watching as Beca visually took in her nude body.

Beca didn't waist any time before positioning herself between Chloe's legs, running her hands over Chloe's beautifully tanned limbs. "Then, screw the pancakes," Beca mumbled before colliding her mouth with her girlfriend's. Her lips melded with the redhead's while her hands sought out the perfectly formed breasts in front of her. She squeezed firmly, mentally thanking whichever higher deity was responsible for Chloe's incredible genes and body. Chloe's tongue met Beca's, sending goosebumps over the brunette's body. Chloe worked to get rid of Beca's, well her's actually, shirt off, tossing it aside as she started tugging down the brunette's sleep shorts.

Beca moved to Chloe's breast, tasting each one, using her mouth to elicit soft moans from Chloe's mouth. The redhead tangled her hands in the DJ's chocolate locks as Beca kissed her way down. She bit near Chloe's belly button, laughing at the squeal Chloe gave her. She kissed it better, opening Chloe's legs further.

"Are you sure you don't want pancakes?" Beca taunted.

Chloe leaned back on her elbows, the feeling of Beca's breath near her center was extremely arousing. She only shook her head in response.

Beca bent down, taking a long lick between Chloe's surprisingly wet folds and smiled as Chloe tried to contain a moan. She peered up, noting how hot the redhead looked from this angle and how she was uncharacteristically quiet. "Trying to be quiet so Aubrey won't hear us?" Beca verbalized as she placed kisses along Chloe's inner thighs.

"She'll be so mad," Chloe managed to squeak out.

Beca refocused her mouth to Chloe's clit, stroking it firmly with her tongue. "She'll just have to deal." Chloe moaned again through the hand clasped over her mouth in a sad attempt to keep it down. But with Beca Mitchell using her mouth in the way that she was, the redhead knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Beca sucked hard on the sensitive nub, running her fingers lightly between the slick folds, not quite inserting them but not taking them away either. She loved the feeling of reducing Chloe into this almost primal state. She nearly got off just watching Chloe writhe about beneath her. She decided enough teasing and gently shoved two fingers into Chloe, who reacted with another stifled moan.

It wasn't fair. Chloe Beale had always been vocal during sex, and usually didn't care about having sex outside the bedroom. But with her best friend showering only a few feet directly above them... Aubrey wouldn't let her live it down.

Beca worked her fingers in and out, gathering a steadily increasing pace. Her mouth continued to pleasure Chloe in the best of ways. The redhead's breaths grew shorter, her heart raced. Moments later, she was almost about to come when nothing.

Beca stood up and removed her fingers. Chloe's eyes shot open, fearing Aubrey had walked in. She turned behind her to see no one, and then her eyes met Beca's smirking face. "What?!" Chloe whispered loudly, in a panic. The aching between her legs was unbearable.

"I don't just want to _feel_ you come, I want to _hear_ it, too," Beca said extremely confidently. It was _so_ fucking _sexy_.

"Oh, Beca, please, I'm _so_ close," Chloe begged, reaching her own hand between her legs. Beca grabbed it, preventing Chloe from touching herself.

"That's more I like it," Beca whispered in a raspy voice. Chloe used her other hand to grab the back of Beca's neck, pulling her into a searing kiss. The redhead could taste herself on Beca's lips. She moaned into the kiss. Beca rewarded her by plunging her fingers back into Chloe's sex, twisting them in such a way that made Chloe squirm in arousal. Chloe bucked her hips into Beca's rhythm, the sensations of pleasure growing stronger.

"Mhm, babe..." Chloe managed to drag out.

Beca kissed down Chloe's body, latching on to her right nipple, swirling her tongue around.

"Oh, god, Beca. Deeper," The redhead pleaded. Beca inserted another finger, going as deep as possible, maneuvering her fingers skillfully. Chloe's hand wrapping in Beca's hair redirected the DJ's mouth to her own, wanting to kiss Beca as she came. She was so close. Beca pumped harder and faster. The DJ sucked on Chloe's bottom lip as the older girl moaned her name. Chloe's breath got shorter as her walls clamped around Beca. The brunette beamed with pride as her own name filled the air. She slowed down after Chloe climaxed, letting the girl come down gracefully.

Out of breath, Chloe wiped away the thin coat of sweat that coated her forehead. "You spoil me."

"You deserve it," Beca replied, planting a soft kiss on Chloe's lips.

"I might get used to it, you know," Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's unclothed torso.

"Oh, I'm already used to it." Beca ran her hands over Chloe's sides. "Think she heard us?"

Chloe pushed Beca away to the opposite counter, jumping down and pressing her body flush against Beca's. "I don't care." In a quick second, the redhead removed the DJ's underwear.

Beca shuddered as Chloe got down on her knees, and threw one leg over her shoulder. She immediately went to work between Beca's legs. The DJ gripped a fist full of red hair, watching Chloe go down on her. She literally couldn't care about anything or anyone at this particular moment. She mentally laughed to herself. _This is the best pancake breakfast ever._

* * *

Beca left Chloe and Aubrey's apartment and was on her way back to the dorm. She was mentally mapping out the rest of her day. It was close to nine and graduation was at noon. Aubrey had emphasized how important it was to be there right on time. Beca had already secured her plans to sit with Stacie, Fat Amy and the rest of the Bellas during the ceremony. She was wondering what to wear when a solid object blocked her path and sent her flat on her ass.

"Fuck," she growled, scowling at whatever intercepted her. "Oh, fuck," she repeated when she realized that object was none other than her ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry, Becs, I tried to call out, but," Jesse gestured to her headphones, "you didn't hear me."

Beca removed her headphones, lazily letting them fall to her neck. She disregarded Jesse's offered hand and stood up. She forced a tight smile. "I gotta get going."

"Beca, wait. I need to talk to you," Jesse said, his pleading brown eyes complimenting his slumped look. The guy looked downright distraught.

"Jess-"

"Please. Five minutes."

"Fine. Five minutes."

Jesse took a deep breath and shuffled around, running his hands through his chocolate locks. He worried his lip, trying to find the right words. "I've been getting your texts-"

"And intentionally ignoring them? Cool."

"Beca, you don't know how hard this has been for me," he began, gesturing between them. "I thought I was in love with you and you loved me! And you cheated and broke my heart."

"We've already been through how much of a bitch I am and I don't know how many more times I can apologize, Jesse! I know I fucked up! I tried to make amends, and you-"

"I know, and that's what I'm trying to do! Beca, every text or Facebook message you send me just brightens and dulls my days. It's so bittersweet being with you now. I'm supposed to hate you, and I can't. I still love you."

"Jess..."

"It's going to be hard, but I would rather have your friendship than nothing at all. I loved you as a friend before we dated, and I can do it again. I wanna be friends. That's it. That's what I wanted to say." Jesse huffed out a tired breath, and returned to his sulking posture.

Beca knew Jesse. She knew his face, and his tone of voice. They were both radiating sincerity. "My friendship... is the least I owe you."

"Don't owe me anything. I don't want you to be my friend again because you feel obligated. Be my friend because you miss me."

"I do miss you," Beca admitted, shoving her hands in her pockets as she shrugged. "I do miss hanging out with you. And Jess, I do care about you. I hate how things happened between us, but Chloe... I'm with Chloe. And you don't have to like it necessarily, but you have to accept it. She's gonna be around for a long time, and my actions were never her fault. I'm not asking you to be her new best friend, but I refuse to let you talk about her the way you have. Do you understand?"

Jesse hesitated, knowing the way he treated Chloe was childish. "Yes, I understand. I've been working on accepting it, and it sucks but it gets easier each day. It's just... the station isn't the same without you, neither is the quad, Baker, or Barden. I miss my friend... my best friend." Instead of sulking, Jesse opened his posture. A genuine, soft smile spread across his face.

Beca wasted no time in jumping into his arms. His bulky limbs squeezed her tight as she buried her face into his shirt. She smelled his musky scent as it mixed with his coconut body wash. She wrapped her wiry arms around his strong back. "I missed my best friend, too."

She forced herself away from Jesse. "We can do this... You just promise not to use any of your movie pick up lines on me, okay?" She joked.

Jesse had a smug grin, "Alright, DJ. I can deal with that on one condition: movie night at least once a week."

"Seriously?"

"It takes two to have a friendship, Becs. If I'm trying to move past our history, you have to compromise." Jesse crossed his arms, indicating he wasn't gonna budge on his condition.

"FINE," Beca groaned, shaking her head. "Only good movies with excellent soundtracks and I'm in."

"Great, I have quite the collection of musicals," Jesse said proudly.

"That's a bit gay," Beca laughed.

"Says you," Jesse pinched her side, joining her laughter.

The laughing died down, and Beca sighed deeply. "Well, I gotta go get ready for Chloe's graduation."

"Yeah, I figured. I was gonna go to Bumper's, but I think I might head to the station instead." Jesse kicked the ground aimlessly.

"You guys have a falling out?" Beca asked carefully.

"Sort of. He heard about the guys performing with you for the grad party, completely flipped out. Then, he told me about his run in with Chloe at a Walgreens, and... he's a dick. He talks a lot of shit for someone his size." Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

Beca patted him on the back. "Well, I for one, am glad he's graduating. The Trebles are much better under your direction." She watched him nod slowly, agreeing with her opinion. "Well, the rest of the week might be kinda crazy, but let's hang out next week?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jesse laughed as Beca gave him an awkward fist bump then mumbled her goodbye. As she swayed away, headphones securely back on her ears, he sighed. He would always love Beca. But, the difference was, this time he didn't want to kiss her. The need to kiss her wasn't there, but the caring still was. Maybe it was sign he was fully ready to be friends. Regardless, his five minute interaction with Beca Mitchell was the highlight of the week.

* * *

Chloe wiped a sweat bead from her forehead as the Dean began his speech. It was warm out, and Chloe wondered why they weren't having graduation inside. The polyester material of her gown was sticking to her legs, and this speech was rather boring. She knew the ceremony would be long and torturous in the Georgia heat. She glanced back, trying to spot Aubrey in the sea of graduate faces.

The blonde looked rather irritated, chatting quietly with a peer. Chloe smiled to herself, shaking her head. She could only guess the kinds of complaints Aubrey was ranting about. She looked up to the stadium seating. She immediately spotted her family, her brother's hair stuck out from the crowd. Sam and Rosie looked extremely bored, but her parents did their best to acknowledge the Dean's words. She scanned the crowd as her eyes finally locked with another pair. A navy blue pair.

She grinned. Beca was seated with the rest of the Bellas almost front row. She looked more like herself this time, opting to keep her dark makeup and unkempt hair, but Chloe knew Stacie forced her into another sundress. Chloe blew a kiss in her direction, giggling at the blush painting Beca's cheeks.

Despite the unbearable heat, Chloe felt very content in this moment. She was going to graduate, as soon as the Dean hurried up, spend her summer with Beca and Aubrey, and enter a prestigious graduate program.

Two and a half hours later, Chloe tossed her graduation cap into the air. It fell gracefully back into her hand just in time to feel a strong pair of arms grip around her belly. The soft cry she heard in her ear was all it took for her to recognize who the hugger was. Aubrey. She turned in the blonde's arms, her best friend's eyes glassy with happy tears.

"We did it, Chloe. We fucking did it!" Aubrey said proudly, clutching her degree in one hand and her cap in another.

"We did, Brey! I'm so proud of you," Chloe beamed back. The look of tears on Aubrey's happy face was heart warming. Chloe knew how hard both of them worked to get to this point. All the trials and tribulations. The struggles and obstacles. _They fucking did it._

Chloe felt her own happy tears trace down her face and she gripped on to the taller blonde. They stayed glued together until they heard a chorus of familiar voices shout in their directions. They broke apart, Beca almost knocking Chloe to the ground.

"Congrats! I'm so happy!" Beca said in Chloe's ear, arms tight around the redhead's waist. "These are for you." Beca handed Chloe a bouquet of tiger lillies.

Chloe grinned ear to ear. "They match my hair." She grabbed the brunette's face and kissed her softly. Chloe broke away to hug the other Bellas, all of them stating their congratulations and eagerness to party again.

Aubrey was speaking briefly to a peer when she felt a tug on her gown. She turned to see Beca. "Hi, Mitchell."

Beca smiled. "Congrats, Posen. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am. You will be too when you're done."

"If I make it that far," Beca teased. She stepped forward, giving the blonde a congratulatory hug. When she retreated, she saw the necklace from the night before. "Sweet necklace."

"I'm never taking it off," Aubrey said, holding the small silver heart affectionately.

Both girls turned when the voices of the Beales and Posens neared. Chloe and Aubrey received praise, hugs and flowers from their family members. Beca expected to hear the kindest words from the Beales, Sam was practically jumping up and down with excitement. What she didn't expect to see was the interaction between Aubrey and her father.

The tall, gray-haired man strode up to his daughter and held her out by her shoulders. Aubrey looked like she was trying to keep her composure. She had wiped her tears before her family came up, and reeled in her bursting excitement. Beca hated that she had to do that. She also thought it was weird she felt so defensive for the blonde. She watched out of the corner of her eye the scene between the eldest Posen and the youngest unfold.

"Aubrey, it's been a long and hard four years," Mr. Posen began, his face stoic.

"Yes, it has, father," Aubrey replied automatically.

He paused. He gave her shoulders a squeeze and a crooked smile formed on his face. "I am so proud of you, honey." He pulled her into his chest and kissed her head. Aubrey broke. She cried into her father's arms, never expecting to hear those words leave his mouth. Beca turned away, her own eyes starting to well up. _Damn it, Aubrey._

"Getting a little teary-eyed?" Stacie commented, bumping her hip against the DJ's.

"Shut up."

"It's a rare site," Stacie reflected, a smile lazily drawn on her face. She was happy. Because Aubrey was happy. It was a good day.

"I just... she deserves it," Beca relented, gesturing to their mutual friend. "They both do."

"It's gonna be us in three years," Fat Amy beamed, coming up behind them.

The Bellas stood back, watching their two friends take hundreds of photos with peers, family and other friends. They chatted among themselves about their own impending graduation before Sam drew their attention.

"Picture time, Bellas. Over there," Sam ordered. They listened, shuffling to squeeze together. Sam snapped the button on his camera, laughing at the girls' silly antics. After seemingly ten minutes of taking pictures, Sam said he had enough shots.

"Take a picture of me and Beca," Chloe called out.

Fat Amy pulled out her phone and switched it to camera mode. "Squeeze together, love birds!"

Chloe brought Beca close and after a shot of them side-by-side she was content. She went to follow their party out of the stadium, but Beca tugged her back.

"I'm proud of you," Beca commented.

"I know you are. Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. Chloe, you've managed to work your way through all my ways and into my heart, and I'm never letting you go. Hope you're okay with that," Beca's eyes drifted down, feeling a little too much like a romantic.

"I'm more than okay with that. I love you, Becs," Chloe said softly before leaning in for a kiss. They stood together, kissing for a few moments before they heard the sound of a camera click.

"Perfect shot. I think I found my new profession," Amy gloated, showing them.

Beca rolled her eyes, but Chloe was already sending it to herself. They walked hand in hand towards the parking lot when Beca felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Taking it out, it was a copy of the picture they just took. It really was a good picture. The first the pair had taken as a couple. With a few taps of her fingers, Beca smiled with satisfaction at her new screen saver, proudly showing Chloe. "Like it?"

"Love it," Chloe grinned, squeezing the DJ's hand. "You gonna be able to handle me all summer?"

"Hmm, I think I can manage. If you get outta line, no sex," Beca teased quietly, making sure the redhead's family was out of hearing range.

"Ouch, babe. That's harsh!" Chloe pouted, nudging Beca with her hip.

"I'm kidding! Don't damage the goods!" Beca whined, holding Chloe close to keep her still. Chloe leaned into her girlfriend, loving the affection. They were interrupted when Fat Amy slung her arms around both of them.

"So Stacie and I were thinking you and Brey should sneak us into that seedy little bar downtown?" the Aussie directed her question at Chloe.

"Oh, really?" Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, it will be fun! Let's get Aubrey really drunk!" Stacie said excitedly, skipping up to Beca's side.

"So you can take advantage of her?" Cynthia Rose chimed in from behind. Stacie's reply was in the form of a devilish grin and flirtacious wink.

Aubrey seemingly popped out of nowhere, "Lilly said we're going to the bar?"

"These youngins want us to sneak them in," Chloe answered, gesturing to her friends.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Chlo, now that we're graduates, should we really be surrounding ourselves with children?" The blonde questioned.

"You're right, they're so young," Chloe commented, leaving Beca's side to link arms with Aubrey.

"That's not what you were saying last night!" Beca laughed.

"Beca!" Chloe whined, a blush sweeping across her face.

"I'm going to try to get that image out of my head," Aubrey gagged.

"Picturing us doing it? Dirty," Beca winked, stealing Chloe back.

"Gross," Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Chloe laughed, "Oh, this summer is going to be one for the books!"

"Summer? Don't forget about next year! That's going to be wild," Stacie clapped her hands in delight.

Beca scanned around, eyeing the girls around her. This year had been tough. Tougher than she expected. She had made new friends, found something she loved besides DJing, had a job and good grades. But most importantly, she found someone she could open up to. Someone who put forth the effort in getting inside Beca Mitchell's head instead of giving up or walking away. Chloe Beale had barged into Beca's shower those first few weeks at Barden, and eventually Beca's heart. While there were still so many unanswered questions, the brunette didn't mind. As long as she had Chloe, the Bellas and now Jesse, she knew the rest would fall into place. For the first time since she was a kid, Beca felt truly happy. She pulled Chloe a little closer, kissing her on the cheek.

"Next year is going to be aca-awesome."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. The end of Dreams. For now, anyway. Thank you to the readers, reviewers and followers. It has been quite the ride writing this story and receiving such tremendous and positive feedback. This was my first completed fanfic and I couldnt imagine a better fandom than Bechloe and Pitch Perfect. Quick shoutout to Lizzy4bechloe, she's been a super awesome advisor and editor for this story.

There is potential for a sequel and I've already got ideas brewing but we shall see. Thanks again and if you have never reviewed before, please review and give me feedback on what you liked and didn't like about my fic. I apologize in advance for any errors in this epi, I was so desperate to get it finished and posted. It's been aca-awesome and i cant wait to make another fic. Xoxo, Truly123


End file.
